Son Of Odin
by Don Socrates
Summary: When the lone demi-god son of Odin, the Asgardian Allfather finds himself neck deep in trouble, he does the one thing that comes to mind, which in turn leads him into yet more sticky situations. His adventure is filled with Greeks, Vikings, Titans, Primordials, insane immortals and even Chaos, both the Primordial AND the archaic concept. Pertemis.
1. Chapter 1 - Electric Enigma

**Chapter 1 – Electric Enigma**

Percy looked around with extreme confusion, this wasn't right, he didn't belong here. What could possibly be going on? How did he even know that he didn't belong where he was? All he knew was that it felt wrong, and his instincts had never once let him down in his life before.

He should never have walked through the doors to that abandoned garage. The entrance was rusted over yet he felt willed to move onward by unseen forces. Was it his father pushing him on, forcing him to accept his destiny? There was still a car held high on a raised platform above him. Further inside he could suddenly hear a cry for help yet he felt a tingling sensation that it was not as it seemed. That supposed cry for help could not possibly have actually been a child of sorts. It must have been something else, something else that also didn't fit in with what was going on around him.

Percy felt the hilt of his axe across the back of his belt and instinctively pulled it free as well as rolling up his sleeves. While he didn't know what could possibly have made that cry for help aside from a child, he couldn't risk ignoring it and having it turn out to have been an actual child in need of help. On his right arm a small tattoo on the soft underside of his wrist had instantly become visible to anyone who bothered looking. It reassured Percy when he looked at it from time to time, a small reminder of what he was out to achieve.

There was another shot of sensation that passed through the back of Percy's neck and he realized that aside from whatever was in the garage, he and IT were not alone. Several extremely powerful beings accompanied by one who simply could not be a regular human being were closing in on him.

Percy cursed himself, he'd become careless. He'd noticed the ridiculous power following him for quite some time now, almost like they were tracking him, but why? What could anyone want with him? Well, the answer was obvious to him, but as far as he was aware, nobody knew of his existence.

Percy analyzed the way that his prized axe glinted int the low light, it was his baby, it had been the only thing he'd ever received from his father, and for that fact, he was very grateful. The darkness didn't bother him, very little did in fact, it was only really when other's lives were in danger that he seemed to almost sober in his decision making. If he was on his own he would no doubt venture straight into trouble head first in a barrel roll.

A warrior's heart burned bright in Percy's chest and it was evident that he loved his lifestyle for he wore his emotions on his sleeve. In truth Percy was aware of how he did things and given the chance, he'd have it no other way. Percy adjusted his black tight fitting dress shirt and opened one of the buttons, it was getting slightly stuffy in the garage despite the entire building supposedly being deserted with the small exception of whoever made the noise.

A flash of silver took Percy's focus away from him and he immediately noticed his flaw. He'd become side-tracked right when he needed to fight whatever it was that had sprung the trap in the first place. He instinctively stepped back a few paces, keeping his axe in hand and aimed at the behemoth in front of him.

"Silly mortal, your weapon won't work on me." The colossal thing boomed before stepping out of the shadows. When it came into the light Percy knew straight away that it hadn't been lying. Attempting to cut it down would only serve to piss this thing off and he didn't need that. It had a single eye in its ugly face. The giant imitated a child's cry perfectly before grinning at its next meal.

"A Cyclops. Hmm, well then, I guess I'll have to kill you the old fashioned way." Percy grinned before putting the axe firmly back into the reinforced loop that hung off of his jeans. It was a small axe that he could easily handle with one hand as per its intended use. The Cyclops surged forwards, arms outstretched trying to ensnare Percy but it only served him to get a powerful roundhouse kick to the temple. Percy managed to stun the foe but knew that eventually they would both tire out and he would come out underhanded and would be killed in a most gruesome manner. He felt the presence of those who had been following him the entire time seemingly waiting at the entrance to the garage, his only hope was forcing the Cyclops out and then engaging directly alongside whoever it was that had been tracking him.

"Come then Cyclops. Catch me if you can." Percy flashed a grin as he belted outwards towards the entrance. He knew that he could keep running at full speed for two or three miles, but in the long run, the need for the Cyclops to capture and eat Percy would always outlast Percy's own motivations of nothing. He had no goals that didn't involve suicidal tasks, no parents to see, nothing that could bring him out of his self determined path that only ended in death but he wasn't just going to lay down and die, he'd make the Cyclops really work for this meal, so he knew that he could never stop moving. It was Percy's eighteenth birthday in only a few days' time, and he truly didn't know whether or not he was going to see it, especially at this rate of meeting new people.

He managed to reach the entrance of the garage as the moonlight beamed down on him. He couldn't quite place it but he felt reassured when he looked at the moon above, it's beautiful lunar gaze reflecting perfectly from his powerful platinum eyes. Just as he was free of the workshop he felt an iron chain ensnare his leg and drag him to the ground. "Son of a bitch!" Percy cursed as his face slammed against the asphalt.

Right before the Cyclops killed him his eyes flashed a pure white, wisps of smoke flowed out of the sides, it was a scene of raw unpredictable power. His lips moved in an almost silent whisper before a colossal lightning strike came down and obliterated the Cyclops into nothing more than a shower of gold dust.

Collapsing back onto the ground he felt a wave of exhaustion wash over him, he'd never had to use that much power but he expected that if he undermined the situation he would easily be dead by now. It was only after a minute or two that he noticed the number of young girls all clad in silver hunting garbs, all staring at him with bows drawn. They were seemingly led by the one who had the immense aura flowing off of her.

"What should we do with him milady?" One of them asked, never taking her eyes off of Percy. He visually gulped at the prospect of any of those arrows hitting him. A young girl with auburn hair stepped forwards and seemed to analyze him.

"Strange, a lightning attack yet you bear no resemblance to a child of Zeus." She muttered quietly. He doubted she had intended for him to hear her, but his senses were excellent, far beyond the limits of mortals.

"A child of Zeus? Yeah, right, next you'll be telling me that the Greek Gods exist…" He stared in disbelief at the deadpan expression that the young girl wore across her face, realizing that instead of her giving him an answer, her steely gaze was more than enough of a confirmation that she was trying to tell him that the Gods still existed. Perhaps it was true, it would explain how she was basically swimming in power.

"I am not a child of Zeus." Percy told them immediately before standing up, brushing the dirt from his shoulders, letting a hand rub his face from where he'd kissed the pavement.

"You should only speak when spoken to, _boy."_ One of the girls spat before trying to kick him in the back of the legs. That didn't quite go to plan when Percy simply laughed once her foot came into contact with the back of his knee. It tickled.

The girl in question was rather short and around fifteen years old. She had spiky short black hair and opposed to the others, she had a spear and a terrifying shield on display. The images on the shield truly made Percy's skin crawl.

"You also haven't been claimed. This needs to be seen by Olympus. A mortal as powerful as yourself could cause us a lot of problems." The little one who it turned out was actually their leader had told him. Percy shrugged, waving his hands in the air. He hated this already, who said he hadn't been claimed? Above all of that, she believed him to be a mortal, what was that about? How many mortals had this girl seen that were capable of channeling lightning from the sky?

"Don't I get a say in this?" He asked, looking skywards before he felt a hand on his shoulder and then they were gone.

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm remastering this so if you're new to this story and don't see an author's note like this, then you've gone past the point where I've remastered the chapters. Enjoy.**

**If you feel like supporting my other hobby, you can come and watch me play a load of games, often swearing like a sailor in the process. Check it out. /channel/UCuR41yuScY68Z7r84rp0nZg **


	2. Chapter 2 - Asgardian Intervention

**Chapter 2 – Asgardian Intervention**

Percy looked around, extremely disorientated before his eyes finally set on the young auburn haired girl in front of him. "Where are we, and who are you?" He asked quizzically. Looking around it wasn't hard for him to piece things together considering what the girl had previously mentioned. "Oh, so this must be Olympus. Funny, never really did want to visit Greece." He commented casually before continuing to let his eyes scan the surroundings.

"Olympus moved with the western civilization, so, actually we're above Manhattan. The Empire state building to be precise, and to answer your other question, I am Lady Artemis, the Goddess of the Hunt as well as a few other things." She told him, only to her amusement when his eyes widened significantly.

"I remember little from my history lessons, but I apologize for the lack of respect I have shown you. Greetings Lady Artemis." He said with a deep bow. She acknowledged this with a wave of her hand before the grand set of doors that they were currently standing beside swung open, revealing a huge room filled with thrones in the shape of a central U. Percy followed the Goddess inside where she started to grow until she was big enough to accommodate the throne. She closed her eyes and focused for a moment before others all flashed in as well.

Here he was, surrounded by Gods and yet all he had was his axe. He wasn't sure that he wanted to anger the Gods, especially not Zeus. It would be bad enough to be struck down with an element from his own domain.

"Artemis why have you summoned us, and who is that?" Zeus asked, pointing at Percy who stood directly in the center of everyone with arms folded. He surveyed the room and tried his best to remember the Olympian Gods of legend. Zeus, Poseidon. Was Hades an Olympian? He didn't think so, he couldn't see a twelve foot Marilyn Manson type.

"I had been tracking an incredible power for some days now, unsure as to whether it was a renegade immortal or just a higher breed monster. This was the source of the power. He is a demi-god there's no doubt about that and he summoned a bolt of lightning that would rival your own father." Artemis told them, no emotion was present in her voice as she glanced back at Percy.

"Well he's not mine. I would have claimed a son of strength much earlier than this. He's nearly of full age. Does anyone here claim this demi-god here and now?" Zeus boomed around the room. None spoke up, all watching with interest.

"Then the course of actions is clear to me. We cannot allow him to live, he could be a threat to Olympus. I am sorry young demi-god. Before you meet your end, I would have you tell us your name." Zeus looked back at Percy who had been standing impassively. They were going to kill him? Unlikely. Who said that he was unclaimed? He really didn't want to have to use his failsafe, but this was one of those cases.

"Percy Jackson." He called up, unfolding his arms. Zeus nodded and a second later his master bolt was in his hands and facing Percy. Percy knew he didn't have much time to act. Instinctively he raised his hands into the air, his eyes taking on the hue of pure power as a wisp of white smoke rolled out from them. "Father I need you." He whispered. Immediately, the tattoo on his wrist glowed a bright white. The three interlocking triangles formed the Valknut and summoned the one who could save him now.

A great horse and a figure the same size as the other Gods appeared in a flash of white. The master bolt reflected harmlessly off of the shield on the man's side.

"Who dare's interrupt my council!?" Zeus boomed angrily. The horse and shield faded into nothing, leaving an elderly man to stare down the Olympians alone. He was huge, even for a God. He was clearly one who had seen many battles in his time.

"Odin. Allfather, king of Asgard. Tell me Zeus, do you believe yourself above me? Because there is only one other deity that outranks me and they haven't been seen for thousands of millennia." Odin told them, his voice strong, causing Zeus to plaster himself to his throne in shock. Of course after no one dared to dispute Odin's claim he turned to Percy.

"Son, you've done me proud. I would like to say that you're going to come with me and return to Asgard but you haven't been tested yet. Your name remains with your mother's. I Odin Allfather set the claim to my throne to Perseus Jackson that should he prove worthy he be known as Perseus Odinson and receive what is rightfully his." Odin gave Percy a serious smile before he disappeared completely. How would he prove to be worthy? Complete an impossible task? He had a knack for doing the impossible so he wasn't even sure that would prove himself worthy or if it would even truly challenge him.

"Tell me boy, was that as surprising to you as it was to us?" A God with bright green eyes asked Percy after a moment of silence. Percy assumed that this God was Poseidon. The very waves of the ocean seemed to rise and fall behind those ancient eyes.

"I knew he would come, I am the heir to Asgard after all. But I never expected him to lay down my claim. That's interesting." Percy muttered before he focused back on the council. "I should leave. The less interaction I have with you the better. I need to go and complete an impossible task of some variety." Percy sighed as he looked at the Gods for some sort of argument coming his way.

"If you're after an impossible task, I challenge you to get Arty over there to like you." Percy heard a voice call out from the side of the room. When Percy noticed her the first thing he noticed was that she had a constantly shifting appearance. The other Gods noticed this as well. "Aphrodite, your appearance can't decide on what it wants to do." Athena told her quite obviously.

"It seems that the boy doesn't know who he wants. Interesting." Aphrodite muttered. Percy was getting sick of this side track.

"You mentioned a challenge? If the success of it proves me worthy then I will undertake anything you Gods issue me with." Percy told them, folding his arms again.

Zeus grumbled for a moment, "Aphrodite believes that if the mortal can get Artemis to like him that he would have completed an impossible challenge and shown himself worthy of his father's claim. Do any dispute that this would be a great challenge?" Zeus asked the council, it seemed that he himself rather liked the idea. Percy knew of Artemis and her hunt. The hunters would not take kindly towards a man and maybe that was why Zeus was seriously considering it. He must have seen it as a form of payback for not being able to smite Percy.

"Then it is settled. Perseus Jackson you will join Artemis' hunt until either she likes you and you return to Asgard or she kills you. Know this Artemis my word is final and you are not to kill Jackson without reason." Zeus bellowed, instantly quelling any arguments that his daughter was about to make. Percy noticed the immense look of hatred on Artemis' face when she turned to look at the newest member of the hunt.

"Well, it looks like the girls have a new practice dummy." Artemis smiled coldly.

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm remastering this so if you're new to this story and don't see an author's note like this, then you've gone past the point where I've remastered the chapters. Enjoy.**

**If you feel like supporting my other hobby, you can come and watch me play a load of games, often swearing like a sailor in the process. Check it out. /channel/UCuR41yuScY68Z7r84rp0nZg **


	3. Chapter 3 - Son Of Odin

**Chapter 3 – Son Of Odin**

The Olympian council all left each other to their own devices which in turn only left Artemis and Percy. "Come on Asgardian. The girls will be dying to meet you, and I must admit I am curious to find out more about an Asgardian demi-god. This will definitely prove to be an interesting time period." Artemis grinned evilly. Percy let out a breath that he'd been holding for quite some time. He realized exactly what he'd been pushed into.

"Well then, let us be off, I'd hate to keep my new patrons waiting." Percy smiled back, though most of the smile was forced. It seemed that Artemis registered this with amusement before she clicked her fingers and they were elsewhere once again.

This time they materialized in a forest, in the distance there was a running creek, that was sure to annoy him soon. Artemis led the way and soon enough they were back at an encampment surrounded by way more girls clad in silver than he'd initially seen. As soon as they noticed him they drew their bows at him, despite their Goddess being right besides him.

"Girls, enough. A lot has transpired on Olympus and as it turns out, you'd be extremely foolish to take on this demi-god." Artemis told them. A few slacked their bows and let it go, the others were a little more hesitant. It was only when the girl with the spear came up to the pair of them that the others seemed to register it.

"Milady, do we know who his parent is? Is he one of us?" She asked frantically, a measure of excitement in her voice. She looked at Percy curiously.

"No, it's far more complicated than that Thalia, I'd rather we told you all together. Gather everyone at the camp fire." The girl nodded and began to round up the others. Percy looked extremely confused and Artemis noticed this.

"A few ground rules. These girls have all come from horrible backgrounds, they've all suffered terribly at the hands of males and simply do not trust them, and they will not trust you. If you are to succeed in your task, you're going to have to earn the trust of every single hunter in my camp." Artemis folded her arms and had a smug look on her face. Percy only saw this as a chance to rise to the challenge and take it head on, by the horns.

"OK, now I only have one rule, and I know that it's your camp, and hopefully we're about to explain who I am but if anyone does attack me and try to kill me, I will defend myself Lady Artemis." He told her confidently. Artemis had to admit, this male was already seemingly above the rest of them, he'd come her way and was still confident in his task, even though the odds were against him. Artemis had three thousand years of hating males, so what chance did this one have? True he was one of a kind in terms of heritage, but that changed nothing.

"Agreed, I will specifically tell them that you are not to be attacked. In the camp your job should be obvious. You're incredibly powerful and I think that if we train you to be a hunter then as the hunt we can start tracking down some very strong monsters. Your job just to clarify is to strengthen my hunt and keep the girls safe. If you do that well enough then we'll see where we are with your task. If you're wondering why I am acting calmly around you so to speak, I do not like you by any means, nor do I like this preposterous task set by my father, but I do respect the strength that you have, and hope that you have a matching strength of character to boot. I do not believe that you will succeed on your task but I'm not going to pass up the opportunity to have someone such as yourself essentially guarding the hunt. Now let's go and tell the girls." Artemis strutted off towards the fire that had been put up in the time that they had been talking. Percy sighed and followed, hoping that he didn't get an arrow in the ass anytime soon.

An hour and a half later and everything had been covered, to Percy's surprise the girls were more in awe of anything else. They were aware of his task. "With respect Lady Artemis. The boy has been set a nigh unachievable task. All of us joined the hunt for reasons regarding males, what will we achieve by treating him as a part of the hunt?" Phoebe asked. Percy had come to know a few of their names, Phoebe was one of the older looking girls and definitely one of the older girls of the hunt. They were immortal, or half immortal as Artemis had told him, they would never age but they could be killed in battle. Artemis, a Goddess, was fully immortal meaning that she simply could not die, but there were ancient laws that could cause much worse damage.

"So how many different powers do you have? And do you have a weapon?" Thalia asked, she took to him a lot better than the others did, what with sharing a similar control over lightning. Percy considered this for a moment before he felt a slight tinge grow around him. Artemis was the only one who could also see this.

"See, it's funny you should mention that Thalia, I think I'm about to. Artemis, the girls need to stay clear." Percy said seriously before he backed up. The aura only seeming to grow around him furiously. The girls could now clearly see it alongside Artemis.

'To he who should be worthy to wear the hide of Leviathan, slain for him by his father, should also be worthy to wield the power of Yggdrasil, the ever changing weapon gifted from the tree of life itself.' A voice from the heavens boomed above them before a lightning bolt struck Percy dead on, engulfing him completely from head to toe before he no longer had to resist it, it naturally became a part of him. After the dust and smoke had cleared he saw the piercing gaze of thirty something immortal prepubescent girls and a Goddess.

"Percy you uh…" Was all Thalia managed before a stream of armor began to actively burn away his clothes before weaving itself around his body. Soon enough his regular clothes had been replaced by a nigh indestructible suit of armor crafted from the hide of the Leviathan itself. The next thing that happened was an arrow of light struck the ground besides where Percy had been standing but before the object in question struck the earth, Percy caught it and slammed it into the ground with added force.

"Awesome." He grinned before making his way back over to the group. The spear in his hands couldn't seem to decide on what it wanted to be. That's when Odin's words seemed to make sense in his mind. The ever changing weapon, a gift from Yggdrasil itself. The tree of life had granted the wearer of the Leviathan's amour a weapon in the choice of whatever the wielder wished.

"Percy, what just happened?" Artemis asked with uncertainty.

"Christmas came early." Percy told them, looking straight into the silver eyes of the Goddess with an animalistic toothy grin that had an effect of the silver eyed Goddess, a feeling that she'd not felt in MANY centuries.

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm remastering this so if you're new to this story and don't see an author's note like this, then you've gone past the point where I've remastered the chapters. Enjoy.**

**If you feel like supporting my other hobby, you can come and watch me play a load of games, often swearing like a sailor in the process. Check it out. /channel/UCuR41yuScY68Z7r84rp0nZg **


	4. Chapter 4 - The Problem With Bows

**Chapter 4 – The Problem With Bows...**

"Percy what just happened?" Artemis asked wide eyed. Percy looked around and admired the suit of impeccable armor that had formed perfectly around his body. It stopped at his neck but had plates for the chest and shoulders.

"I just officially got claimed, Lady Artemis. I, Percy Jackson son of Odin, claim the armor of the Leviathan and the ancient Yggdrasil." Percy said before the weapon in his hand glimmered into a sword that curved outwards halfway through the blade before he slammed it into the ground. Another lightning bolt came down and struck him but it seemed that it had no effect on the demi-god. He stood once again, the sword morphed back into what seemed like a spear. It was a glimmering metal that Artemis didn't recognize as being Olympian.

"Well that's really something. So what does that make you, the prince of the universe?" Thalia asked once again, this time she showed absolutely no resentment towards Percy but excitement for him to be with the hunt. Artemis couldn't believe it, already her lieutenant was showing acceptance of him and it had been less than two hours.

"No, I doubt it. Prince of Asgard and heir to the throne eventually. But first I must prove myself worthy to hold the title. That task lies firstly with getting each and every one of you to accept me. I've taken enough of your time. Lady Artemis?" Percy told them before standing slightly away from the fire. Artemis couldn't believe how casual and calm Percy was taking the entire situation. The Norse way for a God claiming a demi-god child it seemed was far removed from the Greek way. The child would simply have the symbol of their godly parent hover over their head for a moment before it was wide knowledge, the Asgardians had it entirely different. A suit of armor and a weapon who's power caused Artemis to want to stay away from Percy entirely.

"Right, that about wraps things up here. Like I said, Percy here is an exception to our rules about males, no purposely attacking him, I'm not sure that even our entire camp would be able to stop him should one of you make a rash decision. In the morning we've got a special training session planned. And Perseus here has volunteered himself to be a dummy." Artemis smiled evilly.

"Percy." Percy muttered under his breath, only the goddess noticed this but she said nothing. The girls all cheered and went to bed while Percy decided to go and find a suitable spot to claim as his own. Ten minutes later and he'd settled on creating an elevated pitch for a shelter next to the creek. He had picked out a lofty embrace within two trees on which he'd hung several canopies of leaves. A faint rustle somewhere below him made him notice the godly presence nearby.

"Percy." He heard Artemis' voice call out. He dropped down gracefully, landing next to her with a soft thud. "Yes milady." He said with a deep bow. He couldn't see it, but the bow had caused Artemis to faintly smile, but she knew to let it go before he saw.

"I want to train with you so that I know your skills myself before I plunge you into the deep end with the hunters. If I know what you're capable of, I can gauge a training exercise that will test both you and my hunters, first things first, archery." Artemis told him. She noticed that he immediately paled.

"But I can't shoot. Like, I REALLY can't shoot." He argued, but he sighed when the stern look on the Goddess' face told him that he wasn't going to get out of it as easily as that. Archery it was. Artemis herself pulled out a silver bow with a wooden grip. They followed the creek downstream until they came to a more secluded part of the forest.

Because of this ridiculous challenge that Zeus had bestowed upon them, Artemis found herself alone in the company of a male with a weapon in both of their hands and as of yet she hadn't killed him. This wasn't doing well for her reputation.

"The tree over there, I want you to pin this target on it." She said, holding up a target that had a red circle crudely painted on it.

"Where did you get that? I didn't notice you carrying it." He said with confusion before he accepted the wooden board and made his way over to the tree.

"I conjured it up. It was made earlier today, stop asking questions. We've only got all night before you need to be rested enough to dodge arrows flying at terminal velocity." Artemis quipped with a smirk. Great, he thought to himself, his working day was going to be so much fun now.

Once the target was pinned he returned. "Where is your bow and arrows?" Artemis asked him incredulously. Pulling her own bow into her hands. The twelve year old was showing him up badly. He grunted before shaking his spear in an odd way before it melded into glimmering metal before expanding outwards forming a beautiful bow.

"What metal is your weapon made from Perseus?" She asked him curiously, taking sight of it for the first time.

"I don't think it's made out of any metal. The weapon is a manifestation of Yggdrasil, the tree of life. You are welcome to try but before I would hand it to you, it should be placed on the ground. Any who are unworthy simply cannot carry it and would be crushed under its weight." Percy told her. The Goddess went wide eyed.

"Really? How much does it weight?" She asked stupidly. Before trying to pick up the bow. It was evident that after a few minutes, she simply could not pick it up.

"I truly do not know. Probably about three hundred billion tonnes. That seems around the range of power it beholds." Percy explained before picking the bow up with one hand. "Anyway, onto the archery. Prepare to be shocked, I don't expect to ever be using this bow again just so you realize the gravity of how bad I am." He explained to the Goddess who sighed. He pulled back the string on his bow and before Artemis could stop him because his stance was all wrong, the legendary weapon fired and a lightning fueled arrowhead soared into orbit way above them, narrowly missing blowing up the moon.

"Yeah, no, turn that thing back." Artemis demanded straight away. It was evident that if he was able to miss an un-moving ground target and nearly hit the moon instead, that he should never practice with something that powerful before learning at least the basics.

"Hmm, maybe I'll get Thalia to teach you tomorrow after your thrashing." Artemis smirked at him. Percy groaned before they made their way back up the creek and to the hunter encampment.

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm remastering this so if you're new to this story and don't see an author's note like this, then you've gone past the point where I've remastered the chapters. Enjoy.**

**If you feel like supporting my other hobby, you can come and watch me play a load of games, often swearing like a sailor in the process. Check it out. /channel/UCuR41yuScY68Z7r84rp0nZg **


	5. Chapter 5 - Night Games

**Chapter 5 – Night Games**

"Get up son of Odin." Percy heard before an arrow whizzed past his head. He didn't need any other inclination to move his ass. He dropped down from his perch gracefully before looking at the few hunters before him. Phoebe, Atalanta and Thalia had the task of retrieving their morning target.

"Ladies." He said, bowing deeply which he noticed gave the three girls smiles. He returned to full height. When his weapon, Yggdrasil was in its standard form it looked like a pole with no offending end. It was simply a tube of pure Asgardian metal, until Percy chose which form he wanted to use.

"Lady Artemis said that we are to tell you what's happening. You're going to be our newest target in a game of manhunt." Thalia squealed joyfully. Percy paled slightly. He was about to be hunted down?

"Oh joy of joys. That's exactly what I need on my first day here, to become a deer caught in headlights." He smirked as the four of them walked over to where the larger groups of hunters were all gathered around Artemis.

"Are you aware of your task?" Was all Artemis asked him. He didn't, but he nodded none the less. Artemis rolled her eyes, of course he didn't, he was a male after all.

"You have to survive fifteen minutes of being hunted down, after fifteen minutes have passed I will sound a horn signifying you've reached the halfway mark, after that you have to track me down. For the first fifteen minutes I shall be hunting you alongside everyone else. If you are taken down, the hunters win. If you survive the fifteen minutes and then successfully find me, then you win. This is our new daily training drill. We shall play until either the hunters win five rounds or until Percy wins one. When you're all ready ladies. Oh and Percy? No weapons for you." Artemis grinned evilly but was stunned when Percy simply shrugged and pulled Yggdrasil free. The pole extended ever so slightly and shimmered in the light before a ferocious looking spear became of it. Percy then stuck the spear head into the ground, making sure that Artemis saw the acceptance of the challenge in his eyes. She knew immediately that the girls were REALLY going to struggle to win this one as he was damn sure not going to go down without a fight, something that Artemis could already tell would be quite a hard task even when he was unarmed, he was after all the Viking Prince of Asgard.

"Ladies. I would not touch this weapon for your own sake. It weights over three hundred billion tonnes and only I can wield it. That being said, game on." Percy grinned, noticing the looks he was getting from the majority of the hunters. They all thought he must be crazy but they were approving of his acceptance that they were going to hunt him with every prejudice they had against males in general. Artemis couldn't believe it, but he was actually starting to get them to like him, and it had only been his first day in the hunt.

"Avoid pretty boy's face, we'll never hear the end of it." Thalia announced, getting a few laughs from the girls, to which Percy saw the perfect opportunity to really push his luck with boundaries considering his next remark could quite easily have been seen as vulgar.

"Pfft, do what you like to my face, it's my perfect ass that I'm worried about. I could have a career in modeling with this beauty." He shot back with a self amused grin. Though Artemis hid it very well, she had actually come incredibly close to laughing out loud at Percy's comment. Thalia had no such luck and instead was rolling on the floor clutching her ribs.

"One last question Lady Artemis. What is the rules on my use of powers?" Percy asked her. She looked at him curiously, nobody truly knew what powers he had beyond the control over lightning.

"Well seeing as the only power of yours that I'm aware of is the similar control over the heavens as Thalia, I'm going to allow it, but obviously you know your own powers, nothing that could be fatal to my hunters. These girls are tough, but you and I are in another league." Artemis said casually. The looks from the hunters resembled betrayal before they were forced to admit that Percy was practically emanating raw power. They could clearly sense it last night, but it was only made so much more evident when he was claimed by Odin and the armor had enveloped him.

The armor itself made things difficult for the older girls as they were aware of their own hormones and urges towards men, and with Percy's body that looked like it had been carved out of marble. It was clear from the way the armor clung to his tight skin that he was ridiculously muscular, but not overly bulky, he had an incredibly lean structure. The muscle was there, but it was defined and strong. Even Artemis was forced to admit to herself that out of every male that could have been forced to join the hunt, he was the one that was likely to cause problems for the older hunters because of his appearance. Of course he had to make an oath to never purposely seduce the hunters or do anything that may sway them in their resolve.

"I have a few tricks up my sleeve. Let's just say that it would be pointless trying to turn me into one of your jackalopes milady." He smirked before running off into the woods. The last thing they saw was his wavy black hair being wind swept with how fast he was moving. It was in that moment that Artemis noticed how difficult it might be for her hunters to actually take him down. To find him? They shouldn't have any problems with that, he was hardly the most stealthy among them all, but his body was a fortress as it was and she seriously doubted that any of their weapons save for Artemis' true bow would be enough to make a difference with that armor of his. Still, it would serve to show Artemis exactly how much punishment the male could take.

Half an hour later and Artemis had heard no sign of Percy being caught. The horn for him to be able to try and find her had been sounded almost ten minutes ago and still she had seen no sign of him. Currently perched silently in the branches of a tree she began to survey the entire area through the eyes of a small woodland hare that she had managed to take control of. She noticed a tall figure, impossibly built to be a hunter so she figured that it must have been Percy. He was storming through the woods at a real trailblazing speed, no more than a minute after Percy had stormed through, she found a brigade of hunters all in pursuit and everything was winding down to Artemis' location. She could cheat and move now, or she could wait and see what happens.

Percy ran straight through the clearing that Artemis was on the side of but just as he was about to carrying on going, he abruptly stopped and looked around. Surely he could not feel her presence? Only immortals could do that. But then again, she was unsure of the powers that an Asgardian demi-god could be capable of. He noticed that Artemis was watching him intently from her perch in the tree and he simply pointed at her, maintaining the eye contact the entire time. She couldn't help but grin, he really was a cut above the rest. Before she could announce that he had won the game, Thalia came rushing in, summoning the most powerful lightning bolt that Artemis had ever seen her lieutenant conjure. It struck Percy dead on but served to do very little, he caught the bolt in the palm of his hand and it swirled violently around his closed fist.

"I think this is yours Thals." He told her with a grin. Thals? He'd already found a nickname for Artemis' lieutenant, and little sister no less. She made a mental note to ask him about it when he was giving her a report of some sort. He extended his hand towards Thalia and opened his palm. The lightning shot forwards at extreme speeds and struck the daughter of Zeus dead on in the chest. She was taken off of her feet before Artemis jumped down from the tree.

"That's enough girls, as much as I hate to admit it, Percy actually found me just before Thalia's attack. Game over for today. We try again tomorrow. But for now, let's see if we can train Percy to shoot an arrow straight." Artemis grinned at Percy's pale ghostly white face.

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm remastering this so if you're new to this story and don't see an author's note like this, then you've gone past the point where I've remastered the chapters. Enjoy.**

**If you feel like supporting my other hobby, you can come and watch me play a load of games, often swearing like a sailor in the process. Check it out. RedThunder /channel/UCuR41yuScY68Z7r84rp0nZg **


	6. Chapter 6 - The Name Game

**Chapter 6 – The Name Game**

"Hey Viking boy, I'm supposed to be training you today. Make yourself useful for once and get some bows and a stock of arrows from the armory." Thalia told Percy as she rattled her spear loudly against the tree that Percy had created a homely hammock out of. He didn't expect to be around the hunters for an extreme amount of time, but he had heard exactly why this would be a worthy task for them to like him.

"Viking boy? What's up with that Thals?" He issued, jumping down from the tree and landing gracefully on his feet. He noticed an ever so slight blush at the use of the nickname but waved it off.

"Well what else could I call you? Sparky? It would be a bit hypocritical don't you think?" She asked quizzically. Percy could only laugh, he still hadn't quite wrapped his head around this entire idea that there were Greek gods, but he was hardly one to talk, he was the son of the god king of the Vikings.

"Yeah, I forgot that your dad is the light bulb of Olympus." He smiled happily. His grin only grew wider when he heard thunder rumble overhead, he smirked towards the graying sky as if challenging Zeus to try and strike him down.

"Hmm, he's figured out that you're basically lightning proof. He's not too happy about that." Thalia frowned, still glancing off to the side of the forest before she snapped back to her senses. "What are you still doing standing around like an idiot for? I told you to get the bows." She snapped which caused Percy to run off to the main camp without another word. Percy still got looks of disdain from many of the hunters but he had figured out where his area of safety lied. Thalia was neutral ground which was good because like him, she had her head to the ground, which was a strange sentence considering they both had a domain of power in the manipulation of lightning bolts. Lady Artemis herself was more of a curiosity to Percy and he got the feeling that she was more curious about him more often than disliking his presence. The only other two hunters that didn't try to run him through on the spot were Atalanta and Phoebe, but he'd still need to work on them before they accepted him.

Lady Artemis was sitting on a bench inside the armory, almost like she was waiting for Percy to appear. "Odinson." She stated. Percy looked over towards her and seeing as she only stated his formal title, he decided that she must just have been greeting him.

"Jackson, it's only Odinson if I succeed with my task." He responded and continued to gather two sets of everything Thalia would need for the training.

"I will be overseeing your training today. I can't have you accidentally strike down the moon or sun, as funny as it would be to see Apollo falling out of the skies." Artemis smirked slightly at the thought of Percy's arrow striking Apollo's chariot. Which was really not worthy of being called a chariot anymore.

Percy smiled at the image that Artemis gave him and decided that now he'd been claimed, he would try out his other inherited powers from the Allfather. "Well, one would have thought that a God as 'cool' as APOLLO would make a quick recovery from something like that." Percy grinned as he felt a tug in his gut as the power behind his mind started to come into play. Artemis frowned, realizing that something was up. A moment later Apollo appeared in the armory, standing between Percy and Artemis.

"Yo, did someone say my name?" He asked casually, looking at the scene from behind his sunglasses. Artemis glared at her brother then at Percy who looked back at her with fake innocence. "We shall discuss this later Percy. Apollo get out of my camp." Artemis demanded. He nodded in agreement.

"Perce, we need to hit the town one day. Those mortal girls will be all over the whole son of Odin thing, trust me." Apollo grinned, flashing out just in time to avoid a severe case of 'Silver arrow to the temple'. Percy turned to Artemis with a frown.

"What's with all of these nicknames? Perce, Viking boy. Sparky." Percy listed off. Artemis got the urge to add one more to the list, just to see his face. "Don't forget Perseus." She gave a friendly smile, but behind the smile was a grin of evil.

Percy paled instantly, "You are under no circumstances to be allowed to call me that horrendous name." He said in fear, almost flinching when she replied, "If you say so Perseus, but honestly nothing you can say or do will stop me." She grinned back at him. This time Percy seemed to have composed himself a little bit. He had the bows and arrows at the ready in his hands and he was now standing half way in the doorway to the armory before he turned back to her, his mouth formed a lopsided grin that Artemis couldn't help but feel the color rising in her cheeks from.

"Well if you want to play it like that then I suppose that I can't stop you Arty, game on." He laughed before ducking out of the way of an arrow that sailed through the open tent flap and cleared the camp. By the time Artemis had reached the outside of the armory Percy had already disappeared. "Damn him and his godly speed." She cursed. And his amazing smile. She thought before mentally slapping herself. What the Hades was that!? Did she just admit that Percy was attractive? This could not have been happening? Sure she would admit every couple of centuries that the odd male was attractive or good looking, but it was more than that, she found herself starting to respect the son of Odin for more than that. Was she starting to like Percy Jackson?

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm remastering this so if you're new to this story and don't see an author's note like this, then you've gone past the point where I've remastered the chapters. Enjoy.**

**If you feel like supporting my other hobby, you can come and watch me play a load of games, often swearing like a sailor in the process. Check it out. RedThunder /channel/UCuR41yuScY68Z7r84rp0nZg **


	7. Chapter 7 - The Golden Sailboat

**Chapter 7 – The Golden Sailboat**

Percy was exhausted. The Hunters had physically beaten the shit out of him earlier that day under the guise of training drills and Percy knew that if he argued against it they would have seen him as weak and never respected him, much less liked him as a man. That would forever have sealed away his chance of returning to Asgard.

Percy grunted, straining to even climb up into his hammock as every muscle in his body screamed at him. He'd lasted longer than Artemis had expected him to however so that was what made him know that he could complete his task. He fell into a deep sleep and started to gently snore as his hammock swayed slightly in the wind. The night rested into a gente sky that watched over the Hunters and their newest addition.

Morning came around and Percy twisted his body in order to fall back to the ground, he was far too lazy to lift himself out. His heavy boots his the ground with a satisfying thump before he took in a big breath of fresh air. He was going to make sure that he did better today. He wondered what Artemis had actually planned for the day. His archery still sucked but as opposed to his first session with Lady Artemis, he was no longer in any danger of sending lightning bolts careering into the moon anytime soon so he at least made some progress on the matter.

An arrow came out of nowhere and bounced harmlessly off of the armor links that hung perfectly over Percy's toned chest. He looked at it and laughed for a moment before picking it up and inspecting it curiously. He glanced over to where Phoebe was staring at him with a challenging look in her eye. "What is it Viking? I can shoot a lot harder than that." She said almost with a feral grin on show.

"Oh no doubt, but your distance is terrible. You're only fifty yards away and it bounced harmlessly. Feel like a match of distance?" Percy grinned, knowing what he would do to win if she said yes.

"Lady Artemis?" Phoebe said casually, keeping her eyes locked with Percy's. The challenge was there and she only needed approval from her mistress. Artemis had secretly been listening to this entire conversation and felt that one of her oldest hunters needed to be humbled.

"I heard. Of course you can. Both of you use your own bows." Artemis hid her smile very well but Percy didn't quite catch onto Artemis' plan. He paled slightly. "But Lady Artemis, you said that I'm not to use my own bow until I'm efficient enough to actually shoot straight with one." He said making his statement more of a question than a recollection.

"I'll make an exception." She smiled, then Percy realized what she was doing.

"Aye." He finally agreed. He took Yggdrasil from his back but didn't bother extending it yet. Phoebe walked up first. Most of the hunters were watching with anticipation now. They desperately wanted to see what Percy could do. Phoebe drew the arrow and shot high and true. The arrow sailed through the air before finally plopping down and out of sight to most of them. Artemis closed her eyes slightly, focusing on the distance.

"Clear four hundred and fifty metres." Artemis said casually like it was no big thing.

"That's a decent shot, but watch this." Percy grinned. Phoebe frowned at his show of confidence. Percy's weapon extended and morphed until it had formed an ancient bow of legendary beauty. He drew the string back and an arrow formed out of thin air. Once he released the string on the bow Phoebe had known straight away that she had lost. The arrow disappeared in a horizontal bolt of lightning that cleared the mountain they were facing.

"Two miles… Three miles… Four miles…" Artemis muttered every couple of seconds. Phoebe paled and needed to stop Artemis from making it even worse.

"Yes milady, we understand." Phoebe said quickly. Artemis quietened down but didn't open her eyes.

"It touched down at seven miles but it hit something on the way through." Artemis said with a confused frown. A moment later a very confused Apollo reappeared in their camp, just in front of Percy.

"Who owns a weapon with a description that could only bear the words 'God killer'?" Apollo asked seriously. The look on his face plus the fact that he'd been in Artemis camp an entire ten seconds without flirting with any of the older girls made them all realize that he was being deadly serious about the entire thing. Everyone except for Artemis pointed at Percy with a guilty look on their faces.

"Ugh, whatever happened, I am so sorry." Percy said quickly, standing up to face the still unnaturally calm God before him.

"Don't be, because that was off the hook cuz!" Apollo grinned widely, revealing his flashing white teeth. Artemis rolled her eyes. Idiots, both of them.

"If you were the idiot that it hit, why aren't you struggling remotely damaged or even have any holes in you?" Artemis asked. She put her hands on her hips to enforce to scolding look.

"Because it hit my chariot. I was lucky though, it wasn't my chariots true form or even the Maserati. I turned it into a flying golden sail boat because I was trying to piss off barnacle beard." Apollo seemingly didn't realize what was wrong with the words that had just tumbled out of his mouth.

Artemis sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of her nose because of her brother's stupidity. "You were trying to aggravate uncle Poseidon and then Perseus' arrow hit your chariot? There is so much wrong with that sentence." Artemis told them quickly.

"Yeah, the arrow went straight through the sail and we began to descend. I just changed the chariot back to the Maserati but it was still awesome!" Apollo grinned like an idiot.

"Just… Just get out of here Apollo. Take Percy for a while as well. Bring him back later." Artemis told them much to the shock of both of them.

"Are you sure Arty?" Apollo asked like it was a trap.

"Yes I'm sure. I need to take the girls on a new hunt anyway and Percy isn't ready for the stealth side of things so it's better if you take him and do whatever it is you stupid males do." Artemis said, breaking into a small smile as the two men left her camp. One a God and the other a seriously attractive demi-god who had a claim to one of the most powerful godly kingdoms ever known to history. Artemis caught herself thinking about things that she shouldn't be and immediately purged them from her mind.

"Lady Artemis? Are we really going on a fresh hunt?" Thalia asked very excitedly. Artemis nodded and the entire camp plunged into chaos as all thirty girls and their Goddess started to pack up the camp.

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm remastering this so if you're new to this story and don't see an author's note like this, then you've gone past the point where I've remastered the chapters. Enjoy.**

**If you feel like supporting my other hobby, you can come and watch me play a load of games, often swearing like a sailor in the process. Check it out. RedThunder /channel/UCuR41yuScY68Z7r84rp0nZg **


	8. Chapter 8 - Makeover

**Chapter 8 - Makeover**

Apollo flashed himself and Percy to Olympus. "Er, Apollo, why are we here? And why does everything seem to be screaming at my retinas?" Percy asked, shielding his eyes from the gleaming gold surroundings. Seriously, all of it was gold.

"This is my palace Perce. I'm not going out like this, and you yourself cannot seriously be considering going into a mortal club with a hundred pounds of metal attached to your body, right?" Apollo asked, causing Percy to look at himself casually. He considered it but that was actually a really stupid idea.

"Ah, maybe I should go and visit Aphrodite then, surely she'll be able to help me find a better style right?" Percy asked. Apollo grinned and raised an eyebrow at the demi-god.

"Yeah, sure she will, just as much as she'd try to sleep with you, but hey, no sweat just make sure you get back here in an hour. And do something about that seven foot pole of metal stuck on your back." Apollo called out as Percy began to trace his steps back through Apollo's temple.

"Oh yeah, good call." He said, forgetting about Yggdrasil. He grabbed it and wondered what he could turn it into that wouldn't cause problems. Just as he was thinking about it, the pole melted into a tiny square before forming an ornate silver wrist watch. "Huh, badass." Percy admitted casually before continuing to go and find his way to Aphrodite's palace. Which wasn't that hard to find once he was on Olympus. In the city there was a main path that led to the throne room with palaces on either side. Apollo's was gold, Aphrodite's was a sickening bubble-gum pink. Percy knocked on the door and waited patiently. Suddenly a man in tight black boxer shorts and a bow tie answered the door. That was it, he wasn't wearing anything else. Aphrodite had some sick tastes. "Can I help you?" he asked in a slight Italian accent. The guy was small but still had a slight variety of muscles beneath the skin which was quite pale.

"Who is it Nico?" A feminine voice called out from somewhere deeper in the palace.

"Lady Aphrodite needs a name." This Nico said quickly, looking back at Percy.

"Son of Odin." Percy told him casually, looking at one of his hands which had slight wear from wielding his sword in an odd way. The grip had burned him slightly.

"He only said son of Odin." Nico shouted backwards quickly. It took an entire two seconds for Aphrodite to sequel in delight before rushing to the door, pushing the nearly naked Nico away with ease. "Percyy!" She shouted, elongating his name unnecessarily towards the end. He frowned at that slightly before remembering why he was here.

"Disturbingly nude doormen aside-" He began but Aphrodite was quick to the beat.

"Oh don't worry about him, he's a child of Hades, he's probably do anything I asked him to. Nico dear, could you go and start cooking something up in the kitchen? Thanks." Aphrodite smiled and the moment she did, Nico disappeared in a shadow.

"Weird, anyway, Apollo is taking me to some sort of mortal nightclub and I really cannot go wearing a suit of armor. Is there anything you can do to help me out?" He asked her with a smile. She took an entire second to think about it. "Of course! Come in, come in!" She ushered him inside the palace which was also a vibrant pink. Between Aphrodite and Apollo's place, the color scheme was starting to kill Percy's head. He fought it off but he knew that unless he escaped the clutches of the perfume Goddess he'd been dealing with more than just a wicked hangover later.

Five minutes later and Percy walked out of the dressing room. He had dark blue jeans that clung to him yet had a perfect fit. The jeans rand down to some extremely expensive looking Italian shoes that were polished and black. Percy had no idea what it was but he was falling in love with himself. It was only made that much worse when he saw what she'd given him to wear for a top.

"Where did you even get this?" He asked incredulously. He hated to admit it but the top was amazing. It was a dress shirt that had been purposely folded up at the elbows to show off his impressive forearms. The shirt itself clung to his muscled upper body. He didn't button up the entire shirt as he was clearly going to the clubs with Apollo, and he'd be stupid to not acknowledge what the God had in mind. The silver shirt had black patterns on it that referenced Percy's own heritage.

"Oh the shirt? I made it about twenty minutes ago, aren't I amazing?" She asked him rhetorically. The shirt truly was a gift from the gods. "Yes, yes you are Lady Aphrodite." He agreed seriously before looking at himself in the full sized mirror in front of him. His long black hair was swept to the side of his tan face. His eyes were his first point of call when talking to women however though. Where he usually had sea green eyes that captured women's attention, he'd cause them to flash lightning blue when they locked eyes with him before they turned back to normal. Percy was quite a successful womanizer when he truly wanted to be.

Percy thanked the goddess, "Tut tut tut, I never said my services were free. You have to take me with you!" Aphrodite shouted with glee once again. Percy didn't really see the problem with that. "OK. Apollo's palace in," He looked at Yggdrasil which was now a watch that fit his entire outfit's color scheme like it was natural, "Twenty minutes." He confirmed before walking out of Aphrodite's palace and back over to Apollo's. He didn't really think that the outfit was going to cause too many heads to turn but boy was he wrong. He didn't even get five paces when he was ambushed by minor goddesses that were all sitting in the pavilion. He blushed when they all started asking him questions.

"So if you're a demi-god, who's your godly parent? With muscles like that it just HAS to be Zeus." One of them told him flirtily. He couldn't believe it, he was literally being ambushed by immortal Goddesses. They hadn't even left Olympus yet.

"Actually ladies. I'm not Greek. I'm Norse." He told them. They all looked at him incredulously. "Like Thor?" They asked him all at the same time. That served well to freak him out.

He sighed heavily, "Yes, like my older brother." He said before he remembered that he needed to test out the flashing eyes technique in his new outfit to see if it had the same result it used to. Just as he mentioned his heritage his eyes seemed to turn into a lightning bolt striking the sea before disappearing as quickly as it had come. They all gasped before one of them blushed a deep crimson.

"Now ladies, Apollo will get antsy if I stand him up any longer." He said as he looked at his watch. Five minutes to get to Apollo's palace. He grinned, deciding that now was a good a time as any to show off. He felt a tug of power emanate from his watch. If his older brother could fly with Mjolnir, why couldn't he do it with Yggdrasil? He felt the tug start to pull him along before he shot into the air and towards Apollo's palace.

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm remastering this so if you're new to this story and don't see an author's note like this, then you've gone past the point where I've remastered the chapters. Enjoy.**

**If you feel like supporting my other hobby, you can come and watch me play a load of games, often swearing like a sailor in the process. Check it out. RedThunder /channel/UCuR41yuScY68Z7r84rp0nZg **


	9. Chapter 9 - Flashy Entrance

**Chapter 9 – Flashy Entrance**

Percy told Apollo that Aphrodite was coming along to which the sun God just shrugged. "It just means that she's likely to invite a few others. Which means that this will likely turn into a repeat of last year's New Year's Eve party. God that one hurt a lot." Apollo frowned with a tilted head. He suddenly got a message that was focused only inside his mind.

"OK, they're all going to meet us there. We're going to get some pre-drinks at Dionysus' place." Apollo told him. The God placed his hand on Percy's shoulder and the next thing he knew they were in a quite small bar area surrounded by immortals. Off to the side was the exit which revealed that they were on a street that had many clubs.

"Where are we Apollo?" Percy asked, turning to the bar where Apollo had immediately gone over to. Apollo pulled out two wallets, one that was clearly his and another simpler version which he handed to Percy.

"Portugal Perce, we're in Albufeira. Dionysus, the crazy bastard, owns this place and after we're all merry we'll hit the strip downstairs." Apollo beamed at him. It was then that Percy noticed that once of the bar girls was one of the Goddesses that ambushed him on Olympus earlier.

"Here. Inside the wallet is ten drachma. None of the drinks here will cost any money Perce but in the mortal clubs each drachma will appear to be one hundred euro notes. Remember to keep hold of the change they give you." Apollo grinned, placing an order to which the girl barely noticed.

"Seems like you're already catching eyes Perce." He whispered when the barmaid turned around.

"Yeah," He coughed with a slight blush, "She was one of the Goddesses that ambushed me on Olympus." He grinned back at the sun God. The smell of Perfume was in the air and when Percy turned around he saw Aphrodite walked towards them alongside another man in a suit.

"Apollo, why are we here?" Hermes asked incredulously, obviously not planning on staying around. He was far too busy sending messages and delivering parcels to go out on a social call. Apollo grinned none the less.

"You were in the council Hermes, Percy here is the first male member assigned to Artie's hunt. He's not been asked to take any of those vows or any of that crap but she mentioned me taking him out, so that's exactly what I'm going to do." Apollo's grin turned into an evil smirk as Hermes started to understand the situation.

"Well whatever you do, don't corrupt him too much." Hermes laughed before flashing out.

"What are you drinking Perce?" Apollo turned back to the demi-god in their company.

"I dunno, mead I suppose, that's what I'm supposed to." He smiled, not really knowing what he was supposed to be approaching. They'd taken him to Portugal purely because the age for drinking was a lot lower than America or even the UK, which was Aphrodite's first choice.

Aphrodite wrinkle her nose at the mention of honeyed wine. "Two vodka redbulls." Aphrodite told the barmaid who nodded then started to flip bottles and cans until two tall glasses had been filled with ice and liquids. Percy looked at it cautiously before he took a drink. It was surprisingly good to him. More Gods and Goddesses all filled into Dionysus' bar before the night began to take full swing.

"Let's go. The strip needs to be hit with some godly force!" Apollo told them. They all agreed before heading out of Dionysus' place and straight over to the first club they saw. It was an open floor plan and immediately Percy set his eyes on a girl around his age. She wore a silver dress that shimmered in the light. He knew straight away that he had to go and talk to her, yet he didn't really know why.

**Earlier that day.**

"Lady Artemis, what's this hunt you're taking us on? And why is it just me and Phoebe? Surely you would have thought about taking Thalia as well?" Atalanta asked her mistress. Artemis just looked at her for a moment.

"No, Thalia is my lieutenant, we need to keep someone in charge of the younger ones. My conversation earlier with Perseus and Apollo. I may have indirectly given Apollo permission to take Perseus to a series of nightclubs. The 'hunt' we're going to go on is for them." She smiled evilly. Atalanta laughed at her mistress evil plan. "So we're going to go and spy on Percy? That sounds like fun. But we'd also be putting ourselves near intoxicated men. That might not go down well." Atlanta considered.

Artemis nodded, "Yes but if anything were to happen, aside from you two being able to handle yourselves with mortal men, Percy would be able to step in and Apollo would do as I tell him if the situation was to get bad." Artemis reasoned. Atalanta grinned before leaving to go and inform Phoebe of their plans for that night. Artemis laughed to herself. They were going to spy on Percy and her idiot brother as they made their way across a strip on nightclubs. What's the worst that can happen?

**In the first mortal club.**

"Our plan has immediately gone downhill girls. Aphrodite is here." Artemis groaned. Phoebe and Atalanta had plain silver dresses that had a matching pattern that faced opposite ways. It made them look like twins, which was bad because they'd already nearly gotten into a fight with a male stupid enough to try his luck with them. Artemis was obviously in an older version of herself. She for some reason had decided to appear around Percy's age but nobody had questioned her on that. Phoebe and Atalanta looked over to where they saw her mistress looking. Apollo strutted forwards with all of the confidence in the world, closely followed by Aphrodite who was delighted to see that she was turning heads, but the most interesting thing was Percy's entrance.

He walked through the club as naturally as someone could before stopping and looking at certain people individually. He noticed Artemis was staring at him and for some reason she found that she couldn't break away from him. His eyes were a calm sea green but then they suddenly flashed a bright blue like lightning striking the ocean before they returned to their natural sea green and Percy found his way back to Apollo and the bar.

"Milady are you ok, you look a bit flustered?" Atalanta asked, a sly grin forming on her face. If anyone would have figured out exactly what just happened to Artemis, it was definitely going to be her oldest hunter. "I'm fine. You two mingle but don't kill anyone understand?" Artemis told them sternly before she set out to go and confront Percy of sorts.

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm remastering this so if you're new to this story and don't see an author's note like this, then you've gone past the point where I've remastered the chapters. Enjoy.**

**If you feel like supporting my other hobby, you can come and watch me play a load of games, often swearing like a sailor in the process. Check it out. RedThunder /channel/UCuR41yuScY68Z7r84rp0nZg **


	10. Chapter 10 - Undercover Boss

**Chapter 10 – Undercover Boss**

Percy walked up to the bar, he noticed out of the corner of his eye the look he got from the girl in the silver dress and he knew that he'd already gotten her interested in him. The next thing that happened was just liquid gold for him. He heard a commotion coming from one of the girl's friends. It seemed that some guy wasn't taking no for an answer.

"Hey Perce, I saw the look you gave that girl's friend, why don't you go and help her out." Apollo laughed merrily, the alcohol clearly taking just as much effect in his system than it would have in any others. Percy laughed before downing his drink and walking over, ignoring the looks that the girl in the silver dress was giving him, instead he strutted right over to where the two girls that had matching dresses where desperately trying to get rid of the creep. He noticed that they looked very familiar but he couldn't quite place it due to him having drunk quite a lot at this point.

"Hey." He said casually, getting everyone's attention, "I think they want you to leave them alone." He said with a smile present on his handsome face the entire time. The guy's nose scrunched up in anger. "Oh yeah? And who are you meant to be? Their boyfriend?" The creep asked him angrily. Percy responded without hesitation. "I'd be a seriously lucky man if I was, but alas I'm not, but that doesn't change the fact that it's clear they want nothing to do with you so beat it." He said, becoming a measure more serious towards the end of the sentence. He locked eyes with the drunk creep and the lightning flashed in his eyes once more. Apart from capturing women's attention it also served to intimidate potential opponents quite well. The man just growled at this.

"Oh yeah? You must think you're so tough, bring it punk!" The guy swung his fist at Percy who just muttered about it being ridiculously slow as he caught the man's fist with no effort whatsoever. He simply applied pressure to the captured fist until the man almost screamed. "Apologize to these three beautiful ladies." Percy ordered him. It took the drunk no hesitation to apologize and leave cradling his severely broken fist.

"Sorry about that ladies, any of you want a drink?" He asked, looking between them, but truthfully he'd been talking to the woman he'd locked eyes with to begin. Artemis waved her hand at Phoebe and Atalanta whom had been told to mingle before that asshole appeared.

"Sure." Artemis replied casually, leading Percy to the bar. Percy was still oblivious to who this girl was.

"So if I'm buying you a drink do I get a name to go with that?" He asked her with a smile. She hadn't seen him smile like this before. Sure she'd seen him laughing despite being buried up to his neck in dirt from her hunters, but this was a genuine smile, and she felt like melting underneath his emerald gaze. She considered giving him her real name just to see what he'd do but that would just make the entire thing awkward. No, she couldn't give herself away, at least not this early on.

"Diana, my name is Diana, and yours?" She asked, resuming the act. She saw him pause for a second. He couldn't have pieced that together, surely? She'd purposely pulled the mist over her eyes to cover the silver irises as well, there was no way this boy was that smart.

"That's funny, I swear I've heard that name recently. Oh well. Perseus. People have recently taken to calling me the Odinson though." He shrugged like that was no big deal. So Percy was using the same chat up lines as Apollo? Going for the God theme. Artemis realized that Percy called himself Perseus, the temptation to reveal herself and never let him live it down was too tempting.

"So what do you do Perseus?" She asked, going along with it, once they had gotten their drinks. The music was loud and Artemis noticed something fizzing in the bottom of Percy's drink. Had he just been drugged? She looked up across the bar to see Apollo and Aphrodite watching intently. She quickly put her hand across the bar and 'accidentally' spilt his drink.

"I'm so sorry, here let me buy you another one." She said quickly, happy with the expression change on Aphrodite's face. She'd successfully foiled her plans without revealing herself. Percy seemed to notice the small tablet that had come flying out of the drink before sending a scathing look at Apollo and Aphrodite who just turned away. Aphrodite turned because she was an expert at making herself look not involved, Apollo turned because of the sheer wrath that Percy's eyes promised.

"Don't worry about that." He said, signaling the barman, "And I'm basically a scout. Not the best sounding job in the world but aside from my companion's rough nature towards me I'm loving it at the moment." He told her surprising her by no small amount. Despite most of the hunters disproving nature towards him he was still liking the situation.

"If your companions so to speak have a rough edge towards you, what's making you still like doing it?" Artemis couldn't help asking, he'd captured more than just her interest at this point. He laughed for a moment, looking at the new drink he'd been given to make sure that there was nothing else dodgy in it.

"If I have to be honest it's because I've found myself having a bit of a soft spot for my boss." He told her, turning to look her in the eyes. Artemis couldn't believe what she'd just heard. He had a soft spot for her? A man hating maiden Goddess. But then, he didn't know that she was talking to him right now. She acted quickly and without thinking, she cupped his face in her hands and kissed him on the lips. A hint of cinnamon played across his lips for what felt like eternity before she quickly broke away. Artemis knew the risk of what she'd just done but couldn't help herself any longer. Standing before her was the description of perfection and he'd just unknowingly admitted that he'd taken a liking to her. "I have to go." She said quickly, turning on her heel to go and find Phoebe and Atalanta, probably torturing some guy that got too close. Percy raised his eyebrow in surprise before shrugging and turning around to go and find Apollo and challenge him to a drinking match.

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm remastering this so if you're new to this story and don't see an author's note like this, then you've gone past the point where I've remastered the chapters. Enjoy.**

**If you feel like supporting my other hobby, you can come and watch me play a load of games, often swearing like a sailor in the process. Check it out. RedThunder /channel/UCuR41yuScY68Z7r84rp0nZg **


	11. Chapter 11 - Shots

**Chapter 11 - Shots**

"What is it milady?" Atalanta asked casually. It was casual considering that she had a huge guy in an arm lock. Any further applied force and the guy's arm would be shattered into a lot of different pieces.

"We're going, it was a mistake to come here." She issued straight away. The Goddess pulled her two eldest hunters aside before flashing them out silently. Percy noticed the presence of an immortal closing in near him but he shrugged it off and put it down to them being across the road from Dionysus' bar. He came up to Apollo.

"So what was that pretty young thing's name?" Aphrodite asked him with a trace of girlishness in her voice. That very same squeal that she gave off when he first appeared at her palace.

"Diana I think. Strange, I swear I've met her before." Percy said with a puzzling look before realizing that he was simply not drunk enough. Ignoring the incredulous look that Aphrodite had given him, he went over to Apollo.

"Excuse me, I'll be back in a bit." Aphrodite said before motioning to the rest rooms. The boys nodded and once Aphrodite had gone through the doors, she'd flashed out and onto Olympus. She strutted right over to Artemis' palace, which was barely used, but she knew that if she knocked, the Goddess would answer the call and teleport to Olympus.

Sure enough, once Artemis had knocked on the door, Artemis had answered, wearing the exact same outfit as the girl in the club, except at this point, her eyes were a vibrant silver.

"Where were you five minutes ago?" Aphrodite demanded of her. Before Artemis could think up a lie Aphrodite caught her out. "Swear on the Styx that you weren't in Europe." Aphrodite demanded and could only smile wider when Artemis simply shook her head in dismay.

"Oh Gods!" Aphrodite exclaimed so suddenly it shocked them both. She pointed a guilty finger at Artemis, "You kissed him!" She exclaimed in more of a hushed whisper. Artemis pulled the love Goddess inside her palace quickly before she could cause a war.

"I couldn't help it, he'd set himself up perfectly and without even realizing its me, he let loose that he's taken a liking to me despite what the hunt is like around him! Aphrodite what have I gotten myself into?" Artemis paced around, a hand on her head to check that she wasn't sick.

"Well if my abilities as the Goddess of love are anything to go by, I'd say that the feeling was returned. That and I did SEE you kiss him before realizing what you'd done. Oh and he's not a woodland critter so I guess that adds to the increasingly long list of things that have started to emerge between the two of you. Just think, it's only been two days! Three thousand years of hating men and Percy has broken everything you know about men in two days!" Aphrodite laughed happily.

Artemis glared at the pink goddess, "This stays between us. Promise me on the Styx that you won't get involved, nor tell anyone, mortal or immortal!" Artemis threatened her. Aphrodite frowned for a moment before seemingly having a brilliant idea.

"I swear on the Styx to abide by your terms. I won't need to get involved, my domain has already informed me enough to know that this is only going to get better on its own. See you soon Arty, I'm needed back in Portugal, you never know what Apollo could be telling young Percy to do now." Aphrodite winked at the stunned Artemis before she flashed back to the world below.

The huntress couldn't believe it, what had turned out as a simple spying prank had turned into a serious problem for a Goddess that had sworn off love and the company of men. She groaned about what she could even do, it wasn't like she could banish Percy from the hunt because it was a task given to her by her father. 'Why have you refused his challenge?' Her father would say. 'Oh because I've fallen in love with him, that's why!' It just wouldn't work in her favor in any situation. The best she could hope for is that he succeeded in getting the girls to like him and he would leave to go to his own realm. That or he just didn't act upon what he'd told her earlier.

"Perseus Jackson why do you have to be such a pain in the ass?" She moaned to herself before flashing back to the hunters, changing her outfit before getting there.

Back at the club Percy and Apollo were surrounded by a bachelorette party where twenty single girls had started crowding them. "Perce, this doesn't look good for us cuz!" Apollo stated, realizing that they were crowded.

"Why do you keep calling me cuz? We're not related, I'm not even Greek?" Percy stated in confusion at Apollo's choice of lingo. Apollo laughed at that suddenly, "It's because out of everyone in my family, I'd rather have a chilled laidback guy like you for a cousin." Apollo told him to which Percy just nodded. "Fair play." He grunted. The bar had finally given in and delivered their request for drinks. Twenty jaeger-bombs. Ten shots each of the deadly liquid. It had of course been infused with a little bit of godly spice which would only serve to get them even more wasted.

"These women are relentless. Apollo, I'll save us with my awesome plan but one of us is taking the fall." Percy grinned evilly. Apollo noticed the look in his eye and gulped slightly.

"Last one to down the ten shots has to rip their shirt off and run out of the place. Let's face it Apollo, we've both got godly bodies, these women won't leave without a show." Percy laughed as Apollo accepted the challenge, grinning like a mad man. Soon enough they both downed their last drink. The bar keep who it turned out was Aphrodite now that she had returned, had been listening to the entire conversation.

"Well, it looks like a draw, you both have to do it, but before that." Aphrodite waved her hand at Percy before he glowed a dull pink. She'd just given him her blessing and now he felt all eyes on him and Apollo. They both squared up in the very edge of the club, closest to the exits so that they could make a quick escape. Just as they both took their shirts off a very unexpected event caused Percy's world to derail. Artemis appeared out of an Iris message just as the shirt buttons came flying off to reveal his near perfect body underneath.

"Percy." Artemis said quickly, not seeing the image yet. But as soon as Percy saw the Iris message, he paled and so did Artemis.

"I ugh… Fuck." He said before swiping his hand through the message. He looked back of Apollo who was laughing his ass off and nearly down the street as Percy saw the oncoming wave of women chasing him.

"Get back here Apollo you cheating scum bag!" Percy shouted, sprinting down the street of Albufeira half naked.

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm remastering this so if you're new to this story and don't see an author's note like this, then you've gone past the point where I've remastered the chapters. Enjoy.**

**If you feel like supporting my other hobby, you can come and watch me play a load of games, often swearing like a sailor in the process. Check it out. RedThunder /channel/UCuR41yuScY68Z7r84rp0nZg **


	12. Chapter 12 - Hungover

**Chapter 12 - Hungover**

What Percy expected was an arrow to the face. His night with Apollo and Aphrodite had gone well, he actually found himself enjoying the scene, right up until Apollo made Percy chase him down a one way street and then vanished right as the girls all found Percy. He was ravished and torn but thankfully there was no mental or physical damage done to the Norse demi-god. The thing that scared him the most was Artemis' impeccable timing. She'd decided to Iris message him right when his shirt was ripped off and Apollo started running. Bad, very bad timing if you asked Percy. He found himself silently trekking his way through the cold forest. Apollo had drunkenly dumped him miles away from Artemis' camp site, and that was without him getting a chance to don his armor. He had the ability to summon it through Yggdrasil, but only when there was an enemy close by, until then, he was forced to hold his ripped shirt around his muscled body.

"State your business, _boy."_ Percy heard one of the hunters shout out with distaste as he neared the perimeter. It was Thalia, thankfully for him he was basically lightning proof. "Morning Thals. I really need to get to my tent before you start trying to kill me today. Apollo kinda' didn't bother giving me back any of my armor or even a set of normal clothes.

"Ah, Apollo." Thalia muttered, swirling the name around her mouth like it was poison. It was then that the young hunter noticed that Percy was cradling the tattered remains of his shirt over the now barely exposed part of his body. She realized what he'd meant about the clothes thing.

A few minutes later and Percy had found his way to his tent that had been put up on the second night, that way he didn't have to sleep in the hammock if there was a storm. Artemis was prejudice, she wasn't unfair. The tent was tiny though and Percy found that he'd only brought enough spare clothes for a day, so he really needed to either get some more or find a way to summon his armor back again without being faced off with a monster trying to rip his head off.

A few minutes later after he'd changed into something more appropriate he'd collapsed on the rough bedding of his tent. He'd not slept for quite some time and he'd need some way to get the rest of the alcohol out of his system.

He was awoken by something wooden and sturdy repeatedly tapping his foot. "Ugh." He grunted, the taste of vodka still present in his mouth. "Wake up Perseus." Artemis told him carefully. He brought himself out of the tent and stretched his back, a satisfying series of pops indicated the spinal disks all falling into place after an uncomfortable sleep.

"Good morning milady." He said with a bow that caused him great pain as the blood rushed to his head. Artemis smiled when he winced from it. "I severely apologize if my actions last night caused problems. If I may be so bold as to blame another. Your brother was the one that suggested alcohol." Percy grinned slightly. Artemis frowned but accepted that anyway.

"You're going to have to make up for it but I can look past it." She said, keeping her face as neutral as possible, but on the inside she was secretly smiling, not because of the Iris message, but because of his earlier actions towards the Goddess. Percy seemed to look at Artemis properly for the first time that day. Could it have been her? No, surely not, plus the eyes were all wrong. He laughed about it which caused Artemis to frown slightly.

"What's so funny Perseus?" She demanded immediately. He paled before regaining his confidence on the matter because of her sudden outburst.

"It's just that while I was out last night, I could have sworn that I saw you. The woman was a little older, but it would have been exactly what you'd look like, auburn hair tied up in a bun. The perfect silver dress. Even her face looked exactly like yours, but it was the eyes, they weren't silver." Percy told her, he was no longer looking at Artemis but more gazing into the distance as if struggling to remember the finer details of the night. When he recalled that the woman from last night couldn't have been Artemis he seemed to frown slightly. What was it about her that had captured Percy's interest? She was a maiden Goddess for Odin's sake. Three thousand years strong in her man hating ways and yet Percy couldn't help but be drawn towards her. It was almost as if Odin himself was pushing him forwards "Damn that all seeing eye of his." Percy muttered quietly. Artemis heard it but ignored it.

"Well, I wasn't anywhere but hunting with Phoebe and Atalanta." Artemis told him, but the moment she said it she realized her mistake, Percy MUST have been able to recognize them this morning, unless he was THAT drunk? Percy shrugged at the Goddess of the hunt.

"I take great pride in the fact that Apollo is in a much worse condition than I am." He sighed as he placed a hand over his face, everything was hurtling at him way too fast for his senses to catch.

"You out-drank Apollo?" Artemis looked at him in surprise, Percy must have had some serious tolerance to alcohol if he managed to do that. The sun God had been playing with alcohol since it had first become a thing of pleasure.

"Yeah, then Hermes, then these four dude that challenged me, then Ares after he'd been there for about half an hour then finally I drew with Dionysus, he's got some serious alcoholism to consider." Percy mumbled the last part but it didn't go unheard. Artemis didn't even know what to sat to that, he'd out-drunk a Goddess and four Gods one of which had a main domain in the damn stuff!

"So what of my duties today milady? What do I have to do to earn the trust of a few more? I really don't want to be Thalia's showcase, but it's up to you." He told her. He was reminding her of his words the previous night, that despite what her hunters did to him, he was finding himself at ease around Artemis more and more.

"Come, I want you to teach the girls some new forms of combat, and before you complain, I KNOW you're proficient with the lot of weapons that your watch can change into." Artemis told him. Percy looked at his wrist.

"How did you know that Yggdrasil was my watch?" He asked her curiously. Artemis felt like face palming, Percy could be quite dense some times.

"You told me that Yggdrasil was the Norse tree of life no? The watch has a tree design, so I assumed that was where the seven foot pole of death had gone." She answered him with a snide smirk.

"Whatever." He conceded before following Artemis to the camp below them. Percy just had jeans and a shirt on, nothing fancy like his previous night.

"Girls, gather round. Perseus is going to teach you something new today, providing that he's not an idiot." Artemis told them all casually. Percy smiled and took it on the shoulder. The watch glimmered on his wrist before extending and reforming around his hand until he was holding his pole in hand.

"What form of combat would you like to learn today? I can teach you a multitude of sword fighting, pole arms including spears, or I can show you how to take down a heavy opponent, much like myself." Percy asked, turning his weapon into a huge war-hammer that he stuck the handle of in the ground before casually sitting on top of it.

"So if you teach us how to take down a heavy opponent, will we get to try with you?" Phoebe asked, interested in the prospect of trying to hurt the male hunter. At the same time she felt like she owed him her respect because of his drunken actions in trying to protect her. She could have handled it herself but Percy thought she was just a regular mortal and protected her, he was beginning to show his true colors, and that was what she respected, the same went for Atalanta, but she was fair to him from the beginning.

"Of course. Here's what you gotta' do." Percy stood and swung his war-hammer, but before it struck anyone it shortened in length until it looked much the same as the common images of Thor's hammer. You could tell that it was not however, anything like Thor's hammer as it emanated raw power. Percy's armor also magically started to form around his body, the chain links connecting perfectly with one another. He then continued to explain how to disarm and disable someone that was built like he was and to Artemis' surprise, each of the girls listened on without interrupting him whatsoever. The lesson had been going well until Artemis felt a prompt at the back of her mind, she was being summoned, and Percy was to be brought with her.

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm remastering this so if you're new to this story and don't see an author's note like this, then you've gone past the point where I've remastered the chapters. Enjoy.**

**If you feel like supporting my other hobby, you can come and watch me play a load of games, often swearing like a sailor in the process. Check it out. RedThunder /channel/UCuR41yuScY68Z7r84rp0nZg **


	13. Chapter 13 - Odin Comes

**Chapter 13 – Odin Comes **

After Percy had finished up his lesson for the hunters, Artemis came over, their business on Olympus could wait no longer. Percy seemed to notice her expression though and simply nodded for her to take over.

"Girls, myself and Perseus are needed right away on Olympus. I do not know what it is that could be so important, but we have been called and they are restless. Thalia you are in charge until I return." Artemis told them before walking over to Percy.

"What's so special about this _boy _that you have to take him with you for godly business?" A girl from the crowd asked with venom laden in her voice. It seemed that not everyone had just up and accepted Percy from the start. Percy smiled slightly, he knew exactly how to get through to this particular daughter of Ares.

"I'm terribly sorry, but I didn't quite get your name. No matter, you can tell me after we've solved whatever is happening on Olympus. But the reason I go is because I am the strongest of my kind, far stronger than most Greek demi-gods as well. Oh, I also have every weapon known to creation stored within this pole." He told her before twirling it into a huge scythe and handing it to her.

"Look after it for me will you?" He asked with a smirk as the Ares girl fell over and hit the dirt. The hilt of the scythe had trapped her and no matter how hard they tried, she could not get up. "Perseus." Artemis warned but with a glint of amusement in her eyes.

"Oh fine. I'm sorry." He said as he picked the scythe up with on hand and continued to go over to Artemis. She flashed them out of the camp but not straight into the throne room, they were just outside the huge doors that overlooked the city of Olympus. "You know, that scythe is a good look on you. It's just a shame that nobody will ever wield a scythe again because of Kronos' recent attack on the Gods." She frowned. Percy wasn't there for the battle of Manhattan, he was busy trying to break free from his foster parents who had been completely insane, and also now he realized that they were probably Greek monsters, driven mad by his Norse heritage. Their senses couldn't figure out what he was and it sent them all into overdrive.

"Well, now there is. Watch out Olympus." He said with a small smile playing across his lips. He shouldered the blade of the scythe and kept a hold of its handle before Artemis told him to close his eyes. He didn't really want to though, so instead he simply watched in curiosity. She glowed a violent white that at first burned his eyes a little but he got used to it and watched as she took on her godly form.

"When a Goddess tells you to close your eyes, you close your eyes!" Artemis told him angrily but she realized that he wasn't dead by any means. "Yeah, Norse are a bit different from you guys. I will admit though, the change was nothing short of beautiful." He said with that same smile playing on his lips, the very same one that had practically melted Artemis back in the club, and this time he had out right told her that she was beautiful. What was he playing at? He didn't wait to find out, he opened the doors with one hand and little effort involved at all.

Inside there was a strange assembly of Gods. Zeus and Poseidon as there should be. Hera at one side next to her husband. But Poseidon also sat on a throne to Zeus' other side. There were only four Gods present for this meeting, and then they had summoned Artemis and himself.

"Perseus." Poseidon greeted him casually. Artemis knew straight away that if Percy had been a Greek demi-god, then he would no doubt have been a son of Poseidon, those sea green eyes and his laid back attitude just served to remind her of the sea itself.

"Well, just Percy, but you guys are the Gods, so whatever you want." He said as casually as ever, walking up to them and kneeling before each one. Hades was extremely happy to see that he was being recognized and respected.

"We need you to be present in this council meeting because it is unlike any other we have faced in the past. We are convening for a council meeting with many different Gods, and all of them above us. We cannot summon Odin of our free will, but you can. We need him Percy, will you do this for us?" Zeus asked him, clearly not used to having to rely on another being. Percy nodded happily and held his right hand out a little more before the Valknut tattoo glowed white. "Father, I need you." He whispered and a moment later his eyes flared up to that same white lightning blue whisps of smoke that seems to just flow freely from his eyes. Odin appeared in a flash of gold, this time not of a horse, but still with his shield in hand.

"Perseus?" He asked calmly before noticing that he was in the throne room of the Greek Gods once again.

"They asked me to, I assumed you knew why?" He asked his father who concentrated for a solid minute. Once Odin looked up again he nodded at Zeus who signaled the rest of the Olympian council to join them. One by one they all flashed in and Odin was given an honorary throne. Percy funnily enough had to stand. Strangely, he did not stand by his father, instead he stood by Artemis' throne very proudly. He considered himself a part of her hunt and that was all that mattered at this point in time.

"Is there anything you can do to aid us in this?" Zeus asked Odin with respect in every word.

"I'm afraid that Percy is the only aid I am able to give you. We are not as tied by your ancient laws as you are, but I still could not offer godly aid. This battle is yet to remain a fight for your children. Percy's own brothers, are all Gods. A bunch of fool Gods, but still full Asgardians none the less. I would not have them charge head first into battle where their souls could be claimed for interfering with your ancient Greek laws. Percy is able to operate under these and he has already show himself to be more than capable has he not?" Odin looked at the council for any signs of disagreement. Apollo smirked at this, remembering his previous night with the young demi-god.

"Well we have young Perseus, so that's a start. He will at least be enough for us to stand fast against the enemy, but is there nothing else you can do to help?" Poseidon asked, praising Odin briefly.

Odin sighed, and Percy had some inkling of what his father was thinking of doing. "There is one thing but I do not truly know whether it will answer the call." He said cryptically, staring at his feet. That was the first time Percy had ever seen his father afraid to try something.

"We are willing to at least hear the option." Zeus prompted. Waiting intently. Odin stood, his throne vanishing immediately.

"Chaos. The creator of this entire universe. I lost contact with the primordial God some millennia ago. I never had reason to resume contact. But it told me that should a threat ever arise great enough, that it would undertake one young demi-god in order to bestow unimaginable power into them in order to defeat the rising threat. I can only assume that this new threat is great enough for us to take actions such as these?" Odin asked, his one visible eyebrow raised.

"I would say so. We are sitting at the precipice of a new war, one with Tartarus and Gaia, this cannot be overlooked or taken lightly. If Chaos will answer the call and offer the aid, we must take it." Zeus told the council and Odin.

"Chaos will not take any demi-god. It will choose its champion for itself, and that will be that. There is no other way around your ancient laws. The choice to make, is yours alone." Odin told them. They all came up to a unanimous decision.

"Call Chaos." Zeus told him. Odin nodded and that all seeing eye of his seemed to glow and hum slightly behind the black patch. A feeling that Percy had never quite felt in his life washed over him as he felt another godly presence in the throne room. He turned his head to see… Something. It was neither a manifestation of man nor woman but more a swirling mist of purple and black that formed a rough human shell. The mist contained stars and entire galaxies, all being created and destroyed at an even rate. This was creation itself.

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm remastering this so if you're new to this story and don't see an author's note like this, then you've gone past the point where I've remastered the chapters. Enjoy.**

**If you feel like supporting my other hobby, you can come and watch me play a load of games, often swearing like a sailor in the process. Check it out. RedThunder /channel/UCuR41yuScY68Z7r84rp0nZg **


	14. Chapter 14 - Chosen

**Chapter 14 - Chosen**

"Chaos. It has been a long time old friend." Odin spoke softly to the swirling mist of mystery. It seemed to have turned its head to Percy's father.

"Indeed." It spoke with both a male and a female voice in perfect synchronization. It was mesmerizing but it seemed that Odin wasn't fazed by this at all.

"I answered the call. I sense there is a great threat. Gaea and Tartarus. These are the primordial Gods that are rising against you? My offer still stand millennia down the line. Is there anybody you would recommend before I chose my champion?" The voice called out. Odin raised an eyebrow.

"My own son, Perseus is a remarkable candidate for such a tremendously arduous duty." Odin said, pointing his hand to where Percy was standing tall and confident. Chaos locked its eyes onto Percy. The swirling mist started to form a face but was quickly reshaped into vapour. It calmly floated over to Percy and gently laid a hand out.

"I would like your permission to become essentially an essence throughout your timeline. It will show me who you are and who you will become. Then I shall decide if you are worthy enough to become my champion." The voice spoke out, considerably softer than before, and this time considerably more female. He nodded and the being of mist engulfed him completely. The pain was unlike anything he had ever encountered before. The vapour broke apart his bones and filtered through his blood before it was all brought back again. After one more agonizing scream that sent him sprawling to his hands and knees the being came back into view.

He lifted his head, still panting heavily and looked up to find a woman with creamy white skin and obsidian black hair that fell behind her all the way down her back. She wore a knee length dress that had her true form hidden in the fabric. Stars and entire galaxies were actively being created and destroyed. It was a true sight of beauty.

"Perseus Jackson, son of Odin. I claim you as my champion, to fight where you must in order to protect the innocent and just." She said with a smile before Percy felt yet another wave of agonizing pressure being put on his bones and his entire being. He managed to stand shakily before glancing around the room, everyone looked frozen in time but upon closer inspection, he noticed that they were all just moving very slowly.

"You need to slow down, your entire being is going at an accelerated pace, calm down." She ordered him softly. Chaos looked at him with a tilted head as everything around him seemed to speed up drastically until it was all at normal pace.

"Why did you chose me lady Chaos?" He asked her with wide eyes.

"I have seen the man you have become, I have seen just how impossible the odds that have been stacked against you, yet you never once gave up, you kept fighting for that single purpose. You kept fighting for her." Chaos said, looking straight into Percy's eyes.

Artemis didn't know what to feel, could she be that one person that Chaos was talking about? She did notice Percy's eyes widen before shooting her a look that if she wasn't already staring at him intensely, she would have missed by all accounts. Was that what she'd meant? It was bad enough when Percy was just a demi-god that had ensnared her interest, but now he was the champion of the primordial God/Goddess for creation, and he was rolling in waves of pure untamed power. She could tell that he had ascended much further than the Gods, what was she to do about him now? She couldn't exactly threaten him with anything, for he was not tied to Tartarus, when he died he would not go there, nor could he be confined in the place if he wished not to. Threatening to kill him wouldn't even be a negative for him, for he would return to rule the kingdom of Valhalla alongside his father.

"Well Percy, it seems to me that your task of proving your worth to the throne has shifted. Good luck my son." Odin told him before beaming out. Chaos was about to do the same before Percy got her attention once more.

"Aside from becoming your champion to protect Olympus during this war, what are my other duties milady?" He asked her before she could disappear. She smiled a little bit, knowing that she had definitely picked the right man.

"I want you to train for the next time there is any threat in my kingdoms. You will also need to bear the gifts of Chaos if you are to perform your duties truly." She said, holding out her hand. Percy glowed a vibrant black before it faded and he was as he appeared to be before.

"And those gifts would be?" He asked her curiously, his eyes wide as he noticed a vapour of black mist dancing happily around his hand and up his arm.

"You have tenfold the powers that all of these Gods do. I will leave it up to you to find out and master each and every one of them. I will visit you once more on Earth before you battle, but as my champion you are ever welcome in my kingdom. Perseus Jackson you will act as the immortal right hand of Chaos in striking down the evil and unjust, go now my champion, I believe that your other mistress needs you back." Chaos told him to which he looked around and realized that they were still in the throne room, all eyes on the watching with a burning curiosity. Chaos smiled before disappearing.

"So… What did she say?" Zeus asked with a stupid look on his face. Percy frowned at that. He didn't speed himself or Chaos up again, they were all there.

"What do you mean? You were right here." Percy asked him incredulously. Zeus still held that blank look for a moment. "Yeah, but it wasn't any language of the Earth. We couldn't understand. As soon as she pointed at you, you both started to speak a language unknown to us." Zeus told him. Percy stared wide eyed before he collected his jaw from the floor. 'We spoke in the language of creation. Do not do it often and not with any being apart from me, the results are dangerous.' Chaos' voice was strong inside his mind and he realized just how extensive these gifts of hers were.

"Where do I start? I'm immortal, but not a God, I'm originally Norse, so even with all of these gifts and powers I still would not be defying your ancient laws in helping with the wars. A moment ago we were speaking in the language of creation, and I'm told that if I ever use that specific tongue without Chaos' presence, things could get dangerous." Percy paused a moment, his hand resting on his head, it was tiring for him to get accustomed to all of these powers at once.

"I apologize but this entire ordeal has been quite painful and utterly tiring. I would not hinder your godly business, so I will wait outside until Lady Artemis is done." Percy said before kneeling in front of the entire council and going to leave.

"But Perseus, that WAS the entire godly business." Zeus told him with a small smile, he was evidently happy with how the meeting of the Gods had turned out, "You are all dismissed." He said before flashing out himself. Percy just looked at Artemis expectantly.

"Ready to go back?" She asked him carefully. Soon enough they were the only Gods left in the throne room. Apollo had wanted to come over and talk to him but Artemis sent him a scolding glare that he took as a sign not to.

"Ready when you are milady." He told her. She laughed at him for a moment, "Through everything that just happened, I hardly think you are still at a position to be calling me milady. Just Artemis to you.

"OK then, Artemis." His smile seemed to have only gained more power over her since he became the champion of Chaos. She let out an almost silent whimper at him, but it was definitely there. He took her hand which shocked her and the next thing she knew they were standing in the dead centre of her camp.

"Huh, that's pretty cool." Percy commented before walking over to where his tent was. Artemis couldn't believe that he'd done all of that and all he could say was 'that's cool' She needed to have some serious words with him about what was going on.

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm remastering this so if you're new to this story and don't see an author's note like this, then you've gone past the point where I've remastered the chapters. Enjoy.**

**If you feel like supporting my other hobby, you can come and watch me play a load of games, often swearing like a sailor in the process. Check it out. RedThunder /channel/UCuR41yuScY68Z7r84rp0nZg **


	15. Chapter 15 - Flexing Power

**Chapter 15 – Flexing Power**

Percy walked up to his tent and looked at the small and confined space that it was. No offense to the other hunters and even Artemis herself, but he couldn't live in this if he didn't have to. He outstretched his hand, time for him to see just how powerful he'd become.

"What are you doing Perseus?" Artemis asked him. Percy turned around and curbed his palm, no longer wanting it to do what he'd been planning. He didn't exactly want to have to explain to Zeus that he'd accidentally killed his daughter.

"Oh, just trying to see whether or not I can give myself some better sleeping arrangements milady." He told her with a bow. That annoyed her the most; that he was still bowing to her. She was certain that he was above her and that she was the one that should be bowing.

"I told you to stop doing that." She told him carefully. He stood at full height and did that trademark smile of his that sent a chill down her spine, causing her to involuntarily shiver. He didn't seem to notice it though thankfully.

"And I told you to stop calling me Perseus. Call me Percy or I'll call you milady." He told her equally as empowering. His words held an air of authority that Artemis found made her feel like she just wanted to worship him. No, that was bad, she was the Goddess here. "Fine, Percy, what are you doing?" She asked him, a lot of effort in her words.

He smiled again, Gods why was his smile so alluring to her, since become Chaos' champion that smile had become perfect. She realized that if Gods could dream, that would be all she'd think about. "I'm glad you asked me that Artemis. I'm going to use some power I have to destroy this tent effortlessly, then I'm going to create my own tent, much more to my liking." Percy told her, a flash of his white teeth told her that he was using powers that he hadn't yet had a chance to perfect. Overhead was the strong radiance of the sun and she knew that if anything went wrong, Apollo's chariot would come blasting down to the earth. That was a sight that she would pay to see.

"Go ahead, but keep your aim this time." She said, taking his arm and lowering it a bit. Percy noticed the close contact she was giving him. Did she know? Was she doing this on purpose to torment him? He knew that he could never have what he wanted the most, was she just playing around with him because of that? The scent of cinnamon crept into his nose and his senses were sent into an ecstasy of sorts as he tried to place that very same scent. But he couldn't, his mind just couldn't escape this moment. He nodded and when he focused on the tent he opened his palm once again and instead of a lightning bolt coming out it was like a wave of black water shot from his fingertips. The wave incinerated anything artificial that it came into contact with and soon enough he had an empty canvas ready to be shaped to his will. The show of power had drained him considerably but he was far from done yet.

He decided to kneel for the creation aspect of this, for if it was as taxing as destroying the tent was, he doubted that he'd be able to sustain himself consciously afterwards. He splayed both of his hands out and inch by inch a new tent formed as an exact replica as the last one except for the front flap. It had a seal on it which looked like the tattoo that he used to have on his wrist. When he was done there were beads of sweat running down his face and he looked pale.

Artemis badly wanted to just embrace him and let him sleep in her arms but she knew that as exposed as they were the God of annoyance would see them and tell Zeus of what he'd seen. She couldn't show him any affection, not this openly at least. After he was done it took all of his strength to place his hand on the Valknut stone pad on the tent door. "I Perseus son of Odin place my permission over this door to those who I deem are worthy to enter." His hand fell away and he collapsed. Artemis quickly scooped him up. It must have been a tiring day for the demi-god from the start, but she never expected that she'd be doing this.

She hesitated to open his tent because of his words, but she hoped that in his eyes she was 'worthy'. She managed to get into the tent with no resistance whatsoever though and found that past the low entrance, the inside was nothing compared to the outside. They were in a big hallway. The floor was white with similar colored walls but as it got to the ceiling she found that it was no simple paint job. The ceiling reflected the skies of Valhalla, with Yggdrasil, the tree of life perfectly shaped on a far wall. It seemed so far away and like his tent was actually a gateway to Asgard but she noticed the edge of the walls cut off into a fall into an ocean below them. It WAS a gateway to Asgard but they could not go past this point for it was nothing more than a visual gateway.

She opened a door slightly to her right, Percy still unconscious in her arms and found that it was a bedroom. She couldn't believe that here she was, guiding a male, no, a man into his bedroom, and actually hoping for his recovery. It was just unheard of. She gently put the sleeping demi-god down on the bed and looked down at his pale sweating form.

"Oh Percy, what have you done to me?" She asked looking down at possibly the only man she would ever have feelings for in her entire life. Just as she was staring at his closed eyes, he woke up and stared right back into hers.

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm remastering this so if you're new to this story and don't see an author's note like this, then you've gone past the point where I've remastered the chapters. Enjoy.**

**If you feel like supporting my other hobby, you can come and watch me play a load of games, often swearing like a sailor in the process. Check it out. RedThunder /channel/UCuR41yuScY68Z7r84rp0nZg **


	16. Chapter 16 - The Truth Emerges

**Chapter 16 – The Truth Emerges**

Percy opened his eyes when he heard Artemis' voice just above him.

"Oh Percy, what have you done to me?" She was seemingly asking him. He opened his eyes and found her own silvery orbs staring down at him. She gave in to a brutal blush that covered her entire face. Was that it? Was that the confirmation that Percy needed?

"I should go." She got up to leave but Percy grabbed her hand and held her in place. The close contact was enough for Percy to feel a tingle shoot through him entire arm. The connection was special to him and like no other. "Wait." He told her and she did, though he wasn't sure what it was that kept her rooted in place.

"Stay, please." He asked her, looking up from his resting place. She'd brought him inside the tent at her own risk and put him in a place of safety. Why would she do that for any male? Surely there was more to her with that. Artemis' cheeks were burning red hot and she noticed that he still held her hand but for the life of her she couldn't pull it away, she was stuck like that and the more she thought about it, the more she found herself not wanting to be anywhere else.

Artemis sat down on the side of the bed, her body so close to his that the heat was coming off of him in waves. She still held his hand though. "Thank you." He almost whispered to her, "You could have just left me there, but you didn't." He said, looking straight into her eyes. Artemis couldn't help herself any longer. She grabbed him by the shirt and pulled his face into hers which resulted in a long kiss that neither of them were happy about breaking apart from. The taste of cinnamon rested on Percy's lips, and that was when he put it all together.

"You. It was you in that club." He said slowly, shocked by what had just happened. Artemis waved her hand and her appearance changed to match the girl in the silver dress perfectly, before it changed back.

"Why, why did you do it then and why did you do it now?" He asked, as puzzled as ever. He started to question why he hadn't been turned into a rabbit. His mind was racing at a million miles an hour. Wait, did that mean she liked him as well? Of course it did, why else would she have kissed him? His mind asked so many questions that he was barely able to follow.

"Wait, so, when we were talking, I-" Percy began with a horrified expression on his face as he remembered their conversation about the hunt.

"You admitted that you liked me." Artemis nodded, her face coming back into color but a frown present evermore. Here she was sitting on a man's bed after having just kissed him. The flurry of emotions that she had for Percy were too much for her to handle. Had she not forced Aphrodite to stay out of it, she'd have blamed the love Goddess, but she knew too well that this was no one's fault but her own, and Percy's damn attraction.

Percy paled at her words. Even before much of this started, he'd inadvertently told the gGoddess of his attraction towards her. "I'm so sorry." He blurted out in admittance. He knew that her oath forced her to forgo the company of men, and his mere presence in the camp had only made it that much worse, he truly saw that now.

"Silly man it wasn't your fault." Artemis almost laughed at him before she raised her hand that still held onto his with a firm grip. It shifted their conversation on what needed to be done. "So what happens now?" He asked her stupidly. Or not stupidly, Artemis couldn't figure out the simplest of things because of her emotions around him. He was unstoppable when he looked at her. She got the crazy idea to challenge him on it and just go with it to see how far he would take her. Without thinking she straddling him and put her hand through his other one so that both of their hands were firmly laced into each other's. "Percy, would you fight for me?" She asked him, locking her eyes with his.

As silver stared into sea green he answered from the depths of his heart, "Until my dying breath." He told her. There was no way he would miss this once chance to get the thing he wanted the most in his life, the love of a Goddess that was neigh unattainable.

Artemis tried to choke out a sentence but she could only stare at the man in front of her, a tear escaping her before she brought her head close to his before she pressed her lips to his once again. "Swear it, swear on the Styx that you'll never leave me heartbroken." She whispered to him.

"I swear on the river Styx that I will always be by your side, for better or worse." He told her with everything he had left in him. Thunder rumbled outside of the tent and she felt happy with her love life for the first time in her existence. She pulled at his shirt once more but this time she just laid her head on his chest. "I don't plan on getting up for some time, get used to it." She whispered to him. In that single moment he felt like his life was complete. His test of worthiness was complete, but it wasn't as simple as that, he couldn't claim he finished his task set by the Gods if they were keeping themselves secret, so his time with the hunt was growing ever longer except now he had a larger task at hand.

"This rising threat with Gaea and Tartarus is no small thing. All Gods will be fighting, many demi-gods of multiple origins." Percy spoke softly, a hand running through Artemis' hair. She looked up at him sharply.

"How much do you know?" She asked carefully. He nodded casually, "All of it. Does Diana feel the same way as Artemis?" He asked, proving his words to be true. Once he'd become Chaos' champion, she'd also given him all of the knowledge that she'd gained over her entire existence, excluding a very select few pieces of information regarding certain things that were beyond him.

"We are the same being, so yes, she does." Artemis told him, changing into Diana before changing back into Artemis. There was very little difference except for Diana looked to be a more mature version. They were both aged around Percy so to him it made little difference.

"As I was saying. This threat that's rising may be costly to us all, I swear that I would never intentionally do something to harm or heartbreak you, but if my life is taken-" Slap. Right across his stupid face.

"Perseus Jackson if you ever say those words again, I will put you through a personal hell." She threatened him. Oh yeah, he was immortal now. Percy couldn't believe how dense he had been.

"While I am immortal, there are certain weapons in creation that can reap a beings soul into pieces and have it never recover but out of every possible outcome my only personal hell would be seeing you broken." He said, a hand resting lazily across her shoulders as they both lie across the bed together after and exhausting day.

Artemis turned to him quietly, her face nestled just below his. Her head planted softly in his chest.

"Say it." She demanded quietly.

"Say what?" He asked incredulously.

"I'm not leaving here until I hear the words leave your mouth." She told him quickly. He didn't take a moment's hesitation. "I love you." He whispered. Her grip went slack against his shirt and she knew that there was no turning back now. After a moment of silence she lifted her head so that he could see her silver eyes, "I know. I know because I'm in love with you too." She told him, much to his initial shock before he held her close to him, in such a short time she'd become his most prized possession and not even Gaea herself was going to take that away from him.

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm remastering this so if you're new to this story and don't see an author's note like this, then you've gone past the point where I've remastered the chapters. Enjoy.**

**If you feel like supporting my other hobby, you can come and watch me play a load of games, often swearing like a sailor in the process. Check it out. RedThunder /channel/UCuR41yuScY68Z7r84rp0nZg **


	17. Chapter 17 - Finding Purpose

**Chapter 17 – Finding Purpose**

Percy was walking down the streets of Manhattan and decided to see what his new found power was capable of. Aside from his obvious destructive and creative capabilities, he needed to see how else he could influence the world around him. And he was not disappointed.

He stared half a mile down the winding road at a neon sign with bright green letters. No regular being should have been able to see that far down the street, but as Percy narrowed his eyes he managed to adjust his own focus until he had perfect eye sight. To his surprise, he could actually read the English perfectly. It seemed that his ADHD and dyslexia induced problems were now a thing of the past. He wondered exactly what else he could be doing with his time instead of staring at bistro signs. He decided that a change of clothes would be a good start. He silently walked into an alleyway and imagined the new clothes forming around him. Yggdrasil was sat comfortably on his wrist in the watch form.

Percy felt his jeans turn into black combat trousers that both kept him warm and made him feel like a badass. It was only made much better when he felt padded boots form perfectly around his feet, complimenting his soles. To top that off he wore a black t-shirt that fit his form to the exact measurement. It wasn't cold enough for him to need a hoodie or a coat and he didn't exactly have anything to hide so he left it at the current outfit.

He walked back onto the main street, the sun bearing down but having little effect other than serving to light the roads around him. He decided that he could best put himself to work and avoid the boredom. He hadn't spoken to Artemis today so maybe he would have to do so soon or he'd end up regretting the neglect. Percy gained knowledge of the entire ins and outs of the godly society since becoming Chaos' champion. He summoned a thick black mist to heat up a puddle lying in the street which caused some natural mist to form in front of his face. He tossed in one of the drachma from the wallet that Apollo had given him.

"Iris, show me Lady Artemis." He asked the mist politely. It seemed to have obliged happily, showing Artemis sitting inside her tent studying a map of some sort. "Lady Artemis." Percy called out calmly. Artemis looked up in surprise before seeing his face hovering in the air.

"I thought we agreed against the formalities Perseus?" She asked him, adamant to annoy him into submission.

"That we did Artemis." He told her smiling genuinely at the closeness that they had obtained. His face turned serious after a second of his loving gaze falling down on her, "I need something to do. I am not ready to return to the hunt yet. I have a feeling in my bones that Chaos needs me to achieve something. It's something small but yet vital. Would you happen to know anything of the sort?" He asked her calmly. Artemis seemed to have considered it for a moment before she turned back to him.

"You could visit the two camps, separately of course, and introduce yourself as a part of this rising war. Do NOT let slip any information about the other side though. Hera has set plans in motion about uniting the two camps." Artemis stopped for a moment as if thinking about it all, "Greek demi-gods and Roman demi-gods are going to wage a war on two primordial gods lead by a Norse demi-god." Artemis told him with a glint in her eyes. Percy took the opportunity.

"I'm the only one of my kind and as unique as I am, I am still only interested in one being in this life." He gave her a quick grin that melted her heart immediately before swiping through the mist. He soon realized his vital mistake because he didn't know where either of the camps were.

'Long Island. You can find it yourself from there.' Chaos voice muttered faintly inside his mind. The connection was weak by choice but it was information that he needed. He would do his best to unite the two camps and help Hera's plan come along because soon enough, when Greeks and Romans were on the battlefield together, he would be at the front of everyone and he would be the single person to fight Gaea and Tartarus to the death. The champion of Chaos. He may die, but not before destroying this threat at its source.

Percy felt his senses tingle as he elevated them higher. He was searching everything around him, searching for the blood of the Gods. He wasn't expecting to find any immortals, but demi-gods carried the smell of ichor in their veins, that was where he would find the Greek camp. Once he'd successfully located a load of what must have been demi-gods he flashed out of there. He couldn't exactly fly with Yggdrasil, it would have been too obvious for the mortals around him. Once he reopened his eyes he noticed a few things, the main one was that he was in the sky and rapidly falling towards the earth. When he looked down and sighted the camp hidden behind a barrier he knew that he was in fact in the right place, just far too high.

It suddenly dawned on Percy that he had NO way of reaching the ground gently. He soon embraced terminal velocity and decided to just make his entrance flashy as opposed to subtle. He neared the ground with increasing speed before a surging pain rippled through his back, causing him to arch mid-air before he caught a glimpse of obsidian black feathers that glinted like metal. He came to the realization that his body had sprung into self-defense mode and didn't want to become a splat on a camp ground.

The power coursing through his veins had altered his body to adapt. The wings spread out sharply and with strength in the limbs. The descent almost stopped entirely as he graciously glided to a halt in the camp. The wings were angelic but as dark as the night sky itself. They also seemed to have a mind of their own. A number of campers all came rushing over to him, followed by an elderly looking centaur that Percy identified as Chiron.

Chiron came forwards, weary of this new appearance. It was obvious that they were demi-god of some sort for them to easily enter the camp. Either that or they were a full immortal but Chiron would have been able to sense such a being.

"Chiron. Lady Chaos sends her regards." Percy bowed swift and deeply, allowing his wings free reign to do as they saw. When he lifted himself back up again he risked at glance at his new feathery friends who also seemed to simulate a bow. Percy smiled at that.

"Yes, Dionysus mentioned something about you. You're here to stop the new threat that has loomed over us all." Chiron nodded wearily. A girl with stormy grey eyes stepped up bravely to Percy. "Are you here to help us find Luke?" She asked him. Percy sensed desperation in her voice and couldn't help but feel bad. He was aware of Luke's whereabouts as he had become filled in with Hera's plan somewhere between his travels in central park over to Long Island. One of the Romans had recently been recovered by this group. Percy could see the confused looking boy in the distance sitting with an old battle hardened satyr and a girl who's looks could only be a result of being a daughter of Aphrodite.

"I'm afraid not. I am here to help with an upcoming war. My name is Perseus Jackson, the champion of Chaos." He told them. The way he said it was far less dramatic than what it sounded like. Chiron formed another frown that seemed at ease on his face.

"Are you a demi-god? You have that smell about you. How often do you attract monsters?" Chiron asked him seriously.

Percy looked to the trainer of demi-god heroes. "I am the son of Odin, the Norse all-father and king of Asgard. I attract more monsters than any of you combined. It's a tough job, but the hunters of Artemis get a lot of training because of it." Percy smiled at the jaws around him dropped.

"Any questions?" He asked, loving the looks he was getting from the older ones who were around his own age.

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm remastering this so if you're new to this story and don't see an author's note like this, then you've gone past the point where I've remastered the chapters. Enjoy.**

**If you feel like supporting my other hobby, you can come and watch me play a load of games, often swearing like a sailor in the process. Check it out. RedThunder /channel/UCuR41yuScY68Z7r84rp0nZg **


	18. Chapter 18 - No Lesson Plan

**Chapter 18 – No Lesson Plan**

When Dionysus had left the satyr and the Aphrodite girl alone, Percy had noticed a new presence within the camp, that must have been the Roman boy. He was tall, not as tall as Percy, but he was still around six two. His short blond hair and blue eyes were a good indication that he was a son of Zeus, well, not Zeus, but rather Jupiter, his Roman counterpart. 'Jason Grace' the name rolled around his tongue until Percy figured out exactly why it struck him as odd. He couldn't possibly be related to Thalia could he? Zeus had fathered two children with the same mortal? Different aspects for each time? Percy felt sorry for that mortal, his inherited knowledge made him understand that for a mortal to have had that intimacy with a God on not one but two occasions must have made her go mental.

Percy was lost in thought when he felt something soft and heavy swat him over the back of the head. He looked towards his left wing which guiltily pointed over to the right wing. "Great, so my own wings are a pair of jokers. Cut it out or I'll retract you, don't think I can't." Percy warned his own wings. Anyone watching must have felt like Percy was the biggest loon going. Chiron chuckled at the sight. He had seemingly warmed up to Percy in their short time together.

Once Percy had made sure that they were completely alone he spoke up with the camp director of sorts. Dionysus was officially that role, but it really was more down to Chiron. "I know about the Romans. I know about Hera's plan involving the Grace boy and the disappearance of Luke. I'm set to go to New Rome tomorrow to introduce myself." Percy told Chiron who nodded gravely at the danger in Percy's words.

"Indeed. It is a very risky plan, one that could easily backfire on the queen of the heavens, but I fear that we are down on our options now. Tartarus and Gaea are both rising and we would not be able to defeat them both on our own." Chiron supplied.

"A close friend of mine had a great sentence for this. She said 'Greek demi-gods and Roman demi-gods will face an impossible threat lead by the only Norse demi-god.' It really brings things into perspective Chiron. I'm only seventeen years old. Three days ago I became new to this world, I was on the run from monsters and was found by Lady Artemis. Time skip a couple of days and I'm in the throne room of Olympus and Chaos has chosen me as her champion." Percy chuckled. Chiron went wide eyed at what Percy had achieved.

"Perseus that is incredible. You must be a very skilled warrior for Chaos to have chosen you straight off the bat. Tell me, would you mind showing off your skills in our Arena for a little bit before you leave for New Rome? Maybe teach a class to the older ones, I know they would appreciate it." Chiron asked him. Percy would never have said no to the ancient trainer.

When Chiron commended him for his progress, Percy had felt like turning around and saying 'Yeah and I also managed to get drunk with Apollo, chased down a high street by Aphrodite, and fell in love with Artemis' but he knew better than to blurt out his antics with the gods.

"Of course Chiron. What would you like me to teach them? Hand to hand, weapons training, the thousands of other combat proficient methods I have picked up recently. Ooh, that Grace lad is a son of Zeus right? I can teach them lightning manipulation." Percy chuckled lightly at his own jokes before Chiron shook his head with laughter.

"Let them decide. I shall gather the elite class and tell them to go to the arena in five minutes. Thank you Perseus." Chiron stood steadily and looked at the Champion of Chaos.

"It's fine, and call me Percy." Was all he said with a wave of his hand before he stood up and walked away over to the big pit of sand near the big house which served to be the arena. It was actually quite a decent arena after all.

Soon enough a decent sized group all piled into the arena where Percy had summoned a chair. He pointed to the first person that walked in. "Name and godly parent." He told them. "Jason Grace, Zeus." He told him. He kept going so that he knew what kinds of students he would be dealing with.

"Piper Mclean, Aphrodite."

"Annabeth Chase, Athena." Percy almost wrinkled his nose at her but kept himself contained.

"Will Solace, Apollo."

"Beckendorf. Hephaestus." Percy had to nod his respects towards the well-built smith. He opted for going by just his last name and that was something that Percy liked.

"Clarisse LaRue. Ares." Percy felt the need to cough the word 'punk' at her, just like her father had when he first entered the throne room, but he decided against it. There were more, but Percy didn't really care past these lot.

"Cool, so whaddya' wanna' learn?" He asked them openly. He stood and waved his hand at the chair and instantly it broke into splinters that melted into the floor and out of sight.

"What, you don't have a lesson plan?" Jason asked him incredulously.

"Look kid, Chiron asked me five minutes ago to show you something to keep your necks intact, and my purpose for coming to this camp sure as hell didn't start out as becoming a substitute teacher for you guys. I'm giving you the opportunity to choose what I teach you." Percy told him coldly. Maybe the tone was unnecessary but it got the point across.

"You're a big guy, how about the best way to take someone your size and speed down?" Annabeth asked, analyzing him with her stormy grey eyes.

"First of all, my speed is nothing short of a God. Second of all, now you're talking. Here's some spears, I have no doubt that many of you have weapons of your own, which you should use if you have them." Percy told them as he waved his hand lazily across the demi-gods. A spear implanted head first in the ground situated itself nicely between each of them. Only a few took up the offered arms. Clarisse had her own electric spear, nice. Annabeth had some sort of crap dagger. Less nice. Jason had a wicked golden gladius that shined with golden light, badass. Piper had the blade that once belonged to Helen of Troy. Percy looked from the blade to it's owner before snorting, "Huh, good luck with that." He chuckled lightly. Percy started the lesson to weary eyes, but soon they would know exactly what they'd been given to help their training.

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm remastering this so if you're new to this story and don't see an author's note like this, then you've gone past the point where I've remastered the chapters. Enjoy.**

**If you feel like supporting my other hobby, you can come and watch me play a load of games, often swearing like a sailor in the process. Check it out. RedThunder /channel/UCuR41yuScY68Z7r84rp0nZg **


	19. Chapter 19 - Schooling The Greeks

**Chapter 19 – Schooling The Greeks**

"OK, onto the lesson. First step to taking me down, do NOT underestimate your foe. If I wanted to show you my true strength it would be rivaling a primordial but I'm obviously not going to be doing that but the point still stands, I seriously out class every single one of you. Secondly, you need to close the distance quickly, get out of my range where I can take out out before you get close. Come on, you guys need to get close and personal unless your field of specialty is down the lines of the Apollo kid over here. You guys need to act as support in any battle unless you're also proficient with a melee weapon." Percy explained to the class as they all listened intently.

"The best way for me to show you guys is if I have a volunteer to try their best to take me down, from there I will show you your mistakes and correct you until you can successfully topple me. Any takers?" Percy asked. Clarisse stepped forwards immediately, not even intimidated by the daunting challenge before her.

"Your first mistake." Percy said as she wielded her spear, unable to comprehend that she'd made a mistake already. She hadn't even started! At this point in the lesson they were less in awe and more in a respecting silence. They were actually taking in what he had to say to them. He guessed they understood that it's an incredible rarity for a champion of Chaos to come teaching them.

"You've underestimated your enemy. You don't understand what I mean? That's cool. Hit me with the spear, go on, I'll let you and you'll understand what I mean." Percy said coolly as he stood still and waited for Clarisse to strike him down. She did so and watched the sparks dance harmlessly across his arm. "What?" She deadpanned. Jason looked equally as miffed by this sudden revelation.

"Guys, pay attention. I'm the son of Odin. My older brother is Thor, he's a lightning God and I myself have a minor control over it, though judging by the people I've seen so far, it's pretty major compared to what you guys are capable of, sorry about that. I won't suffer from electrical based attacks, get with it. Instead of panning your spear and hoping for a paralyzing shock, you need to go in for a more deadly strike that the electricity would just amplify in damage, I guarantee you'll be more successful." Percy told her. The lesson was more like an entire day as he wasn't an unfair teacher. He kept going with each and every one of the demi-god elites until they had all learned something and managed to topple him at least once. By the end, the entire camp had come to spectate and began clapping when Jason, who had proved the most promising of the campers, had finally succeeded, the gladius resting just above Percy's neck. "Very well done. I guess that concludes your lessons guys. Any other questions?" He asked, standing up again with ease.

"Just one, can I try and fight you when you're full strength? I need to know what we're up against." Clarisse asked him. He considered this for a moment before nodding. "You're very brave, but you can try. Just you, I'm not going to let anyone else try because the result will be the same. When you're ready." He told her, his wings unfurled completely and he let Yggdrasil morph around his hands into a beautiful axe which was the same length as his forearm with a beautiful silver head. He'd gotten bored with the idea of a scythe already, instead deciding to stick to what he knew to be in his preference.

He liked using Yggdrasil as an axe and had been toying around with the idea of using both Yggdrasil AND his Odin gifted axe that he'd had his entire life; Baninir. He hadn't used a weapon for the entire day, but now his image was in the open. One student made the comment that it was death himself. Clarisse charged in and struck out with her spear, a blow that would have no doubt connected with his face. In the blink of an eye, Percy had caught the blade and snapped it effortlessly before they all heard a whistling noise. When Clarisse looked back at her opponent, she saw the blade of his axe resting millimeters away from her neck.

"Done." Was all Percy said to them as he recalled the axe and folded his wings in to be more comfortable. He turned to look at the elite class. "It has been an honor to teach you today, you're all incredibly capable warriors, I would love to come and teach another class before we get plunged into chaos so to speak." He told them before looking over at Chiron who agreed that it was a wonderful idea. "I do have to return to Lady Artemis though, for she will be getting agitated if I do not return for the night hunt." Percy told them all only to receive even more looks of awe and wonder.

"You live with the hunters of Artemis?" Annabeth asked him incredulously.

"Yes I do. I teach them, we play hunting games, often with me being the prey. It was a challenge set by Zeus himself, I must be there by his will until the hunters all come to like me or I die." Percy chuckled lightly before he walked out of the arena that they had been training in all day. The sun was setting and the moon would soon rise, and he'd be damned if he wasn't going to see Artemis at all that day.

"Chiron, it has been a pleasure." Percy nodded with a slight bow before his wings unfurled to their full miraculous length. It was a true sight of majesty as he silently rose up into the skies before deciding where he was heading. Once he'd gotten high enough, he simply locked onto Artemis' godly signature before flashing away.

Percy appeared inside Artemis tent where she had been talking with her lieutenant, Thalia. "Sorry about my disappearance milady." He said with a respective bow before regaining his full height. "Thals." He nodded to where she was sitting in a chair opposite Artemis.

"Percy, I'm glad you've decided to return." She said with a slight glint in her eye like she was going to enjoy stitching him up, but he was having none of it, she wouldn't be able to do that to him so easily anymore.

"Why? You're the one who sent me to camp half-blood in the first place." He asked her casually, as if this was common knowledge among the hunters. Artemis got a funny look from Thalia. "Are we going back to camp milady?" Was all Thalia managed to come out with.

"Not anytime soon unless there's an emergency. I sent Percy along to go and acquaint himself with the campers. You are aware of Percy's recent ascension among the Gods so to speak. If he's going to be fighting primordial Gods alongside them then I wanted him to at least know his fellow warriors." Artemis got away with it but only just. Thalia nodded and excused herself from the tent. Artemis shot Percy a death glare before she stood and seemed to age a few years. Percy watched with a stoic expression on his face the entire time.

"You seem taller." She remarked as a hand went over Percy's shoulder and down his back. She pulled him in for a kiss which only served to deepen itself before soon enough both of Artemis' hands were flowing over Percy's back. It was only a matter of time before she-

"AH!" She almost screamed at top pitch. Her hands had glided over his wings. "Another gift from Chaos, milady." Percy kneeled in front of the Goddess and allowed his wings to roam free. They brushed up slightly against Artemis' cheeks which caused her to blush even further.

"Percy they're beautiful." She managed to utter out as her hands felt the black silky feathers. She slowly kneeled down to Percy's level. "Not as beautiful as you milady." He said with the utmost respect. She cupped his face with her hands and pulled him into a quiet kiss that once again served to deepen itself. Percy noticed himself flash away from where he was kneeling and a second later they were on Artemis' make shift bed. She was on top of him and the kissing hadn't relinquished itself. He felt her hands silently trace down his chest and he felt the need to do the same, his hands slowly glided down her back which caused her to breakaway with a sudden shiver of pleasure.

Artemis rested her head on Percy's chest and kept it there. "Artemis, I'm not going to ask you to break your oath. I will stay by your side just like this if that's what it will take to be with you." He told her with absolute conviction. Artemis looked into his sea green eyes and couldn't help the small tears that escaped her own eyes. She had no words for how much she loved him at that moment. She wrapped her hands around the back of his neck and held on tightly. No one was going to take him away from her now.

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm remastering this so if you're new to this story and don't see an author's note like this, then you've gone past the point where I've remastered the chapters. Enjoy.**

**If you feel like supporting my other hobby, you can come and watch me play a load of games, often swearing like a sailor in the process. Check it out. RedThunder /channel/UCuR41yuScY68Z7r84rp0nZg **


	20. Chapter 20 - Breakfast Stories

**Chapter 20 – Breakfast Stories**

"The trouble with Romans." Percy began as he yawned after getting out of his massive bed. "Is that even after they find out who I am. Chances are they're going to still try and kill me." Percy shrugged as he looked at himself in his bathroom mirror. For creating such a comfy home when he was exhausted he certainly managed to include the smaller details as well, like a full length mirror in his bathroom. He was impressed and rather shocked by his own skill. Today, he had a quite a few duties to attend to, all from different parties. With the hunters Artemis had tasked him with learning how to cook and seeing if he could pitch in anything useful that her hunters could take away with.

His second notice of business was to visit the Roman camp but he'd noticed through his inherited knowledge that they were much less friendly than that of the Greeks. He could only hope that this Luke guy could hold his own in a place where his memories had been taken. Jason Grace was the son of Jupiter and a praetor of the legion of New Rome. Luke Castellan was the son of Hermes and the head councilor for the entire camp mind you, but still not a son of the big three, if it came down to it, his godly powers would not serve him in combat as much as his skill with a blade.

Percy decided not to over-think things as that wasn't the last thing on his agenda. He decided that he wanted to try and take Artemis out to dinner somewhere somehow. If they really were going to do this, then he would at least try to play his part as the caring boyfriend, if he could even call himself that, and take her to dinner at least once in his life, especially with the threat of Tartarus and Gaea. Chaos hadn't specified the details of his immortality. He speculated that since she hadn't answered him when he asked about it that it was simply a case of him never dying from age. He didn't voice his concerns with Artemis because she'd never let him do his duties if she knew that if he died there would be no coming back. The dinner date with Artemis could wait until much later, right now he had to hunt breakfast for thirty immortals.

He left his unfairly spacious tent after brushing his teeth and throwing on a new shirt that covered him nicely. Artemis had initially complained about Percy's color co-ordination of his clothes because he was supposedly a member of the hunt as of Zeus' challenge but since becoming Chaos' champion, Artemis found herself in no position to force a certain color upon Percy. She'd only really wanted to see what he'd look like in silver out of curiosity anyway. Percy only then noticed that none of the girls apart from Thalia were aware of his promotion from Choas. This would no doubt be a great chance to show them what he was.

He used his ever increasing powers of teleportation to flash himself high above the camp and let his wings take control from there. The things did have a mind of their own but he'd figured that being a part of him they would do their job and protect him when he needed them to, otherwise they usually just liked to annoy him or malt when he was trying to sleep. The worst thing was when Percy got wing itch and they refused to come within arm's reach, meaning that he had to suffer through the itch.

Percy landed with a curios thud with his wings cocooning him completely when he hit the ground and was forced to his hands and one knee. The hunters were all in a state of shock except for Thalia who had come to expect no less from the Norse demi-god.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Phoebe demanded, her bow drawn and threatening to shot straight through the black feathery mass. Percy doubted that her arrow would be able to penetrate his wings though. He didn't have any solid evidence why, but just a feeling, for while the feathers felt silky and angelic, they also had an incredible weight to them and he speculated that they were actually made from something entirely else. It didn't matter to Percy as long as they acted like wings when he needed them to.

"It's Percy." He told them as if this was a casual thing as the wings slowly unfurled to reveal the only man to have survived this long around the hunters. To his surprise they all actually seemed far more at ease once he was around than before. Most were curious about how he gained the wings so he decided to kill two birds with one stone so to speak. "How about I try and create some breakfast while I'm regaling you all with my awesome adventures eh? I can't exactly summon a full English, but probably a load of woodland critters that we can skin gut and cook, sound good?" He asked, they all seemed to nod their shared agreements. Percy casually wiped a strand of loose hair from his head as he began. He didn't even notice Artemis among the girls staring at him with an obvious admiration written all over her face. Percy held out his hand and immediately three rabbits all seemed to step out of a tiny purple rip in the air. A few of the hunters started to hunt the rabbits that they would soon cook.

"We are on the verge of yet another war, Gaea and Tartarus are rising, they're waking up and they've been planning a war for a long time coming. Zeus, Poseidon and Hades all met up and decided that they could not do this alone. They asked my father for aid. The Norse are not as tied to your ancient laws as the Greeks themselves are but there was still very little my father could do." Percy explained as he himself morphed his wrist watch into an axe and threw it very precisely and very powerfully at a rabbit that had unfortunately moved into the axe's flight path and caused it's own decapitation. The impressive part was that while he'd thrown the axe, Percy had been mid story, not even looking towards the rabbits.

"Save for the one last line of defense that we had against rising threats. He called Chaos, the primordial of creations, the one who we all stem from. She gave us the option for her to bestow a champion to aid Olympus. In the end it could have only been me, I am the one who is a demi-god unchained by the ancient laws. I've become immortal and very possibly THE most powerful being in the universe aside from Chaos but again, that's just speculation. Any questions?" He asked. He'd noticed that these wings were starting to annoy him yet again, purposely getting in the way of his shots so he very painfully recalled them as they all popped into place before returning to a different realm that wasn't situated inside his body. He arched his back and clicked each of his spinal disks before a satisfying pop caused him to continue his breakfast preparations.

"Does this mean that you'll have to leave the hunt?" Atalanta asked him, there seemed to be a tinge of regret in her voice, it was clear that the hunters were starting to warm up to him, even the Ares girl didn't seem to want him to go.

"No, I am tied to the hunt for as long as Lady Artemis tells me that I am needed. I will have other duties to perform in the name of Chaos every now and then but other than that I am in servitude to Lady Artemis." Percy told them. Yggdrasil turned into a one foot bowie knife in his hands as he grabbed the rabbit by the head.

"So." He asked them with a grin, knowing that his next act would separate the ones who would like him and the ones who would respect him out of his rank. He snapped the rabbit's neck and chopped its head off. It was of course quite unnecessary to do both but he felt like going the extra mile. "Who's hungry?" He asked with a grin much to the displeasure of Lady Artemis.

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm remastering this so if you're new to this story and don't see an author's note like this, then you've gone past the point where I've remastered the chapters. Enjoy.**

**If you feel like supporting my other hobby, you can come and watch me play a load of games, often swearing like a sailor in the process. Check it out. RedThunder /channel/UCuR41yuScY68Z7r84rp0nZg **


	21. Chapter 21 - Pain And Teasing

**Chapter 21 – Pain And Teasing**

Pain shot through Percy's shoulder as a javelin cut straight through it. He shot up in an adrenaline fueled movement as his wings took him to the sky before he barreled towards his attacker. He'd told the girls to not hold back when he was the one training them. He didn't see them exactly progressing if they had to hold back so here he was with a five foot spear stuck in his shoulder. Percy would be able to heal himself slowly but surely, but while the fight continued, he had to keep it in there, but not to the point where it would be constantly pulling down on him. With a sharp twist of his free arm he snapped the javelin clean off, leaving only a small metal stump embedded in his arm. That left him immobile to some extent.

The shocking part was how he'd actually managed to get hit, he was faster that most of the Gods themselves and he had seen the throw coming ages away. He decided that this injury was enough for today and swung his sword in a deadly arc that took his opponent, Tracey, off of her feet and straight into the dirt before he halted his blade at her throat. It had become a custom for each of the girls to fight one on one with Percy and have a personal training session. He could only teach one girl a day because of his other duties but he was slowly getting through them.

"You did well, no one else has managed impale me yet." He chuckled lightly as he extended his hand to her. Tracey had an especially bad past with men but she found as she stared at the hand in front of her all she could see in Percy was somebody that she could trust. Even Artemis was shocked when she accepted Percy's help and rose to her feet.

"Lessons over girls, I need to fix this." He told them as he let his wings slowly take him off the ground and over to his tent some distance away from the camp. Artemis gave the girls duties for them to fulfill and went to see about Percy's wound. She found him sitting next to his tent by a little stream that came past as he had summoned himself a set of medical supplies.

"You believe that mortal instruments will heal a wound like that? Percy, Tracey demolished your shoulder joint. There's no sign of it left." Artemis told him as she looked at the now empty fist sized hole that went the entire way through his shoulder. Artemis noticed then that Percy was wearing a tank top and had his lean muscular arms on show for her to ogle at. He let out a slight chuckle.

"No, this is actually an advanced field medic's pack form Chaos' realm. It's designed to deal with much worse than impalement Artemis." Percy looked up at her casually with a stoic calmness flowing over him. Artemis couldn't help but hold the stare for a few moments before Percy smiled at her and she felt herself melt under his gaze. Percy got back to tending his wound. He had what looked like a laser pen that was making a whirring noise as he spooled the buttons on the top as if testing it. Percy quickly did something that Artemis wasn't sure about at first.

He took his belt off quickly from his trousers. Artemis raised an eyebrow at his actions, "This is going to hurt." He told her as he folded it several times and bit down into the leather belt. He whirred the laser gun a few more times before he put it straight into his shoulder and started firing at the misshapen bone structure that used to be his shoulder joint. After a moment Artemis could see the sweat pouring down Percy's forehead. The pain must have been awful. A few moments later and Percy changed the gun over to a blue laser.

"What's the difference?" Artemis asked him, sitting down in front of him, staring into his eyes as he worked silently on his shoulder. He took a moment to answer her before the belt was placed back in his mouth, "The red one destroys errors like the pieces of bone that were shot through the layers of muscles, and the blue laser repairs it via grafting new bone to the old bone. This one hurts more." He grunted.

The laser connected and he let out a very muffled scream as it bit by bit built up his shoulder until there was nothing more than a simple scar covering the area. Artemis looked wide eyed.

"Percy with those tools you would be a better healer than Apollo." She told him without a single trace of sarcasm.

"And that's why only I can use them. We wouldn't want Apollo to fade now." He responded just as seriously as before. Artemis grumbled something briefly before looking back into Percy's eyes.

"Hey." He said, cupping Artemis' chin. A very wide smile formed on her face from the close contact that he was able to give her. "I'm going to New Rome today, it might be very dangerous for an angel of death to appear out of nowhere. May I converse with Diana?" He asked her. Artemis nodded quickly, she could see Percy's thought process.

"Lady Diana-" She cut him off instantly.

"It's still me Percy, it's still the one who loves you, so just Diana." She informed him quickly. Percy couldn't help but smile at that.

"Diana." He corrected himself, "How should I approach the Romans? I'm very well with not giving away anything about the Greeks but how much do they know of this war?" He asked her. Diana considered this for a moment.

"Not much, it will be up to you how much you reveal. Luke Castellan will be arriving at their camp soon enough. You mustn't interfere with his mission TOO much. It may come to pass that you will be chosen to aid him, I do not know." Diana told him before shifting back to Artemis.

"Very well then. I shall take my leave, but not before I take what I've fought so hard for." He said with a soft smile before leaning in and kissing Artemis quickly on the lips. She blushed for a moment before smiling back at him, "You know, that did sound slightly different from just a peck on the lips." She told him with a wink before she stood up. Percy was shocked at the side of Artemis that only he saw but soon found his signature personality back. He looked at Yggdrasil which was in it's watch form.

"Well, you know, I've got time if you wanna' ditch the Romans and go with your idea instead." He laughed as she notched an arrow on her bow with a warning glare.

"You started it." He protested as he stood up to meet her and pushed the bow away from him. "Besides, you love me too much." He said, continuing to tease her relentlessly. "That may be so, but I can easily give you more punishment from the hunters." Artemis smiled innocently before she flashed away from him. "To New Rome." Percy sighed happily before setting off.

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm remastering this so if you're new to this story and don't see an author's note like this, then you've gone past the point where I've remastered the chapters. Enjoy.**

**If you feel like supporting my other hobby, you can come and watch me play a load of games, often swearing like a sailor in the process. Check it out. RedThunder /channel/UCuR41yuScY68Z7r84rp0nZg **


	22. Chapter 22 - The Trouble With Romans

**Chapter 22 – The Trouble With Romans...**

Percy appeared in the sky with a single flash of black light that disappeared as quickly as it had come along. This time, his wings extended gracefully and he held his altitude perfectly. With the immediate issue dealt with he gazed down to the bright city below him. "Wow, Romans have some serious style. I bet that daughter of Athena would love to study this place." Percy muttered before he noticed the commotion happening below them. A decent sized battle was happening by a load of Romans that were all clad in gold armor except for the fact that none of them except for one girl with a flowing purple cape had a complete set of armor. Percy found that incredibly strange.

He decided to make his entry a flashy one and dive-bombed towards the ground. Half of the battle was being waged in the water, that couldn't have been very useful for the Romans. He noticed that their enemy was none other than two of the Gorgon sisters. It wouldn't have been Medusa because there were no life sized statues littered around the battlefield, so that was something at least. People started to notice his swift appearance and gasps went around everywhere. He landed on the other side of the river, the two Gorgon's, who for some reason each had a horrible set of leathery wings which made them look remarkably like furies. The two gorgons raised themselves above the demi-gods in the river and assessed the new threat.

"Need a hand?" He asked the Romans who all seemed lost for words at his casual attitude. The Gorgons hissed violently before one of them tried to swipe at Percy. Yggdrasil formed in his hands just in time for a spear to impale and turn a Gorgon to dust that floated gently to the ground. It took Percy and entire five seconds to notice that the dust was already reforming. "That shouldn't happen." He frowned, looking at the other Gorgon that had a smug look on her face.

"Even angels cannot kill us permanently." She cackled. Percy grimaced at her terrible laugh before he launched Yggdrasil at the second enemy. She too turned to dust before his eyes. That gave him a moment to take care of the reforming problem. Yggdrasil thudded into a wooden wall on the other side of the river, over where the Romans had fortified their perimeter. It was embedded thick into the high piled log fence.

"It's no use, they keep reforming quicker than we can take a breath." A red faced guy panted as he appeared next to Percy, seemingly the only one not disturbed by Percy's wings. "But thanks whoever you are, you took care of them easily and you're a fresh face to add to the fight." He held out his hand after that, "Luke Castellan, son of-" Percy made sure to cement Luke's position inside the Roman camp, "Son of Mercury right? I've met your dad a few times. My name is Percy Jackson. I'm the Champion of Chaos, the primordial of creation." Percy told him.

Luke nodded somberly, "Well, it explains the wings." He laughed dryly. He must have been chased by these things for quite a while. He looked exhausted as it was. It was only then that Percy noticed the Goddess sitting on the Roman side of the bank watching the exchange happily. Juno, or Hera. Percy didn't have anything against the Goddess, but frankly, he thought that her plan sucked balls on a grand scale

"So, got any party tricks that can kill these things permanently? If I was a son of Neptune things would be easier, I'd just wash them downstream." Luke laughed happily. He was going into hysterics, Percy had to keep him out of the fight. Both Gorgon's formed at once and hissed at Percy.

"I've got just the thing." Percy muttered as he went to pull Yggdrasil out from watch form only to realize that it was imbeded in the far wall as a spear. He extended his hand and summoned it back into his hand. By the time the weapon had reached him, it had already changed into a beautiful black axe. He pulled Baninir out of the loop in his black jeans. The weapon that had been gifted to him by his father had always changed minutely to reflect his current state but he was surprised to see that the blade of Baninir was now a vibrant silver with the very edge of the blade a striking lightning blue.

It didn't take long for people to start seeing the full picture of the man who had black wings and dual wielded some age old Viking axes. Percy held both Yggdrasil and Baninir up towards the sky only for him to be struck by black lightning a second later. It took him a matter of seconds before the first Gorgon was now nothing more than a smouldering pile of ashes that were so damaged that they couldn't piece themselves back together again. The power of black lightning was a brutal one.

"So, are you going to deliver a message for me or do I have to give you the same treatment? Know now monster that the power I wield has prevented your sister from returning, she has faded for all of eternity and I WILL do the same to you unless you leave now. Go, tell your masters that I'm here. The son of Odin is fighting in this war." Percy warned the last Gorgon with a death stare strong enough to make Cerberus back down from a fight. The Gorgon spat in Percy's direction before leaving towards the sky. "Well, that was fun." He grunted before turning his attention back towards the Romans who all had their weapons now firmly pointed at Percy and Luke.

"Friends of yours?" Percy asked casually.

"I only just got here. Carrying a heavy Goddess no less. If it's true that you're the Champion of Chaos, you can get us past these preliminary stages where nobody trusts anybody right?" Luke asked hopefully.

Percy shrugged, "Just because I'm a VIP doesn't guarantee you a fast pass. Come on." He laughed, punching Luke in the arm cheerfully. As they crossed the river Percy felt himself entering new territory, little else happened apart from Chaos' gift of knowledge informing him of yet another random fact.

"State your names." A female, the one with the full armor and purple robes told them forcefully.

"This one's name is Luke Castellan, he is a great hero, the son of Mercury." The old lady said as she stood and placed an arm on Luke's shoulder before she resumed to change into her godly form which towered over everyone else. "And he has my recommendation." She told them calmly before she flashed out and back to Olympus.

"Yeah, what Juno said." Luke told them, his breath finally returning to a normal rate. He turned to Percy with a grin, "There's my fast pass." He smirked.

"And what about bird boy over here?" A tall skinny guy with a dagger and… A teddy bear?

"You're trying to be funny and call me names when you brought your teddy bear to a fight for moral support." Percy grunted with a very slight amused smile on show before he looked to the woman who no doubt held more authority than the idiot.

"Don't mind Octavian, he's only a legacy after all. Who are you though?" She persisted, Percy knew that he'd at least have to explain the basics at some point.

"Perseus Jackson, but please, only call me Percy. I'm not a Roman demi-god." He explained. Octavian narrowed his eyes instantly.

"What are you then, Greek? Is that it, huh, graceus!" Octavian was now shouting. Percy stared at him for a moment. "You're an idiot. Who are you a legacy of?" He asked, feeling sorry for whatever unfortunate God had this buffoon for a legacy.

"Apollo." Octavian stood up straighter with a proud air around him. The Roman with the cape just sighed. Luke was watching with avid entertainment.

"Apollo and I are close friends. I was drinking with him in Europe just last week." Percy said without any sarcasm present whatsoever. Octavian's face fell, "No, you're lying, I can tell that you're lying!" Octavian stammered pathetically.

"Fine, have it your way idiot, I swear on the Styx that only last week I was drinking way too much alcohol with Apollo in shoddy clubs in Portugal." Percy told him with folded arms. Thunder rumbled overhead, "Moron." He muttered before turning away from a jaw dropped Octavian.

"Now, my completely standard intellect has deduced that you are a leader of this camp. If you would allow me your name, then I will allow you the rest of my story?" Percy asked the woman. He didn't mean to put that much charm into his voice but then he never did, he noticed his mistake when he gave her one of his natural smiles, the kind that he noticed gave him power over Artemis. "Follow me." She said, a brutal blush was visible behind her helmet. The Romans parted ways for them as Percy and Luke followed the Roman in charge to her private quarters. Octavian had passed out from shock, what a surprise, the absolute pussy.

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm remastering this so if you're new to this story and don't see an author's note like this, then you've gone past the point where I've remastered the chapters. Enjoy.**

**If you feel like supporting my other hobby, you can come and watch me play a load of games, often swearing like a sailor in the process. Check it out. RedThunder /channel/UCuR41yuScY68Z7r84rp0nZg **


	23. Chapter 23 - Face Value

**Chapter 23 – Face Value**

The Roman demi-god led the undercover Greek demi-god and the Norse demi-god into her private quarters until it was just them and two metal dogs. Percy stared at them for a few moments, he expected that Luke hadn't even noticed them as he was rather busy eating all of the blue M&amp;M's that were sitting in a bowl on the table.

"Are you going to go hyper after eating those?" Percy asked Luke seriously. Luke looked guiltily from Percy to Reyna. "No.." He told them, his guilty look only getting worse. The two dogs reared up and began barking like Luke was Kronos himself.

"That means he's lying. So again, tell me exactly who you are. These dogs are Aurum and Argentum. They can tell when a person is lying, so if you do lie, then they will more than likely try to eat you. My name is Reyna Ramirez, I am the daughter of Bellona, and praetor of the legion. Your turn." Reyna told them, taking off her helmet Percy noticed that she was definitely good looking, but that was beside the point.

"Luke Castellan, son of Mercury. I woke up in the wolf house three days ago and have no idea who I am." He told her. Reyna seemed to study Luke carefully for a moment.

"How do you know that you're a son of Mercury?" She asked him. Luke had a proud smile at this question. "I walked into a shop with three dollars. I came out with eight kilos of food and goods. I am definitely a son of Mercury." He wore his crimes like a badge of honor. Little seemed to bother him. Reyna seemed happy with Luke's explanation of things, especially since he had a recommendation from Juno herself.

"You, mystery man. Winged angel of some sort. Explain this, all of it, I've realized that you two aren't actually with each other, despite how chummy you seem to be." Reyna told Percy with narrowed eyes. Percy couldn't help but grin at that, "Yeah, we'd totally be bros." He fist bumped Luke who didn't miss a beat.

"Like I said, my name is Perseus Jackson, but I prefer to go by Percy. I am the son of the Norse god Odin, the all father of Asgard and Valhalla. I have been on the run for much of my life and only became aware of the Gods presence in this world a short time ago. I was found by Lady Diana and her huntresses when I killed a Cyclops with nothing but a rogue lightning bolt that I stole from the sky. From there I was taken to the other Gods. I was claimed by my father officially and have been serving Lady Diana ever since. I was chosen by Chaos to become her champion to aid you in the rising war between Tartarus and Gaea. They are both rising and have the intention of destroying you all before destroying your parents in turn." It was a miniature speech to the praetor but the dogs were happy and content with Percy's words.

"It's not often we get aid from Primordials, but then again, it's not often that we get invaded by Primordials. Castellan, we'll get you a bunk with Johnathon Corvo until you can get enrolled with a cohort, you're dismissed for now." Reyna told him. Luke wasn't a fool, he knew right away that Reyna wanted to talk with Percy privately. He nodded his head towards his new praetor and waved at Percy.

"I'm not going to lie, we've been face down in shit for quite a while. Attacks on the camp would last days because of the fact that Tartarus was allowing their minions to roam freely straight out of the doors of death. But you, the power you have caused that Gorgon to fade completely. You cold single handily win this war." Reyna stared at him with something that Percy suspect was a little more than simple admiration.

"Unfortunately, that isn't true. I was bluffing. True enough I did make the Gorgon disappear but she'll be back no doubt. My power is acting up since Tartaros has become a part in this war. Where my power would destroy the monsters root to life, I cannot because to achieve that I would have to be strong enough to destroy each and every monster in existence alongside that of Tartarus. I am simply not strong enough to pull off a feat of that magnitude. I'm sorry but until Tartarus is dealt with, these monsters will continue to rise. That being said, my power will kill the monsters with the same effect as normal, they will return to Tartarus where they will be forced to reform." Percy explained. Reyna took all of this in with a great interest. There was something about this man which just spoke volumes about him, it wasn't the way he took everything in with a single glance or even the confidence, no, there was something else that Reyna couldn't quite put her finger on.

"Well, for the duration of your stay you are an honorary member of the legion. Welcome, you hold more power here than I do. You're practically our second praetor." She explained as her face went soft at the term. It was evident that the boy Hera took and placed in the Greek camp was the old praetor, Jason Grace. Percy not only had to be careful not to reveal anything about the Greeks and Romans, but now he had to be careful what he told the hunt, for he now knew of Thalia's younger brother. She would no doubt put Percy through hell for not telling her sooner.

"Thank you very much Reyna, but I think my duties with Lady Diana will call me away before the night descends upon us fully. Though I do extend an offer. If you comprise a class of your most elite fighters, I am willing to train them for one day." Percy explained. There was no way Reyna was missing an opportunity like that, she jumped up immediately. "I'll get right onto that. If you meet us on the field of Mars we can do a session before our regular siege games." Percy nodded, he so hoped that they would allow him to participate in that, Octavian would be his only target, the loud mouthed buffoon.

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm remastering this so if you're new to this story and don't see an author's note like this, then you've gone past the point where I've remastered the chapters. Enjoy.**

**If you feel like supporting my other hobby, you can come and watch me play a load of games, often swearing like a sailor in the process. Check it out. RedThunder /channel/UCuR41yuScY68Z7r84rp0nZg **


	24. Chapter 24 - One To One

**Chapter 24 – One To One**

Percy hated to admit this, but aside from the very few individuals, the Greek elite group was far more promising that the Romans were, but to be fair to the Romans, Jason should have been in this group. Percy had specifically asked for Luke to be involved with this training group, even if he wasn't a standard initiate for the legion yet.

"I am going to be showing you a variety of different things. Firstly, I am not Roman, I am a Norse demi-god, yes we exist, well actually, I am the only Norse demi-god, but I am proof that there are a people that can still kick your Roman asses. Any questions?" Percy bellowed out to the group. He had Reyna standing by his side and he knew exactly how Romans did things, there was no place for weakness in the Legion, and that Percy respected. No one dared to raise their arguments against the towering figure with huge black wings, one of which kept brushing past Reyna who was starting to get aggravated by that. Percy noticed this and forced the wing away from Reyna. Who gave him a confused yet grateful look. Percy would have to explain later that the wings had a mind of their own for the most part. Looking back to his new trainees he noticed that they were quite mismatched in their own right but all looked like they could at least hold their own with each other, that was a start.

"You there." He pointed at one of the Centurions that Reyna had picket. He stepped forwards. "State your name and who your godly parent is." Percy demanded. The kid stepped forwards with a sugar stained mouth. "Dakota, son of Bacchus." Percy nearly grimaced. The idiot God that was stuck in camp half blood? He felt sorry for Dakota, but he looked more combat ready than the others, and certainly more so than Octavian, whose presence Percy knew was done purely so that Reyna didn't have to put up with his idiot argument.

"Right, Octavian, come here. You told me earlier that you're the greatest warrior this camp has, so try to fight off both myself and Dakota at the same time. Ready?" Percy asked, Reyna put her helmet on to hide her humongous grin that had begun to rage across her face when she saw Octavian pale at once. Octavian stumbled up to the area in front of them where Percy himself took up mantle. Percy didn't even have a weapon handy but they all knew that he wouldn't need one. Octavian began to mutter something before Dakota rushed forwards and ducked under Apollo's Legacy's strike before reaching up and upper cutting Octavian, thrusting his hand out from underneath the augurs legs and taking his weapon away from him.

"Right, now that he's been taken down a peg or two, would anyone like to try that on me? You will keep trying until you successfully topple me, each time I see a flaw in your plan, I shall correct it." Percy couldn't help but notice that his 'lessons' were exactly the same for the Greeks and Romans. He decided that things might need to be spiced up a bit. "Except I'm going to fight back. Praetor Reyna, you seem to be a worthy opponent, would you care to show your soldiers how it's done?" Percy asked with an amused glint in his eye. Reyna was glad that she still had her helmet on, her blush from his compliment was evident. She merely nodded, pulling out a golden gladius and a shield. Her stance was perfect and her technique was flawless.

"You said you'd fight back, where's your weapon?" she asked him, not taking her eyes off of him for a moment. "Silly me, I must have forgotten. Just so you know praetor, I can be a little bit erratic in battle. You've been warned." He told her which left hushed whispers going around those that were quickly gathering. Word had gotten out that Reyna was fighting the Champion of Chaos and soon enough most of the legion were gathered to watch. Percy brushed his watch slightly, watching Yggdrasil morph into a gleaming axe that was clearly not a metal of Olympus or Earth. He wasn't done there though as he held his hand high into the sky as if awaiting something. It had taken a few seconds at most before an object came booming down from the heavens above and landed comfortably in Percy's outstretched hand. There he stood holding onto two beautiful axes. Reyna knew that it would be a long day, she'd never fought against someone who was capable enough to dual wield two axes at the same time. Not even when the legion raided Saturn's temple.

Reyna charged in and kept her footing constant and strong, Percy found that he had to sidestep a decent amount before he swung one of his axes that embedded itself happily in the edge of Reyna's shield. He proceeded to rip the shield away from her grasp. She didn't give him the satisfaction of a job well done however as she pulled another identical golden gladius from her waist and wielded the two with equal skill. Percy grinned as he held Yggdrasil and Baninir in an identical stance to the one that Reyna had adopted. It was an enduring fight for the praetor but eventually she managed to somehow gain the upper hand, she knew that Percy was in no way trying his hardest, but she had still managed to chisel a way in his defenses. With a quick kick to the back of the legs, she had felled him and instinctively rolled onto his body with a foot either side of his body, pinning his arms down to keep his axes at bay with her own swords sitting comfortably either side of his throat.

"Very well done praetor, you are an exceptional warrior. I found no faults at all in your fight. You fought perfectly. Rarely seen at all nowadays." Percy smiled at her.

"Well, it wasn't exactly easy. Not sure if you noticed, but your wings are made not of feathers." Reyna muttered, the aggravation those blasted black feathers had caused her during the fight was astronomical.

"Actually, they have a mind of their own except for when I control them to fly. They do as they please, much like they seemed to be trying to touch you earlier. It's strange, they don't usually do that." Percy frowned before looking back to his class of elites, there wouldn't be enough time to teach them all today, not if he wanted to play in the siege games, "You're all dismissed. I'll be back to train the rest of you on a separate date. Praetor." He bowed before he leapt into the sky. He'd come back later for the siege games, but right now he felt like he'd been missing out on something important to him; Artemis.

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm remastering this so if you're new to this story and don't see an author's note like this, then you've gone past the point where I've remastered the chapters. Enjoy.**

**If you feel like supporting my other hobby, you can come and watch me play a load of games, often swearing like a sailor in the process. Check it out. RedThunder /channel/UCuR41yuScY68Z7r84rp0nZg **


	25. Chapter 25 - A Day In France

**Chapter 25 – A Day In France**

Percy felt himself shift locations with incredible ease as he fluttered down to where the girls were all practicing with knives and spears. Artemis was inside her tent and Percy saw no real reason to interact with the hunters at the moment so instead he flashed inside her tent. "Milady." Percy greeted her just in case any hunters were here. They weren't and Artemis narrowed her eyes at him, "Perseus." She scowled back. He sighed briefly.

Percy tilted his head to look at Artemis for a moment. "What is it?" She asked, getting annoyed with him quite easily already. It didn't take Percy even a second to seize the opportunity to complement his mistress. "You're beautiful Artemis." He said without a trace of sarcasm. He just stared longingly at her which caused her to blush every shade of crimson there was. Iris would have been impressed.

"Is there something you needed?" She asked, getting away from the subject as quickly as possible. Percy was quickly brought back into reality as he quickly made some mental reservation about that dinner plan he'd thought about.

"Yes, you. We're going on a dinner date in France. Come on." He said with a mischievous smile as he extended his hand to the utterly shocked Goddess in front of him.

"We're doing what?" She asked, almost as if she hadn't actually understood what he'd said. He rolled his eyes and sighed at his romantic interest.

"I'm taking you to France so that we can have a very expensive dinner date. Because I'm more powerful than Zeus and I want to. Anything else?" He asked as casually as somebody could in that situation. Artemis truly didn't know how she felt about this. It was clear that Percy was only just thinking about it right now but it sounded so well planned that she couldn't possibly turn this down.

She got up from her miniature throne and took Percy's hand. He pulled her into a passionate kiss that made her automatically close her eyes and embrace the feeling, but when she opened her eyes they were somewhere else completely. She noticed that it was no longer bordering on night time and in fact it was around noon wherever they were. She took one glance to her right and knew exactly where they were. Percy stood in his ripped black jeans and boots with his silver t-shirt that still clung to his body nicely. It was clear to Artemis that if it weren't for her, he would never have worn silver.

"Come my lady, your chariot awaits." Percy grinned at her, pointing his hands to the narrow path that led to the areas car park.

"You know how cliché that is Percy? Very." She told him with a sigh before she pecked him on the lips and walked through the exquisite gardens that they had flashed in. "Where are we going?" She asked him.

"Well it's one thirty approximately now so we've got quite a long time before my plans for that dinner date actually kick in, I guess you're just going to have to enjoy the day in France with me." Percy explained, feigning innocence as he said it.

"You can't pretend to be innocent, not by a long shot Jackson. Now where's this 'chariot' I don't see a, oh Gods… That's not yours is it?" Artemis asked when she saw Percy's mode of transport. She almost jumped in fear when she set eyes on the magnificent motorcycle. Percy just grinned with pride as he strolled over and sat himself down on the polished steel bike. He pulled a helmet seemingly out of nowhere and handed it to the woman he loved.

"Why on earth would I need to wear this?" She asked him quizzically.

He shrugged like it was common sense, "Because it's the law. I'm wearing one too." He responded as he pulled his own helmet from nothingness and donned it. Artemis didn't think it was possible, but Percy looked amazing even when most of his head was covered by what she thought was initially going to look like a horrible piece of head gear.

"Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to get on?" He asked her with a raised eyebrow before he produced that ridiculous smile, that same smile that always got his way with Artemis. She felt her insides warming up when his lips formed that single perfectly curved line. It only had that much of an effect on her because she knew that his smile only ever came out when she was on his mind, and that was enough for her to be driven mad with desire for him. She slowly sat behind him on the behemoth of the road and grabbed his waist for added safety, even though at the slightest sign of trouble, she would have just flashed somewhere safe. It gave her a reason to be closer to him, a reason that he wasn't about to argue with.

As they sped along the roads of France they would occasionally see a spot that they wanted to slow down and stop for but they didn't exactly have any idea of what they wanted to do for the day, Percy had only planned the date that would take place later on, he had completely misjudged the time zone difference which had given them this gap in-between but he saw it as an opportunity for them to spend even more time together away from prying eyes. Of course, it would be easy for them to be found out but the way that Artemis made Percy feel he would gladly stand up to the wrath of Zeus and proclaim his love for her. Hopefully he wouldn't have to but he knew his clear plan of action if it ever did come to that. Percy stared lovingly into Artemis' eyes before he thought about the time.

"Come on, it's getting dark. We need to park up and get on the boat." Percy said as jovially as it was possible for someone to say. Boats weren't in Artemis' domain naturally and she felt nervous about going anywhere near a large mass of water.

"You didn't mention boats earlier." She said, her voice nervous from the start. Percy just smiled at her.

"I know, but it would have ruined the surprise of the dinner date if I'd told you that I planned for us to go on a fine dining cruise down the river Seine would it?" He asked her. Her eyes lit up immediately and there was no force on Earth or Olympus that would have stopped her from kissing him then. "Percy Jackson you are mine and you always will be, nothing will ever take you away from me." She whispered into his ear with all of her love enforcing her words.

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm remastering this so if you're new to this story and don't see an author's note like this, then you've gone past the point where I've remastered the chapters. Enjoy.**

**If you feel like supporting my other hobby, you can come and watch me play a load of games, often swearing like a sailor in the process. Check it out. RedThunder /channel/UCuR41yuScY68Z7r84rp0nZg **


	26. Chapter 26 - Chaos' Realm

**Chapter 26 – Chaos' Realm**

They were on the boat, just the two of them were the guests, it seemed that Percy had bought out the entire cruise just to make a better impression, and even though Artemis was used to feeling above everyone else because of her God status, she truly felt like one of the most important women in the world when she was sat next to Percy, watching the beautiful city glide past them. Percy had been halfway through explaining something before he broke into a serious frown.

"What is it?" Artemis asked him sensing his mounting worry. He only then seemed to notice that Artemis was talking to him and without any further words he waved his hand, emanating a thick black vapor that formed what she could only assume to be some sort of Iris link to his primordial patron. And there she was the beautiful creator of the universe, Chaos.

"Lady Chaos, are you certain that there is no other way around this?" Percy asked her with the utmost respect thick in his voice. Chaos looked pained when she realized that he and Artemis had been sharing the night together away from the prying eyes of the Gods.

"I'm so sorry but it is now or never, and I fear that if you do not do this then the consequences will be grave." Chaos repeated. Percy sighed before nodding though in overview it did little to dampen his mood. "As you wish my lady." He nodded before the mist disappeared and he drank a full glass of wine.

"What is going on Perseus?" Artemis asked, accidentally slipping out his full name. Percy scowled slightly at it but didn't say anything.

"Castellan, the Hermes lad has already been given a quest with the Romans. It is Lady Chaos' will that I accompany them. It would seem that she was the one that orchestrated the entire quest taking place." Percy grunted again before clarity was evident in his mind. "Chaos is backing Hera's plan, interesting." Percy chided. He knew that he was picked at Chaos' champion as a favor from Odin but he didn't expect Chaos to actually pick sides in this war. She was fully in support of the Queen of the heavens.

"I am a clear component of Luke's quest. I bet he's ecstatic about that." Percy chuckled again. Artemis saw that it was clear Percy and Luke had formed a friendship already. Out of everyone there could have been, Percy had found a friend in Luke. Artemis knew straight away from the start that if it wasn't herself in Percy's eyes that he would no doubt have found a spark with the Roman Praetor. Artemis would never admit it but she was curious about Percy's intentions when he was to visit both of the camps. She laughed when Percy showed the Ares girl, Clarisse, just how powerless she was compared to him, and she felt a burning pang of jealously stirring within her when Percy was training with Reyna.

Artemis suddenly noticed a pained expression on Percy as beads of sweat began to roll down his head. "Percy what's happening!" She almost screamed at the Norse demi-god. He looked up at her with a smile.

"Chaos is being funny. She's just making sure that I abide by the ancient laws. I'm sorry my lady but I must go." Percy stood, his wings cracked and became visible to Artemis who had been oblivious to them not being there in the first place. She nodded but she didn't like it.

"I fear that I will be required to aid the Romans for some time. When I do see you again you will probably be as Diana." Percy nodded as he extended his hand. Artemis took is cautiously before Percy quickly pulled her in for a kiss. His lips left a tinge of fire dancing across her lips before he parted and suddenly flashed out. She was having the best day in her immortal life and Chaos had called him away. "Next time Jackson." She muttered with a sigh before she too flashed out. She went to her hunters and Percy flashed to his own place. The obsidian black walls were what confirmed to Percy that he had successfully flashed to the correct place. He was the only being non Primordial that had ever successfully navigated to Chaos realm. Of course had Chaos not explicitly given him the power to do so, then he would have ended up in Tartarus, and that wasn't a place that he wanted to go to, at all.

He stalked through the halls before he set his sights on a woman who's very being flowed with shadows everywhere. Nyx daughter of Chaos. Percy was Chaos champion but in no way her heir or anything, and that was what gave Percy and the other primordial a straight forwards relationship should he ever meet any of them.

Percy had never met Nyx before but he knew exactly who she was because of his inherited knowledge. She was waiting for him at the end of the hallway. "Why are you here Norse?" She asked. It wasn't a cold question, she just wasn't used to conversing with anybody.

"Hello Lady Nyx. It's an honor to meet you. I have briefly come to Chaos realm to confirm my mission with Lady Chaos." Percy reached the Goddess and bowed.

"Perseus do not do that. We're more alike than you realize. I hate formalities so in return I'll remember to call you Percy." Nyx stated. Even she couldn't help but smile at the warm glow that emanated from Percy's eyes at the easy adjustment.

"Thank you Nyx. You're a lot easier than the Gods of Olympus." Percy smiled back. Nyx had gotten what she wanted. It was nothing more than simple curiosity that drove her to questioning Percy.

"Well then I shall leave you to it. No one is jealous of your position Percy. It is an honor to have been picked by mother to be her champion no doubt, but you face the two most powerful Primordials aside from Chaos herself Percy. You were but a demi-god, a unique one with power beyond limitations granted, but still only a mortal. You may have ascended now but be careful Percy, Primordials won't be worried about killing you, they'll just torture you for eternity instead if they get the chance. That is your problem, being Chaos' champion you would have the fortitude for them to do it in the worst possible ways." Nyx scrunched her face up.

"My apologies Percy, but it is a harsh truth. Do not give them the opportunity to do any such thing. Chaos would be furious with all of us. You hold more power than the Olympians put together and a fair few of us Primordials. Be careful Perseus." Nyx warned him before clicking her finger. The next thing he knew he was standing in front of Lady Chaos who was sat down in a bright black throne. It seemed to stand out even among the black walls and floor.

"Lady Chaos." Percy started before he continued with what he had originally intended to do.

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm remastering this so if you're new to this story and don't see an author's note like this, then you've gone past the point where I've remastered the chapters. Enjoy.**

**If you feel like supporting my other hobby, you can come and watch me play a load of games, often swearing like a sailor in the process. Check it out. RedThunder /channel/UCuR41yuScY68Z7r84rp0nZg **


	27. Chapter 27 - Point Off

**Chapter 27 – Point Off**

Percy plummeted to an ashen war field his strength coming back to him. It was evident that Chaos needed him to be somewhere. When he hit the ground causing all of the dirt around him to be sprawled outwards he was mildly surprised to see a God staring at him along with everyone else.

He thought about it before he opened his mouth, realizing that he could easily have given everything away. "Mars." He said, the name rolled around his tongue curiously. "What are you doing here?" He asked the God whose power was now leagues below Percy's own.

"I'm giving my son." He pointed at Frank who shrugged with distaste. "A prophecy so that you can do that think that you do best punk." He told Percy. Percy noticed the slight edge in the God's voice. It seemed like he was clearly aware that in a fight, Percy would wipe the floor with the war God.

"Whatever, just make it quick. Chaos herself had a go at me while I was on an important date." Percy folded his arms like everything he'd just said was casual. Mars grinned and immediately Percy had a bad feeling.

"Oh don't I know it. It took my other half a very strenuous hour to try and force my way into your protective barrier but I did it. The others all gave up, but I got through. I saw some interesting stuff Perseus. What would my father say?" Mars' thick grin grew impossibly wide. Percy played it cool.

"I'll answer your question with another question. Think you can take Odin when I tell him?" Percy smirked almost as wide and for a brief moment there was a mutual appreciated between the two immortals.

"Fair play punk. I'll keep your little secret but only because I want to see what happens when the big man finds out for himself." Mars grinned again before turning back to an awestruck Frank.

"Kid you've got your parentage nailed down now you need a prophecy right? I guess you're too rooted by creation's ancient laws that you can't give one?" Mars asked Percy who had turned away from him in deliberation. Percy offered no words but merely shrugged, he was under the impression that it was to be Luke's quest, but this didn't make much difference, he knew that Frank would inevitably choose Luke to be one of his companions.

"Yeah didn't think so. Let's see here, alright. Go to Alaska, find Thanatos and free him. Get back here before the twenty fourth or you'll die. There's your prophecy. Usually it'd be a lot harder for you but I give Perseus Jackson permission to tell give you the prophecy that Phoebus Apollo made up three minutes ago." Mars turned his smug face to Percy who glared at the war God. Now Percy actually had to repeat the real prophecy that was meant for Frank Zhang and all because Apollo felt like stitching him up with Ares help. Prick.

He decided to turn this in his favor though, "Shit was crazy, there were words with more than three syllables and everything, no wonder Mars couldn't comprehend it." Percy actually winked at Mars when the God's face dropped in shock that a demi-god had insulted him.

"Kid, if I didn't like you so much, you'd be dead right now." Mars stood to his full height, his voice booming and threatening. Percy grunted in amusement at the God before straightening himself up as well, his wings expanded to their full glory and to most of the Romans that were watching the exchange, Percy was a far more fearsome sight that the twenty foot God.

"We'd best be going then Mars, just like you." Percy almost let out his building laughter too soon but with a wave of his hand, Mars disappeared. As soon as he was out of range of the godly M16 he couldn't hold it in any longer. "Man, what a joker." Percy wiped a tear away from his eyes when he noticed that everyone was still staring at him.

"Oh, so hey, what'd I miss?" He asked them casually.

"You're back! And you have a prophecy from Apollo, come we need to discuss this privately!" Octavian shouted in excitement as he grabbed one of Percy's arms and attempted to take the Champion of Chaos away from everyone else. Reyna's clear smile spread even further at Percy' rapidly souring face.

"Let go of my arm auger while you still have your own attached. I _am_ good friends with Apollo but that doesn't make you any less of a pain in the ass to me. If you get in the way of what Lady Chaos has planned then I know for a fact that Apollo won't even blink when I crush you into dust and throw you into the wind." Percy's voice changed, his features strained on his face, something was off but as soon as it had come, it had gone.

"Sorry about that, it's a slight side effect of becoming the champion of a Primordial. I kind of have my own aspects much like the Roman's _used _to have Greek aspects." Percy noticed the visible cringe when he mentioned the Greeks but they all accepted his words. He wasn't lying, he didn't get a different name and appearance but as opposed to his normal Norse self, he had a hard-core battle aspect as well that seemed to emerge when he was in an intense situation like Octavian placing his hands on him. This different aspect was a dark all business type.

"So, where to first Zhang?" Percy asked, looking straight at Frank. On his words, the entire Legion that had massed for their siege games looked at Frank as well.

"Well, Alaska obviously." Frank shrugged. Luke chimed in. "Depending on who you take you'll need some appropriate transport." He offered helpfully. Over the short time Luke was here, he'd become close friends with both Frank and Hazel.

"Praetor Reyna. I'm taking Luke Castellan and Hazel Levesque on my quest to find and free Thanatos from his captivity." Frank told the praetor who just smiled thinly. He was breaking many rules but it was Mars Ultor himself that had told him he needed to go.

"I was also asked by Lady Chaos herself to oversee this mission. If you would have me Frank, I will gladly accompany you on your quest." Percy bowed deeply, his magnificent black wings struck outwards in the highest show of respect the young Norse could do. Frank looked overwhelmed at Percy's decision to help him so quickly.

"Of course!" Frank belted out quickly. At this point Octavian looked ready to faint.

"This cannot be allowed! The ancient laws are clear, no immortal can interfere!" Octavian was staring defeat in the face. Percy sighed and rolled his eyes before whipping around at Octavian whose hands was pointing accusingly at Frank. Percy accidentally on purpose didn't recall his wings quick enough and one of his obsidian black feathers sliced clearly through Octavian's outstretched finger. The index finger of the blond auger fell to the ground gracelessly leaving a screaming teen in its wake.

"I'd say I'm sorry but frankly you're a bit of a twat and had that coming. Now, Frank, you're the leader, we're following you. Where do we start on our journey to Alaska?" Percy asked with a huge grin on his face as Octavian was taken away to get himself fixed up.

"I guess the fastest way would be to go across the sea for a while until we find a better means of transport. I can only assume that the ancient laws won't allow you to teleport us straight to Alaska will they?" Frank turned to Percy with an amused smile.

"Afraid not war child. Even if they did, I honestly don't know where Thanatos is being held. Alaska is beyond the Gods but not me. Once we get there I can find him." Percy confirmed. Frank nodded, it made sense.

"You four, in my quarters now for a private discussion before you leave. The rest of you are dismissed!" Reyna ordered. Percy flashed a grin as he lazily lifted off the ground and hovered a few feet above everyone else.

"Hey Perce, can't you just fly us there, or are your wings completely useless after all?" Luke asked with a humorous jib.

Percy chuckled slightly, "These wings couldn't carry your fat ass anywhere Castellan. These Romans have been feeding you well it seems." Percy retorted happily as they all made their way over to Reyna's private quarters.

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm remastering this so if you're new to this story and don't see an author's note like this, then you've gone past the point where I've remastered the chapters. Enjoy.**

**If you feel like supporting my other hobby, you can come and watch me play a load of games, often swearing like a sailor in the process. Check it out. RedThunder /channel/UCuR41yuScY68Z7r84rp0nZg **


	28. Chapter 28 - Pax Chat

**Chapter 28 – Pax Chat**

"So anyone, I don't care who." Reyna began but her eyes betrayed her as they flicked over to Percy before looking at the others. Percy felt terrible, it was clear that Reyna had formed an 'admiration' for him. "Explain to me what the hell is going to happen." She continued. Reyna sat down in her end table chair next to a suspiciously large bowl of M&amp;M's.

The other three took seats around the table as well, each near a bowl of sweets. "Aren't you going to sit?" Reyna asked incredulously when Percy remained standing. He smiled briefly and he could feel the women of the room melt underneath it. Percy waved a hand lazily and a throne big enough formed out of a swirling mass of black smoke. He sat in it, facing Reyna easily.

"Firstly, nice job dealing with Octavian, he won't be up and about to shout at everyone for a while now." Reyna grinned.

"Yeah, that was awesome Perce, what are those wings made of?" Luke asked, prodding one of the wings as he did. In response the wing slapped him in the face. Percy frowned at that as Luke looked at him in shock. "I get it you don't like people touching them." Luke said, throwing his hands up in surrender.

"Oh it's nothing like that, they actually have a mind of their own half the time, it's kind of annoying. And I don't actually know what they're made of, it was one of Chaos' gifts to me." Percy responded casually. The wings did a small flurry that made Luke flinch.

"Percy, tell your wings to stop bullying Castellan." Reyna commanded. Percy was shocked that Reyna would give him an order but he also like it, it made him seem more down to earth and not some super champion of the immortal creator of the universe. He would have made a comment about appearing human but he wasn't, not by a longshot, he was even less human than the rest of these demi-gods. Over his life his Asgardian blood was slowly taking over, claiming him as it's own.

"Getting back on track. We know that Thanatos is being held somewhere in Alaska. He's the key to keeping monsters from reforming straight away. It's also obvious that judging by Mars' rash words, an army is coming here to annihilate the camp. Once we free Thanatos that will only be half of the task. We shall still need to fight a war that will land on your doorsteps. So we've got a week at best to get to Alaska, free Death and return. Interesting." Percy commented. That was their plan laid out clearly.

"I know a few things about this quest already." Percy whispered with a tormented frown crossing his lips.

"Percy, Mars said that you would tell us the real prophecy? Something that Apollo had apparently received." Hazel asked him quietly. It seemed that Percy had almost forgotten that she was still here. Percy reclined in his throne with a sigh.

"Yeah. Apollo made it up so that the Gods wouldn't get really angry. You guys got lucky with that divine intervention right there. OK, how'd it go?" Percy was seemingly talking to someone other than himself and Reyna remembered him saying that he was actually good friends with Apollo, was he actually talking with the God?

"_Four shall venture to the land beyond the Gods._

_Three shall survive the trip against all odds._

_The thief will bring light and clarity in their darkest hour._

_The Norse will make a decision through absolute power._

_A lovers bane, found through power and fame._

_Will prevent the immortals from playing their game." _

It was obvious judging by Percy's face that he hadn't heard the prophecy beforehand and he didn't like it at all.

"Well that's not very nice." He grunted unhappily. "Come, we need to leave right now." He said as he stood. The moment he stood up the throne dissipated into thin air. The others all got up as well, none wanting to upset the already badly balanced Norse demi-god.

Reyna said her piece and let them go with a pained expression. Percy got the feeling that their 'Navy' was nothing spectacular, but they all ventured past the gates none the less.

They marched at a solid pace along the outskirts of the city until they reached the bay.

"You have got to be kidding me? This piece of crap?" Luke asked incredulously. Both Hazel and Frank nodded their heads in pained unison.

"Unfortunately yeah, the Pax." Frank confirmed. Percy sighed before his hands tensed up and the muscles in his arm rippled under strain. A moment later the Pax transformed into a very small super boat. They all climbed on board, extremely happy that none of them had to paddle all the way.

Percy also created a trap door that magically held some bunkers underneath that they could rest in. But because of his wings and the danger from decapitation, no one else could go in while Percy was. A faint knock on the door alerted the Champion of Chaos to a visitor.

"Perce, I need to talk to you about that prophecy." Luke told him. It wasn't a question, he was telling him that it was happening. Percy nodded and sat up in the small hidden compartment.

"Four shall venture to the land beyond the Gods. That's us four Perce, we're going to Alaska. Easy, first line done. Three shall survive the trip against all odds. Slightly unnerving, it sounds like one of us isn't going to survive." Luke continued to ramble.

"The quest was originally just you three. It means that you're all going to survive. I'm immortal, I can't die dumbass. Second line is done."

Luke nodded in agreement. "The thief will bring light and clarity in their darkest hour. I'm the son of Mercury, I'm the thief by title basically. I'm not sure how I'll bring light and clarity but we know it's something to do with me." Luke told him. Percy nodded dumbfounded how he hadn't realized that before.

"It's not difficult who the fourth line refers to." Percy chuckled. He was the only Norse demi-god in existence.

"Yeah, the rest of the prophecy worries me as well." Percy looked away instinctively. He knew exactly what the last two lines meant, but he wasn't prepared to tell Luke that.

"Anyway, we'll reach mainland again soon." Luke said as he went topside once again.

The last two lines were the ones that actually worried Percy. A lover's bane found through power and fame. When Percy no doubt became even more of a hotspot for Gods and Goddesses he'd be called away from Artemis and their little 'game' would be over. Over unless it became common knowledge.

"Artemis." Percy sighed in defeat. He was in a tough situation.

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm remastering this so if you're new to this story and don't see an author's note like this, then you've gone past the point where I've remastered the chapters. Enjoy.**

**If you feel like supporting my other hobby, you can come and watch me play a load of games, often swearing like a sailor in the process. Check it out. RedThunder /channel/UCuR41yuScY68Z7r84rp0nZg **


	29. Chapter 29 - The Asgardian's Archery

**Chapter 29 – The Asgardian's Archery**

"Does this feel like cheating to you guys?" Frank asked, finally breaking the long and awkward silence that had crept up upon them. The big demi-god turned his head to face Percy mostly. It was Frank's quest but no matter what their objective, he would always look to the son of Odin for acknowledgment that they were doing the right thing.

"Why would you say that?" Hazel asked him curiously. Tearing her eyes away from the rapidly moving seascape.

"Well so far we've not encountered any monsters of any kind and we've been sitting comfortably in a speed boat for the last couple of hours." Frank sounded disappointed by this.

"It's because smaller monsters have been chased off by the bigger ones. I cannot hide my scent. I am not a God, immortal yes, but still not a God. My scent is like nectar and ambrosia to monsters, so the bigger they are, the more they want. Thus no lesser monsters are willing to risk trying to kill us for fear of what their far greater comrades will do." Percy explained calmly. Luke could tell that his air of confidence was waning when it came to the safety of the demi-gods.

"So on one hand you're incredibly powerful and its great having you help us along on our quest." Luke began and Percy immediately saw where the lad was leading the conversation, and he was absolutely right.

"And on the other hand all of the monsters that we will face will be incredibly powerful, yes. That is correct." Percy suddenly snapped his head towards the water. Luke continued to drive the boat but he was worried about what could have caught Percy's attention.

"And here's our first challenge. They're really throwing everything they've got at us aren't they?" Percy was talking to himself. Frank and Hazel looked on in horror at the realization that Percy could very well be mental. A small grin formed around Percy's face before his complexion dropped and he paled a deathly white.

"What is it Perce?" Luke asked, more to get a response than to actually know. He instinctively brought the boat closer to mainland.

"It seems that our enemies have made another incredibly powerful ally. We no longer wage war solely against Gaea and Tartarus. Hydros has joined their cause. I suspect that he will try to convince Pontus to aid them as well. We need to get to mainland now. That Kraken can swim a lot faster than this boat can move." Percy told them without a trace of sarcasm. They all looked at Percy waiting for him to turn around and start laughing but he did no such thing.

"I know what we can do to cause some sort of distress, the only downside is that the last time I tried this I nearly shot Apollo out of the sky." Percy grinned as he pulled on Yggdrasil, the watch morphed into a miraculously formed metal bow that looked alive. Percy quickly closed his eyes and thought about words forming inside his girlfriends mind.

'Oh great Artemis, Goddess of the hunt and archery and other things that I as her romantic interest should know.' He was trailing, that wasn't good.

'What are you after Percy? You're attempts at buttering up a Goddess need some improvement.' Percy heard Artemis' voice as clear as day ring through his mind.

Percy focused on an image of his grinning face so that Artemis could see his mischievous smirk clearly. 'Percy? What are you doing?' She asked him testily. His next sentence would make or break the crisis and possibly break Apollo's solar chariot in the process.

'Great Goddess, guide my arrow' He only just managed to resist the urge to laugh.

'Perseus no! Wait!' She practically begged but his mind had already moved onward. He drew back the string of his bow and after a deep breath and a few intense seconds as he waited for the immense power to emerge from the depths of the sea, it happened. The shot rocketed forwards faster than the speed of the boat. The projectile stayed parallel to the water's surface as it created a physical divide in the waves as the air pressure being thrown out because it had only continued to rise. The arrow accelerated before dipping slightly and hitting the water.

"Oh shit." Percy deadpanned, already seeing the problem. He extended his wings and got ready to undo his mess. Jumping straight off of the boat he heard the cries of protest from the other three but their problems were only trivial compared to what Percy had just done. Right as his arrow hit the water it skimmed and because of the power he'd accidentally put behind that shot, it flew straight off of the water and into the sky. Higher than the clouds his arrow soared until he heard the unmistakable sound of an Asgardian arrow penetrating a sun chariot cleanly.

"Fuck, Apollo! I'm sorry!" Percy shouted in vain. He saw a small solar flare darting to the water's edge. A fiery Maserati was on an impact course with the sea, a very angry sun God was sat arms folded in the driver's seat holding a silver arrow. Percy's silver arrow.

"Apollo, I can fix your chariot, honest! Let me just quickly kill this Kraken." Percy shouted at him. He heard no words but he got a visible middle finger from the poetic God before the Maserati crashed into the waves.

'You're lucky I'm on good terms with Uncle Poseidon.' Percy heard Apollo's voice inside his mind before nothing else. Percy cringed at the severity of his shot before willing his wings to dive-bomb the surfaced Kraken.

"You. You overgrown octopus, your impending threat caused me to take that shot, it's your fault the sun chariot is rapidly sinking. You- You deserve to be in a paella dish right now!" Percy screamed in frustration as he pulled his wings in close and spun his body in a spiral before extending his wings. The crash into the waves was enormous. A miniature tidal wave of seawater and Kraken blood was sent sprawling forwards. To the mortals it would probably appear as an oil spillage, but Percy knew better, Percy knew that it was actually the evidence that as of this day he hated sea monsters far more than any other. Instead of resurfacing he continued to swim underwater until he found the angry sun God. He hefted the car to the surface and made some alterations.

Pretty soon the sun chariots was up and running again. "Hey, you know I can actually improve the engine on this thing if you want." Percy offered, he felt like he owed Apollo something.

"Maybe another time Perce, you've fixed the damage and it's in the past, right now I believe you're on a quest, so better get to it." Apollo pointed out with a grin as Percy nodded in agreement. It only took him ten minutes to catch up to the speed boat. He'd fallen from near orbit where the sun chariot usually rested.

"What the hell just happened?" Luke asked as Percy gracefully landed back on the boat.

"Oh you know, the usual. Just squabbling with Apollo about his dysfunctional car." Percy grinned at the incredulous looks they were giving him.

"I still don't believe that you're friendly with the Gods." Luke grunted under his breath. He felt a sharp slap form Percy's wing hit him across the back of his head.

"And could you tell your wings to stop doing that? It's getting annoying." Luke cursed.

"Actually, that was me." Percy answered him before Luke felt a repetition of the head slapping.

"THAT one was the wings." Percy told him innocently before turning his gaze back to the destruction. Gaea was rising, Tartarus was already sending his forces to intercept Percy and now Hydros had it in for him. He'd sent his best in early and now that the Kraken had been demolished, the fight was personal. Percy could feel that Hydros would be watching him eagerly from now on. He'd have to act fast and try to get Chaos to realign herself so that she could persuade Pontus not to take part in this war. If it was Hydros and Pontus then Percy knew that they would target Poseidon and weaken Olympus greatly. He hoped that it wouldn't come to that.

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm remastering this so if you're new to this story and don't see an author's note like this, then you've gone past the point where I've remastered the chapters. Enjoy.**

**If you feel like supporting my other hobby, you can come and watch me play a load of games, often swearing like a sailor in the process. Check it out. RedThunder /channel/UCuR41yuScY68Z7r84rp0nZg **


	30. Chapter 30 - Thalia's Fainting Habit

**Chapter 30 – Thalia's Fainting Habit**

Artemis sat complacently in her tent as she waited for Thalia to come in. "There you are Thalia, I've been meaning to speak with you." Artemis stated. So far so good, she had the full intention of revealing hers and Percy's romantic involvement with Thalia but the moment her younger demi-god sister came into view, Artemis lost her nerves.

"Are you OK milady?" Thalia asked, seeing the off kilter expression that Artemis had subconsciously placed over herself.

"Yes, it's just that I've become somewhat used to Perseus' presence within the camp and find myself at a loss without him here at the moment." She purposely made her words softer, if she could phrase it right, then hopefully Thalia would figure out that there was an involvement between the two of them. She knew that Atalanta had figured it out, what with being the eldest of the hunters she had an eye for detail when it came to Artemis. She had promised not to say anything to anyone however, not until the truth was common knowledge.

"So have I Lady Artemis. He has become a true friend to us, the entire hunt has actually come to like him. His task to befriend us is more or less complete m'lady. I've spoken to the rest of the hunt about this as well. We were planning on denying it for as long as possible because we want him to stick around." Thalia admitted, her face had grown sad because she believed that now Artemis knew of the hunt's disposition towards Percy, that he would have to leave.

Artemis held eye contact with Thalia for a moment, the fact only barely sinking in, not only had Percy found love in Artemis, but he'd succeeded where no man on earth had before.

"Thalia what I'm about to tell you, you cannot repeat to any living soul. I need you to make an oath on the Styx." Artemis' face was stone cold, she needed Thalia to believe that she was all business about this.

"I swear on the Styx never to reveal what you're about to tell me unless you give me permission to do so." Thalia confirmed. Thunder echoed outside, signaling that the deal was done.

"Thalia I don't think Percy is going to be leaving us anytime soon." She started slyly, watching her lieutenant's face analytically for any sign of betrayal.

"Why is that milady?" She was expressionless but the small glint in her eye held hope.

"Because Percy has become someone that I have come to… Value, highly Thalia. It isn't easy for me to say this you must understand." Artemis was slowing her words and watched as Thalia's eyes widened until they were impossibly big. Thalia slowly clamped both of her hands over her mouth and seemingly froze in place.

"I…" Artemis faltered.

"Thalia I've fallen in love with him." There is was, out in the open and now it could no longer be denied. Artemis, the Goddess of the hunt was in love with a man. Minutes passed with ease as Artemis waited for Thalia to come out of her frozen state but it didn't happen. Soon Artemis began to worry, thinking that she killed her lieutenant from shock. After an hour had gone past Thalia fainted out of her chair.

"Well… Shit." Artemis muttered before fetching some nectar. The golden syrup poured down Thalia's throat and in an instant Thalia opened her eyes and looked up in relief.

"Lady Artemis. Thank the Gods, I just had the weirdest dream." Thalia began as she closed her eyes again.

"You called me to your tent and made me swear an oath, then you told me that you've fallen in love with Percy." She cradled her head which was pounding from reasons that were unknown to her.

"It was such a weird dream but I suppose if anyone was worthy of you milady it would only ever be Perseus." Thalia admitted before she looked back into Artemis' eyes. The Goddess felt so bad for her lieutenant.

"Thalia, you have to be calm about this, but that wasn't a dream. You did swear an oath on the Styx and I was being truthful." Artemis was a lot calmer than Thalia remembered her being and was forced to breathe deep.

"Oh. My. Gods." Was all Thalia said before looking back at her mistress.

"So what happens now?" She asked the question after a while of silence.

"I've told you, my most trusted hunter, but no one else. Perseus hasn't told anyone either." Artemis informed her. Thalia's eyes widened once again.

"Wait, Perseus knows? Are you two actually a couple?" This time, her shock had turned into a very distinct gleefulness.

"Yes, to both questions. Do you know how hard it is to find somewhere safe from the prying eyes of Apollo? You'd think I'd never be able to kiss Percy in an eternity at this rate." Artemis huffed before realizing that she'd very possibly given away too much information.

"You kissed him?" Thalia's eyes had now gotten so wide that Artemis was sure her eyeballs were about to fall to the floor.

"Maybe once or twice." Artemis muttered under her breath as she looked away from her huntress' stare.

"Lady Artemis." Thalia's voice was stern and strict.

"Yes, multiple times. What do you expect? We ARE a couple Thalia." Artemis told her a lot more playfully than when the conversation had started.

"OK, so again, what happens now?"

What was going to happen now? There was a war brewing. The Olympians had closed themselves off from their godly children. Artemis was an exception and was allowed to continue doing her thing so long as she stayed away from both camps for the time being. With the war came a gap, a physical distance between her and Percy while he aided the quest. Artemis was about to curse Chaos for interrupting her dream date but she remembered how pained the Goddess looked at her interruption.

"I truly do not know. Percy has sworn an oath to me which I won't repeat in front of you. I want Percy to stay and he wants to be here, he's starting to see you all as his family and not just his duty. I can convince the council that it is a necessary action until we can reveal why he's really still here. In the mean time you don't need to pretend around him anymore, let him know, he'll be relieved to know that you're not all going to still try to run him through." Artemis smiled at the thought of her love being accepted by her girls.

"Yes milady. When is Percy returning from his duties with Chaos?" Thalia asked. Artemis was confused at first but then she remembered telling Thalia that he was performing Chaos' duties. She hadn't been lying but it wasn't exactly the straight and narrow.

"I truly do not know, but I'll inform you when he's on his return." Artemis commented lightly. She truthfully couldn't wait for him to be physically in her arms one again, this time she would surprise him with a 'date' that he'd never forget.

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm remastering this so if you're new to this story and don't see an author's note like this, then you've gone past the point where I've remastered the chapters. Enjoy.**

**If you feel like supporting my other hobby, you can come and watch me play a load of games, often swearing like a sailor in the process. Check it out. RedThunder /channel/UCuR41yuScY68Z7r84rp0nZg **


	31. Chapter 31 - Amazon

**Chapter 31 –Amazon**

"Perseus." Chaos' voice came through clear but something was wrong, something was very wrong. Instinctively Percy went down into a kneel, nearly accidentally decapitating Hazel along the way. "Lady Chaos." He said out loud so that they understood what he was talking about.

"Percy I can't be focused too much here as I'm fighting against my own problems elsewhere. I would call upon you to deal with this but you've been my champion for only a week at most, you're not ready to undertake this type of thing. I have for you one final gift." Chaos explained softly, it was evident that she was busy taking care of something else at the same time.

"Already you have had many but almost all of them you haven't yet discovered. Your armor the ancient hide of Leviathan that your father brought fourth five millennia ago has been waiting for a hero worthy enough to wield it. It chose you Perseus. I have recomposed it at a molecular level." Percy was eyes closed and focused on communicating with Chaos, but his shock was clear and evident.

"Before it was impervious to anything that an Asgardian warrior would need to be protected against, but it was not truly indestructible against godly beings that you will find yourself fighting against. It beats Celestial Bronze, bests Titanic Silver and demolished Olympian Gold. Percy your armor is now composed entirely from Chaotic Platinum." Chaos' warm voice faded towards the end before she said goodbye. She had to deal with other issues somewhere else and would not be able to give Percy any answers were he to ask.

"Well, that's certainly new." He said as he stood again. He hadn't been wearing his armor because truth be told he'd forgotten about it, having no need to wear it to deal with the hunters arrows anymore.

"What just happened?" Luke asked uncertainly. They had now left the boat and continued to walk inland. Not a moment too soon they found themselves outside a street with derelict building everywhere yet one single place seemed to be open. Amazon.

"My armor is now made from the hardest metal in the universe and very possibly unbreakable." Percy told them like it was nothing huge.

"But, you're not wearing any armor?" Frank pointed out but it was more of a question. Percy didn't seem like the type to be walking around with Kevlar.

"Good point. No wonder you're the quest leader." Percy responded with a smug but friendly smile. Frank shot him a banterish glare as Percy snapped his fingers together loudly. A moment later his clothes seemed to have been actively burning off of his but before anything revealing was seen, there were obsidian black links of armor that formed around his body.

"Huh, that's funny, I could have sworn that she said it was-" Right as Percy started talking the impenetrable linked plates of armor shined from a deep midnight black into a platinum that shined brighter than Artemis' eyes.

"Huh, how about that. Lady Diana will love this." He commented to himself, forgetting that he was with company.

"That's actually a little bright if I do say so myself. What is it? I've never seen metal like that." Luke shielded his eyes. Percy noticed this and willed the armor to lessen the shimmer and surprisingly it complied. The armor was still as bright as ever but it was no longer an offending shine that seared retinas.

"Well, like I said, it's the strongest metal in the universe. On the scale of things, the weakest and most commonly found godly metal is Celestial bronze. Luke seemed to subconsciously know what this was but Hazel and Frank had estranged looks on their faces.

"Then a bit stronger than Celestial Bronze is Olympian Gold but it's also rarer. Titanic Silver is even rarer than Olympian Gold but it's not as strong, but after that the strongest and rarest is Chaotic Platinum. Hence the shine." Percy waved lazily across his body. Something else caught his eye and he almost gasped in shock. How could Chaos be so careless? Draped across Percy's neck and down his back was a long cape that glinted beautifully in the light. On the inside but thankfully well hidden by Percy's body was the symbol of Chaos crossed with that of the half crescent moon, meaning the Champion of Chaos, which was himself, and Artemis, which was his boss who he was secretly courting.

He waved his hand and a powerful force sent the cape back into his tent at Artemis' camp. There was no doubt in his mind that Artemis would sense his act and investigate, he wished that she didn't Iris message him in the middle of the battle with the embarrassing revelation of her discovery though.

"Amazon. That's not just a shipping company, I get the feeling that we will either find some decent aid inside here or possibly some death, but seeing as the prophecy says three will survive, we don't have to worry." Percy explained as he made his way to the Amazon building in a fast stride. Once they were all inside, they walked up to the desk. Percy remained silent which was strange. The receptionist gave him a quick eye before turning her attention to Hazel.

"Hi, how can I help you today?" She asked her, ignoring Luke and Frank. Percy sniffed the air and started grinning. He pulled Yggdrasil and Baninir free. His armor seemed to instantly form a mechanical ideal as a faceplate of armor came seemingly out of the neck of his suit and formed a very Iron Man style helmet. There it was, the best description anyone would get of Percy's platinum chaotic armor. An Iron Man that had black wings instead of jet thrusters.

"Yo Perce what's up?-" A faint whistle came from the air pressure caused by a lightning fast movement by the receptionist. Luke looked down to notice a sharp blade at his throat. He slowly raised his hands realizing that if she wanted to, he'd be dead straightaway. Percy was no doubt harboring a shit eating grin inside that helmet of his.

"Amazons do not tolerate men who speak out of place." The receptionist hissed at him. Luke simply nodded.

"You, you're different. What makes you smell different than these two?" She asked. Percy noticed a hello name-tag that read Kinzie.

Percy answered her by flashing directly behind her and pushing the knife away from Luke's throat with incredible ease. Kinzie went wide eyed and kneeled.

"I'm sorry my lord, I had no idea that you were a God." She said with a bowed head. A God? She must have believed him to be so because of his insane power.

"I am no God. I am the Champion of Chaos, the primordial God slash Goddess of creation and the void, though that last one was kind of inherited. My name is Percy Jackson, I am the son of Odin." Percy was beginning to get an extensive title, he'd need to think of a way to optimize it so that he could say it all clearly. Kinzie rose to her feet and found the courtesy of finding out the others as well.

"Luke Castellan, son of Mercury, I'm actually just on probation for the legion." He told them with a frown. He couldn't help but feel like there was a lot more to it than that, something big.

"Frank Zhang, son of Mars Ultor, newly appointed centurion of the fifth cohort."

"Hazel Levesque. I'm a daughter of Pluto wouldn't you know." She said with a sigh as she realized how much she hated telling people that.

"Come, Hylla will want to meet you all."

"Hylla as in the queen of the Amazons? Oh I get it now. I am incredibly daft." Percy started to ramble on.

"It wasn't difficult Perce, I figured it out the moment she ignored us." Luke nudged Percy in the ribs.

"She didn't ignore me." Percy shot a smirk back at Luke.

"It's true, aside from smelling different and basically having waves of power rolling off of him, he's actually attractive, how could I not look?" Kinzie asked them innocently.

"Careful lady, he's spoken for." Luke responded edgily. Percy hadn't remembered telling him that? What was Luke up to? Percy raised his eyebrow at the son of Hermes.

"What? She's cute, I can't have you steal the show all the time." Luke whispered back, obviously thinking he was clever.

"I heard that. One more comment and I'll put you in irons like the rest of these men." Kinzie said without a single trace of sarcasm tainting her voice, then they all noticed the 'workers'. Slaves would be a more appropriate term.

"Well, you're clearly BDSM lovers, let's hurry up and get on with this, I'm going to go ahead and talk to Hylla, see you guys later." Percy laughed as he flashed away instantly, leaving a stunned Kinzie to take out her annoyance on the other two boys.

"Does he do this regularly?" She asked, clearly aggravated. Without missing a beat, all three heroes answered in perfect harmony. "All the freaking time."

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm remastering this so if you're new to this story and don't see an author's note like this, then you've gone past the point where I've remastered the chapters. Enjoy.**

**If you feel like supporting my other hobby, you can come and watch me play a load of games, often swearing like a sailor in the process. Check it out. RedThunder /channel/UCuR41yuScY68Z7r84rp0nZg **


	32. Chapter 32 - Mentality Change

**Chapter 32 – Mentality Change**

"Who dares to enter my throne room without being summoned?" Percy heard a booming voice.

"I heard that you're a queen, t'is a pretty cool title. I'm a champion, mine sounds better than yours!" Percy laughed with glee, obviously enjoying every moment he had to make the queen of the amazons look small.

"You dare to mock me?" She stood threateningly.

"I dare to make personal jest." Percy's face turned to stone and his wings extended out from behind his back, finally catching the rays of the glinting platinum armor that shone around him. It was a strange combination of silver and obsidian black wings. Perhaps he would attempt to create an armor cover for them just as a cosmetic approach. They were already made out of some sort of metal.

"Who are you?" She asked, taken aback by his unearthly appearance. Not many had wings and even fewer could claim the beauty of his.

"OK I think I've finally got it. Ready? I am Percy Jackson, the son of Odin the king and ruler of Asgard and Valhalla. I am the champion of Chaos, the primordial creator of the universe and the void." He let out a slightly sarcastic breathe to let the queen know he was finished.

"I should get that put on a business card… OR not, I like saying it just as much, it's just a mouthful." He said after a moment.

"The Norse Gods haven't faded? Miraculous." Hylla noted with a strange fascination.

"Of course they haven't faded. We have entire kingdoms. When Norse warriors and those who worship us die they don't enter your realms of the Underworld. They are given eternal life in Asgard. They are allowed to live and fight forever in our fields and drink heartily in our mead halls." Percy explained with a proud look in his eye.

"Soon I shall become the ruler of Asgard." Percy muttered.

"Why you, you are but a demi-god, a somewhat hollow claim to the throne is it not? I am a queen, I know how these things work. What of your brothers?" Hylla had a surprising amount of tact for such things. Percy was taken back by her understanding.

"Thor was already given a realm to rule over. This one, he is the son of Odin and Gaea so by rights he shall one day rule over this very realm, resting with the Gods of Olympus. Baldr was the one supposed to rule Valhalla but he died. When a God dies within their own domain, they will not revive, they remain a memory. Váli was born to a giantess and defected, he holds no claim, and so the throne will be passed to me, assuming I survive my encounter with my eldest brother's birth mother." Percy explained. Hylla nodded knowingly.

"Well that explains how the Norse Gods had remained so much longer and stronger than our own. And you are the champion of the primordial creator of the universe. I can imagine that by your Norse standards that would only make your claim stronger. Enough about history that neither of us is interested in. Why have you come demi-god?" She asked, turning to look at the new arrivals. Luke followed by Frank and Hazel walked through with their female escorts.

"Kinzie?"

"They're with the angel." Kinzie explained.

"The angel?" Percy raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, the beautiful one that fell from the heavens." Kinzie said without missing a beat.

"Right… Anyway." Percy felt incredibly awkward. "I'll just get rid of these, takeover guys, this will take a minute." Percy said. His armor parted around his incredibly lean muscled back and he swore that he heard a faint whimper come from Kinzie. Soon enough, and much to the protest of his wings, they were retracted but not before both managed to instill a very painful slapping ceremony on Luke, their favorite prey.

After a minute of everyone watching in fascination, Percy's beautiful wings had reclined into his body and his armor had reformed over his body. "Much better, so where were we?" He asked, looking over to the others.

"You know, without your wings we could easily just incarcerate you." Hylla said with a bored tone. A moment later chains sprung out of the floor and encased Percy who just raised en eyebrow. "Huh, I can't flash away." He said with surprise.

"Yeah, they're pretty cool like that." Kinzie said as she made her way over to Percy.

"Hey, quit it, Luke was right, I'm spoken for- Hey!" Percy shouted as Kinzie made her way around to his rear and pinched his bum. "You know aside from not having wings and being unable to flash around, I AM ridiculously strong, like, Heracles is my bitch kind of strong right?" He asked them seriously as he effortlessly broke through the thick layered golden chains.

"Killjoy." Kinzie huffed in defeat.

"So anyway, getting back on track." Hylla prompted.

"Oh look, a horse!" Percy walked off. Completely bored of the conversation.

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm remastering this so if you're new to this story and don't see an author's note like this, then you've gone past the point where I've remastered the chapters. Enjoy.**

**If you feel like supporting my other hobby, you can come and watch me play a load of games, often swearing like a sailor in the process. Check it out. RedThunder /channel/UCuR41yuScY68Z7r84rp0nZg **


	33. Chapter 33 - Foul Mouthed Horse

**Chapter 33 – Foul Mouthed Horse**

"Percy." Hazel called out annoyingly. "We're with royalty, you can't just wander off whenever you see a horse, oh my Gods, he IS beautiful!" Hazel beamed immediately.

"Yeah, unfortunately he tries to kill anyone that goes near him." Hylla huffed, looking down at a long gash on her own arm.

"I'm tough to kill, I'll see if he likes me." Percy grinned walking forwards.

"Hey there fella, you look like a cute horse." Percy tried, completely unsure of what he was expecting. He was no son of Poseidon so he wasn't exactly expecting the horse to respond, but it did none the less.

'Fuck off shithead.' It growled at him. Percy stopped and deadpanned before straightening up again.

"You guys heard that right?" He asked them. Everyone in the room shook their head at him with a worried glare.

"What he say Perce?" Luke asked walking over, not nearly as close as Percy was, but closer than the rest.

"He told me to fuck off. And then he called me a shithead." He turned back to the horse with a glare. "You're pretty foul mouthed for a horse aren't you?" He asked with an amused glint in his eye.

"Yeah but your mom had an old foal in her mouth last night, so I guess it's all good." The horse replied.

"I could end you with a flick of my wrist you little son of a-" Luke placed his hand on Percy's shoulder when he saw Yggdrasil turn into a brilliant silver axe.

Percy took a deep breath before he dared to continue. "What's your name?" He ventured.

"Odin, because I fucked your-"

"Time to die horse!" Percy shouted in rage. The entire building shook as lightning raged and a miniature tempest shrouded every part of the room.

'Perseus calm down, this horse is vital to your quest, I won't warn you again.' Chaos pitched through into his mind and just in time. He huffed and walked away, letting the air clear.

"What the hell was that?" Frank asked in exasperation as everyone righted themselves. The ex queen and an escort of guards all came in at that moment.

"Your horse is a dick." Percy told Hylla.

'Hey dicknuts, tell that blonde pussy to feed me those gold chains on the floor and I might not kill you all and shit on your corpses!' The horse shouted out from its cage. Percy took one glance at the brown horse before flipping it off.

'Fuck you.'

"Yeah well fuck you too."

'FUCK YOU!'

'I'm going to kill you. I don't care what Diana or Chaos says, I swear I'm going to kill you, then when I drag your corpse to Tartarus, I'll give you all of the gold you want." Percy glared at the horse.

"Wait, it eats gold? Why didn't you say so? I've basically got gold on tap." Hazel told them like it was common knowledge.

"Wait, you what? Hey, horse, if I feed you will you stop being a dick?"

'Eh, maybe.' Close enough. Percy grabbed the chains from the floor and walked over to the horse.

"What's your name." He said, dangling the tasty chains in front of the gaping maw of the horse.

'Arion. Son of Poseidon.'

"Hah, seriously? Hey, who am I to judge." Percy chucked the gold into the cage and the horse devoured it greedily.

'If that girl can summon gold, I'll sell you my soul.'

"Sure whatever, Hazel, I just got you a horse. Hylla, I'm taking your horse. Oh can you also give your support to Camp Jupiter, I think your sister is there, but I can't actually seem to remember who your sister is. Either way just speak to Reyna." Percy told her. Hylla was massively confused.

"Reyna IS my sister." Hylla pointed out.

"Oh, well then there you go. It's inherited memories." Percy made a strange motion with his hand before unlocking the cage. A brown blur went around the room before Arion finally stood tall and proud next to the others.

"How can none of you understand the horse except for me?" Percy asked curiously.

'One of my gifts Perseus.' Chaos told him.

'Lady Chaos, you told me not even an hour ago that you were dealing with an off planet issue and would be out of contact for some time, what gives?' Percy asked her neurally.

'Got bored. My second in command is dealing with it.' She responded childishly.

'You're the all-powerful omnipotent creator of the universe and you just happened to get bored dealing with a planet of your own subjects? For the Goddess that we all stem from you're quite childish, with respect milady.' Percy confirmed.

'Yes. Yes I am.' She responded with a giggle before he was left with nothing but accompanying silence.

"So let's go? I think we've dallied enough, we still need to free Thanatos. Ugh, you guys go ahead and I'll catch up. Lady Diana wants a report." Percy explained to the crew who just nodded. They knew that Percy had other duties to attend to. He flashed on top of the building and started to extract his wings once again.

'No I didn't.' Artemis' voice was clear inside his mind. He knew that Gods could sense when their names were called out.

'I know, but I want to kiss the beautiful woman in my life.' Percy countered as he quickly flashed away with a devilish grin on his face. A moment later and he was stood face to face with her in a quiet forest with a slight breeze rolling past them.

"I won't argue, though you'll have to catch me first." Artemis winked at him before she flashed further into the woods nearby. Percy couldn't help but smile, she was really making him fight for it.

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm remastering this so if you're new to this story and don't see an author's note like this, then you've gone past the point where I've remastered the chapters. Enjoy.**

**If you feel like supporting my other hobby, you can come and watch me play a load of games, often swearing like a sailor in the process. Check it out. RedThunder /channel/UCuR41yuScY68Z7r84rp0nZg **


	34. Chapter 34 - Strike Force

**Chapter 34 – Strike Force**

Percy bounded through the woods, following Artemis' godly energy. She wasn't making it difficult at all. Percy had preemptively sensed all of the hunters and knew that he wouldn't be caught off guard by any of them.

He suddenly fell through a tree to a winking Artemis who was lying on the ground waiting for him. He laughed at her briefly with a glint in his eyes, "You weren't trying at all." He told her obviously.

"No, but then again, if I was, I'd never get that kiss, and I want it just as much." She responded as she leant up and pulled Percy down to the ground on top of her. Neither had fully registered just how awkward their positioning was but once it clicked they both went an Ares shade of red before Percy laid a quick kiss on Artemis' lips. The taste of cinnamon danced across his senses before he stood and helped her up. A very sharp pain shot through Percy's mind before it disappeared as quickly as it had come.

"What was that?" Artemis asked worriedly, she noticed the brief moment of pain that had clearly alerted Percy to something.

"For fuck sake. I told them not to do anything other than to leave… How the hell did they get captured already? Gods now I'm going to have to fight half of the bloody amazons. Christ, OK. Artemis, do you have any hunters that are aware of the Romans?" Percy turned to her.

"Atalanta, my oldest. Why?" Artemis asked him. Percy nodded back to the main camp and they started walking.

"I need a hunter to come with me. In order to keep the casualties to a minimum I'll need to go in stealthily. I'm going to ask Atalanta to accompany me if that's alright with you." Percy began. Artemis nodded, feeling a little jealous that she couldn't help him but she was bound by ancient laws that mattered little to him.

When they finally got to camp Thalia walked straight up to Percy before any other hunters saw him. "You're a very lucky man Perce." She said with a knowing wink. "I ugh, what?" He asked in genuine confusion.

"Your man is a little slow isn't he milady?" Thalia asked, once again in a hushed whisper. Artemis rolled her eyes with a sigh.

"Oh." Percy mouthed. "Now isn't the time Thals. I've got some important Chaos duties to attend to, and I'm borrowing one of your hunters to help me." He explained. Thalia raised an eyebrow.

"Does Lady Artemis know?" She asked him curiously.

"Yes, she has allowed it. Where is Atalanta, I need to ask her if she will accompany me on a demi-god rescue. I'd invite you but you're too destructive like me, at least one of us needs to be able to resist throwing a lightning bolt at the enemy." Percy laughed. Thalia took the jest lightly and pointed over to where one of the taller girls was being watched by a number of the others.

Atalanta had three throwing knives in her hand and looked ready to throw them. She ran and leapt off of an adjacent tree and did a magnificent flip through the air. Two knives went straight and hit the target pinned her to her tree while the third knife shot straight towards Percy. Using his own incredible reflexes Percy span and roundhouse kicked the knife. It rocketed past every one of the hunters who were wide eyed at the exchange. The knife hit the dead center of the target.

"Thanks, I knew that one was going to go a tad out of projection when a boy was on the approach." Atalanta smirked as Percy straightened up.

"Yeah, I'm going to ignore the emasculation and focus on the fact that you just thanked me." Percy told her with a victory grin as Atalanta scowled at his quick thinking.

"You know with that quick wit of your one would think that if you were born Greek you would be a son of Athena." Phoebe commented, feeling the need to back up her fellow huntress.

"Phoebe you harsh woman, the thought truly haunts me." Percy smiled. The girls and the Champion all bonded over a moment of insulting the Goddess of battle strategy. It wasn't wise, but it definitely gave them all an air of maturity and mutual respect.

"Atalanta, Phoebe, I was originally going to just request one of you, but two is better than one. If you're interested, I'll brief you with Artemis present?" Percy asked as he already began to walk towards Artemis' tent. They both followed immediately. They'd never tell him, or at least not yet, but they both had come to like Percy nearly as much as their mistress.

"I thought you were only taking one?" Artemis raised her eyebrow at him. Percy stood at the side of the table as the two hunters walked in behind him.

"I couldn't decide between them, they're equally amusing to me. Besides, you would have said yes anyway." Percy responded with a certain eye contact that the girls had never seen her mistress give anyone. They knew that something was going on but they dared not speak of it, not yet anyway.

"As you were." Artemis leaned back in her chair.

"Yeah so anyway, the retards I'm helping on their quest have gotten captured by the amazons. Two Romans and a Greek. Luke Castellan, I believe you've met. He was the only other male that you guys would tolerate right? Well Hera took his memories, so no talking to him. The amazons have just had a teeny bit of a revolution which ended up with our demi-gods being captured. I'm too proud to just destroy the entire place, plus the more amazons we leave intact, the more support I can get the Roman camp. I know this is a lot to take in, but I promise that once we get back…" Percy stopped and just looked at everyone.

"Yes?" Atalanta prompted.

"That Artemis will explain everything to you while I disappear again." He said with a mischievous grin. Artemis glared at him with other emotions hidden behind her well-formed mask.

"You ladies in? I need stealth for this mission and you two are actually the only hunters old enough to understand the situation with the Greeks and Romans."

Both of the hunters agreed immediately. "Great, let's get to work." He grinned as he placed a hand on either hunter's shoulder. Surprisingly they didn't stab him. Instantly he displaced all three of them back at the central headquarters of the Amazons.

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm remastering this so if you're new to this story and don't see an author's note like this, then you've gone past the point where I've remastered the chapters. Enjoy.**

**If you feel like supporting my other hobby, you can come and watch me play a load of games, often swearing like a sailor in the process. Check it out. RedThunder /channel/UCuR41yuScY68Z7r84rp0nZg **


	35. Chapter 35 - Hylla OR Otrera?

**Chapter 35 – Hylla OR Otrera?**

"Ah friggin' Otrera. I can't believe this." Percy grumbled.

"How many are there?" Atalanta asked, checking her quiver. Atalanta and Phoebe both immediately climbed down either side of the building whereas Percy just jumped straight to the paving below. He still didn't have his wings out, which he found strange that neither of the girls had questioned him on, and his new armor. They'd probably just save their questions for later, right now however, they were all business.

"About a bajillion." Percy replied unhappily.

"Damn it!" Phoebe cursed.

"A bajillion gay little copy cats." Percy continued.

"What?" They both looked at him in confusion. He pointed towards the new addition to the reception of the company. Two identical tesla towers, designed to intimate people.

"I wasn't the inventor of lightning bolts but I was the first to recognize it's potential as an awesome deterrent." Percy continued to ramble.

"Pretty sure that was Zeus, Jackson." Phoebe said, trying to get his attention. Both of the girls had a genuine smile on their faces because of him though.

"The tactical lightning bolt, Phoebe!" Percy splayed his hands out, a rogue fork of lightning struck a building far behind them.

"Percy." Atalanta folded her arms sternly but the grin on her face proved that they were being just as amused by his antics as anyone else would have been right now.

"The tactlebolt!" Percy finished. The moment his words were complete several plates of armor run straight up from his neck piece and formed a platinum helmet that formed a half skull

He then ran full speed at the door that had been firmly shut. Kinzie was watching with a grin from behind her desk as Percy jumped through the glass door that was left closed and rolled on the floor into a combat ready position. The girls soon followed through the door that had been left open to let a nice breeze in.

"Wow, you girls are stealthy how did you do that with no noise?" Percy asked. He was clearly oblivious to the fact that one of the doors had been left open.

"One of the doors was open Percy, you didn't need to break through the other one." Atalanta told him, practically on the floor with laughter.

"Are you going to pay for that door?" Kinzie asked half assedly as she pointed her pen at the shattered glass everywhere.

"Not even slightly." Percy told her in deadpan.

"OK." Kiznie whimpered again. Phoebe gave Percy a look.

'I think she fancies me.' Percy reached out to Phoebe's mind. She looked surprised at first before she nodded solemnly.

Atalanta noticed their shared look and walked over to the desk, "Hey, what'cha writing down there?" She asked with a grin more evil than Tartarus.

"NO!" Kinzie screamed as she tried to cover it, but she was nowhere near as fast as the multiple millennia old hunter. Atalanta scooped up the pad with the writing all over it and burst into laughter before she gave it back to Kinzie who was red with embarrassment.

"Do I want to know?" Percy queried cautiously.

"No, but Lady Diana will, she'll be teasing you over this for decades." Atalanta grinned again.

"Whatever. Kinzie, I assume the queen's haven't started fighting yet have they? You'd probably have been disposed of if they had to be fair." Percy started talking again. He rolled down the metal plates on his armor, exposing his face. Kinzie looked away at first.

"No, that happens tonight. Your friends have all been captured though. They're being held in-" She started to explain.

"Doesn't matter. Otrera seems to know we're here anyway. Well, I guess stealth has gone out the door." Percy answered glumly.

"Stealth went out of the door the moment you smashed it an tripped the alarms dumbass." Phoebe laughed. They weren't taking the threat seriously. Squads of amazons quickly filled the room.

"Well, here we go. Ladies, ask yourselves, do you really want to fight against me? In about three seconds I'm going to brandish a pair of identical axes, one given to me by Odin, the other by Chaos. I can throw these bad boys so hard that they can cut clean through a redwood like it was hot butter and I promise that I never miss." He laughed like a maniac and did exactly as he had promised he would do. Many backed up at the sight of Yggdrasil and Baninir, sitting comfortably in his hands. A few of Otrera's guard had even left. He assumed that the ones who left were siding with Hylla still.

"No? OK then, plan B." Percy said in defeat. He extended his hand and a white light beamed out of his open palm. The warriors all fell to the floor like ragdolls.

"Percy what did you just do?" Atalanta asked with worry.

"Paralyzed them. They'll regain control of their bodies in about an hour. I didn't want to do anything to harm them." Percy explained.

"If you have THIS much power, then why did you want to bring us?" Phoebe growled.

"I thought you'd be bored at the camp. I know that Artemis isn't going to sanction any decent hunts until this trouble is over. You've both been training for eons, I don't see how training will still hold the thrill anymore. So here we are, going to new places and threatening new people!" Percy explained jovially. The hunters exchanged looks.

"I like this new Perseus. Don't change back." Phoebe told him before the four of them marched off.

"If we can get to Otrera, then I can solve this problem. Hunters hold still." Percy moved ahead before turning around. He held out his hands and they all watched as the air shimmered. From the feet upwards, Amazon's battle uniform formed around their hunter's uniform. It would be hot and clammy for the first part of his plan but then they'd be able to shed it.

"OK, pretend you're defecting to Otrera's side." Percy pointed at Kinzie.

"Pretend to be Amazons, obviously." Percy pointed at the two hunters. He lazily waved his hand over his own armor and it shimmered into a hoodie and jeans mix.

"Converse? Really?" Kinzie asked incredulously.

"They're comfy." Percy shrugged. Let's go, prisoner of war style." Percy grinned as real chains were put on his wrists. To break from the weak metal links he would literally just have to have pulled his hands away from each other.

Some minutes later and they were at the throne room. Hylla looked bored and managed to mask her surprise when they all entered the throne room. Otrera was busy threatening Hylla.

'The girls are with me, their names are Atalanta and Phoebe, go along with this, I'm helping you out.' Percy explained to Hylla through his incredible powers of empathic psychokinesis. It was a very complex process that involved making the recipient understand the feelings of the one with the power in order to form words inside one's mind.

"Who are you, these aren't my warriors." Otrera turned to the interruption with disgust.

"This is Phoebe and Atalanta, they're new. What have you brought me girls?" Hylla stood from her throne. A testy hand on her dagger as if expecting trouble.

"An idiot. He broke our front door." Phoebe said, very badly hiding her smile.

"I get that you're not joking about that. Why did your break our door?" Hylla turned to Percy, actually questioning him.

He stepped forwards and broke free of his chains.

"I thought the doors were locked." He chuckled, "Turns out the other door was actually fully open." He shook his head, entertained by his own theatrics.

"WHO IS THIS!?" Otrera demanded, not happy with being ignored.

"So, yeah, I'm still not paying for the door Hylla, Queen of the Amazons, so about those reinforcements for Camp Jupiter?" He asked her. Hylla had a grin plastered on her face at Otrera's reddened expression.

"Answer me demi-god scum!" Otrera screamed.

"Oh hello, I'm the guy NOT judging you on your appearance." Percy told her sarcastically.

"Your disrespect has sealed your place in Tartarus!" Otrera charged at him.

"Hold on guys, this is going to take me a minute." Percy grinned, getting to the reason that they came here in the first place.

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm remastering this so if you're new to this story and don't see an author's note like this, then you've gone past the point where I've remastered the chapters. Enjoy.**

**If you feel like supporting my other hobby, you can come and watch me play a load of games, often swearing like a sailor in the process. Check it out. RedThunder /channel/UCuR41yuScY68Z7r84rp0nZg **


	36. Chapter 36 - Sentenced

**Chapter 36 - Sentenced**

Percy started casually whistling Thunder by AC/DC as he dodged every strike that Otrera threw at him. "So why are you trying to take over the Amazons?" He engaged in casual small talk when he'd gotten bored of conversation. Unknown to Otrera, everyone in the room was laughing at the pair. An enraged ancient Amazonian queen and Percy Jackson, which spoke for itself.

"The cosmos should not be ruled by a God who cannot keep it in his pants. Gaea will ensure that things are done properly, it is the Amazon way to back a woman!" Otrera screeched. Percy stopped and just laughed. He was caught out by her ignorance so much that he couldn't hold it together anymore. Otrera saw the opportunity and struck out with her sword. The blade clanged off of his Chaotic platinum armor, not even leaving a scratch.

"What trickery is this?" She demanded. Percy straightened up, summoning Yggdrasil and Baninir.

"Enchanted Celestial Bronze?"

"Nope." Percy shook his head.

Otrera looked at her sword then the armor.

"Titanic Silver?" She looked nervously at his twin axes before they started fighting again, this time Percy wasn't dodging, he was just blocking each strike effectively.

"Nuh uh."

"It cannot be Olympian Gold, my sword would have demolished it!" Otrera was getting more and more frustrated by the second.

"You're right. Thankfully you're unaware of the Norse mythology. Hi. I wear the hide of Leviathan, an already indestructible material to most, but LADY Chaos, the creator of the universe by the way, restructured my armor to be made from Chaotic Platinum. The strongest metal in the universe." Percy told her casually as he started to drive her back.

"Oh quick, somebody play the godfather theme song!" He laughed as he blocked more and more of the old queen's desperate strikes.

"I'm getting bored now, Otrera you challenged me, Percy Jackson, son of Odin and champion of the primordial Chaos. I have the right to decide your fate in whatever way I see fit. Death will not keep you in the fields of Asphodel or punishment alike any longer as you have sided with Gaea and Tartarus, so I see it as only fitting that I send you back to the pit personally." Percy's voice took on a powerful air of authority. Phoebe and Atalanta were shocked to see that this was the same as their light-hearted Percy.

"Let the witnesses of this event know the truth. Hylla is to remain the queen of the amazons as Otrera and all who oppose her have to face her newly appointed champion." Percy looked menacingly at all of Otrera's loyalists who very bravely raised their weapons at him, daring him to take another step.

"All who oppose me can face my Champion, Percy Jackson in a trial by combat." Hylla announced. While Percy hovered briefly his wings exploded out of his back in a flurry of purple and midnight black energy. His armor instantly converged on his body and incinerated the small traces of clothing that still hung to him. Percy noticed that the main limbs of his wings were covered in Chaotic Platinum like the rest of his armor. His power grew every passing moment as it was only a side thought that had caused the extension of his armor.

"The pit awaits, your highness." Percy's faceplate screeched upwards giving him that menacing look. "Phoebe, Atalanta, take our demi-god questers back to Diana by my request. Inform only Diana and Thalia of what has happened, and keep Tracey away from Luke, she'll try to beat the shit out of the savior of Olympus purely by principle." Percy explained. He looked back at the terrified Otrera before extending his hand and causing a hole the exact size of her body to form out of the ground. She fell immediately and the room smelled of brimstone. Before he left to do that however, he needed to formally announce something.

"I did not make a bluff just to enforce your strength on the throne milady. I, Percy Jackson am willing to accept the mantle of your Champion if you should so offer me the position. I will forever serve you as a loyal protector of your throne if the need arises." Percy told her from one knee. Hylla couldn't believe this.

"Arise Percy Jackson, son of Odin, Champion of Lady Chaos, and Queen Hylla of the Amazons." Hylla said with pride.

"At this rate Percy, you will definite need a business card, now I believe you have some work to do. And close that hole will you? It smells like burning flesh in my throne room now." Hylla told him with disgust. Percy nodded and walked over to the hole in the floor but before he went, there was one other thing he needed to know.

"Atalanta." He said. The eldest huntress walked forwards. Percy gave her a knowing look.

"How much do you know?" He asked her, keeping the words vague.

"I've had my suspicions, but recent events have only seemed to have confirmed it." Atalanta nodded. Few words were needed between them.

'If I don't return within the next day, assume the worst. Time is different in Tartarus. One day is almost five minutes in this world. Tell her what she needs to hear if I do not return.' Percy spoke the words directly into the hunters mind. She nodded solemnly as they all backed up. Percy stared at his next destination with a knowing glare. He was fully aware of what he faced down there yet he was completely in the dark. Tartarus like Gaea had not risen yet, but he expected the pit to make things difficult for him. He was the Champion of Chaos, his powers were not confined by the pit so he knew he could escape, but more than monsters lay in Tartarus' depths. Little did he know that he was about to meet the Titan lord of Time.

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm remastering this so if you're new to this story and don't see an author's note like this, then you've gone past the point where I've remastered the chapters. Enjoy.**

**If you feel like supporting my other hobby, you can come and watch me play a load of games, often swearing like a sailor in the process. Check it out. RedThunder /channel/UCuR41yuScY68Z7r84rp0nZg **


	37. Chapter 37 - He's WHERE?

**Chapter 37 – He's WHERE!?**

Phoebe and Atalanta were led by Kinzie through a series of mazes.

"Please don't tell him what you saw." Kinzie pleaded when they finally got to the holding cells. Atalanta smirked.

"Oh I don't plan on telling him, I plan on telling our mistress, she'll never stop teasing him about it. Sorry Amazonian, but it is the art of teasing Percy Jackson, and that takes precedent over all." Atalanta told her like it was common knowledge.

"Whoa, 'bout time we're freed. That IS what you're doing right, freeing us?" Luke asked before setting his eyes on the two urban warriors in silver.

"You two seem familiar. Have we met?" He asked them. Obviously Hera's power was wearing off and he was regaining some sense of who he was before finding his way to the Romans.

"No." Phoebe said at once. Luke just brushed it off and thankfully that was that.

"Percy sent us. We're to bring you back to our mistress." Atalanta cut in. Phoebe nodded and left to make an Iris call to Artemis and start explaining everything.

"All right! Hey, where is Perce?" Luke asked, looking ecstatic that his friend had beat the odds in so little time.

"Tartarus. He defeated Otrera but knowing that she would just waltz out of the underworld he personally dragged her to the pit. I actually feel sorry for that old queen." Kinzie told them only to receive looks of shock horror before realizing that if anyone was going to survive Tartarus it would have been Percy.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go. We've got things to do. Oh by the way Kinzie, we lost your horse." Luke chimed in.

"MY horse." Hazel corrected him.

"Hazel's horse." Luke kept the exact same sympathetic expression the entire time, staring at Kinzie.

"And he's not lost, he just prefers to be a free spirit." Hazel explained, "Emphasis on FREE he bolted immediately when incarceration was impending." Hazel muttered right after that.

"Alright, let's get going. Our mistress will be out shortly."

An hour later they were all in the thick of a forest with a much younger looking girl.

"Lady Diana." Atalanta said insistently and somewhat forced. The Goddess shot her a very appreciative look. Diana looked at the demi-gods. She didn't recognize the chubby one or the daughter of Pluto but Luke she recognized very well. He had taken the sky for her when she had been tricked under it by Ethan Nakamura.

"By Percy's own request we have brought these demi-gods back unharmed. He was very specific that they were to be unharmed, and I promised him that I'd stick to that." Phoebe told her mistress. Diana/Artemis was shocked that Phoebe for one was so adamant to keep to something she'd been asked of by Percy. They truly were starting to get along. Diana nodded solemnly at Percy's decision

"Well unfortunately Percy isn't here right now and they're on a time limit for a quest. Heroes I shall put you back on track then see to getting your fourth member back." Diana gave an odd expression at her own words, a sense of worry for Percy was probably the most potent thing showing on her face. Diana snapped her fingers and the demi-gods disappeared, most likely to a new place closer to their target. The help of the Gods had so far been severely restricted. Artemis made her reappearance.

"YOU LET HIM GO TO TARTARUS!" She shouted immediately.

"Lady Artemis, be reasonable. It IS Perseus. We would have been powerless to stop him." Phoebe said at once.

Artemis calmed herself immediately. "I apologize girls but as you may have noticed recently, I may have developed somewhat of a mutual appreciation for our male hunter." Artemis looked guilty.

"We expected as much milady. We had noticed a change recently." Atalanta told her. She still wasn't laughing for fear of Artemis' anger returning.

"I'm sorry. There's unfortunately nothing we can do to help but sit and pray to Chaos that he returns." Artemis looked glum. Her godly aura started to rapidly fade. "I need to return to Olympus to confer with a few people." She teleported them back to camp before she turned away from her hunters and left for Olympus.

Olympus was somewhere that she didn't come to often unless there was a meeting. She preferred the company of her hunters, but as of recently, she couldn't be around anyone else because of a certain someone's departure to the pit worse than hell.

Walking through the silver palace she found herself standing in front of the bathroom mirror that covered an entire wall. She aged before her own eyes until she was in her recently preferred image. She was exactly Percy's age. Why shouldn't she prefer this? This was the age she was whenever she found herself kissing his soft yet firm lips. The sensual tingle that danced like electricity across her own lips whenever they were together.

"Where are you Percy?" She asked her reflection lovingly. Her glow was deteriorating just knowing that he was in hell. Even though he had ventured there willingly she still felt like a part of her wasn't going to return. She was so distracted that she hadn't even noticed the flash behind her until the tall figure came into view right behind her. "Miss me?"

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm remastering this so if you're new to this story and don't see an author's note like this, then you've gone past the point where I've remastered the chapters. Enjoy.**

**If you feel like supporting my other hobby, you can come and watch me play a load of games, often swearing like a sailor in the process. Check it out. RedThunder /channel/UCuR41yuScY68Z7r84rp0nZg **


	38. Chapter 38 - Kronos

**Chapter 38 – Kronos**

Percy felt weightless for a few minutes before plunging down next to where he'd thrown his victim. There was no trace that she was still here though apart from a rather brutal blood stain on the red coal like floor. The dirt felt like glass to the touch, but luckily Percy had descended willingly and nothing was capable of getting through his suit.

"Where did that royalty go?" He said out loud, not really expecting an answer.

"A little demi-God has ventured into Tartarus of his own free will. Remarkable. Well demi-God, if you weren't insane before you got here, you're definitely going to be beyond Dionysus' help now." Percy heard a gruff chuckle vibrate from the thick walls all around him. He turned and found himself face to face with Kronos, the Titan of Time. The huge frame of the Titan was sitting comfortable upon a struggling body that was being burned as it was pressed against the floor of the pit.

"Is that Otrera?" Percy pointed at the Titan's chair.

"It is indeed. I sense your plans demi-God. You are different from the others, very different. You are not one of my grandchildren." Kronos was slightly displaced. It seemed to Percy that even in the pit where he was no doubt at his strongest, he could not be in any condition to fight someone with Percy's power. It was likely that the Titan only just had enough strength to prevent his own tremendous tortures.

"How astute of you Titan. I am neither Greek nor Roman. My father is, hang on, let me try out my new introduction." Percy beamed. Of course the Titan could not see his expression as he had his mask donned, it was the only way that he was escaping the burning fumes that threatened to melt the insides of his lungs.

"I am Percy Jackson, son of Odin; the Allfather, Champion of Chaos; the Primordial Goddess of creation and Hylla; Queen of the Amazons." Percy stood tall and proud.

"Hmph. Very flashy. Though I suspect you're here for reasons of dealing with this one. I will personally torture her if you wish. I realize my mistakes demi-God. It took multiple Titanomacy's for me to see the error of my ways but I'm finally there. I have no desire to help Gaea or the Primordial of this very pit. They both offered me immediate release if I vowed to destroy Camp Half-Blood and my grandson Luke. I declined, they would not have me turn so easily. I fear that a number of my Titan brethren fell to the silver tongue of Tartarus however." Percy was shocked at the humility that this Titan had seemingly learned. He had a collective knowledge of everything relevant in the universe passed down from Chaos and this was one of the things that surprised him the most.

Percy noticed the blade resting between the Titan's hands like a walking stick. "Nice scythe, Ican summon one like that too." Percy pulled Yggdrasil out of his watch form and watched with renewed fascination as the blade morphed until it was a brilliant silver scythe. What was with silver recently? What was Chaos up to? No doubt she sought to see his involvement with Artemis made public knowledge.

"Again, very impressive. You are no doubt the person with the most power in this world and the next. I wonder. If it would help, would you want a blessing from an infamous Titan?" Kronos asked him.

Percy was very cautious about this, the powers of time were not to be messed around with and he already had an extensive arsenal of magic and power, it was possible that he already possessed the power to manipulate and control time and he simply hadn't found it yet, but as ever he was keen to extend his demi-God calling card.

"What would your blessing do exactly?" He asked the Titan lord in front of him.

"Minor manipulation of time around you, but with your level of will and strength I think the term minor might be non-existent to you. Your powers would rival my own, and that's an incredibly powerful statement young Perseus." Kronos grinned mischievously. Percy could not see any chaotic evil driving this Titan any longer but he still didn't really need the blessing of the Titan at this point.

"I respectfully decline your offer though I am honored that you would see me worthy of such a gift. It's possible that I already possess these powers you see." Percy lied, that wasn't the reason that he'd declined, but he saw no reason to delve into his fear of becoming something else.

"You could rally the Titans for your cause. They would listen to you… If you were a Titan." Kronos said at last.

"Their aid would be much appreciated if I could get them to swear an oath on the Styx to fight on our side, but I will not become a Titan, lord or not. If I do that, my Nordic blood will be tainted, ichor will flow in my veins and I would not be able to fulfil my duties as effectively. I would be tied by your ancient laws, and my claim to my father's kingdom would be void. Something that I'm not looking for." Percy explained, this time that was nothing but the honest truth.

"Very well lad, I could give you my blessing without the powers. It would be nothing but a title, something that would convince the other Titans still in circulation that what you fight for is a worthy enough cause that I Kronos the Titan lord have chosen a single demi-God to present my decision in the matter." Finally Kronos had said something worth Percy's effort.

"That sounds like an acceptable compromise." Percy agreed.

Kronos grunted before he stood. Otrera tried to get up and run away but Kronos lazily waved his hand. She was immediately bound in shackled and tied to one of the walls, the shackles digging through her body's infrastructure. It looked painful.

"Gaea lover." Kronos muttered.

"I Kronos the Titan lord of Time, bestow my title and domain of time and the ages to Percy Jackson, son of Odin, Champion of Chaos and Hylla." Percy noticed a faint golden glow envelope him before it faded into nothing.

"Relax lad, I only gave you titles, nothing more." Kronos said to his wide eyed stranger.

"Hmm, Percy Jackson, son of Odin, Champion of Chaos and Hylla, Lord of Time and the Ages. I like it. Thank you. I'll put in a good word for you when I return. Keep this one screaming Kronos. Goodbye." Percy said as he picked up his scythe from the ground of Tartarus and flashed himself to his strongest link back into the realm above him. Artemis.

He knew that she would immediately try to destroy him if he snuck up on her so he decided to see if he actually did have any power over time. Sadly he didn't, or if he did he still couldn't utilize it. Flashing into the unknown place he soon came to realize was her palace he just followed the Godly aura.

"Where are you Percy?" He heard her ask herself. She hadn't seen him yet which surprised him so he simply went up to her and wrapped his lean arms around her. "Miss me?" He asked her seductively as he kissed the side of her face. She was startled at first but soon got over it.

"You had me worried." Percy could tell. She was a very dull silver but as she stared into his eyes she was almost powering up.

"Well, I missed you." He responded, ignoring her comment. She rolled her eyes but found it impossible to respond to anything else as he nibbled her ear and started to kiss her neck.

"Percy." She almost gasped.

"Yes?" He answered, his lips still locked on to her collarbone. His voice vibrated against her chest which sent a shiver up her spine.

"You know what that does to me." She said, grasping what little air she could get.

"Sorry, Tartarus made me never want to leave your side again. Just checking you're real, in the more fun way." He told her with a cheeky grin.

Before Artemis could say anything else, "I'd never want you to do something you're not comfortable with. We're both immortal, I can and will wait for all eternity for you." He told her. He was doing it again, that thing where he made her realize how perfect he was. She pulled his armor so that his head was level with hers and kissed him passionately.

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm remastering this so if you're new to this story and don't see an author's note like this, then you've gone past the point where I've remastered the chapters. Enjoy.**

**If you feel like supporting my other hobby, you can come and watch me play a load of games, often swearing like a sailor in the process. Check it out. RedThunder /channel/UCuR41yuScY68Z7r84rp0nZg **


	39. Chapter 39 - Cat's Out Of The Bag

**Chapter 39 – Cat's Out Of The Bag**

"So what have you done with my demi-gods?" Percy asked his secret lover. Artemis flashed them both back down to the hunter's camp.

"I took them to just outside of Alaska, it will be up to them to continue their journey. They'll come across Thanatos soon." Artemis explained. "By the way. Atalanta and Phoebe have figured it out. That's the three most trusted hunters and the three who are also the most vicious towards men, and they all like you." Artemis had a widely spreading grin.

"Great, the pranks will be endless." Percy grunted as they walked into the camp. Percy was in his platinum armor and looked like an angelic iron man. His mask had already disappeared beneath the folds of his armor.

"Percy's back." He heard one girl alert the others and before he had time to dodge. An arrow bounced harmlessly off of his armor.

"Hmm." He frowned at the show of 'liking' they had supposedly taken to him, but he knew that if they wanted to, they would have easily hit him in the face.

"Girls, you know the rules, he's to be treated differently." Artemis scolded with a smile.

"Aint that the truth." Phoebe muttered under her breathe. Artemis send her a warning glare. The other hunters were unaware.

"Hey girls, I've just been to Tartarus. I might buy a summerhouse there." Percy told them with all of the joviality in the world. They all just stared at him with wide eyes.

"You what?" Thalia stuttered.

"Yep. I was helping the queen of the Amazons, Hylla with an usurper who would not stay in underworld, so instead I dragged her to Tartarus. I found Kronos while I was there. Nice guy." Percy stood with his head tilted as if letting the old memories replay themselves. This comment caused Artemis to double take though.

"You what!?" She almost shrieked, eyeing his armor for damage.

"I have the inherited memories of anything relevant in history, I know what Kronos' actions were and who he used to be. He suffered in Tartarus as much as any. He promised to make sure that Otrera got what she deserved. It sounded painful. Those chains can't have felt like fabric. Anyway, I've got more titles now, wanna hear them?" He asked they with a huge grin. They all nodded wide eyed and slack jawed.

"OK, I think I've got the best way of saying it but I could gain more so bear with me. Perseus Jackson son of Odin, Champion of Chaos and Hylla, Lord of Time and the Ages." Percy explained in a sarcastic hue of grandeur.

"Wait, Kronos gave you his domains? How is that even possible?" Artemis cut in, this was of Olympic importance.

"Yes, but I asked not for powers. If I accepted anything more than titles my own existence would start to change and shift. I would be bound by ancient laws and my claim to the throne of Asgard would be void. I fully intend to rule one day with a queen by my side." He told them, keeping his face stoic and calm.

'That's you by the way.' He spoke softly into Artemis' mind, causing her cheeks to turn a rosy pink. He just gave a knowing smile while the others hunters except for Phoebe, Atalanta, and Thalia all groaned at the man before them.

"Right, so you're a demi-god iron man with actual wings. So not only do you look badass, you're also good for the environment." Phoebe commented.

"Yeah, kind of like an armored captain planet." Percy grinned at them.

"So, I've got to get back to my other duties ladies, any requests before I depart?" He asked them. They all seemed to have settled on an agreed decision.

"Do you swear on the Styx to answer our questions truthfully?" Atalanta asked with an evil grin. Percy paled at their suddenly sprung trap.

"I swear on the Styx to answer your questions truthfully so long as the answer does not affect my ability to perform my duties to my patrons." Percy told them without missing a beat. It was a loophole, a very finely crafted loophole that he was going to exploit to get out of his impending doom.

Thunder rumbled overhead and the girls all looked feral at their supposed victory. "Tell me Perseus, are you currently courting anyone so to speak?" Atalanta started straightaway.

"Well I'm glad you asked me that girls, because for a matter of fact I am." He answered, seemingly rising to their challenge.

"So who is it?" Thalia pressed, more insistent on causing the man before her a whole world of pain.

"I'm afraid that I cannot tell you that. I swear the death oath on Chaos' name that if the answer to that question ever became public knowledge before the right time, it would trigger world war three, or something of that scale at least." Percy explained. Going down on one knee, the Chaos death oath was far more serious that the Styx. Purple mist swirled around him until it was done.

"I wonder exactly who would be in a situation such as that. Where you would both be so far apart that union would erupt in Chaos, no pun intended." Thalia grinned. The other hunters seemed to have started to understand where the older girls were driving this conversation and realization dawned on a few. Percy's wings slowly spread themselves protectively, as if ready to cause a tornado in order to escape. Percy could feel the tension in the air as much as Artemis.

Artemis hadn't realized that her breath had hitched, at any point she could have stopped this, but above all she wanted him to feel welcomed by her hunters. "I know what we're all thinking." Came a timid voice. Tracey, the daughter of Ares that had it in for him stepped forwards.

"But that simply could not happen. It defies the entire history of what we know. But on the off chance that it was true, what would you all say to that?" Tracey was incredibly intelligent for an Ares girl, she was already shaping the conversation. She had come to like Percy just as much as the others.

"I for one think that it would be acceptable. It is HIM." Atalanta responded to the shaping with ease.

"If that ever did occur, are there any that would deny the situation? Fight against it? I for one haven't seen eye to eye with our male hunter but it is clear that he is above and beyond that pig like race we call men. THIS is a man. Unique in so many ways, and worthy of only one." Tracey smiled and left the shocked demi-gods.

"Well that was…" Percy faltered, taking a step back from the rapidly widening eyes. Hushed whispers rand through the crowd.

"Better now than later, finding out from someone else." Artemis whispered in his ear, the close contact only seemed to have cemented the theories that were spreading between the hunters like wildfire.

Percy took a very deep and nervous breathe before he held his hand out at his side. Artemis looked at it and without missing a beat, she interlocked her fingers with his. Percy closed his eyes and awaited the arrow to the face that would cause him so much discomfort.

"Hunters. Notice that Percy and I are holding hands. Notice that he is not in fact at any risk of turning into a jackalope." Artemis explained slowly.

"We've waited thousands of years for this to happen milady." Phoebe's soft voice called out. Percy had NEVER heard her speak like this. Were they accepting what was going on?

'Perseus Jackson.' He heard three voices clearly inside his head.

Other hunters stepped forwards. "We are… tolerant of this milady." They all kneeled in front of the couple of godlike beings holding hands. One an impossible demi-god the other a man hating Goddess.

'Son of Odin.' The voices continued. Was that the fates?

Artemis re-positioned herself so that she was actively hugging Percy, her arms draped across his armor with her head on her shoulder. A few girls looked disgusted with their mistress but they also seemed happy for her decision.

'Champion of Chaos the Goddess of creation, and Queen Hylla of the Amazons.' The fates continued to rattle off Percy's title.

"Something's happening." Percy whispered softly.

'Lord of Time and the Ages.'

"The fates are reading me like a book, it's really weird." Percy whispered again.

'Consort of Artemis.' The fate's voices faded after that.

"Huh, weird. Perseus Jackson, son of Odin, Champion of Chaos, Hylla, Lord of Time and the Ages, Consort of Artemis. I like that." He laughed at her feigned innocent expression.

"Relax, I think they just mean it as a fancy way of saying girlfriend." Percy laughed. He'd become unaware of how much time had passed and the fact that they were still holding hands.

"What the fuck!?" Apollo screeched behind them. The hunters were seemingly unaware of what was going on. Artemis and Percy spun around. Standing off to the side was a shell-shocked Apollo and a grinning Ares.

"Well, the fates are about to add bane of Ares to my list when I'm finished with you, minor God of war." Percy spat his own rage. It looked like the shock of Percy and Artemis' clear involvement had actually killed Apollo.

The sun God was seething, "You won't get a chance son of Odin. You'll be dead before sun down." Apollo's rage was un-containable at this point.

"Oh shi-" An arrows struck his chest directly but only served to dent his armor slightly.

"No, stop!" Artemis screamed at the both of them. Percy' faceplate came up and Apollo glowed as bright as the sun.

"I told you you're a punk kid, this is what happens when you threaten a God." Ares called out to him.

"Great, can't wait to see what Zeus will do when I send his war child to Tartarus like I just did to the Queen of the Amazons. Oh yeah, you must have missed that part Ares, of just who I am. Perseus Jackson, son of Odin, Champion of Chaos the primordial of creation and to Queen Hylla of the Amazons. Consort to Lady Artemis. And very soon, the fates are going to be adding a very brutal line involving two certain sons of Zeus." Percy shouted in rage. The ground began to shake and the winds picked up. He was furious at them.

"Apollo, I do not want to fight you, but I will if you leave me little choice." Percy turned to look at the sun God who just kept firing arrows at him. "So be it." Percy told them calmly. Yggdrasil turned into a perfectly balanced axe alongside Baninir as he closed the distance. Before Artemis could stop them, a flash took them to the skies.

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm remastering this so if you're new to this story and don't see an author's note like this, then you've gone past the point where I've remastered the chapters. Enjoy.**

**If you feel like supporting my other hobby, you can come and watch me play a load of games, often swearing like a sailor in the process. Check it out. RedThunder /channel/UCuR41yuScY68Z7r84rp0nZg **


	40. Chapter 40 - Titles

**Chapter 40 - Titles**

There it was again. Artemis noticed that whenever Percy got into a fight there were two different things that could happen, he could either turn into a completely serious, cold hearted battle dominator or he would turn into a psychopath that played around with his opponent before eventually ending the fight due to his own boredom. This power was beginning to turn him into somebody that he wasn't, but strangely enough it only emerged when he was fighting. Artemis wondered if despite knowing that he didn't want the chance of him losing his claim to his throne, he was actually starting to develop another aspect anyway.

Ares was finally starting to comprehend the entire situation. Percy was playing with the enraged God. Apollo was flying around on what looked like a seriously scaled down sun chariot, his only means of keeping himself in the air. Finally Apollo gained some leeway and hit Percy in the head with both of his hands as he lept off of the chariot. Percy was flung towards the ground but it was obvious that it hadn't affected him at all whatsoever.

Percy was obviously grinning maniacally behind his platinum mask. "SHAZAM!" Lightning came down and surrounded his armor. It danced across the metal plates for a few seconds before a hearty chuckle was heard. Percy straightened up and a white beam came from his extended hand. Apollo fell to the ground and the air returned back to normal.

"Well, now that that's over. I hate it when he takes over." Percy muttered. Artemis only just heard him. Who? Was that the other aspect? Was it possible that it was already here?

"He's just paralyzed. I'm going to take care of him in a more sensible manor." Percy explained. His faceplate came down.

"Now, Ares. The black version of that beam will take you straight down to Tartarus. Any reasons that I should spare you?" Percy was incredibly intimidating, and also incredibly attractive when he was like this.

"I was just looking out for my brother you little punk. How do you think Zeus is gonna react when he finds out that you're getting all touchy feely with one of his virgin daughters?" Ares responded with a victorious smile on his face.

"Better question, what do you think Zeus is going to say when I tell him that I killed his son for meddling in affairs that didn't involve him?" Percy took a step forwards. Ares paled. There was no way he could take on Percy.

"I will of course just let you go free if you were to, I don't know, swear a death oath on Chaos' name to remain silent about it until I can figure out how we reveal this to the rest of Olympus?" Percy asked, the ball was in his court, and he was just playing for possession.

"Never. I'll go down fighting punk!" Ares growled, sourcing a sword bigger than Percy out of thin air. Well, that was Percy's bluff out the window, there was no way he would be able to keep Ares pinned in Tartarus using just his own power, not while there was a war between Gaea and the demi-gods being waged at that exact moment, Ares would be thriving off of it. Percy remembered that he didn't have to.

"Have it your way, punk." Percy responded. Dashing through the open ground that stretched dauntingly between them.

He moved up under Ares' oversized sword and grappled the God in a full nelson before both of their bodies had been engulfed in black and purple swirling smoke.

Percy didn't take him to be trapped in Tartarus at all. Here he was on his second attempt to successfully reach Chaos' realm.

He was pushed straight into a midnight black hallway that was illuminated by nothing more than single sconces that lined the walls in clear intervals. Ares was forced unconscious in the scuffle and teleportation to the void. The shadows around him swirled into the mass of a beautiful Goddess.

"Percy?" Nyx asked uncertainly as her eyes darted to the unconscious God of war.

"Yeah?" Percy replied slightly out of breath.

"What are you doing?" Her worry had disappeared very quickly and was replaced with genuine curiosity.

"So er, by the way, I'm dating Lady Artemis, the Goddess of the hunt, you know immortal man haters and all that. Well basically this shit head found out and threatened to tell Zeus and what not. He brought Apollo to spy on us, I nearly killed Apollo by accident. This guy decided to go down fighting, but I can't actually take him to Tartarus, the war will strengthen him too much. So instead I'm making him my prisoner in the void until I can release him or reason with him." Percy explained in one huge breath.

"You're my favorite, by far. I watch you regularly Percy and I've got to say, you're making a natural habit of pissing off the fates. As soon as you go back to Earth they're going to find you and title you again, it seems that you've added more in like ten minutes." Nyx explained with a crack of a smile.

"Great, now the fates hate me, whatever I'm sure I can defend myself against three hags with cudgels." Percy shrugged. Flicking his wrist a section of the wall made way for a prison cell that sucked Ares in quickly before sealing itself up.

"Do not take the fates for granted. Their attacks are not physical Perseus. Anyway, mother has made you her champion, I would opt for the same thing except you are already filling out those positions quickly, I wish to become a patron of yours so to speak. The creator of the universe, the bane of Olympus, the Queen of the Amazons and a virgin goddess that hates men for millennia. You've literally got both ends of the spectrum here Percy." Nyx laughed once again.

"Soon enough I won't be able to remember all of it. I need to be quick Lady Nyx, I still have to deal with Apollo." Percy straightened up.

"Go now Perseus Jackson, Son of Odin, Champion of Chaos and Hylla; the Queen of the Amazons. The eternal Knight of Nyx. Consort to Lady Artemis. Lord of Time and the Ages and the Bane of Ares." Nyx smiled proudly. It took Percy a moment to realize that Nyx had said Knight instead of Night, he was a warrior representing her name with just as much honor as his duties as the champion of Chaos and Hylla.

"Thank you milady." Percy bowed deep before flashing away. Nyx herself smiled at the spot he'd vanished from before melting into nothing more than shadows.

Apollo had been sat upright against a tree with Artemis staring sadly at his unmoving form.

"Whew, that was fun. Miss me in the five minutes I disappeared? So yeah, what would you say if I told you that I managed to somehow gain even more power and titles?" Percy grinned, the raw power practically writhing around his eyes. His naturally sea green took on that signature electric blue flash before the bolts in his eyes turned as black as night before the entire show finished and they returned to their normal sea green.

"I'd say that you're amazing, but I tell myself that every night." Artemis answered him lovingly.

"He can still hear us by the way. I paralyzed him, I didn't kill him or make him stupid." Percy pointed at Apollo. Pointing his finger another beam of white light enveloped his head, suddenly the features relaxed and he looked at Artemis with betrayal thick in his words.

"Arty why?" Was all he asked.

"Truly, I've fallen I love with Percy, he's unique, far different from every other male on this planet or Olympus." Artemis answered him. Apollo's features turned stony as he glanced at Percy.

"You'd better hope for your sake that you never harm her Norse." Apollo threatened. His very rare show of protectivity for his sister actually tugged at Percy's heartstrings. Their rivalry knew no bounds but in the end he was still her little brother.

Percy calmly got down into a kneeling position right in front of Apollo. His body began to vibrate and take on an aura of godly purple energy.

"I swear on Chaos' name that I will never intentionally hurt Artemis. I love your sister with all my heart and will make her feel like the queen she is for the rest of eternity." He told them both. The oath was complete but he was clearly drained from it. One final blast of white light unfroze Apollo from his paralyzed state, but his shellshock was almost beyond repair.

"Percy an oath on Chaos' name if broken will put you between a thousand roaring black holes. You'll be torn apart for all eternity, never dying, always remembering the pain." Apollo looked shocked. "That's why I believe your words. You have no fear from the punishments, you hold tight to your promises. Come Perseus, let's get you some nectar." Apollo sighed. Another secret he'd have to keep.

"Not so fast golden boy." A haggard voice called out behind them all. They turned to see the fates standing there, looking incredibly annoyed.

"Percy, it's the fates look sharp." Apollo whispered. Artemis rolled her eyes. Twenty minutes ago they were trying to kill each other, now they were the best of friends once again.

"Come on Apollo, we can take them. Just don't cheat like you did in Portugal." Percy chuckled. Artemis remembered that she never did lecture him about that. She made a mental note to do it later.

"It has come to our attention that recently you've become extremely famous Percy." The fates chimed together. Percy frowned, the last lines of that prophecy mentioned fates stopping the Gods from playing their games.

"We announce you Perseus Jackson, son of Odin, Champion of Chaos and Queen Hylla. The eternal Knight of Nyx. Consort to Lady Artemis. Lord of Time and the Ages and Bane of Ares." The fates shortened it considerably and Percy was thankful for that.

"Dude, you need a business card, any longer and you might have killed the fates." Apollo whispered. The fates heard him however.

"Oh and on the end of that, The Victor of Apollo's drinking challenge." They all grinned as both Apollo and Percy paled.

"I have to include that?" Percy felt like killing himself.

"I have to admit he beat me?" Apollo felt like killing himself.

"Idiots." Artemis threw her hands up in defeat, she gave up for today.

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm remastering this so if you're new to this story and don't see an author's note like this, then you've gone past the point where I've remastered the chapters. Enjoy.**

**If you feel like supporting my other hobby, you can come and watch me play a load of games, often swearing like a sailor in the process. Check it out. RedThunder /channel/UCuR41yuScY68Z7r84rp0nZg **


	41. Chapter 41 - Pranksters

**Chapter 41 - Pranksters**

Percy didn't stick around for long. "I need to return to the others." His excuse was almost as weak as he was at that point. Apollo had promptly left.

"Nuh uh, you're going to rest Mister Jackson." Artemis waved her finger in front of Percy's face. Percy pouted at how whipped he was. Artemis grinned and teleported the two of them over to Percy's tent. Inside it very much reflected the life he had led. Percy felt incredibly drained by the events that had happened to him and they all seemed to have finally decided to take their toll on his body in one go. He fell onto a couch that was somehow long enough for his entire body and wings to fit on. Percy lazily waved his hand and his armor disappeared. A moment passed before regular clothes rematerialized on his body where Artemis' eyes were just glued to his abs.

"Percy you look like your body has been carved out of marble." Artemis told him quietly. He had his face mostly covered but Artemis did catch sight of his cheeky grin. "Yeah? Take a picture, it'll last longer." He told her cheekily. She pouted before gently lying down on the couch and propping herself up in his arms as well. He automatically wrapped her in his arms before shifting his body slightly. A second later Artemis felt Percy's wings encircled the two of them. His feathers were soft and felt like silk, yet she knew first hand that they were almost indestructible. While Percy gently slept, Artemis started to absent mindedly touch the individual feathers of his wings. She hadn't really had the time to truly appreciate his natural beauty. Almost as if to testify his love for her Percy had returned and his entire suit of armor was now a magnificent shade of silver that glowed warningly. It had only been forty five minutes when Percy stirred.

"I really need to return to my friends now Artemis." Percy said sternly. She pouted her disagreement but there was no stopping that man.

"Truth be told I only let you force me to rest so that I could spend time with you." Percy told her with one of his heart melting smiles. She blushed slightly and Percy grinned when he noticed it.

"What are you smiling at?" She asked with fake hostility. He straightened up, "Oh you know, just thinking about all of the ways that I could make you blush so much harder than that." He responded without missing a beat. Her mouth formed an 'O' in surprise before composing herself.

"Some of them I can't follow through with because of a certain few oaths but I can certainly tease you." Percy grinned evilly as he covered the distance gracefully with incredible speed. One arm went through the middle of Artemis' knees and the next moment she was held aloft against the wall of Percy's tent.

"Percy?" Artemis asked with her completely hitched breath. The distance between them was practically non existent. She was forced to hold him by the back of the neck and just so happened to have a hand on his abs at the same time, feeling the muscle that was as strong as steel.

"Feeling teased Artemis?" The glint in his eye told Artemis that despite how much she wanted him to just take her then and there, he had already thought about the repercussions of that, and would never risk her losing her hunters.

"Percy." Artemis moaned slightly. She didn't even bother to try and recover her slip of surprise.

"I'm taking that as a yes." Percy replied. He took his arm away from her, but not before 'accidentally brushing his hand across her inner thigh.

"I have to go now. I love you Artemis." His mood changed so fast that Aeolus would have been proud. He kissed her on the lips before flashing away.

Artemis slowly turned her head to look at the mirror, Percy's antics had left her crimson in the face and her heart was thumping fast in her rapidly rising and falling chest.

"Oh my Gods." Was all Artemis could utter before her legs betrayed her completely and she slid down the wall. She couldn't let him get away with that, not after exciting her so much.

Waving her hand she caused a small vaporous cloud to appear, "Iris, show my Perseus Jackson." She started fanning her face while the rainbow goddess worked away.

"I am sorry Lady Artemis but he has explicitly expressed his desire not to be disturbed." Iris responded.

"What?"

"Is there anyone else I could get for you?" Iris was as calm as ever, clearly used to dealing with Gods and their daily affairs. (Not the adultery kind)

"Luke Castellan." A few more moments passed before Artemis saw the only other man that she actually had respect for. She quickly shifted her appearance before he noticed the Iris message.

"Luke." She prompted.

"Huh? Oh, Lady Diana, what can I do for you?" He bowed.

"Where is Percy? It's… Important." She tried her best to mask her words. He WOULD come back and either apologize or, or finish the job!

"Lady Diana, he hasn't returned to us since he left for Tartarus. He HAS returned since then hasn't he?" Luke's worry for her lover was endearing. She knew that Percy wouldn't just find a friendship this strong with anyone. She knew that the only other person Percy was this close to aside from herself, was Thalia.

"Yes, he returned from Tartarus safely Luke do not worry, he just left me moments ago but we we're not quite finished conversing. I wish for him to return, it was just that he told me he was coming back to you before you entered Alaska. Which, how far are you?" Artemis' changed the subject with expert efficiency.

"I see. No, we haven't heard from him yet. And we've managed to get a ride with Hazel's swearing horse. We're only a few miles outside of Alaska now. He wandered off because he was hungry. Funny how that works. If I find Percy before you do I will tell him that you want him to come back Lady Diana." Luke promptly bowed again and swept his hand through the mist.

"Where are you Percy?" Artemis cursed him, flashing to Olympus. If he was anywhere other than with her or the quest, then she knew he would be with one of her idiot brothers, doing idiot things.

**Line Break**

Hermes giggled like an idiot.

"You know that if we're caught, dad will throw us into Tartarus?" Apollo grinned.

"Correction, he'll throw you two into Tartarus. He won't lay a finger on me, diplomatic immunity bitch." Percy retorted happily as he put the finishing touches on the magical item he'd been intensely crafting for the past five minutes.

"It's going to be so worth it. Hades will be so pissed off, he hates that film to begin with." Hermes laughed out loud again. Percy picked up the finished product, a marker pen.

"Let's go lads, we've got work to do." Percy flashed out first, being shrouded in the shadow powers of Nyx herself he was the one to also mark the thrones. One by one, starting with Zeus he pressed the marker against the seat of the thrones. No ink came out but the magic was there. He proceeded to do it to Poseidon's throne and Hades' thrones respectively.

"It's done, call a meeting Hermes, me and Apollo will flash in after everyone else." Percy was smiling like an idiot. Apollo quickly took Percy by the shoulder and flashed to his palace. A few seconds later and the trouble had already begun.

"What is the meaning of this meeting Hermes, and why is the Norse here?" Zeus asked. A very faint glow was starting to rise off of his throne.

"I happened to be with Apollo when you requested us Lord Zeus." Percy bowed.

"Well then if you're to be present stand by Artemis. You're a member of her hunt are you not?" Zeus asked, already aggravated by the seemingly pointless meeting.

Percy made his way over to Artemis wish a very stoic and calm face on show.

'What have you done?' She asked him immediately in his mind.

'I don't know what you're talking about.'

'WHAT have you done?' She only become more persistent.

'Nothing I-'

"WHO DARES TO DEFILE MY THRONE?" Zeus bellowed. The glow had built up from his throne and covered the God completely, actively changing his appearance to be more in line with that of the Disney's imagining of the king of the Gods.

"Brother you look hilarious with that blocky beard!" Poseidon chuckled.

"Uncle, you're very similar to father." Artemis pointed out. Aphrodite summoned a mirror. A fish, Poseidon looked like a fish. Blue skin and instead of hair he had fins running down his back.

"What? I've done this willingly before." Poseidon shrugged, easily becoming the coolest god there was.

"Oh Hades, look at HADES!" Apollo screeched in hysterics. Yes, Hades was literally the spitting image of the Disney Hades.

Hades violently snatched the mirror from Poseidon's hands and there it was, gloomy grey skin with a blockade of blue fire dancing on top of his head.

"I will throw you jokers into the pit myself, I will-" Hades started to shout as he stood menacingly from his throne. Percy's wings did that thing were they disobeyed reason and got Percy in trouble. They doused the flames of Hades' head.

"Woah is my hair out?" Hades asked, the line was word for word and immediately, Apollo, Hermes and Percy all fell to the floor in a fit of laughter.

"Well, it seems that we've found the jokers in question. Time to punish." Poseidon stood with a grin.

"Uh oh. Right, I'm needed in Alaska, see you later guys, the magic will wear off in about twenty minutes, k thanks bye." Percy laughed as he bolted to the middle of the throne room and flashed away, narrowly avoiding a triage of high pressure sea water, viscous shadows whipping at his ankles and a lightning bolt that became erratic at the exact moment that it got anywhere near him. There was an awkward moment of silence between the Gods.

"See, this is what happens when a demi-god gets given that much power. No respect." Hades grunted as his hair caught light once again.

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm remastering this so if you're new to this story and don't see an author's note like this, then you've gone past the point where I've remastered the chapters. Enjoy.**

**If you feel like supporting my other hobby, you can come and watch me play a load of games, often swearing like a sailor in the process. Check it out. RedThunder /channel/UCuR41yuScY68Z7r84rp0nZg **


	42. Chapter 42 - Payback

**Chapter 42 - Payback**

Today the psychopath showed up. Percy would just have killed him, justification being that he was a threat to the quest, but something else was present in this guy's mind. Power, pure absolute power, what the hell was he? Percy flew high above the clouds as he crossed from Canada into Alaska, the lands beyond the Gods and to an extension, Percy. It was only his abilities similar to that of the Gods that would be restricted in Alaska though, I.E, his ability to flash everywhere.

Down in the streets below Percy could feel the dmei-Gods that he was searching for, but they were also being followed by another being of ridiculous power, not a monster an actual person. Percy decided that if this person was a hostile, he would pretty quickly dispatch his friends, so the champion of Chaos dive-bombed and hit the ground some yards away from where Frank was leading Luke and Hazel down a road.

"Oh hey Perce, Lady Diana wants you to go back to her when you can." Luke told him casually.

"Keep going guys, we're being followed." Percy's tone told them not to take him lightly. The son of Odin squared himself against the shadowy figure at the other end of the street. An instant later Percy looked like a platinum iron man with wings.

"Who are you and what do you want with these demi-Gods?" Percy asked with his most intimidating voice. The shadows seemed to be recalled slighty before the man materialized right in front of Percy. Black hair with white streaks. One black eye and one white eye. A crooked smile on show.

"You Norse, I knew these demi-Gods were on a quest accompanied by none other than the Champion of Chaos. My parents are very eager to see what you can do." He smiled maniacally.

"Oh really? And who are your mother and father?" Percy asked, folding his arms. His wings dared not betray him twice in one day and somberly kept to themselves safely behind Percy's back.

"I have two fathers." The man quickly cut in.

"That's nice. Very twenty first century. Who are they?" Percy persisted, not caring about his dads modern choices.

"I was created through absolute power, there was no union between bodies, only in mind. My fathers are Erebus and Aether." The man explained. That was why he was insane. A pure mixture of light and dark.

"You're an insane bi-product of an experiment gone wrong. I'm not unforgiving though, leave us. Leave us and I will not kill you." Percy told him, brandishing Yggdrasil and Baninir. One thing that Percy did notice was that this man had two incredibly sharp canines sittting comfortably behind that insane grin. A Vampire? No, he couldn't be, the Empousas that stalked demi-Gods were nothing like this and according to Percy's inherited knowledge, the last case of European Vampires was killed off some time ago. The last one of it's kind was Vladimir Dracul, or, Dracula as he'd been more commonly known, but that was thousands of years ago, and was nothing to do with the Primordial Gods... Or perhaps there was something that he wasn't quite getting?

"I'm afraid it's not that simple, warrior. My fathers want me to test your skills. They have both been given propositions by Gaea, they fight for the winning side." The maniac had that same glint in his eye. A second later two daggers appeared, one in each hand.

"So let us see. The Primordials are mostly interested in watching this conflict, but you have already amassed some enemies among the ancient Gods. Gaea, Tartarus, Hydros. More will join their cause. Pontus has declined fortunately for you. You stand with two to one Perseus. Chaos and Nyx are all that help you." The guy was a lot faster than Percy had granted him, the daggers struck his armor at their vital points but Percy was already working on his reflexive movements. Lightning poured down from the clouds in thick streams and hit Percy dead on, super charging the young demi-god.

The fight went on for hours, in the clouds, on the ground, and even in a lake for a few minutes.

"You are good demi-god. You've stepped toe to toe with the son of two Primordials and still you haven't broken a sweat." The maniac laughed, thick beads of sweat poured down his head.

"Huh? Oh, right, that's because you're entertaining me quite a bit, I just haven't bothered trying to kill you yet." Percy responded casually. The look of shock on his adversary's face was priceless.

"What!?" He demanded, fear played across his face for a split second.

"Yeah, I'm very powerful. I don't get a chance to fight someone so funny that often. I thought I'd make the most of it. If you want me to truly show you how strong I am, then I'd be more than willing." Percy grinned behind his mask. A somber look played across his attacker's face.

"By all means." He extended his hands in jest.

"Let your Primordial Gods know that I am protecting this world and will fight to my dying breathe against Gaea and Tartarus. I Perseus Jackson, son of Odin and heir to Asgard fight for Olympus. Now behold the power of unbridled rage." Percy let his mask drop so that his adversary could truly appreciate the pure power that was about to be inflicted upon the earth itself. The clouds brewed violently and Percy's eyes bolted into a deadly show of lightning storms. His very iris' had turned into a tempest each. Lightning struck the earth and caused explosions that were both beautiful and terrifying. His energy had caused contained supernova's to start erupting around him, in the air and the ground. The Primordial bi product shrank away in fear. The sheer power was volcanic and untamed, his eyes were glowing a vast white and thick wisps of pure white smoky energy were flowing freely from them.

Percy extended his hand and casually snapped his palm open. The maniac was flung straight into a building. The building itself was destroyed flat out by the force exerted by the empowered demi-god.

And again, and again before Percy felt the maniac's presence leave the place entirely. It was only then that he allowed himself to calm down, the white raw energy left his eyes and he recalled Yggdrasil to go back into its watch form. The sky belched its last streaks of lightning and cleared to reveal a beautiful Alaskan day.

Percy caught up to the demi-Gods not long after holed up in a warehouse. They'd bought themselves some fresh clothes from a hunting store not too far out of the way.

"What a creep." Percy commented lightly as he flew in from a skylight.

"Who was it Perce?" Luke asked, taking up mantle as his closest present friend to extract all of the juicy gossip from him.

"A prodigal son of a few Primordials. It seems that Hydros failed to recruit Pontus which is good, but his efforts have alerted all of the other Primordials to the conflict. That man was sent to test me, I'd say that given the fact I physically threw him out of the country, I doubt we'll be facing off against too many more Primordials, and three is enough for me." Percy grunted.

"Come, no time to rest guys, Alcyoneus is really not far now. We can get in and finish that prick off fast them return to the camp to fight in yet another battle." Percy was looking a lot more light hearted than before but that was probably because they were no longer at threat of being destroyed.

Frank and Hazel took point walking past the various different docks and ports that they needed to weave between. They were going to an island that hadn't been chartered for properly. Luke and Percy hung back.

"I'm worried Perce, we're going to an island, this giant lives on an island, how are we going to get him out of Alaska that way?" Luke's concern was real and Percy could see that children of Hermes weren't exactly the brightest but it didn't matter, he didn't expect Luke to be as understanding as he was.

The island he's on, for some ridiculous reason is like ten klicks from the border." Percy explained casually.

"Ten klicks?" Luke asked him, looking at him like he was speaking another language. He remembered that it was a slang term not often used around these parts, despite Canada operating strictly IN kilometres.

"Ugh yeah, a klick is a kilometre, so it's like six or seven miles we have to get that giant. I'll handle him while you guys focus on freeing Thanatos." Percy confirmed. They paid for a small wooden boat to take them to where they needed to be. Unfortunately Percy's powers of manipulation wouldn't work on turning this boat into a rocket, so they were stuck with doing it the old fashioned way. Percy assumed the rear position, his huge frame easily taking up the entire row, he grabbed both oars and mercilessly pounded the surface of the water. They made good speed and even better time. It was a four mile row that Percy was making quick work of, it probably helped that his wings were ruthlessly working away at making the boat go faster.

Soon enough they found themselves staring at an impending glacier that rose high and proud out of the water. "Well fuck." Percy admitted. He couldn't carry everyone up there, not all at once at least.

"Don't worry, me and Frank can get up here on out own." Hazel told him. Percy turned to her with confusion burdening his face heavily.

"How?"

'Sup bitch?' He heard a familiar voice call out to him.

"Oh, it's you." Percy turned to Arion lazily speeding across the water's surface. The horse just casually made circles. He didn't exactly need to do that to stay afloat, he was a son of Poseidon, he just had to will himself to stay afloat on the water's surface.

'Yeah whatever, we gonna kill ourselves a giant or what? I'm hungry, tell mistress to feed me motherfucker.'

"Hazel, he said feed me motherfucker.

'I was calling you the motherfucker.'

"He said I was calling you the mother fucker."

'No, not her, YOU, PRICK!'

"He said, no, not her." Percy pointed at Luke with a grin on his face, "You, prick." He continued to make Arion's life increasingly difficult.

'Fuck off.' Arion relented.

Percy chuckled with amusement before grabbing Luke's arm and jetting off from the boat, sending waves rippling around them everywhere. The next moment would be the most intense. As soon as Percy touched down on the glacier he could hear Arion thundering up the iceberg itself. They would be here soon enough. Black misty lars seemed to pour out of every building there.

"The lost souls of that legion that lost it's eagle." Percy explained, pulling Yggdrasil and Baninir free, holding them both out in front of him, a sensation of pride shot through him whenever he held his twin axes. The mask propped up and formed over his head protectively as they turned their attention to the thundering footsteps behind the chained being of Thanatos.

"Castellan, so glad you made it. Slayer of Kronos." Those words rung through Luke's mind. Percy had to do something quickly, he couldn't go through explaining everything this moment.

"Ugh, fuck." Percy quickly bashed Luke over the head with the hilt of his axe, knocking him to the ground in a crumpled heap.

"Who are you?" Alcyoneus growled.

"Percy Jackson, son of Odin."

"A Norse?" The giant asked in disbelief.

"Champion of Chaos and Hylla." Percy spread his arms in fake grandeur.

"Champion?"Alcyoneus questioned, getting side tracked by Percy's ploy.

"Eternal Knight of Nyx!" Percy began to shout, taking on a voice that did not natively belong to him.

"What? Now you're just confusing me." The giant confessed.

"Lord of Time and the Ages." Percy continued, oblivious to Alcyoneus' advancing steps. He missed out Consort to Lady Artemis for an obvious reason.

"What are you even talking about?"

"Bane of Ares." Percy nearly finished.

"…"

Percy narrowed his eyes grinning like a madman, "Victor of Apollo's drinking challenge."

"You cannot be trying to tell me those were your titles?" The giant was gobsmacked.

**On Olympus.**

"Gah! Fuck!" Apollo fell out of his throne in obvious pain.

"What's the matter son? Where are you hurt?" Zeus asked, leaping from his own throne, he joined Artemis by her brother's side.

"My pride! Perseus actually said it!" Apollo promptly fainted on the throne room floor, his pride shattered into a billion pieces, irreparably damaged for the rest of eternity.

**Alaska.**

"Ready Alcyoneus? To get your ass kicked by the guy who owns all of the shit I mentioned a minute ago?" Percy asked the giant who roared, finally the battle would begin. Percy dived low and swung his both axes so fast that all you could see was thirteen swishes and blurs of silver as his blades made the flurry of strikes. Alcyoneus turned into cubed giant in front of their very eyes but the golden dust was already trying to stick him back together again.

"Oh no you don't!" Percy shouted before booting the giant's eye clean off the glacier. "It's good!" He laughed his temporary victory. Luke had woken up and believed himself attacked by the giant, he furiously engaged all of the dead Romans who took a special hatred towards him what with being Greek, which he now remembered.

"Guys, keep an eye out for Alcyoneus, he'll take a minute to repair because he's lost for an eye now as well." Percy giggled immaturely.

"What did you do?" Frank asked him curiously.

"I booted the thing off of this icy grave. It made a satisfying splash under the water." He admitted.

"Thanatos. How are you?" Percy asked the incarcerated death God.

"Substandard thank you Norse. I would appreciate my release, but by my count, you should be dead." Thanatos told Percy with a curious eye. Percy disregarded this.

"No, I should be impossible, not dead. Check your records Thanatos, I am immortal." Percy explained, taking the chains either side with a hand each and violently ripping them out of the ground. Franks plan involved risking his life, whereas Percy came along and just fucked shit up left right and centre (Technical term) or if you preferred the Latin, which as Romans they did, shite fuckupicus everywhere (Also a technical term).

"So what should we do about the big guy? He's immortal here and we won't be able to destroy him properly." Hazel pointed a thumb at Alcyoneus who was steadily rising to his knees.

"I'll deal with him. Thanatos, it has been a pleasure to meet you, please if you could, keep the souls of the dead, DEAD." Percy bowed before running towards the rising giant.

"Hey Alky, you wanna hear the story about how I beat up your dad?" Percy goaded him, it wasn't easy but if anything, Percy had a natural ability to piss people off. The giant chased him to the very edge of the glacier before stopping short a few feet. He gingerly looked down into the snow as if analyzing an invisible line. Percy formed a scythe out of Yggdrasil and stuck it firmly in the ground next to him so that the blade was facing the sky.

"For fuck sake, just die already!" Percy groaned as he used his wings to bring him up high. It didn't take a huge amount of effort to snap his elbows right into the back of Alcyoneus' neck. The force from the impact did send the unconscious giant rocketing towards the ground, and landed with a sickening slice right on top of Percy's scythe.

With Thanatos free and Alcyoneus out of his home territory the giant passed into Tartarus without any more interruptions and the world was free of one giant. "Wow, scythes are badass."

"Why can't it ever be that easy to begin with?" Percy questioned himself but before he could say anything else. Lightning sparked back on the glacier and he noticed that Luke was brandishing the legions lost eagle and demolishing the remaining damned souls of the Romans.

"Guys." Percy explained as he flew back over to them, "Now might not be the best time but you should probably know before we go back to Reyna. There aren't just Roman demi-Gods. There have been Greek demi-Gods long before the Roman Empire even existed. And they're still around today. Luke is one of them. He isn't a son of Mercury, he's a son of Hermes. Same God different time, basically we need to get back to Camp Jupiter and explain everything to Reyna. If we're going to fight this war it needs to be done together." Percy admitted. Frank and Hazel had shocked expressions for quite some time. They were trudging up the hill back to where Percy had killed Alcyoneus. Once they were past it, they would be able to teleport straight back to camp.

"Greeks and Romans fighting side by side lead by a Norse to fight an impossible battle against the giants. We can do this as long as you stick by us Percy." Frank told him, the sudden show of confidence reinforced Percy's own theories about the upcoming battle.

"Come on guys, let's get back." Percy laughed, an exhausted laugh but one of a good nature. They reappeared inside Reyna's personal quarters.

"Hey Reyna we're back. We were a little ahead of schedule because I'm a very naughty immortal and cut corners and summoned a speedboat here and there, anyway, we've got support of the Amazons, your own sister, I'm her champion by the way, anyway, the giants army will be here soon like three four days tops. I need to return to the hunt in the meantime. Cao." Percy waved off. He left the tough explanations down to Luke. If anyone turned hostile he had faith that Luke would be able to escape long enough to make an Iris call to ask Percy for help.

**Line Break.**

Artemis was asleep in Percy's bed when he got there. "What the? Artemis, why are you in my bed?" Percy asked with an amused glint in his eyes.

"Oh hey, just waiting for my amazing boyfriend to get home. Speaking of, get in." She demanded. Percy got the feeling that he had no choice in the matter.

"OK, but what are you up to?" Percy asked as he changed into something more comfortable for bed wear. He got into the covers and noticed that she was wearing very little. She was covered, but barely. Artemis noticed his eye movements, "Take a picture it'll last longer." She smirked at him. He instinctively cuddled up to her which filled the both of them with warmth.

"You know I still need to punish you for what you did to me earlier." Artemis explained, still looking away from him. She noticed his breath hitched when she let her hand wander from by her side to his leg that was next to hers.

'Fuck, I'm in trouble now.' Percy though.

"You have no idea." Artemis grinned as she turned on him and straddled her boyfriend. Her hips were moving rhythmically on top of him. She could feel the fabric of his boxers was gaining intensity. It seemed that her plan was working. If they hadn't been wearing any clothes in their current position, then they would have been a simple lowering movement away from having full on sex. She placed her hands on his chest and abs as she bit his ear briefly. "Oh you're in trouble now Percy Jackson." She whispered as he felt her tongue trail down his neck and to his collarbone. This horrible teasing and tension continued for another few minutes.

"It was incredibly unfair to get me all heated up earlier Percy, the leave me with nothing." She hissed playfully. She suddenly hooked her thumb under the band of his boxers. Percy didn't know what the Hades he was doing, but breathing wasn't one of them. She made a serious of pleasurable faces at his expense before she moved her head towards his boxers that she was lightly holding open. Her hot breath sent shivers down his spine before she let go of his boxers in a swift movement. "This is how I felt earlier, let that sink in." Artemis grinned as she got off of him and left without saying another word. The entire walk out of the room she had a wide grin on display.

Percy was left alone and stunned, "What. The. Fuck." He said out loud.

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm remastering this so if you're new to this story and don't see an author's note like this, then you've gone past the point where I've remastered the chapters. Enjoy.**

**If you feel like supporting my other hobby, you can come and watch me play a load of games, often swearing like a sailor in the process. Check it out. RedThunder /channel/UCuR41yuScY68Z7r84rp0nZg **


	43. Chapter 43 - Asgard

**Chapter 43 - Asgard**

Percy knew that it was getting stronger. It was a part of him and seeing as he'd recently become as strong as a number of Primordial Gods, it wouldn't be long before it came to fruition. It was already on talking terms and had explicated brief control over Perseus before.

'I'm bored.' It told him.

"You're always bored." Percy replied casually. He was getting himself ready for the battle at camp Jupiter. He'd arrive a day early so that he could ensure that everyone was ready. Of course he could just assume his ultimate power but he'd be confined away from the demi-Gods if anyone realized truly how powerful he was.

'Nyx is approaching by the way.' Percy's other aspect informed him.

Percy suddenly looked up into the mirror that adorned his bathroom wall. Standing lazily against the doorframe was Nyx herself.

"You put on a good show Percy, I'm impressed. All of that sheer power. It was very… Alluring." Nyx almost swayed from the door in her slightly swooning state.

"With respect Lady Nyx, I'm already spoken for." Percy straightened up. He donned his armor and started to place himself around his homestead, making sure that he was ready for the battle.

"Yes well, getting back to the point. You put on a good show Percy. Your fight with Galo didn't do so well for Gaea. It currently stands at Gaea alongside Tartarus and Hydros. Chaos cannot fight in this battle but we have you, it is evident that from the way you threw around Galo with no effort at all, you are clearly as powerful as a number of us. My husband put sixty percent of his power into Galo, and Aether did the same. Percy you demolished an immortal who was a fifth stronger than a Primordial." Nyx started to explain.

'Galo, what a shit name.' Percy's Greek side chimed in. Percy expertly ignored him.

"Your aspect is growing fast and he raises a solid point, though I believe that Galo's true name is something far removed, I think it starts with an A." Nyx mused to herself before getting back to Percy's alternate aspect, "He shall need a name soon." Nyx commented casually.

"You can feel the aspect?" Percy was shocked. Was she that powerful?

"Indeed. I suspect that it is only because of how powerful you are Percy. You need a name that will reflect upon what he will be symbolized for. He is very dissimilar to you though. He has a burning desire for destruction. He is what your Viking nature should be but for some reason, you have come out as the gentler being while he is the one who yearns to fight and destroy. How about, Armageddon?" Nyx smiled to herself.

'I like it. Tell her she's hot.' Armageddon said without missing a beat.

"I CAN hear you Armageddon." Nyx scowled.

'Well shit.'

"Indeed. Now hush before I separate you two and strike one of you down." Nyx grinned.

'Scary lady… She's turning me on to no small amount.' He laughed so wickedly that Percy was certain he was highly amused by the entire exchange.

"Back to the point at hand. Your show of power helped me to convince my husband to join the fight. Aether has pledged a number of troops to our cause and Hemera has offered her daughter's assistance." That was great news. Not only was camp Jupiter going to be fighting against the army at full strength, they had Nyx, Percy, Hemera's daughter and a thousand of Aether's soldiers. It should help balance things out.

"One last thing before we go Percy." There was a certain sadness in her eyes.

"Gaea, Tartarus and Hydros will be there fighting. I will also be there but as the ancient laws state, neither I nor any of them can engage each other in combat." Nyx frowned awaiting Percy's reaction.

"Fan fucking tastic. So it's up to me and Armageddon to defeat THREE Primordial Gods. Great." Percy quipped. He knew that he would soon be forced to show his true power. A thought suddenly struck him.

"Come, maybe we can even the balance. There is one God that is stronger than all of the rest, apart from Chaos herself of course." Percy chuckled.

"What? No, that's not possible, who could you claim to be such a God?" Nyx stuttered. Percy walked over to the back wall of his home where they were standing above a beautiful waterfall overlooking Asgard itself. Inside the shining walls of Valhalla there was a magnificent golden tower.

"Odin. The king of Asgard. I do not know whether he will truly want to fight though. My brother Thor, was sired through a union with Gaea herself, but it's worth a shot." Percy stroked the small bristles of his chin. Perhaps if he survived this entire ordeal then he'd try his hand at sporting a beard. A long majestic beard that strung out a strong raven color like his hair.

"Excellent. We still have time, we can go now. Except, your kingdom is not a place that we can go uninvited is it?" Nyx frowned once again. Before Percy could answer they felt the presence of another extremely strong immortal entering the hunter's camp.

'Woah, that feels like fun!' Armageddon started laughing. So it was true, he just wanted to fight for the rest of his life. Great, now Percy had to share a mind with a psychopath.

"That would be Hemera's daughter. I forget her name but we can easily go and find out." Nyx led the way out of Percy's tent and slowly fell into a puddle of shadows. Percy followed suit, turning into his winged iron man mode before quickly flowing down the ridge he was perched on. Artemis was stood off to one side watching the exchange between Thalia and the immortal.

"Lady Nyx." The woman in white armor kneeled.

"Daughter of Hemera, whose name is?" Nyx prompted.

"Selene milady." She stood. She was beautiful as daughters of Goddesses went, but she was clearly as deadly as Artemis when she needed to be.

'Isn't Selene a Titaness of the Moon?' Armageddon voiced his opinions. He wans't exactly wrong, Selene WAS a Titaness of the Moon, it just wasn't THIS Selene.

'Wrong Selene' Nyx's voice was heard clearly inside Percy and Armageddon's shared mental space before she put her actual voice into use to speak to the daughter of Hemera.

"Well Selene, we are not going to the camp just yet. Percy has had an idea to gain more allies." Nyx explained. Artemis' interest picked up. She walked over to the group. This was a group of full immortals and the allied power of them was growing ridiculously fast.

"I'm taking us to Asgard. If my father can help, then we will be a lot better off." Percy explained before his eyes wandered to his fiancé.

"Lady Artemis, would you accompany me on this journey?" He asked her, being careful of his words in front of the hunters.

"Of course Percy." She remained calm but secretly she was excited beyond belief. In her entire existence she's seen a great deal of this world and the realms surrounding it, but Asgard was something new entirely.

"Are you all ready? The Bifröst can be disorientating on the first go around." Percy warned. They all nodded. Thalia resumed command of the hunters and gave everyone chores to do while Artemis was away.

"Heimdallr, it is I, Percy Jackson, I request access to Valhalla!" Percy shouted into the sky. A moment later they were seemingly engulfed in a rainbow and Artemis was forced to shut her eyes because of it. When they arrived they noticed that the place made Olympus look like a dirty sidewalk. The place was magnificent even more so than the view from Percy's room.

Standing in the center of the path that led to the golden city was a man dressed in heavy golden armor, holding a horn between his hands.

"Perseus Jackson. I have awaited the day that I receive your summons. Though I regret to inform you that it is not your day to return, so what business might you seek with your father? If I find your cause to be worthy, I shall take you straight to him." Heimdallr explained calmly.

"Heimdallr, it is an honour. Meet Nyx. The Primordial Goddess of night. Selene, the daughter of Hemera. And Lady Artemis, the Goddess of the hunt. I seek aid for a battle on earth. Gaea is waging war against Olympus and has massed considerable forces. I fear that if we do not receive aid, then we will be killed, every last one of us." Percy explained. Heimdallr looked stoic before a huge gruff man with dark red hair and a great beard approached them.

"Brother, what business do you have today? Heimdallr, I shall takeover from here." Artemis put two and two together and realized that this must be Thor. He didn't look anything like the Marvel character, she was disappointed.

"Thor, it has been too long. I need aid for a battle on Midguard. Your mother threatens Olympus and if we cannot hold her off, we shall all surely die." Percy couldn't have looked any more different from his brother. Every aspect of them was different apart from the fact that they were both obviously powerful, though Percy was undoubtedly stronger.

"I am aware brother. Heimdallr has allowed me to watch over your journey. Explain to father, introduce your vast titles and achievements and prove that you're worthy of leading the army." Thor waved his hand and the bridge they had been walking on morphed and the next minute they were walking a short distance towards the golden towers themselves.

"I hate to ask you this, but when we meet my father, please kneel. He is a king, and more powerful than all apart from Chaos." Percy explained seriously.

They walked as a unit towards two thrones in the middle of the grand hall.

"Allfather." Percy kneeled in front of his father.

"Rise Perseus. This may not be the day you walk these halls to become their king, but these are still your lands, and I am still your father. You and your friends do not need to kneel before me." Odin's smile spread warmth throughout the grand halls. Odin gave Artemis a knowing look out of his uncovered eye. It was as if to say that one day she would be sitting by Percy's side in this kingdom.

"Yes father. I came on business as you know. I am in need of aid. One of the battles is about to take place. I fight a war against the earth mother, the rivers of the lands and hell itself. I have aid from the Gods, but they are no Vikings. Lend me a thousand good men and we will set the record of who were truly the best warriors to have lived." Percy exclaimed. Artemis could see a whole different side of him that had previously been covered. There was a clear likeness from him to his father and it was evident that he was going to be a natural leader.

"Is that you talking Perseus? Or is it the Greek blood that has started to fill the spaces that you were lacking in being a warrior? A true Viking Perseus. I am aware that these are not qualities that you will be judged on when I decide your worthiness of the throne, but it still has a fierce attitude." Odin stood, power seemed to shroud him completely. He walked closer and Artemis felt the hairs on her arms pitch straight. His mere presence was intimidating, even to a God, but Percy didn't even flinch.

"Speak with me, Armageddon." Odin commanded. Artemis wondered how he'd known about it already, but she remembered the old Norse legends. Odin had an all-seeing eye.

Percy's form flickered and he hunched slightly, clearly trying to fight off the remaining transformation, but he glowed a brilliant black. It seemed that Percy's Greek form had been given inherited blood, his Greek aspect was created purely from Chaos herself. Where Percy had long wavy black hair, Armageddon had midnight purples streaks in his hair and obsidian black eyes as dark as volcanic rock.

"It is an honour, Allfather." Armageddon bowed with respect.

"You are my son just as much as he is, but your blood means that he can only rule this kingdom when he is in his Norse aspect. I suspect that you understand as much. You were birthed through the mixture of Chaos' power and Perseus'. Yes, you would do very well to complete my judgment. We shall see how well you lead your soldiers into battle, then we shall talk my son. Armageddon nodded and Percy changed back into his Norse aspect.

"Thank you father. I fight for your honor, I will leave as soon as our soldiers are prepped." Percy bowed once again.

"Of course, ah in the mean time, would you allow me to speak with you directly Lady Artemis?" Odin turned directly to the Goddess of the hunt. She was a little bit shocked at first.

"Of course my lord." She managed after she got over her surprise. Frigg, Odin's wife, and the queen of Asgard came over and immediately had a connection with Nyx.

"Lady Nyx, I am Frigg, the queen of Asgard. I believe that we are both quite good with creation. Please, come with me, I would love to show you the flowing gardens of Yggdrasil if you would let me?" She asked the Primordial Goddess.

"Lady of the heavens. I would love that." She nodded respectfully. She couldn't believe how polite everyone here was, especially for a race of Vikings.

"Well then, I guess you're more militaristic as opposed to walking around gardens. Let's go and see to it that my soldiers are prepared." Percy said casually as he turned to Selene.

"Of course Lord." Selene said at once.

"What? Why did-"

"You are but a demi-god on Earth yet you have risen to be the champion of Chaos herself and more powerful than a number of the Primordial Gods themselves. Firstly I respect power and strength, secondly you are a prince, the heir to an entire realm. Thirdly we are in the realm that you are going to become the king of, therefore you are a lord at least." Selene told him like it was common knowledge. Percy considered this for a moment.

"If you call me lord again I'll force you to go on a date with Apollo." Percy grinned at the horrified expression Selene had donned.

Feeling triumphant, Percy high-tailed it down to the barracks of the golden city with Selene in tow.

**Line Break.**

"I should probably point out that this isn't for decoration." Odin pointed to his eye patch, "No, it is my all seeing eye. I am omnipotent just as much as Lady Chaos is. I have seen what my son feels for you. I believe that once he rises above the true challenges that I had given him, he will ask for your hand in marriage. Your Olympian Gods will not like it and will try their hardest to prevent it, some of them will at least. But he will fight until his dying breath to have that which means the most to him in this universe." Odin explained slowly, he didn't want to freak her out or anything.

"That is a lot to take in my lord." Artemis started to fan her face. The thought of becoming Percy's wife had sent her senses into over drive.

Odin waved it off, "I know my own son, Artemis. I promise you that he'd never have found what he has with you in any other woman. He knows this in his own heart as well. What you have to be careful of is his other aspect. That one will cause trouble. Ah, I had best return you though, my son will want to get to battle as soon as possible. Thor might be the renowned warrior, but Perseus is just as fierce and as of lately, much more powerful. I, unlike your Gods, was aware of his battle in Alaska. Ask him, he will show you." Odin smiled once again before leading them back towards the main barracks where he knew Perseus would no doubt be.

What Artemis didn't expect to find was her boyfriend in a fight with thirty Vikings. Selene was leaning against a doorway inspecting her nails, bored of what was going on.

"Perseus, do you really need to canonize them? They are our best, they've already proven themselves worthy of fighting in your war, you do not need to brutalize them any further." Odin moaned. It was only then that Artemis noticed that none of them were even close to landing a single hit on him. Percy was fighting with a spear and was beating the tar out of all of them.

"Sorry father, you can never be too sure. Plus, we're Vikings, this is what we do." Percy shrugged. That was the first time Artemis had ever heard Percy calling himself a Viking.

"Are we ready to depart Percy?" Nyx rounded a corner with Odin's wife. "Yes, of course. I shall tell the men." Percy responded before catching his breath. Artemis only then seemed to notice that he was somewhat shirtless with many small beads of sweat starting to drip down his perfectly chiseled body.

"Today we fight against Gods and monsters. Today we show them that mankind, demi-Gods and Olympus are not available for being taken over. Today I shall show you all the meaning of first in last out, and in turn we will show the Romans what true power is. I would not have you all gloat about it but we are Vikings, and we show no mercy to our enemies. When the fighting begins you will be on the right flank of the battlefield, placed in front of the Roman demi-Gods. They are but teenagers and young adults, you are battle hardened warriors that have achieved Valhalla. The left flank will be covered by a similar sized group of immortal Greek soldiers. They are warriors of light, so do not stare too long, for you will surely be blinded by their armors. Warriors, when I summon you it will be straight down to business. You have two days men." Percy received a ferocious round of cheers and applause. Some even started shouting in appraise for their future king.

"Come on girls, we need to get home." Percy smiled as he led them all back to Heimdallr who would take them back to earth.

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm remastering this so if you're new to this story and don't see an author's note like this, then you've gone past the point where I've remastered the chapters. Enjoy.**

**If you feel like supporting my other hobby, you can come and watch me play a load of games, often swearing like a sailor in the process. Check it out. RedThunder /channel/UCuR41yuScY68Z7r84rp0nZg **


	44. Chapter 44 - Capture the Flag

**Chapter 44 – Capture The Flag**

Percy was expecting them to feel betrayed. He was expecting a new found sense of distrust from the Romans, but Gods he was not expecting a knife being placed firmly against his man hood when he teleported into Reyna's quarters.

"Woah." He raised his hands in mock surrender immediately.

"You could have told us." She snarled viciously at him.

"Yeah, but then you would only have tried to kill him, and then I'd have to intervene. And trust me, I don't want to have to wipe out an entire campus just because two ancient races can't get along." Percy argued. The knife wearily was pulled away and he let out the breath that he had been holding.

"What of Jason?" Was her immediate question.

"He was in place of Luke. I suspect that by now he too has regained his memories. Know that if you wage war against the Greeks I will fight for the defending side, as I am right now with the impending Primordial attacks. So where is Luke? I need to make fun of him while I explain what's going to happen." Percy grinned. Luke was brought to Reyna's quarters for that exact reason.

"I have secured a number of defenses. The legion shall remain as a defending task force against the monsters. Aether has pledged one thousand light warriors who I will make converge the left flank to protect the left of the camp, obviously. The right side is being covered by my own forces. I shall lead one thousand Viking warriors directly into the horde of the monsters. We fight three Primordials. We have two of our own plus a daughter of Hemera. Oh, and plus me obviously. I shall take on the-" Percy was half way through explaining the battle plan when a huge booming sound emanated from outside.

"Oh for fuck sake that better not be-" Percy cursed as he bolted outside. He was greeted by the sight of many Romans all trying to take on his brother.

"Thor!" Percy boomed angrily.

"What are you doing here brother?"

"Why, I wish to fight of course. I will be with our warriors, we cannot lose with you leading the charge." Thor grinned at his little brother.

"Sure, the battle hasn't started yet, go back to Asgard until I summon the small army father has allotted me. I shall tell you the battle plan closer to the time." Percy agreed. Thor nodded and the Bifrost opened up once again, swallowing the Norse God of thunder whole.

"Add that to the tally. Like me, Thor isn't bound by your ancient laws. He will do nicely in thrashing monsters about." Percy sighed. His brother truly was a pain in the ass sometimes.

"OK, so we've got our own legions running the defence. A thousand light warriors on the left flank led by Selene, she knows them the best. I guess Thor can act as another general in this attack. He can lead the thousand Vikings in their attack against everything in sight. Nyx and Erebus are fighting with us, though they cannot directly fight the other Primordials by the ancient laws. Chaos is unable to fight at all, but I am here in her place. I can, and will take on the Primordials, hopefully we'll be enough. Between forcing Gaea to slumber once more, Tartarus to stay in his pit and Hydros to fade, I'll probably be pretty tapped out by the end of it." Percy sighed again.

"Perce, you're making Gaea and Tartarus sleep again but you're going to make Hydros fade, what gives?" Luke asked curiously.

"He's a massive prick, that's all." Percy shrugged.

"Whatever. As long as we're happy with the plan. Let's get some rest, the army will be upon us in no time at all." Reyna frowned. She was a battle hardened warrior, and the last of her line. All others would have carried on in their legacies, but if Reyna died tomorrow that would be it.

"I have some other business to attend to. I shall however return in a few hours with Selene who will summon the light warriors. Nyx and Erebus will turn up when the other Primordials do. Until then, stay safe." Percy nodded as he disappeared. He reappeared in the centre of the campfire at Camp Half-blood.

"Woah, didn't mean to do that." Percy grunted as he jumped out of the blazing fiery pit.

"We get the Norse!" Annabeth shouted immediately. Percy looked at them in surprise and confusion.

"Wait, what for?" He asked curiously. The bottoms of his jeans had been burnt away and the logo on one of his converses had been melted off.

"Capture the flag of course." Clarisse told him like it was obvious.

"Oh sorry Ares' mini me." Percy grinned as he threw his hands up. Clarisse stood there with folded arms and a scowl.

"Whatever, in the void I've had a full scale war with Nyx before. It took about twenty minutes for her to kick my ass. That's the last time I trust Lu- Lucinda." Percy though quickly, he only just remembered that these people hadn't found Luke yet. He nearly gave it away. Luke had given Percy the idea to just insult the Primordial when Percy had mentioned that he was to be taking part in a mock war.

"Sure, so anyway, turns out you're on brains' team." Clarisse announced unhappily.

"Campers, I'm sure that Lord Perseus has more important matters to attend to." Chiron cut in.

"I have to fight in a war in like three hours or something but I've got time. And if you call me Lord then I will make the Stolls immortal to prank you personally for eternity." Percy grinned.

"My deepest apologies." Chiron stuttered immediately.

"Ah I'm just joking Chiron, I'd never do that, like to anyone. That'd be well harsh. Funny, but harsh." Percy grinned.

"Sorry for interrupting your campfire meeting, forget I'm here." Percy sat down and started to use his powers of creation to weave the broken fibers of his jeans back together. He then noticed the burnt emblem on his foot and scowled before an entirely new pair of shoes were burning away at the old ones.

"Actually we had just finished. Teams split up and prepare. The games will start in fifteen minutes." Chiron's announcement made many campers all disperse from the campfire immediately. It was only himself left standing.

"Are you coming?" Annabeth called out to him.

"Yeah, just one moment, I'll catch up." He waved her off.

"Chiron. I'm sorry that I didn't inform you earlier but my duties have taken me everywhere recently. I need you to swear on the Styx never to repeat what you hear from me." Percy explained, his tone serious. Chiron nodded his agreement and thunder rumbled overhead.

"Hera had a plan, it has so far been successful. The Roman demi-Gods still exist and they were just as oblivious to you as you are of them. Of course the Gods knew. Hera made a switch. Luke for Jason. They have both recently figured out their true heritages though. The war with, oh you know what. This is taking too long. Dionysus!" Percy boomed into the heavens. Seemingly none of the campers had heard the tremendous call. Olympus had been sealed off for some time but none could defy the power that Percy had, and none could resist his summons.

Dionysus appeared moments later. "What is it son of Odair?"

"Odin." Percy growled so viciously at Dionysus' blatant lack of respect that he visibly flinched.

"Odin." He rapidly nodded in agreement.

"I wish for you to transfer a set of my memories to Chiron. Everything that I know about the current conflicts." Percy explained. Dionysus looked thoughtful for a moment before he came back to reality.

"It is done. I hope you know what you are doing Jackson. The armies will clash in only a few hours and without you leading the defense. They will surely fall." Dionysus flashed out. Frowning Percy turned back to Chiron.

"You understand now?" It was a simple question, but the answer was not so.

"Yes, I believe so. Hera's plan does have logic but to keep both camps apart for such a long time was a dangerous move." Chiron admitted, "Anyway, you'd better get going, the games will start soon." Percy nodded and flashed over to just outside the Athena cabin where people were gathering.

"Yes I know they have Jason and I'm aware that he hasn't been beaten before, but we have Percy, and I don't think he actually can be beaten." He heard Annabeth state.

"Well, I guess we'll find out soon won't we, what's the plan? You're the leader here not me, I'm just another demi-God." Percy smiled cheerfully.

"OK, strange to be in command of someone so strong but hey, what the hell. We need to take Jason down as soon as possible. He can fly and he can control lightning." Annabeth explained. That was probably why he'd never been beaten before. He had supreme maneuverability and could paralyze people with lightning attacks.

"Well then, I guess you guys are in for quite a show." Percy grinned, fanning his wings wide and lazily extending his hand to the sky. A thick bolt of lightning struck his palm and encircled his arm and the rest of his body before it dissipated at the ends of his wings.

"Let's see how much voltage the son of Zeus needs." They all grinned at Percy's decision. It didn't take them long to all get to the forest. Annabeth's plan had half of their forces sent to attack while half defended. Percy stayed with the flag until Jason would show up, which just as Annabeth had predicted was not long after the whistle had been blown. Percy realized this when he was struck by a bolt of lightning. It tickled.

"Dude, I'm expecting so much more than that from a son of the thunder God. I'm the brother of a thunder God and I'm leagues ahead of you." Percy laughed jovially. Annabeth's defenders just laughed at Percy's words. Standing up straight Percy summoned his Chaotic platinum armor that sent hushed gasps through the air. A small latino boy sprawled through the bushes next to Jason and gawped in awe.

"OH MY GODS IT'S A WINGED IRON MAN!" The son of Hephaestus shouted in pure joy.

"Well that's interesting. You may have a chance to beat me if you both use your elements." Percy mused. He was outright lying they had no chance but he wanted to see if he could corner Leo into revealing his powers over fire.

"What's he talking abut Leo?" Jason asked, not taking his eye off of the iron angel.

"Probably this." Leo grunted unhappily as his entire body turned into fire, seeing as it was magic it dared not sing his clothes.

"Woah!" They all shouted. Percy started laughing.

"Oh man, I feel bad for lying now." He sighed happily as he extended his arm and a freezing air surrounded Leo, cutting off his fire instantly.

"What, but how!" He demanded.

"Nap time." Percy responded as he spun and reappeared behind the latino boy, planting an elbow firmly against the nape of his neck. He was unconscious before he hit the ground.

"Let's hope you're tougher than live fire over here." Percy turned his attention to Jason who promptly lifted himself into the air, seemingly challenging the son of Odin.

"You DO see the wings right?" Percy sighed, rising effortlessly. Jason pulled out twin gladius' that shone with a wicked golden light. Olympian Gold, not bad, that might also be why he's never been beaten before. Percy pulled Yggdrasil out and morphed it into a perfect replica of the gladius' in Jason's hands. He was shocked briefly before pulling himself back into the game. He would have used Baninir as well, but it couldn't adopt any other forms aside from an axe and two weapons would have been too much for a demi-god.

It took Percy longer than he wanted to admit but like Reyna, Jason was a naturally good warrior. Five minutes after the battle started Percy had sliced Yggdrasil straight through Jason's swords and summoned a lightning bolt strong enough to Paralyze Zeus. He discharged the bolt after weakening it slightly so that Jason wouldn't actually be harmed. The boy rocketed before slamming into Zeus' fist, oh the irony.

**Warning: Badassery ahead.**

Landing with a soft thud in the forest he turned and used his heightened hearing to find out where the rest of the fighting was. He suddenly ran towards the enemies flag until he sensed himself being nearby a whole group of demi-Gods. He spotted Annabeth crouching in a bush.

"Sup, what's the plan?" He asked her casually.

"You dealt with Jason?" Annabeth asked in surprise.

"Yeah, it was disappointing. And the son of Hephaestus." Percy grunted. Looking ahead it was clear that Annabeth was trying to formulate a plan, but their defense was just too tightly knit. Percy let his faceplate come down so that she could clearly see his features. She felt guilty to admit that he was so good looking what with Luke still missing.

"Any ideas?" She asked, turning her head away from him.

"Yeah, just the one. Become a badass." He grinned. A purple aura surrounded him for a brief moment and she noticed multiple purple streaks flow into his hair. His eyes changed from the natural sea green into the darkest black she had ever seen.

"What just happened?" Annabeth asked in shock.

"I became a Greek." Armageddon grunted with amusement. He kept the faceplate down as he just stood up and casually strolled into the encampment.

"Stop right there." Piper demanded, putting on her strongest charm speak she could muster. Annabeth watched in awe. It was so strong that she just sat there and watched from the bushed.

"Yes mistress." Armageddon kneeled. His head was low enough that they couldn't see his huge grin.

"Surrender now." Piper almost squeaked. Armageddon rose laughing his head off.

"Ah, that was fun, you should see your face. Your charm speak is shit by the way." He said, wiping a tear away from his eyes and just continued to walk towards the flag. Swords flew towards him rapidly as he did very little to try and dodge them. Piper angered by Armageddon's jest, lunged at him with Katoptris. He turned and swung his knee calmly. His leg firmly crunched into Piper's ribs immediately breaking three of them. She fell to the ground, tears flowing from her eyes from the immense pain. Armageddon just shrugged before continuing to pick up the flag. He glanced at an arrogant Ares kid before roaring at the top of his lungs in his face. The lad screamed for an entire two seconds before he passed out. "Hah, now that was fun!" Armageddon grinned. Campers started to swarm in because of the roar.

"Game's over, we won." Armageddon threw the flag over to Chiron who caught it with a disproving look evident on his face.

"You could have been gentler with Piper." Chiron shook his head.

"Who? Oh her, yeah well, she was aiming for my neck with a knife, I call self-defense." Armageddon raised his hands mockingly. That same purple aura surrounded him before he changed to look like he had before.

"Well that was fun." He cheered before walking over to a teary eyed Piper.

"Ugh, sorry about that, he's a bit savage." Percy explained as he held his hand out. A flowing purple light surrounded Piper's ribs and she felt herself fixing. It was painful, but the bones were setting properly.

"Rest, and it'll be fine. That's what being drinking buddies with Apollo gives you. Either a headache from his terrible haikus or an extended knowledge of the power of healing." Percy chuckled.

"Who were you referring to when you said 'he's a bit savage'?" Annabeth asked curiously.

"Oh, my Greek aspect. Yeah, turns out that being an immortal chosen by Chaos herself kinda puts you in the same boat as the Gods, and so, I formed a Greek aspect. I'm the Norse aspect, good old Percy. But he is something entirely different, Nyx named him Armageddon, and quite appropriately too it seems." Percy pointed at Piper's ribs.

"Well, the verdict is obvious, Annabeth's team won this round by a landslide." Chiron announced.

"It was awesome to play against you guys and even more fun to beat the shit out of Jason, but I really must be going now. I have a war to fight in. My apologies to the son of Zeus though, he's unconscious at the moment because I accidentally on purpose slammed him into the fist of Zeus. Yeah, I like irony. Cao guys." Percy waved casually before flashing out of the camp.

"He is the most relaxed immortal I have ever met." Connor noted. They all nodded.

"I think it's because he's Norse. He's like that normally but the moment he turned into his Greek aspect he strolled into your defenses and immediately broke Piper's ribs before taking your flag." Annabeth mused.

"Yeah, it's pretty obvious that we should never fuck around with the Greek one." Travis laughed.

**Line Break**

"Heyo!" Percy announced his arrival immaturely.

"Good, you're here, our scouts have seen the army on approach. Luke is leading the defense of the legion by my side. They raised him on their shields to be a praetor the moment he returned our long lost eagle, and I must say that I support their decision all the way." Reyna murmured the last part, Percy felt like he had to interject.

"Reyna. Luke has someone waiting for him back at his own camp. I am not sure what they are calling themselves but they are definitely very close. Jason also has seemingly found himself a girlfriend. I was playing capture the flag with the camp not ten minutes ago and I may have accidentally on purpose knocked him unconscious." Percy grinned. Reyna's face went from contempt to sadness to a joyful grin.

"Let's go. I've got to go threaten an entire army, some giants and a few Primordial Gods." Percy was smiling as if taking a walk in the park.

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm remastering this so if you're new to this story and don't see an author's note like this, then you've gone past the point where I've remastered the chapters. Enjoy.**

**If you feel like supporting my other hobby, you can come and watch me play a load of games, often swearing like a sailor in the process. Check it out. RedThunder /channel/UCuR41yuScY68Z7r84rp0nZg **


	45. Chapter 45 - The Battle For Rome

**Chapter 45 – The Battle For Rome**

Percy landed with a soft thud. The air around him seemed to have displaced itself temporarily before he noticed the cause of the anomaly.

'Sup shithead?' Arion called out with his usual mastery of tact.

"You, what do you want?" Percy wrinkled his nose in disgust.

'Mistress wants me to find out who the chick you're banging is.' Percy shook his head at the lingo the horse was so used to.

"I doubt you'd be pressing to tell anyone if you ever did find out-" Percy responded but was cut short by the silver flash to his side.

'That your slam piece Jackson?' Arion asked, oblivious to the Goddess of the hunt's real identity. Artemis shot them both questioning glares.

Percy laughed knowing the pain that Arion would be subjected to, "Actually Arion that's Lady Artemis, the Goddess of the hunt." Percy held a very triumphant smirk.

'WELL IT WAS NICE SEEING YOU JACKSON BUT I'LL BE GOING NOW!' Arion cried, but for once his legendary speed failed him.

"Stop." Artemis' voice was low and commanding. Arion didn't move a muscle.

'Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.'

"I can hear your thoughts as well you know."

'...'

"What happened? You were so incredibly articulate before you knew that." Artemis teased.

'SHTI. SHIT. SHIT. SHIT. SHIT.'

"I'd get running if I were you." Percy pointed in the direction that Arion had come from. A blur was all the evidence that the foul mouthed son of Poseidon had even been there in the first place.

"That was entertaining. Hello you." Percy smiled as Artemis' eyes found his own.

"Percy." She grinned, "What do you want?" She asked, keeping him on point.

"Aside from you, like all the time? I wanted a kiss before I go into this war. I'm the only one who by the ancient laws can even challenge the Primordials and have a chance of success. There's three of them Artemis, there's always the chance that things could go wrong." He explained very slowly.

"If anything does happen, I'll tear this universe apart until I have you back in my arms." Artemis told him sternly. "Well just in case anything does happen, I'd better free Ares, or he'll be trapped for an eternity of boredom." Percy laughed. Artemis noticed his eyes glow purple for a second or two before his focus was back. Slowly he walked over to her and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

"You'd better get to Olympus. The Gods will want to watch this." Percy explained. She had no words for the man she loved at this point though.

**Line Break.**

Percy stood atop the battlements of the Roman camp. He stood watching the armies approach the vital converging point. The legions were all anxious to get straight into the fight. The light warriors and the Vikings had not yet been summoned, they were a surprise for Gaea. On the raised wall with Percy was a final makeshift strategy table so that everyone knew clearly what they were going to be doing.

Percy watched the horizon intently, almost as if he was daring Gaea herself to show up. Reyna and Luke were donned in full battle armaments. Thor had decided to go short sleeved and without his luxurious navy blue cape. He claimed that he didn't want to get the blood of the unworthy on it. Secretly he just couldn't tie it up properly. He too was wearing his battle armor, the most notable of which was his golden winged helmet. The true majesty of Thor.

Selene was there along with a mad man that was sitting with his back to the wall smoking. Galo chose to fight on the winning side it seemed, either that or seeing as Erebus himself was here and Aether had pledged a thousand soldiers, that he saw it as a duty to his parents.

"Are your tasks clear?" Percy asked no one in particular.

"Selene. Left side with Aether's warriors. Thor, side by side with Aether's soldiers with our finest Vikings at your back. Galo, just do whatever you want to do as long as it doesn't involve our own troops." Percy wrinkled his nose at the smoking immortal. They'd come to blows in Alaska and he seriously didn't like him since.

"Luke and Reyna will lead the last line of defense against the attacking army with the legion at their backs. The Primordials Nyx and her husband Erebus will arrive shortly. They cannot directly engage in combat against the opposing Primordials, but I can. Leave them to me. I can take them, you cannot. Does everyone understand?" Percy looked at the faces around the wall as they all nodded gravely.

"Champion of Chaos. We need a badass entrance though." Galo spoke up calmly from the shadows.

"Aye. You are all my generals. We shall walk alone to meet the oncoming army when they show themselves. When their words become meaningless I shall give the signal. Selene will summon Aether's forces. I shall summon Nyx and Erebus, Luke and Reyna shall open the gates revealing the legion and Thor shall signal Heimdallr to send our Vikings. Our army will expand before their very eyes." Percy grinned.

"That is rather badass actually." Galo admitted. He stood up and immediately all of the immortals standing on the wall except for Thor pitched their heads to the horizon. Thor being completely Norse could not sense monsters but the others could.

"They approach." Selene nodded.

"So here we are. Facing against the earth and hell itself. When we fought Perseus there was no doubt that you beat me fairly, but I wander how you will use your power in front of these people you call your friends. Let us see who has more flair for the dramatic son of Odin." Galo smiled as they all jumped over the side of the wall. Percy glided down with Luke and Reyna in an arm each. The army approached. Percy counted three giants, thousands upon thousands upon thousands of lesser monsters in their ranks, but driving the horde were three beings of unimaginable power.

The combined power of the evil Primordials hit them like a wave of hot air.

"Bloody hell." Luke muttered.

"Let's do this." Percy grinned as the opposing army didn't even bother with tried words, but instead just charged from the horizon. Percy raised his hand and suddenly Nyx and Erebus were standing at either side of the generals. They stood a tall thirty feet high into the air, much bigger than the Gods but around the same size as these giants. The human forms of Gaea and Tartarus were not impressed. Hydros however was beginning to doubt himself.

Selene was the next one to raise her hand. A moment later a thousand unsynchronised white flashed erupted from the skies and there stood in perfect formation another unit of warriors. This caused Gaea herself to frown in the distance. Thor squared up towards the sky.

"Heimdallr, open the Bifrost!" He boomed. A moment passed before an entire field sized beam of rainbow like light hit the earth. There stood one thousand blood thirsty Vikings all wielding weapons that weighted more than most people. Reyna gave the signal and suddenly the twelfth legion poured out behind the massed armies.

"You impress me champion of Chaos." Gaea muttered, seemingly unwilling to admit it. Percy grinned. The monsters of the army were cut short in a double helix of white and black light that illuminated the battlefield briefly.

"What was that!?" Hydros screamed in surprise as he was knocked free of his placement.

"Hi, name's Galo. I'm the son of Erebus and Aether, and I'm slightly COMPLETELY INSANE!" Galo screamed as he continued to decimate the monsters in front of him. Selene and Thor both sounded the charge and attacked. Nyx and Erebus began to take on the giants that were controlling the ranks of monsters.

"Let's do this mother earth." Percy grinned once again before a purple aura surrounded him.

"Gaea wait, Perseus has changed, his bloodline no longer reflects the Norse heritage he has. He has another aspect, a Greek aspect."

"I am not Perseus!" Armageddon boomed, already in full war mode. The two Primordials flinched at his newly revealed power. The battle raged below them with Armageddon still standing with everyone else, he would show them what he was capable of. He started walking slowly through his own ranks before turning into a run. Yggdrasil was firmly in watch form on his wrist, he wouldn't get it out just yet. A Cyclops had gotten a bit too close to Armageddon as he turned his walk into a sprint. The next thing anyone knew, Armageddon had turned his body at an angle and wound his fist back. The moment the Cyclops' face was in range, he unleashed a powerhouse punch that caused a rupture to spread through the cyclops' body, effectively ripping him apart on particle level. The Cyclops exploded into nothing more than red mist as limbs began raining down on the army. A red blood splatter stained the right side of Armageddon's platinum armor, only serving to enhance how dangerous he was.

**Line Break**

Artemis was sitting in her throne, pretending to listen to what her father was talking about.

"Ah yes lord Zeus." A messenger, one of Herme's sons responded as he was given a package directly from Zeus to deliver to an occupant of Olympus. Herme's himself would have done it but nobody had been summoned to the throne room, she was just there because she had nothing better to do.

"Father, the war has just begun, you'll want to see this." Apollo announced as he flashed into the throne room.

"Very well. We shall observe it as a council. Let us see how far young Perseus has come since he was revealed to us." Zeus announced neutrally as he struck his bolt against the floor of the throne room. Moments later and all of the Olympians had arrived.

"Dionysus wake up!" Zeus boomed to his son.

"Huh, what?" He asked wearily as he scratched his eyes.

"The son of Odin is about to fight, let us observe." He announced.

They watched everything that was going on through a gigantic cloud of mist that Iris had basically formed a multi-channel Iris call over so that they could observe the battle. They watched as Percy led his generals out to the field, and one by one they summoned their reinforcements. They watched as the battle began and they watched as Percy turned into Armageddon.

"He's got a lot of guts in his Greek form." Zeus admitted. Artemis' heart leaped out of her chest. Her father actually had a sense of respect for her secret fiancé. She sent Ares a death glare than Hades would be proud of. He simply tightened his mouth, that was all that Artemis needed for her to know that whatever Percy had said or done to him in the void, it worked.

"Holy-" Apollo started. He made Iris rewind the call so that they could all watch it again. Sure enough, Percy or Armageddon, had run up and punched a Cyclops so hard that it exploded into red mist. Never mind the golden dust that monsters usually formed when they died, Percy had literally obliterated it from existence.

"And to think, that's the guy that Arty is-" Apollo was cut short of his slip of the tongue by an arrow that landed a few centimeters short of his crotch. He realized his mistake and immediately clamped a guilty hand over his mouth.

"The guy that Arty is WHAT exactly?" Zeus asked so slowly that Artemis knew his tone was dangerous.

"Bad phrasing, I was going to say that he's the guy that Artemis has guarding her girls, nothing is going to ever get through this guy." Apollo's recovery was actually sound, but Hera, seeing the obvious in Artemis' idiot brother's former words, decided to speak up.

"If that was what he was going to say, why did you nearly shoot him dear?" Hera asked with a genuinely mischievous sparkly in her Godly eyes.

"I thought he was going to badmouth Perseus. He is a member of my hunt, a MALE member of my hunt, if he was not truly a great man and above all of the rest of you, then I would have killed him a long time ago. I would not have my idiotic brother bad mouth the one man I have a genuine respect for." Artemis responded without missing a beat. She returned her face to the Iris battle, unknowingly that her gaze had subconsciously faded over to Aphrodite who winked at her.

**Line Break**

Armageddon dodged as Hydros swept his blade upwards, missing by inches. Armageddon twirled in mid-air, forcing his arm around the bar of his scythe which sent a whirlwind of furious blade strikes right at the stunned God. He wasn't sure if he actually could get the God to fade but it was evident from his increasingly sluggish movements that he was growing tired. The strikes that were landing on him were starting to force him back into slumber, and that was good enough for him. After another torrent of ferocious strikes Armageddon had had enough, he turned and forced himself behind the water God, and plunged his scythe blade all the way through the God. Hydros immediately faltered and fell towards the floor. The Primordial of the rivers hit the ground and exploded into a river that fell away from the spot that he had been felled. "Sleep Hydros." Armageddon muttered. He turned around to find himself face to face with Tartarus who extended his arm faster than Percy could have anticipated. A second later and the son of Odin was thrown viciously across the battlefield. His helmet was crunched form the force that Tartarus had used.

"So that's how it's gonna be huh? BRING IT ON TARTARUS!" Armageddon screamed in defiance at Hell itself. They both charged each other and much to his surprise, he'd gotten lucky and managed a deep slice along the God's stomach when he dropped to the floor and slid out from under his strike. He would be out of the battle for a moment while he recharged. Tartarus fell away and faded into the shadows so that he could heal the strike Armageddon had given him. This was it, the allied armies were decimating Gaea's forces completely and utterly. It was then that Armageddon knew that he had to take Gaea out right now.

He found her terrorizing Galo who was probably actually enjoying the torturous warfare that she was instilling on him.

"You wanted to see true power Galo, let me show you." Armageddon hissed sadistically as he let out a flurry of punches that struck Gaea's elegant form. She released her hold on Galo who took an entire two seconds to bolt upright at the speed of a hamster on coffee. He'd obviously gone into overdrive as he began to purposely decapitate evil centaurs. That wasn't right, the sick bastard.

Armageddon was squared off against Gaea who was renting and faltering under the incredible intensity that he was setting. Lightning began to strike around the two fighting figures. Successful punches were the ones that shook the earth when Gaea tried to protect herself with thick tree trunks that shot up from the ground, but the sad truth was dawning on her that Armageddon was equal to her in the state that he was in, this was after defeating Hydros with ease and slicing Tartarus' stomach up. He was incredibly powerful. That and her army was practically non-existent anymore.

The continuous lightning that was pounding the earth began to slowly form color and before long with Armageddon and Gaea still fighting there was black lightning snaking towards the ground all around them. Armageddon's eyes were pure black with white and purple wisps of pure energy flowing freely from them. The black lightning was hitting the ground and releasing contained supernovas of pure energy from within them.

Armageddon got the upper hand when Gaea fell back, panting heavily from her exertion. Armageddon didn't miss the chance, he immediately formed a spear out of Yggdrasil and ran the Primordial Goddess through. He wished that it would have killed her immediately, but instead she promptly faded away while the features on her face settled into a solemn slumber.

"Two down. One to go. Where are you Tartarus?" Armageddon asked maliciously.

"I'm right here you fool!" Tartarus got his attention but by the time he could defend himself against the attack, it was too late.

**Line break.**

The Olympians watched in awe at what happened. Artemis cleanly fell from her throne and on to her knees. "He's gone…" She whimpered.

Zeus was gobsmacked but he relented to see what his daughter had been so worried about. "What is wrong with you Artemis? He did his duties like he should and now at least you'll be free of the male presence near your hunters." Zeus explained like it was obvious.

"Dear, can you truly not see what the problem is?" Hera asked, her voice was sharp and frosty. Apollo was on his knees on the other side of the throne room.

"Perce, no." He whispered quietly.

"What on Olympus has gotten into you two!?" Zeus demanded, standing up.

"It's pretty obvious is in not father? Artemis and the lad had a romance." Hephaestus spoke up.

Tears were rolling freely down her face, she didn't even bother denying it. Zeus was fuming, he would have picked up his master bolt if he knew it would do anything against Percy. What Artemis didn't expect was for Apollo to be the one to defend her.

"HOW DARE YOU!" He screamed at Zeus. The king of the Gods fell back into his throne so fast that they were sure he broke through the back of it.

"HE IS MORE OF A MAN THAN YOU WILL EVER BE FATHER! Yes, I knew about this, but so did Ares, I know for a fact through my power of prophecy and clear sight that Percy was the only one who was to ever make Artemis happy in her life. You shall not ever bad mouth Perseus Jackson ever again!" Apollo demanded. His entire body was alight with flames hotter than those in Hephaestus' forge. He had shown his own true power that day as his golden body had illuminated every inch of the Olympian throne room.

**Line Break.**

"I'm right here you fool!" Tartarus shouted, his magical power hit Armageddon like a wave of lead and forced him to turn back into Percy.

"Your efforts have stopped nothing Percy Jackson. Gaea will rise from her sleep once again and I will be there by her side the entire way. You may have won today, but how well will your precious armies fare against us when you're trapped in Tartarus for all of eternity. The process may force me to slumber once again, but you will be trapped to relive the worst punishment someone can ever face." Tartarus grinned. Ichor was gushing out of the wound Armageddon had given him, it had clearly not healed at all. Percy briefly managed to regain his footing. The power emitting off of Tartarus was like nothing he had ever seen before. He braced against the shockwaves that were threatening to throw him back. Slowly his armor was forced away from his body in pieces, it was all coming down to a last ditch effort. Right when Percy was upon Tartarus' stunned form, his watch was gone as well. That was his plan, but it seemed that he was left with only improvisation.

"Perseus Jackson, I sentence you to eternity in the darkest corners of the pit. Enjoy your reward for aiding the weak." Tartarus spat.

"If I'm going down, then you're coming with me!" Percy screamed as he finally reached Tartarus. The magic was complete though, and just as Percy grabbed hold of the Primordial God of hell itself, the ground shook and opened up, swallowing them both whole.

Chaos herself appeared on the battlefield and eradicated any remaining monsters from flares that shot from her eyes. She was furious. A cheap trick had rid her of her champion. She flashed away and onto Olympus. She felt that no words could ever do, so instead she just walked over to Artemis and placed her hands on her shoulders. "Come with me child, there is much to discuss." She spoke softly before they both vanished from the throne room. Percy Jackson had defeated Gaea, Hydros and by extension, Tartarus in a single battle, but his sacrifice was what sealed the temporary peace for the Romans. Now Percy is stuck in Tartarus' deepest and most horrifying places while Artemis had been taken away by Chaos herself, it was a truly dark day for everyone.

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm remastering this so if you're new to this story and don't see an author's note like this, then you've gone past the point where I've remastered the chapters. Enjoy.**

**If you feel like supporting my other hobby, you can come and watch me play a load of games, often swearing like a sailor in the process. Check it out. RedThunder /channel/UCuR41yuScY68Z7r84rp0nZg **


	46. Chapter 46 - The Prince

**Chapter 46 – The Prince**

The Prince of Asgard kneeled in silence. His flank rested calmly on his feet while the tips of his toes and his knees were pressed into the fiery rock floor. The Prince had been locked away in the deepest and darkest parts of the pit, only Tartarus' daunting voice left to keep him company. He'd been stripped to nothing more than the tattered remains of his now ragged black combat trousers.

Heavy chains crafted out of the remainder of his armor were what banded his wrists together, tightly knit indestructible industrial sized chains wrapped his arms together at the hands and trailed up the rest of his recently lashed body. The chains hung around him in an odd majesty as they held his broken bloody wings in place. A thick stygian iron mask was bound around his face, with only two narrow slits for eye holes. The torture meant for him was as extensive as hell itself could give.

The pit rumbled slightly. That was the Prince's cue, he had to move quickly as the building rose up out of the ground around him. After a moment it was evident that he had once again successfully survived the mysterious building that had kept following him. His captors never took long to recapture the Prince no matter how many times he escaped them, there was always the problem of the chains. Fashioned from the remnants of his indestructible armor, the hide of the Leviathan that had been molecularly remodeled to be created out of Chaotic Platinum, the strongest metal in the universe. He was literally unable to break out of them.

He had been stripped of much of his power, the only things that remained were the things that could not be taken away from some such warriors. Pride. The Prince would always have his pride, he knew that no matter what horrors Tartarus instilled onto him, he would forever keep his head high. The Prince was too proud to give hell the satisfaction that he so sought.

It was because of a last minute sacrifice that the world above him was safe, despite how temporary that might be. He discovered that through his successful ploy to take Tartarus with him, that the power needed to keep the Prince incarcerated would require Tartarus to remain in slumber at all times, for the rest of eternity if he wished to keep him down here.

Gaea was forced back into a peaceful sleep, like Hydros. The Primordials were no longer an imminent threat to Olympus, Asgard or anyone else for that matter, all because of the champion of Chaos. He had his duties and he fulfilled them to a text book definition. Chaos picked well, she sought someone who would be selfless enough to take the dive when the proper time came, and he did so, without any hesitation of where it would take him. A major player in Gaea's plans had been permanently taken out of the game, and if Gaea ever forced him to return, the Prince would break free.

The horrors that had been inflicted upon him were not easily forgiven or forgotten. He was saving every moment, every lash and cut that he received in the pit, and when he did eventually break free, he would give every second of the pain right back to Tartarus. A blood debt, to be paid in full.

Tartarus had taken away from him the one thing that mattered the most, Artemis. He knew that she was alive and well somewhere out there, and that was his driving force, the one thing that kept him sane down here.

Time moved slower in the pit, slower than the world above him. One day in here was only a couple of minutes in the world above, and for what that was worth, the Olympians, Artemis, was well aware of that. How much time had passed for them while he had been here? He would have to wait until they captured him again for him to be brought back to his cell, the markings that he'd crudely scratched into the wall were what told him of his passage of time. They were the only thing that had reminded him of the time lost that he could have spent with Artemis. The anger welled deep inside his soul but for one trained so well he let it simmer and it slowly boiled his blood as his anger briefly overcame him. Whenever it did on rare occasions overwhelm him, something else in the pit would die, permanently. Last time it had been a Cyclops unlucky enough to taunt him about rape, something that he could never forgive, and something that he would never condone, not even to his worst enemy.

The Prince knew that the reason for his outburst had been from spending a lot of his time with the hunters of Artemis, girls that had been scared by men and could not waiver in their man hating ways, all except for one individual, the Prince himself. He had become an exception to them, a living piece of evidence that there was at least one man in the world that they all unanimously trusted their lives with.

"Perseus Jackson." A thunderous voice boomed out from behind him. The stygian iron mask prevented him from craning his neck properly to see who the voice belonged to, but he could guess as to who might be the one to call him Perseus after all of his time here. He was thrown into his cell roughly as the one with the booming voice seemed to be slowly closing in on his captors. The Prince paid very little attention to the outside of his cell as his fingers nimbly felt across the scratched wall. Two years? He had been down here for two years? The scars were evidence enough of his hardships. How much time had passed on the world above him if it had only been a fifth of a decade here?

It could only have been a month at the most, surely?

"Perseus Jackson, when the Titan lord of time beckons your attention, you do well to answer his calls rather than play around with a wall." The booming voice called out once again. The Prince slumped against the wall so suddenly that it cracked and the room rumbled slightly. He may have been severely restricted and incarcerated for two years but he still had power, natural power that could not be taken away from him. His physical strength, fortitude and mental resistance were all great factors that had resisted in him being nicknamed 'Defiance' by the lesser monsters of the pit. They would all witness him being tortured but in his entire dreadful time in hell, he never once screamed out, he never once begged. He had never once spoken a word to any being in the pit. The Prince of Asgard hadn't spoken to a living soul in two years.

The Prince was a walking silent rage, his power only ever increased, but it was now common knowledge that no matter how strong he became, his own armor had become his downfall, for it was physically and magically indestructible, no forces in the universe, not even Chaos herself could unbind him, or such was the common thought. There was however an old legend that had been refreshed in the Prince's mind every day of his life in the pit, a small spark of hope that he held onto feverishly. The hide of Leviathan was not naturally a strong material, but it was dependent on the qualities of the wielder. Naturally the Prince was one of the strongest beings in the universe, or he had been at one point, therefore the armor would only have become that much stronger, but he knew for a fact that he would never give up, he would one day break the chains that could not be broken, he would do the impossible. The Fallen Angel would rise once again.

The Prince slowly turned his head to the one who had decimated his guards. Kronos, the once morally decaying Titan had become an ally to the Prince on a very special visit to the pit where he had delivered Otrera the ex-Queen of the Amazons. Kronos had promised to make her time painful but he doubted that she would ever receive a fraction of what Tartarus himself had set out to instill on the Prince. Kronos had long since set himself on the path to redemption.

"That's right Jackson, you remember me do you not? It has been a long time since your arrival, your arrival which was hidden from me. I only found out when your very captors came after me. They try so hard to defeat the once great Titan King, but they always fail. I heard your name uttered and pressed on it." Kronos continued to speak as he extended a finger at the obsidian prison cell walls that kept the Prince confined. A slow caress burnt the door to black ashes that was swept away with ease.

"Of course, there is nothing that can be done for your binds, not by me at least, but I would not have the one person who does not belong in the pit, the one person whom I have come to be fond of, spend the rest of eternity down here from a turn of events that had unfairly been placed on him." Kronos kept explaining his reasons and all the Prince could do was raise an eyebrow, not seen by Kronos because of the stygian iron mask that encased the Prince's body.

"Come, we must get you to the death springs, from there I am certain that I can do something about the sorry state you seem to be in." Kronos told him, leaving the prison cell immediately. Something was wrong, something wasn't right for the Prince, excluding the fact that he didn't belong here, he felt incomplete. He hadn't had his armor for two years but it had never truly left him, it was just refined into his permanent incarceration, and no longer served to become his protection. It was his weapons, Yggdrasil and Baninir. They had been firmly out of his grasp for two years, but he could feel their power all around the pit, the unique signal bounced off of the rocky cavernous walls as if seeking their master. It had always called out to him, never able to become one with him. The Prince had never been able to get to it for every time he tried he was stopped with some new daunting punishment. The pure power that rolled off of Yggdrasil was enough to draw anything remotely near it. The Prince could not do this alone, but maybe with the help of Kronos, the two of them could triumph.

If he could reunite with Yggdrasil, then he could break free of the indestructible chains that tormented him just as much as the monsters of the pit. "Once we get to the death springs I can summon energy from Zeus' master bolt. The unlucky souls who get sent here from the master bolt never have the capacity to outlast that wretched thing, so the excess energy bounces, it reflects until it can be contained within the death springs. The black water is more dangerous than the Styx or Lethe combined and throughout the ages had contained the bolts that Zeus had directed here. I believe that it can heal you to a state where you would be able to defend yourself here like me." Kronos continued. The Prince had been planning on bolting towards the source of the energy signals the moment he was clear and free of the building that constantly chased him, every time it emerged from the ground there was a fresh supply of monsters to try their hand at capturing him.

The Prince silently nodded in agreement as Kronos led the way to the death springs that held the rivers of black waters and universal powered lightning bolts.

**Line Break**

It was over, he was gone and there was nothing left for her, no shred of armor, no weapons, not even a final kiss. She felt her cheek subconsciously, hoping that some way his lips had still been pressed there firmly. If she could get an imprint then she would never let go of her face again. The stream of tears that poured over her fingers were enough to tell her that it wasn't going to happen, no matter how hard she tried, she could not pull him free of Tartarus' grasp.

Artemis felt a set of warm hands wrap around her shoulders before the feeling of disorientation had washed over her. They had teleported out of the throne room, but she shouldn't have felt disorientation unless they traveled to a new realm, one that she had never been before. Looking up she found herself staring into the obsidian black eyes of Lady Chaos. The Primordial creator of the universe stood up and slowly extended her hand to the crying Goddess. Artemis took the hand but nearly fell to the floor, she was too weak with her shattered heart and emotions to be taking things quickly. Chaos pulled an arm over Artemis and they walked silently to a small room that looked like a forest.

"Why am I here?" She asked Chaos very quietly as they both sat down in a comfortable silence in a perch under a tree.

"You do not need to be in that realm at the moment. It will bring you nothing but pain and suffering. I brought you here because honestly I need some emotional support as well right now. I had slowly begun to see Percy as a son. I picked him did you know? You were watching in the throne room when my essence first appeared, but I'm omnipotent Artemis, even though Odin suggested his son I performed an unbiased scan of the entire universe, and yet I picked him above all else." Chaos admitted. Artemis' head shot up abruptly only to see Chaos with weeping eyes herself.

"My daughter, Nyx. She had always seen him as a little brother. A little brother that she could help get into trouble and help get him out of trouble. She was there when he brought Ares to my realm. They had become so close. He means a lot to all of us Artemis, that's why I brought you here. We know your pain, we feel it too." Chaos explained quietly. Artemis could hear nothing but the sad truth in her words.

"I have already set in motion a plan for his freedom, but nothing we do will affect it in any way. It is something that they must do for themselves Artemis, and only when he has found what has truly empowered him this entire time will they be free of Tartarus' grip." Chaos wiped a tear from her eyes as their gazes met slowly.

"They?" Artemis asked her through a snuffled breath.

"Yes. Perseus has met an old friend in the pit. Kronos the Titan of time and the ages." Chaos explained. Artemis didn't know if she could handle anymore bombshells at the moment and silently waved it away to continue her crying.

"An unlikely friendship has been started and together the Prince and the King will escape the pits to save us all once more." Chaos said wistfully as she looked towards the artificial sky.

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm remastering this so if you're new to this story and don't see an author's note like this, then you've gone past the point where I've remastered the chapters. Enjoy.**

**If you feel like supporting my other hobby, you can come and watch me play a load of games, often swearing like a sailor in the process. Check it out. RedThunder /channel/UCuR41yuScY68Z7r84rp0nZg **


	47. Chapter 47 - The King's Command

**Chapter 47 – The King's Command**

"Perseus why must you insist on defying my logic? Just go into the damned spring already!" Kronos shouted in irritation. The prince hadn't even said anything and for the last half an hour that the two of them had been at the death springs he had merely stood on the edge, eagerly watching the bolts of lightning ricochet around the basin of the black water with a silent fury. If he stepped in here and lived to tell about it, then he knew that if he ever got the chance to reveal his and Artemis' forbidden love to Olympus, he would stand tall and await Zeus' wrath with dignity, only for him to be revealed as a raging badass afterwards.

Armageddon had been silent ever since their descent into Tartarus, but he was definitely there, he too decided not to utter a single word until it had the most dramatic flair entailed with it. There was sometimes a rare purple light that filled the caves of despair that they had called their home for the past two years when the Prince would change into something else entirely. Armageddon would take over and wreak havoc in his attempt to free the two of them.

Without any signal the Prince casually stepped into the death springs that would become a watery grave for anyone other than him. The lightning bolts seemed to have found his presence and were drawn to it immediately. Creatures of all rank and manor could feel the silent rage building from the Prince as the ground shook from the resistance he gave off. The legendary 'Defiance' was giving them another show. Monsters had begun to investigate what was going on, Kronos pulled his scythe from thin air, none would near the death springs while the King guarded it. He may have been sentenced to eternal torture here but he was still above and beyond them all in leagues for power.

The discarded master bolts had all but disappeared as the Prince took his first few steps shakily on the rocky ground. He'd gone from freezing waters of death to the hot embers of torture, but he felt no difference, to him the ground was just as it was, indifferent to his feet. He felt no pain from it nor texture. He was the Prince that had been returned to his former glory. A once powerful demi-god champion of Chaos. He was still bound by his unbreakable incarceration however, and could not reveal himself to the world like this, he simply could not escape while in his enchanted prison.

'Perseus, I'm surprised, those bolts had been collected over the millennia and you know how many Zeus likes to fire off. I'm mildly impressed that you haven't been obliterated and sent to the void.' Tartarus' voice echoed inside the Prince's mind, but as always he was met with silence from the proud warrior.

'It has been two years of your silence Perseus. You are the text book definition of defiant but all men have their breaking points. I assure you that the pit will run deep with the sound of your screaming, the sound of you begging me to end your life Perseus.' Tartarus faded from the Prince's mind. The taunting was daily and after all this time his words had become hollow. Sticks and stones was the truest proverb in Tartarus, no words came close to hurting the Prince compared to the malicious things that Tartarus had done to his body. Hell had defiled his wings and tried to steal his dignity, but pride ensured that the Prince was the most respected being in creation, even by Tartarus himself. Not once had he ever flinched from the torture, the cutting and scraping against his skin, the flesh branding and lashing, not once had he ever spoken a single word or whimpered against the frozen waters that water boarded his mask.

The Prince couldn't recall how long he had spent absorbing the spent master bolts in the death springs but by the time he arose from the black waters he found himself side by side with the King of Titans facing an army of monsters that was as vast as the pit itself. Some he didn't even recognize at first, but eventually Chaos' inherited knowledge kicked in and he could analyze them in critical detail. The battle plans that ran through his head were Athenian in scope and brilliance.

Sparks of lightning danced along the Chaotic Platinum chains that hung ornately around the Prince's bound body. Raw power was irradiating off of him in droves. It was enough to make Kronos' skin tingle when the Prince came nearer.

A single Cyclops came near. "Tartarus has promised us all release and true immortality fighting for Gaea if we ensure that you two can never leave the pit!" He snarled bravely as he raised his club menacingly.

Kronos twirled his scythe briefly, "And you all believe that you can take the two of us down permanently? You do know that to keep us both here for eternity would require soul sacrifices? I'd say just about your entire unit can keep us here for a maximum of five years." Kronos told them quickly. The fire in his eyes only seemed to gain intensity as he stared at the Cyclops. It became evident in that moment that he was far smarter than any of his brethren as he was surprisingly well spoken.

"Even so Titan King, to defy hell itself would be the choice of a madman." He charged, right as Kronos had been about to turn him into sliced Cyclops, the Prince moved in a blur and instantly was standing between the two of them, the Cyclops never got a chance defend himself. A chained knee burst through his body and was clearly seen protruding the other side, the clear tool of the gargantuan hole that sat in the center of the Cyclops as it slowly fell to the ground. The Prince stayed in position with his knee held high for another few moments before he slowly lowered it. The other monsters all trembled at the sight of the Prince, the Defiance, the one who instilled fear in them more than Tartarus himself did.

"Perseus, we must follow that power source, if I can harness it then we can free you from these chains." Kronos started as he continued to advance towards the army that remained to fight and die against the Prince and the King.

**Line Break.**

The Argo II hovered above new Rome like a sign of impending doom. Luke wore his red cape with pride as he stood next to Reyna, he physically towered over nearly everybody. The immense warship slowly lowered until it was docked in the center of new Rome. A number of people that Luke knew from his previous life hopped off. None had ever seen Annabeth OR Luke run so fast in their lives. Actually Reyna had seen Luke run faster than that when he said something that Percy's wings did NOT agree with. It was something along the lines of taxidermy.

Their embrace was something that not everyone appreciated. Reyna for one felt like she'd been duped once again. It was only confirmed when she saw Jason get off of the Argo II with someone who could not be anyone but a Venus spawn. Reyna held her silent fury, it wasn't their fault that she was alone again. Jason, the Venus spawn, Luke's girlfriend and another small Latino boy stepped off of the Argo II, except the smaller guy with the curly brown hair wasn't focused on anything but his ship. He paid no attention to the Romans whatsoever and as soon as his boots were on the ground he started to find any kinks wrong with his work and immediately set about fixing them. Reyna couldn't help but notice how cute he was, in his own kind of way. He must have been a child of Vulcan because there was no way that anyone else would have been able to device such a masterpiece. Greek or not, she was sure that it was far better than anything a Roman could devise.

When Leo finally turned his gaze away from his beloved warship he found himself locked eyes with their camp's female Praetor and immediately felt himself fall under her iron gaze. He blushed and looked away with incredible embarrassment. He couldn't believe how beautiful she was. Instead he clambered up the side of the ship effortlessly and over to where he had installed a forge on the ship in case he needed to seclude himself from anyone for any reason. This qualified.

"What's up with him?" Reyna asked, feeling glad that he'd left once he had caught her staring.

"He gets a bit of social anxiety." Jason explained as he was once again reunited with the Romans. Just as this was turning out to be a great moment for the two camps to have found union, Octavian came over.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Octavian pointed at him, one of his fingers was clearly missing.

"Dude, what happened to your hand?" Jason asked with a grin.

"Ah, Perce happened." Luke smiled with glee.

"Perce? As in Perseus, the son of Odin?" Annabeth asked wide eyed. He'd been helping both camps, of course, he'd been making sure that their union went smoothly.

"The very same." Reyna said, but her voice trailed slightly and Annabeth noticed the troubled looks on both of the Praetor's faces.

"What happened?" She asked quickly, her own face growing worrisome for a man that she'd met only a couple of times. Luke, Annabeth's boyfriend looked almost close to tears.

"Perce, he took down Gaea herself and another Primordial before finally beating the crap out of Tartarus. But Tartarus used all of his power to strip Perce's power and string him inside Tatarus. We've heard nothing from the Gods about it and Apollo usually keeps us up to date." Luke explained sadly. Octavian looked almost ready to explode.

"LIES! IF APOLLO HAD BEEN HERE I WOULD KNOW ABOUT IT!" Octavian screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Actually, you wouldn't." A godly aura shone out of the air before Apollo's blinding smile greeted them all before turning towards his legacy. "The only reason you are still alive boy, is because Perce is way too good to strike you down like I would have." Apollo told him maliciously.

"You call him Perce as well?" Luke grinned. Apollo shimmered into Greek Apollo and grinned as well.

"That or cuz, we're bros like you are." Apollo chuckled as he and Luke fist bumped. Octavian shriveled and cowered into a corner, far away from his ancestor.

"So anyway, Zeus sent me here to cement the fact that you are not to find a way to release Percy. OK? YOU. ARE. NOT. TO. FIND. THE. DOORS. OF. DEATH. THAT. ARE. DEFINITELY. NOT. LOCATED. IN. GREECE. OK?" Apollo grinned with each passing word. They all looked at him with disdain.

"Oh for Hades sake, just go to Greece and make sure that they get out of Tartarus. This is a direct order from Lady Chaos herself, Jeez guys, do I need to spout a prophecy every time you need to do something?" Apollo shouted.

"Who are 'they' exactly?" Annabeth asked cautiously.

"I hate to admit this, but he's actually changed." Apollo sighed briefly before continuing, "Percy and Kronos have become the ultimate badass tag team. Hephaestus TV has already made merchandising out of it! Hermes might also be trying to make it a regular series. He's vowed to call it the King and the Prince." Apollo continued with a face palm. It was a truly sacred moment when Apollo could, and be correct in doing so, facepalm about another living being's actions.

"What!?" Luke shouted furiously.

"Yeah, I thought that to, but seriously if you see the stuff that us Gods could see then holy shit they're awesome. Well, what all of us see except for Arty. Chaos took her to her own realm to mourn along with her and the others." Apollo explained. He didn't want to have to go into why Artemis might be morning a man, but at this point it had become rather obvious that Perseus Jackson was no regular mortal.

"So you DO or DON'T want us to help him out?" Frank asked, curious to see how far he could push the sun God.

"GO TO GREECE!" Apollo screamed in fury as his eyes burned brightly.

"Woah! What's up!?" Luke and the others reared back at Apollo's sudden aggressiveness and urgency. He managed to calm down and recall himself.

"My apologies. Something very bad has happened and I'm literally being sucked back to Olympus. I don't see what could be so important that they… Oh no..." Apollo paled completely, his face turned a sickly shade of green.

"Odin is here, and he is PISSED." Apollo flashed out immediately. There was a moment of somber silence where they all processed what had just happened.

Luke grinned before turning to Octavian with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"I'mgoingtoGreecetakingReynawithmeonthismassivewarshipK?byedickhead!" Luke shouted at the speed of sound before grabbing everyone and rushing back on board the Argo II.

**Line Break**

The Prince strolled through the battlefield silently. Wherever he went a blood trail soon followed. He'd figured out that he could not destroy beings down here, thus whenever he decommissioned them, they just lie in a pool of their own blasted out organs before regaining conscious some time later.

The Prince followed the power that bounced off the walls, always calling to him, he needed to be reunited with the gift from the ancient tree of life.

Soon enough there it was. The Prince had evaded Kronos who was more than happy to be creating an ocean of undead bodies at the floor of Tartarus below the Prince's perch. Yggdrasil had struck the center of the pit like a lightning bolt from Zeus himself. The scepter of pure mass stood proudly un-moving, despite whom tried to wield it, none had been successful.

The Prince's emerald green eyes analyzed the fields before him. There was a small fight that stood between him and his weapon, but after that, nothing would stop him from breaking these chains. One word, one name was on his mind the entire time that he had been planning his vengeance and escape. Artemis.

He would come back for her, and he would tell her than not even hell itself could keep him away from her, then he'd tell her why it wouldn't work, because nothing was stronger than the love he had for her.

Five minutes later and blood was literally raining in Tartarus. The Prince felt a strong presence approach him, but it was tactful and knew its place.

"So, you finally found it?" Kronos' booming voice was somewhat soft when he spoke to the Prince who just nodded. When they were standing within meters of it, the Prince truly didn't know how to feel, it had taken him two years to gather his strength and come this close. Two years which would be nowhere near the time that had passed above them. Kronos' form shrunk until it was more person friendly. His height was just lesser than the Prince's when he was in his human form. Though his skin still blazed red hot and rocky with the golden horns jagged and hanging from his head. There was no one who would not identify the Titan immediately, but none would challenge him either, not with the Prince by his side every step of the way.

The Prince gingerly stepped up to the rod of ancient metal before firmly grasping it with both of his hands. Shock-waves sent Kronos sprawling to the floor, unable to resist against the awesome force the it projected. A deep guttural roar burst from the Prince's lungs and shattered the air. The power was terrifying, even to Kronos, the Titan king of Time. The Chaotic Platinum rings did not break straight away, they firstly started to glow a solid purple before the wrist cuffs that were solidly bonded, broke apart immediately. His hands were free but his body was still sporting the chains that bound him. Upon closer inspection, Kronos realised that every part of the Platinum prison that actually restricted him had been broken or reformed. The chains hung from his body, but none stopped him from moving. The black tattered wings spread in a painful movement that proved they would not heal for quite some time.

An army even bigger than the one that had staged an attack at the death springs all flashed out of no where. Tartarus' hellguard. They were the best of the best. Each of them wore finely decorated plates of solid fire and brimstone. Each had blazing eyes that were hotter than the depths themselves. Each of them were ready to put Perseus down for good.

The Prince slowly reached up for the Stygian iron helmet and removed it, freeing his head for the first time in two years.

"Perseus Jackson, it's been too long." Kronos bowed his head briefly. Kronos noticed his expressions sour slightly, something was wrong, this was not the same Perseus that he knew, no it was different. The eyes were cold and calculating, they hung an obsidian black with bright purple irises and there were streaks of midnight blue that ran through his otherwise raven black hair.

"I am not Perseus." The formerly incarcerated immortal slowly raised his hand towards the incoming army of Tartarus' hellguard.

"My name is ARMAGEDDON!" He boomed, using his voice for the first time in two years. He radiated magnificence as black tendrils of smoke solidified from his fingertips and entrenched the charging soldiers. Many died straight away, willed never to be reformed, and never to rise again. A legion of immortals lost their lives due to foolishness in siding with their patron. Tartarus would get what's coming to him eventually, but before that happened, there was an un-sated bloodlust that clouded Armageddon's vision as he went into full badass mode, Yggdrasil slowly morphed into a gleaming axe that fit perfectly inside his hand. He held his free hand in the air. A powerful gravitational pull was erupting from his palm before there was a strike of eratic lightning that danced around for miles. When Kronos could see once again, he saw the Prince with both axes once again, finally reunited with his beloved weapons.

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm remastering this so if you're new to this story and don't see an author's note like this, then you've gone past the point where I've remastered the chapters. Enjoy.**

**If you feel like supporting my other hobby, you can come and watch me play a load of games, often swearing like a sailor in the process. Check it out. RedThunder /channel/UCuR41yuScY68Z7r84rp0nZg **


	48. Chapter 48 - Solution

**Chapter 48 - Solution**

Chaos was sat in her eternal gardens with Artemis and Nyx. All three of them were still bleary eyed at their loss. Chaos had explained that while Tartarus was using his own life force to keep Percy trapped, that there was nothing that they could do to free him. Chaos herself was beyond all other Primordials in power, but she was still technically stuck in slumber, and just didn't have the power to do anything.

"Mother, did you feel that?" Both Nyx and Chaos shot up immediately. Artemis didn't know what was going on, but looked hopeful none the less.

"Yes I did. This is both good and bad." Chaos frowned. Artemis was quick to follow.

"What is it?" Artemis almost hissed. She needed to hear something good after all that had happened. Chaos frowned, perhaps she should not be the one to tell her, but if not her, then who? Nyx had lost a brother, Artemis had lost a lover, and she had lost a son.

"Percy has made an allegiance with Kronos. The Titan King has changed from his old ways there is no doubt about that. I would not say that he has become good, but neutral. He has broken Percy out of his captor's hands and rejuvenated him. They have fought side by side for the past couple of minutes which I suspect down there is several hours." Chaos' eyes went white as she was relaying what she saw. Nyx could feel the immortals fighting but could not see it. Chaos gasped. Even Artemis felt that one.

"He has found Yggdrasil and Baninir. And spoken for the first time in two years of Tartarus." Chaos' yes returned to their sad composure. Artemis cried. Weeks for them mourning had been two years of Percy's torture.

"I am not Perseus." Nyx said calmly but with a frown.

"My name is Armageddon." Chaos continued. "He just killed thousands of Tartarus' hellguard by raising his hand. Nyx shuddered at the power that they could all feel.

"But that means that he'll come out of Tartarus." Artemis looked up hopefully, she was uncertain in her words and they appeared as more of a question than a statement.

"Indeed. But the years of torture have changed them both. While Perseus remained solid, his thoughts anchored on only one person, Armageddon just had a pent up silent rage, a fury unseen for thousands of years. I fear that Armageddon may turn into a scourge that we will have to defeat, and from his show of power, I am unsure whether we truly can. Gaea and Tartarus were some of the strongest there were and with other Primordials they could not kill Perseus, the best they could do was hold him in Tartarus, and even so two years was nothing compared to what they should have been contained for." Chaos' eyes turned cold, Perseus would have to defeat his own inner demon to protect those he loved, but she, and only she could foresee another great sacrifice on his part being necessary.

"Nyx, have Apollo inform our demi-gods to seek out the doors of death. We need them to be ready for the day the Prince and the King return." Chaos stood as well. Nyx disappeared in a show of shadows.

"Come, Artemis, we need to speak with Odin." Chaos extended her hand. Artemis shakily stood up. And they both immediately reappeared in the throne room of Asgard's golden towers.

"Lady Chaos. It is a pleasure to see you, what might you be in my kingdom for?" Odin asked. He had just sat down on his throne.

"Lady Artemis, so nice to see you again, but so soon I fear that our business today is not one of leisure." Odin confirmed his own thoughts when he noticed Percy's presence wasn't with them.

"Chaos where is my son?" His voice was calm and collected but held a dangerous amount of power within it.

"He fought his battles and won. Did Thor not tell you of what transpired?" Chaos asked. Odin leaned back into his throne.

"He has had no chance. An occurrence had called him away before he could even return to Asgard. He mentioned it being something about hunting a Galo, though I do not know what a Galo is." Odin shrugged. Artemis felt the slightest bit of humor briefly exist in her mind.

"Perseus defeated Hydros Gaea and even Tartarus, but the malevolent being used his own life force to permanently trap your son in the pit. He has been there since the battle, but he has recently been freed from his confines and awaits himself to be freed from the pit entirely. I am sorry that you were not informed until this ordeal had nearly been finished, but as it were a great number of us were mourning the loss and could not seem to find the passages of time any interest." Chaos motioned to herself and Artemis.

"I see. I cannot condemn you for your actions, had I known I would also have been sent into sleep from my own loss but hearing that he is about to be freed has prevented that. Maybe my son did not tell me of this for that reason. I thank you, but now I need to speak to that pompous king of gods." Odin stood, his throne briefly changed from what it was used to into one much less like that of Odin's liking.

Odin noticed Artemis' eyes wander with curiosity. "Ah, so you have noticed what will become Perseus' throne? Yes, it seems that your fates have a great sense of humor as they have begun to change our thrones already to the next rulers of Asgard." Odin explained. As he moved out of the way, it became clear exactly what reflected in Perseus' life. The throne itself depicted a thunderous set of battles all encrusted within lightning bolts while the rest of the throne remained the gold of Asgard. Frigga smiled at Artemis' wide eyes as she too stood and let slide a view of her throne.

"Artemis, the fates have also decided to cater for the throne of the Queen of Asgard. It's changes have only become more rapid with the proximity of their future rulers." Frigga explained. The Queen's throne shifted from Asgardian gold into a stunning silver throne that had visages imprinted upon a crescent moon that rested above the head of the throne. Around the rest of it lied various bolts of lightning that depicted a fondness for the Queen's king.

"It's beautiful." Artemis' gasped, holding her hands to her heart subconsciously.

"I'm glad you agree, it wouldn't be fitting if you did not like your own throne." Frigga smiled. Artemis froze, "My-" She couldn't get it out, she had literally been frozen with shock. Percy really did intend to make her his own, a Queen among Gods. She couldn't process it properly.

"Odin, I must hurry our trip to Olympus. We need to speed up the demi-god who voyage across one of the continents of Midguard for they are the ones who are to open the doors to Tartarus from the outside." Chaos spoke softly but with authority that not even Odin could deny.

"As you wish Chaos." Odin stood straight before battle armor formed out of nothing but air. Artemis was still trying to force her heart down from her throat as she stared at the throne that Frigga had known from the start that would become hers. Chaos almost laughed at the shell-shocked Goddess before her before they all flashed out to Olympus.

**Line Break.**

Odin burst through the air and within seconds was in front of a terrified Zeus. His mere presence had ripped everyone from wherever they were and into the throne room. Apollo was the last to arrive, clutching his head after he'd told the demi-gods where to go.

"IN TARTARUS! AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN BOTHER TRYING TO TELL ME!" Odin boomed angrily. This was a lot different from the calm collected Odin that Artemis was used to, it was evident that despite where his sons may be from, he loved them both dearly. Except for the one that defected. He'd sought to kill him himself.

"Odin, with respect, with Percy gone we had no way to communicate with Asgard. We knew that Artemis was with Lady Chaos but none of our Iris messages were going through. There was no way to reach you." Zeus told him back, only just saving his dignity. Odin backed off for the time being.

"OK, so what did you do instead? I know your ancient laws and what they prevent you from doing." Odin explained before Zeus opened his mouth once more.

"The doors of death are being voyaged to and Nico Di Angelo, the son of Hades has volunteered to go into Tartarus alone to free Perseus and take him through." Zeus explained. Odin seemed to relax at this.

"They'll never make it." Odin paced the throne room.

"Zeus, Nico hadn't even reached Tartarus' darkest parts yet, you'd better hope that Perseus can find him or he'll be lost forever. The son of Odin has broken free and travels to the doors as we speak." Chaos explained.

"He escaped the confinement that Tartarus himself set? Impossible." Zeus bellowed.

"No, he fights side by side with the Titan King who has turned a new leaf." Chaos explained.

"IMPOSSIBLE I SAID!" Zeus stood bolt at the ready. Chaos grew to twice the size of the God and plates of armor seemed to form around her. Her eyes blasted pure purple fire out of them as she took on a spectral aspect.

"DO NOT DEFY ME ZEUS!" Her voice boomed.

"IF I SAY THAT HE IS AN ALLY YOU WILL NOT BREAK THE ONCOMING PEACE AM I CLEAR!?" Chaos was the most terrifying being the Gods had ever seen. Odin just laughed, it was only like this that Chaos overcame him in power, he knew his place but not even the personification of power itself would stop him from laughing at Zeus' cowering form. Chaos quickly returned to her regular godlike state.

"The Titan King has helped Perseus every step of the way, and he will be vital for what is to come. Many of you will disagree but a new threat looms over us and I cannot defeat him." Chaos explained.

"And what threat would be so great that not even you can defeat 'him'?" Apollo asked bravely from his throne.

Chaos hesitantly looked around them all.

"Armageddon. He cannot be stopped by any single being. If he continues down his current path he will not be satisfied after he defeat Tartarus, but he will seek more bloodlust until there is nothing left and we all remain in the depths of my void." Chaos explained. That was heavy.

"Well shit." A voice called out from behind them all. There stood two more Primordials, both of equal magnificence, but between them stood an insane immortal. Galo's voice was the one that called out. Behind him stood Aether and Erebus, primordial brothers that personified Light and Dark. They both stood in full armor, identical except for the way it faced and the colors. Aether donned pure light whereas Erebus donned pure darkness.

"I may be insane lady Artemis but I also have an intelligence on par with Athena herself." Galo explained.

"Now THAT, is impossible." Athena told them with aggravation from her throne.

"It is not, and I shall provide you with sufficient evidence towards that later, for now I am offering cooperation, together we will no doubt be able to understand a solution to the impending problem." Galo told her. It was solid, and if he was lying about it she would simply kill him anyway.

"Fine, we will cooperate, but if you are stupid, I will smite you." She told him casually. Galo just shrugged like it meant nothing to him.

"What is to be done first of all?" Poseidon asked them, making himself known in the conversation.

"Firstly Perseus and Kronos must be freed from Tartarus. I had word sent to the demi-gods to make their way to Greece but with the progress the Prince and the King are making, they will not get there in time. We must aid them in any way we possibly can." Chaos explained. Apollo and Hermes fist bumped immediately.

"What was that for?" Aether asked him curiously.

"We wondered what people would start calling their badass tag team. We totally called the Prince and the King." Hermes grinned. Aether and Erebus fist bumped once Hermes had explained his.

"What was that for?" Apollo grinned, already knowing what they were going to say.

"The same thing." Erebus grinned with shadows curling around his lips.

"Oh no." Artemis grounded loudly, "NOW THERE'S TWO APOLLOS!" She almost cried. She truly did not know what would hurt her more, Percy's imprisonment or the rest of eternity with two Apollos.

Three green swirls of smoke made everyone aware of the fates arrival.

"Fuck." Ares muttered on the far side of the room. The fates had brought their cudgels and it was well known that they had on multiple occasions easily beaten the shit out of Ares.

"Relax war God, we did not come for you." One explained.

"But if you annoy us we will beat you." Another quickly added.

Zeus stood proudly and respectfully, "Ladies, to what honor do you grace us with today?" He asked curiously, adjusting his suit in the time he stood.

"You need to know just how accurate Chaos' words are Zeus. Only with the combined might of the Gods, Titans and every immortal we have available to us, can we hope to defeat Armageddon. His namesake is the truest there ever was… Unless you were to name him Apocalypse, but that's just lame." The fates explained together. So that was their grand plan, Gods, Titans and Immortals versus The Prince of Asgard.

"You believe Percy Jackson to be THAT strong?" Zeus shifted uncomfortably.

"No. Percy Jackson is extremely powerful yes, but he dispelled is rage a long time ago, he focused on the one being that anchored him to our world. Artemis." The fates explained, pointing at Artemis as they did so, she was glad that it had already been revealed or that would have been extremely awkward.

"But Armageddon thrived in the pain, the blood lust had only grown in a silent fury that has overcome him. Many factors go against you but time is not one of them. Perseus has been able to contain Armageddon's fury. Do not mistake us, Armageddon is by no means an evil being, but he will stray from his path like many, but he will inevitably reach a point that he cannot be contained, and the unbridled rage will fill him until he cannot be stopped." The fates' words were dark and true which only served to make the situation that much more dire.

"But he can be defeated in one single eventuality. When they both become too strong to be contained in one body, they will spit. They can do this now but as explained, Perseus can contain him. When the point comes, you must fight as a united brethren. Gods of Olympus, Asgard and Primordials. You will need Titans and immortals. Together you can defeat this new scourge but only with a single being leading the charge. The one who knows the risks and will still dive head first into it in order to save the one he loves." The fates explained. Many looks all went to Artemis.

"Then it is obvious what we need to do. I feel that my son already knows this much so lying to him will not do. The time is nowhere near upon us which is fortunate. We must keep things in motion for fear of directing it down a different path. For his trials he will be made the King of Asgard once he escapes his hell." Odin explained with such authority that even Chaos wanted to bow down to him.

"You would have the most dangerous being in existence governing your people?" Athena asked incredulously.

"You forget Goddess. Once you get to the very barebones of it, we are Vikings a proud warrior race, we would rather nothing more than a leader that could wipe us all out with the raise of a hand. Vikings strive to be like their lords, and Perseus will be a far better King than I ever was." Odin explained with pride.

"Well if this is all done with, I am going to go and help the demi-gods." Apollo was acting more like an adult around anything that included the immortal that had become one of his closest friends. He abruptly turned to where the fates were staring at him curiously.

"And I will be doing things that break the ancient laws." He said slowly so that they understood.

"We are not going to stop you sun God." The all told him immediately.

"Good, because I have literally only just got the sun chariot back form Hephaestus, and I'd hate to have anyone break it again." He explained with a satisfied sigh.

"You broke your sun chariot? That must be why the moon was dulling slightly." Artemis asked him.

"Yeah, Perce tried to kill the Kraken." Apollo grumbled.

"So, what does that have to-"

"He used a bow." Apollo muttered unhappily. The entire room burst into a fit of laughter. Only Perseus could try to kill a Kraken and instead of even remotely hitting anything near the water, end up shooting Apollo out of the sky. After everything was said and done, everyone left to go and attend to their duties. It was only them that Artemis realized that in her own mourning she hadn't seen any of her hunter's since it happened. She immediately flashed to where she could feel the presence of her sister, Thalia.

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm remastering this so if you're new to this story and don't see an author's note like this, then you've gone past the point where I've remastered the chapters. Enjoy.**

**If you feel like supporting my other hobby, you can come and watch me play a load of games, often swearing like a sailor in the process. Check it out. RedThunder /channel/UCuR41yuScY68Z7r84rp0nZg **


	49. Chapter 49 - One Hell Of A Proposal

**Chapter 49 – One Hell Of A Proposal**

The voice had returned only stronger. Since sending his hellguard Tartarus had become desperate. He was pulling out all the stops to keep Perseus and Armageddon contained within the pit, but frankly even he knew when he was fighting a losing battle. Armageddon had just been decimating anyone who tried to oppose him. Kronos was never far behind and anything strong enough to not be instantly killed off by Armageddon's power had been finished by Kronos' scythe.

The pain struck out once more. The closer Percy got to the doors of death, the stronger Tartarus' attacks were becoming. Armageddon had long since shifted and Percy had become the dominant aspect. Keeled over this time from the searing pain he had gotten from the pit's mental attack.

"Perseus. I have found a rather peculiar anomaly. A son of Hades was fighting a legion of dracaena to his last stand. I figure that you might want to see to his fate." Kronos explained as he brought forth a black bundle in his arms.

"I know of this demi-god. He's close friends with the group at camp Half Blood. I suspect that it is possible he was seeking me out. Come Kronos, we are close. I will bring the boy with me as well when we break through the doors." Percy explained as he took the unconscious son of Hades in his arms and continued to walk. Soon enough the pain returned right as they appeared on a ridge that directly overlooked the plains of death that stood at the doors of death. Ranks far bigger than any unit to have opposed them so far were based waiting anxiously for their opponents.

A searing pain imprinted itself on his brain and his body. The intense burning was all over him. It was too intense for him to ignore this time and he accidentally dropped Nico to the ground.

"He returns?" Was all Kronos asked, fully aware of what was happening. He too had been subjected to the horrors that Tartarus had offered him once long ago.

Percy stumbled and soon plummeted himself off of the sheer cliff edge that had been perched on. Kronos watched in awe as the Fallen Angel swooped down to the center of the monsters that were massed at the doors. All eyes were suddenly on him as he brutally clutched at his head, willing the pain to go away.

'If you cannot be stopped by them, then I shall make sure that you are so mentally broken that you are the one that kills Artemis. By your hand you shall slay her as if she were Gaea herself.' Tartarus' voice called out with a deep sickening laugh.

Sure enough there was a blast of pure black energy that engulfed a great many monsters before leaving the area barren except for one winged figure. The screaming of Percy's agony had stopped however.

"It will take more than head games to stop me. You may have invaded my mind and my body." Percy explained. His voice echoed throughout the plains of death.

"But there's one thing a Viking always keeps, HIS PRIDE!" Percy screamed as he released all of his power in one swift movement. A tidal wave of black lightning struck out from his body and decimated everything that the snaking tendrils of death could latch on to. Kronos only just managed to shield himself and Nico using all of his power in his scythe which was hit by the lightning. Kronos' own master weapon had crumpled to dust before his very eyes because of the power that Percy was outputting. Nico stirred underneath the Titan King.

"Get it to stop, he'll kill us all at this rate!" Nico mumbled. Clearly not in a great state but still conscious of the world around him.

"I don't think there are any that can stop it young one." Kronos replied as he braced against the force of impending death.

**Line Break**

The crew aboard the Argo II were briefed on everything that was going on. Luke and Jason stood at the head, a silent agreement that they were without a doubt the leaders of this voyage. Nobody argued against going to the doors of death to free Percy. They had all come to see him as someone important to them in the short time they'd known him. The Romans in particular.

A bright flash alerted them to the godly presence on their ship.

"Hey guys, I'm breaking a load of ancient rules because Percy is my bro. Any questions?" He asked them curiously.

"Got any means to help us get there faster?" Jason asked his half-brother.

"Of course. LET'S GO SUMMON MY SUN CHARIOT!" Apollo told them dramatically. A moment later they felt the Argo II accelerate up to some amazing speeds. Reyna and Leo who had been piloting the ship were watching Leo's homemade speedometer intently. "Hyper speed. Ridiculous speed. Oh my Gods! We're about to hit LUDICROUS SPEED!" Leo screamed in pure glee as he held firmly onto the railing, accidentally placing a hand over Reyna's. She shot him a look and he realized that it was now or never. If the Valdez charm failed him here, then he'd have no chance with the praetor.

He quickly and without thinking, snaked his fingers into hers right as the ludicrous speed hit and they were thrown into a horizontal wind tunnel. Reyna and Leo holding onto the rail with one hand while their other was tightly intertwined within each other's grasp. Reyna gave Leo a look that he didn't understand but she didn't break away from him either. They both looked straight ahead as the world rushed past the Argo II. At this rate, they were going to be in Greece in no time at all.

Suddenly the world stopped spinning all around them. Reyna landed gracefully on her feet next to the railing, but Leo hadn't been paying attention, he'd been staring at Reyna out of the corner of his eye and instead was flung over the railing when the Argo II came to a halt in Greece.

"Ow." His muffled voice called out from the lower deck. Apollo reappeared soon after.

"Yeah, so we're close. The doors of death are a couple of miles away. There will be monsters, and I can't help you fight them, BUT… I CAN give this ship some pretty badass defenses." Apollo grinned before focusing. A second later Ares appeared but because of Frank being his only child present, the God soon shifted to Mars Ultor.

"Right. The best defense is a totally badass offense. So enjoy these free auto-canons. They're already as badass as they're going to get so don't tinker. I'm talking to you Vulcan spawn." Mars grinned before both Gods disappeared.

"Sorry war God, I didn't quite hear that," Leo began as he pulled out a wrench from his tool belt, "You said tinker with them to your desire right? Yeah, I thought so." Leo cracked a smile at the skies. Reyna found herself unable to stop smiling at the quick witted son of Vulcan, or Hephaestus.

He made her feel wanted, and it wasn't like her past romantic interests, she could tell that no Gods or Venus spawn were going to snatch him away before she had her chance with him. She'd had a very tragic history for that recently. Firstly Jason disappeared on her and when he turned up he had Piper. Then Luke who she'd come to admire very much, turned out that he'd always had a girlfriend waiting for him. They'd been together for what, six years basically judging by the stories that the demi-gods had been swapping. Then there was Percy. The most alluring of the lot, she knew straight away that he was out of her league though. Norse for one thing. The Romans and the Vikings had fought a long time ago and the Vikings had nearly been made extinct because of it. She expected the bad blood to come from a blood thirsty axe wielding drunkard, but Percy was far from it. The angelic demi-god was the most level headed person she'd met. He was chosen as Chaos' champion and even then he'd proceeded to become one of the most powerful people in the universe. It only made senses that he would have found himself a Goddess. But Leo? Leo warmed her at the core, and not just because he could control fire.

Suddenly a huge rumble shook the earth, and in turn, the Argo II, "What the hell was that!?" Jason shouted as he lifted himself into the air to try and avoid the tremors but it hadn't worked. He was thrown back down to the deck.

"It's Percy, he's powering up!" Luke cried out, holding onto Annabeth to try and stay grounded.

"How is that possible? That's surely too much power!" Jason told him incredulously. If that was one being, then they were clear of the Gods in power by a lot.

"It's definitely him, I'd recognize it anywhere. I felt the same thing when he fought against Tartarus at Camp Jupiter. Let's go. He's obviously at the doors of death. If we don't open them and seal them again, he will destroy them." Luke explained frantically as they all geared up to land the Argo II.

**Line Break**

Artemis flashed into her camp, immediately confronted by Thalia.

"Lady Artemis! Just what in Hades is going on? You disappeared to Olympus and never came back." Thalia questioned lightly. Artemis motioned for her to follow her to the tent.

"It's not an easy thing to explain, but I guess you deserve the truth." Artemis sighed heavily as she sat down in her tent.

"I'd like that compared to the silence we've had. And where's Percy?" Thalia asked her.

"That's what this is about. Percy had to fulfill his other duties. He was in a war for Chaos and there were a few Gods fighting in this war Thalia. This isn't easy for me to explain because Perseus Jackson has obviously become quite close to me. But, he fought against Hydros, the primordial for the rivers of the world, and Gaea, mother earth herself. He single handily defeated the Primordials but when he overcome Tartarus, the pit used his own life force to incarcerate Percy down there for all eternity." Artemis' eyes seemed to be the first to betray her, a stream of tears coming loose once again. Thalia said nothing for a few minutes as she processed what this meant. Silently her own tears were flowing freely.

"The problem isn't that he was down there for the past couple of month Thalia. It's that time goes faster in the pit than it does here. What has been two months for us has been two years for him. He's been in Tartarus for the past two years and we've been powerless to do anything about it. He is on the verge of escaping though Thalia. He's coming back to us, I promise." Lady Artemis looked more hopeful than confident. Nobody had walked out of Tartarus before. Much less with their sanity still intact.

"So Percy is going to fight his way out of Tartarus to be reunited with you. That's… SO SWEET!" Thalia's eyes had glazed over. Artemis was considering telling her about the throne on Asgard.

"That's not all Thalia. I went with Chaos to speak with Odin. The King and Queen of Asgard… Their thrones started changing when I got there. They change to the specification of the future rulers of Asgard. Thalia, it was my throne." Artemis told her slightly.

"OH EM GEE!" Thalia squealed at the top of her lungs before passing out.

"Hmm." Was all Artemis said before she decided that the rest of the hunters needed to know about Percy at least. They'd come to care for him and would be devastated to hear of it, but at the same time they'd be glad to know that things were being done about it. She was just about to gather the hunters in when a terrible tremor shook the earth to its core.

"Milday, what is it!?" Phoebe asked in confusion as to why some of the most nimble hunters were being thrown around.

"It's Percy Jackson!" Was all she could reply as his signature power rolled over her.

**Line Break**

The red fields were blotched with large holes where the black lightning had struck and taken massive chunks out of the floor of Tartarus. The doors of death seemed undamaged but upon closer inspection there were a series of cracks where the lightning had struck the doors. Percy knew better than to try and blast his way out. Not just because Thanatos would be uber pissed off with him but because he knew that the monsters would be even more vast as when Thanatos had been chained up.

"They approach son of Odin." Kronos' voice called out as he traversed the cliff with Nico in his arms. It wasn't such an odd sight when Kronos was in his human size. The titan only had foot long horns and burning rocky skin that gave him away.

"Then so must we, come I need to get out of here as soon as possible, two years is enough for me to question my sanity." Percy's voice had an edge to it, it was painfully obvious that he truly could not wait to get out, the torture that Tartarus had subjected him to recently was godlike in strength, and he had expected the Asgardian to falter and break in his sanity, but the Norse was a lot stronger than people gave him credit for.

"Put me down Titan!" Nico scrambled away from Kronos feverishly. Kronos just shrugged as Nico walked over to Percy.

"Norse. I was sent to find you but it seems that in your time here you've become far better at navigating the pit than I. Sorry about that. The Greeks and Romans have joined sides to free us from outside. Any moment now the doors will open." Nico explained. As if his words were magic the doors of death parted revealing the Greek sunshine. No more words were needed, Percy bolted immediately for the exit to his personal hell for the past two years. He emerged, finally he was free. His stygian iron face plate still hung across his face but it was obvious to the crew of the Argo II who it was. His body was beaten and torn and Chaotic platinum chains hung all around him. A quick swipe of his hand and the stygian iron had been discarded immediately and Percy had tackled Luke unknowingly. He grabbed Luke's face and full on kissed him on the lips before standing up tall and flexing his various muscles. "FREEDOM!" He shouted at the heavens so loud that the clouds parted for his powerful voice. Nico and Kronos followed soon after.

"Percy can you please refrain from kissing my boyfriend, that's my job." Annabeth told him sternly as she pulled a stunned Luke to his feet.

"Sorry Annabeth, the excitement got too much for me." Percy replied honestly.

"Saturn!" Jason gasped, wielding his gladius.

"Jason you would be a fool to take on the Titan King. He has turned a new leaf and is the sole reason that I am free today. Do not take my words lightly." Percy told Jason who slowly nodded but still glared at the Titan King.

"Free at last." Percy muttered as he stretched wings but unfortunately they were still incredibly damaged.

"Apollo!" Percy called into the sky.

"Percy!" Apollo shocked everyone when he immediately pulled the son of Odin into a hug. They were clearly good friends.

"Apollo, take the demi-gods either to Olympus or one of the camps. I don't care where at the moment. I need to present my case to the council. Kronos with me." Percy told the Titan who nodded, a moment later he found himself standing in the throne room, and to his surprise it was incredibly full of people that he was planning on summoning.

"Percy!" A number of people called out. He was immediately crushed by Chaos in a bright hug then by Nyx who joined in straight away. Apollo appeared a moment later with the demi-gods who all felt awkward. The throne room was huge, but yet somehow it was still crowded. Artemis flashed in and grabbed Percy in her embrace so tightly that he was sure she would never let go.

"You left me for months." She wept into his shoulder.

"Two months for you was two years for me Artemis. You were the only thing that kept me sane." Percy explained softly. She broke away from him, but not before pulling him into a deep kiss. Both Apollo and Aether immediately wolf whistled much to the displeasure of Zeus and Chaos.

"What? I think I've earned that after being stuck in Tartarus for two years!" Percy exclaimed, looking between the guilty God and Primordial.

"Perseus my son. When you were first in this room I told you that to assume your rule in our kingdom you had to prove yourself worthy. I ask everyone in this room to bear witness. Are there any that dispute that my son has proven himself worthy to rule over the kingdom of Asgard?" He asked looking around the room casually. "Didn't think so. Perseus my son. I hereby name you the King of Asgard. May you rule over as a wise leader." Odin then extended his hand to his kneeling son's head just as a bright gold crown was built out of nothing. It was magnificent and radiated glory.

"Thank you father. I hope that I will always make your proud." Percy explained.

"Though now that I am king, there is something else that I must do to solidify my rule. Lord Zeus, may I speak with you privately?" Percy turned to the King of the Gods who was just as confused as everyone else.

"Why of course Perseus. Come." Zeus flashed out and Percy knew exactly where to.

"What is the meaning of this?" Zeus' tone was calm and actually friendly.

"I have no doubts that by now you understand the relationship between myself and your daughter. Being the King of Asgard I would need a Queen to rule by my side and there is no one that I love more than Artemis. I think it would be improper for me to do anything without your approval. So Lord Zeus, King of the Gods, will you allow me to marry your daughter?" Percy asked with the utmost respect in his voice. Zeus' face went through several phases of shock before finally a smile erupted.

"Perseus, I would be honored to welcome you to our family. Let us get back, I am sure you are dying to ask her." Zeus smiled proudly.

They both flashed back into the throne room and the confusion had seemingly not parted for anyone, except Chaos, Nyx and Odin who had known that he would do this all along.

"We have one final issue to deal with and then everyone will be dismissed." Zeus announced before waving to Percy who quickly though about something. He was still in his torture chains. He quickly walked over to Aphrodite and whispered for her to give him a suit. She raised an eyebrow but did it anyway. Unfortunately the chains anticipated this and wove themselves in and out of his fine suit. A moment later Chaos had engulfed him in black mist and when it parted he was free of his constraints. "Much better." He breathed easy.

"As the King of Asgard I will be ruling over an entire kingdom and as many of your realize, this cannot be done along. I would need a Queen to keep me on the straight and narrow." Percy had begun, he'd been slowly pacing the room so that everyone had been able to understand where he was going with this.

"And as I'm sure all of you know by now… I would rather have no other person by my side-" He stopped at Artemis' throne before his body glowed lightning blue and grew in size. His eyes locked with hers. "Than you, Artemis." Percy slowly got down on one knee and cupped his hands. Purple, black and midnight blue smoke swirled around in his hands until he was holding a silver box delicately inside. "Lady Artemis, Goddess of the hunt. Will you make me the happiest man in the universe, and become my Queen?" Percy asked. He opened the box and inside was a ring delicately crafted to perfection. Not even Hephaestus could have made such a beautiful ring. The ring itself was crafted out of the same indestructible material that his weapon was made from, but on the hilt of the ring there was a perfectly carved crescent moon being crossed with lightning.

Aphrodite nearly died from the vast emotions in the room. Apollo had a hand on her shoulder, makjing sure that she stayed conscious the entire time. Gasps were heard all around them. "I-" Artemis couldn't get her words out at all. Tears of pure joy flooded her cheeks in seconds as she jumped out of her throne and grabbed his face, smashing her lips into hers as cheers erupted form every single person in the throne room. When they finally broke apart gasping for air, "I'm taking that as a yes." He whispered into her ear.

"Of course I will you silly man." She gasped back, holding onto him even tighter before. Now there was a room full of godly witnesses, nobody was taking him away from her. He'd fought his way through hell and back for her, nothing could stop him from spending eternity with the woman he loved.

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm remastering this so if you're new to this story and don't see an author's note like this, then you've gone past the point where I've remastered the chapters. Enjoy.**

**If you feel like supporting my other hobby, you can come and watch me play a load of games, often swearing like a sailor in the process. Check it out. RedThunder /channel/UCuR41yuScY68Z7r84rp0nZg **


	50. Chapter 50 - The King And Queen

**Chapter 50 – The King And Queen**

"When did you do it father?" Percy turned around to look at Odin. All eyes were now on certain smug looking Norse.

"When you were about to propose, it would have looked mighty unfitting given the size difference. You were so wrapped up that you hadn't noticed, it would also be unfitting for you to rule Asgard without it." Odin explained casually.

"Apologies, but I believe a number of us are lost as to what you're talking about." Zeus told them. Odin smiled even more at that.

"Perseus should not really be known as Perseus Jackson anymore, for he is a God." Odin explained, gesturing to the God sized Percy that was standing in the middle of the room.

"The Prince has ascended." Kronos explained casually. He was all too aware of why he had been allowed to live and walk away freely from Olympus on that day. Not only because Chaos herself had told them all of the necessity for this alliance, but because Percy scared the shit out of Zeus.

"It has been a long day and there are things that are yet to be done, Zeus, this is your house." Percy waved his hand lazily.

"Thank you Lord Perseus. You heard the God, we're all done here. Please all return to your domains. We shall be in touch." Zeus explained. Only nobody quite knew where they were going, so once again, Percy took charge.

"Primordials. I shall visit you each soon and speak more then." Percy told them. They all nodded and flashed out immediately save for Aether who gave Apollo one last fist bump before he too disappeared.

"The same goes for you father. I shall return soon enough for any outstanding ceremonies." Percy nodded respectfully at Odin who smiled once more before he too left.

"Apollo, please take these demi-gods to their respective camps. Kronos, you need to restore Othrys to working condition before we start to recruit the Titans who shall agree to the death oath to fight alongside Olympus in the dark days we face." Percy obviously had not been oblivious to the problem at hand it seemed. Kronos nodded before leaving in a bright flash of gold.

"Perseus, before you go, I speak on behalf of the council. We would all like to grace you both with gifts. A congratulations of your engagement if you will." Zeus announced. There was a union of cheers.

"You saved my son's life above all that you have already done for us. I truly cannot repay you, but I will still honor your day. To guard whatever kingdoms you need to keep safe, I offer you the firstborn of Cerberus. He is a fearsome warrior comprised of the shadows themselves. Truly he is a beast that Erebus would be proud of." Hades announced proudly.

"Thank you Lord Hades." Percy kneeled in front of Hades throne respectfully.

"Nonsense, and knock off the titles. You're on par with my brother now eh, both the Kings of your pantheons, thought I think it's fairly obvious who is stronger." Hades grinned at the look of mock betrayal that Zeus had sent his way.

"Well, no sense in beating around the bushes. Let's start over here. My gift is one that will be necessary for a marriage with each other. I've already given it to Odin. You've got never ending stocks of all of my finest wines throughout history. Congratulations Percy Jackson." Dionysus told them.

"Did… Did you just say my name right?" Percy pointed out in shock.

"Nonsense, now move on Perry Johnson." Dionysus waved him off and went back to sleep.

"Perseus you've survived the impossible, and also made me a lot of drachma I'd like to add. And you've also saved my son many times. I have had a temple built specifically just for you, and I've given Odin access to all of my resources for when that special day comes along my boy. It'll be the biggest wedding we've ever seen." Hermes grinned.

Apollo was next, he was grinning like a child, "My gift to you… I GET TO ORGANIZE THE BACHELLOR PARTY!" Apollo almost squealed. He looked almost as puffed up as Aphrodite. Artemis shot him a glare, "Ahem, I've also got some pretty important foresight for you, but it's not for Artemis' ears." Apollo told him before he flashed the two of them out. It took a moment and Artemis had been gripping her throne so hard that the arms had dents in them. When they came back Percy had a huge smile on his face but he refused to give anything away.

"Tell me." Artemis threatened Apollo.

"No, Apollo don't tell her, or anyone. If you tell anyone else I'll string you up to a lamppost naked… Hmm, you'd actually get off on that." Percy frowned for a moment, "If you tell anyone I'll get the hunters on to you." Percy grinned.

"Pfft, girl scouts, what of it?" Apollo shrugged.

"I'll take away your powers for twenty four hours while you're on the run. Oh yeah, I can do that as a God King." Percy grinned at the now paling Apollo.

"My gift to you!" Aphrodite giggled. "When the time comes that you decide your big day will be held on, you let me know what you want everyone to wear, what you want the day to be like. Weddings are the small thing I have in common with Hera. I'm sure that we can come together to make it the best one there has ever been." Aphrodite was being mature. It was unusual for her to be doing that, but not uninviting. She quickly caught Artemis' frown.

"And don't worry Arty, unless you tell me otherwise, there won't be any pink." She smiled at the love Goddess like they'd been friends for all of eternity.

"Lad, I've got a quick present for you. It's nothing as fancy as never ending wine, but I think you'll enjoy it none the less. Please may I see your weapon?" Hephaestus asked him.

"Of course, but to anyone but me it will weight over three billion tonnes." He explained casually.

"Not the case. I'm the God of the forge lad. I know what this weapon is. I can hold it, I just can'ne wield it as a weapon." Hephaestus told him as he picked up the unoffending staff that Yggdrasil had become. Hephaestus grunted slightly, "She does'nay like me lad. This may take a few minutes. I'll be back." Hephaestus then flashed out of the throne room.

Percy went to hold up the axe from his belt, "You forgot Baninir." He said casually before looking at his empty hand. No, Hephaestus had NOT forgotten Baninir, but out of the two weapons, Yggdrasil was the troublesome one.

"You've had a rough few battles Norse, but as a singular person you've given me more entertainment than almost any other, and for that I'm reluctant to say congratulations. I've got you something a little different. I already had poor old Heppy do some work for the two of you. Artemis, your chariot has had some alterations made. Percy you now have a chariot. Though, your rainbow guardian nearly killed Hephaestus when he tried to connect our realms without that Heimdude's permission." Ares chuckled.

"Thank you, but doesn't a chariot have to be symbolic to something?" He asked Ares.

"It is. You single handily brought together Greeks, Romans and Norse all on one battlefield against a common enemy. Your chariot stands for how united we stand and divided we fall. That's why I had Heppy connect your chariot to the Greeks, Romans, Norse, and Immortals. Anyone with the blood will look up into the sky be it day or night and instantly know that there are others out there for him or her, and they will instantly know where to go. Greeks go to Camp Half-Blood. Romans go to Camp Jupiter. Norse descendants will fight their way to a glorious death among the monsters of the world where Heimdude will claim their souls to be brought to Asgard for your whole eternity of fighting and drinking thing." Ares was more proud of the chariot than Percy was it seemed.

"Ares! You would have demi-gods killing themselves!?" Aphrodite shouted in outrage. Percy felt the need to step in.

"Lady Aphrodite. That is the way of the Viking. A camp for Viking demi-gods is not possible for I am the only one alive. But those who live in our ways would go to Valhalla. Don't confuse this for another camp, Valhalla is Viking heaven. None who live can reside for eternity in it's halls. A warriors' death is the greatest thing we can achieve with our lives. Lord Ares knows this." Percy explained.

"It's barbaric alright, but you Vikings never go down easy. I've never once seen a Norse have regrets in their final moments on a battlefield." Ares grinned. There was an unspoken respect between the two of them.

'What the Hades is going on?' Armageddon asked Percy. Only they could hear each other when it was a mental conversation.

'We're getting married to Artemis. The Gods are giving us gifts and such.' Percy responded casually, as if something this big happened on a daily basis.

'WHAT!? I didn't agree to this.' Armageddon shouted in mock outrage.

'Shut up. It's happening whether you like it or not.'

'Well I don't like it beca- HEY! That means that I get to shag a Goddess.' Armageddon must have been grinning.

'NO! We'll split and I'll go to Asgard if that happens.' Percy told him firmly before ignoring him and going back to the point at hand.

"Take this, it's of vital importance." Demeter told him seriously. She handed them each a bowl with every different type of cereal in it. Percy stood there with a bowl full of wheat and rice and other crops. The other Olympians all held in their laughs at Demeter's antics while Percy looked on in confusion. He found a small note attached.

'They're infused with my highest concentration of power. These crops shall never wither in your kingdom. – D.' Percy smiled before thanking her. It wasn't much, but it was a great present none the less.

"It was straining, but I managed it. My gift to the two of you is in your new kingdom. It seems that Odin was fine with any additions to be added. Though I suspect he accepted Dionysus' gift quicker than mine. He gave you unending supplies of wine. I'm giving you a library with every book, scroll etcetera, there ever has been. New additions are automatically added the moment they are created." Athena told them. That was more for Artemis than Percy, but she had yet another gift of books, personal gifts though.

"For Artemis," Athena continued, "The hunter's almanac for the past five thousand years. And for Perseus," Athena continued.

"Percy." He interrupted casually.

"How to survive being Zeus' son in law; For Dummies." Athena grinned as the entire room erupted into laughter.

"Thank you." Percy told her through gritted teeth.

"Perseus." Poseidon greeted him at last, "I get the feeling that you would have been an excellent son of mine. The untamed power of the seas flows through you, and I think that it would be a terrible shame for you to be excluded from that because of your birth origin. I hereby instill a portion of my own power into you both, so now neither of you can use any excuses for not visiting Atlantis. Use it wisely lad." Poseidon told him carefully.

"Hmm. Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. Yeah, it kinda' just rolls off of the tongue doesn't it?" Percy grinned before thanking Poseidon.

"And for Lady Artemis. I grant the exact same, so that you can knock some sense into that husband of yours when he inevitably does something that Apollo would no doubt find hilarious." Poseidon told her. He lost no power, but instead created more specifically for the engaged individuals.

"Thank you Uncle." Artemis nodded respectfully.

"What about our gift dear?" Hera asked Zeus.

"Ah let's see here, it'll take, hmm yes. A little cirrus and ah, mmm, a touch of nimbostratus and a dash of cumulus!" Zeus acknowledged the council wearily. He began fumbling around with various elements at his disposal before the smoke cleared and he was holding an egg the size of a boulder.

"This is a very special egg. Inside it holds the material capable of creating life. It is set to be attuned to the mixture of the two of you. Meaning that when the time comes that you will have a child, this egg will grow with it until they are both born. It is a dragon, unlike those you have seen before. I am still powerful, enough so to create something entirely new. Please accept this gift. He will be a fearsome bodyguard to your child." Zeus announced. The throne room was in awe at the gift the King and Queen of Olympus had given the King and Queen of Asgard.

"Thank you father." Artemis told him very sincerely.

"Well, now that that's over. Hmm, Hephaestus approaches." Zeus announced. And like his words, Hephaestus appeared back into the throne room.

"There you are lad, my gift to the two of you. Believe it or not you Norse really know how to conceal true power. The spirit of the Goddess of the tree now resides within your weapon. It will obey your command to the full extent that it is meant to be used. Hmm, kind of like how a nymph inhabits a tree, that would be what the Goddess and your Yggdrasil were, and don't even get me started on this bastard axe. Baninir; this thing doesn't have a nymph or Goddess tied to it, but a piece of your own soul. I can't tell you why it's female though. Good luck dealing with them." Hephaestus told him as he retook his throne. That was everything, they were finally done with gifts from Olympus.

"Well, thank you all so very much, but we should be returning to the hunt." Artemis told them all before she and her fiancé flashed out and into the mortal world below. Coming into camp Percy was immediately tackled by way too many immortal girls. Had they not been Artemis' hunters, she would probably have shot each and every one of them. Artemis stood stoically with her hands hidden behind her back.

"Ladies please." Percy grunted as he stood up, now in his human form, like Artemis.

"You were in Tartarus you fool!" Phoebe prodded him playfully, even she was glad he was back.

"Yes well, not even hell itself was going to stop me from returning to the ones who matter." Percy told them. He was unsure of who knew what and so he decided to play it safe.

"Why are you in a suit? I've never been to Tartarus but I know they don't hand out masterly crafted suits." Phoebe questioned, her eyes narrowing towards him. Percy just shrugged before hooking his thumb towards Artemis who was starting to feel the pressure just as much as he was. THIS might end up being where they decided to draw the line and kill him. Except now they couldn't, he was a God King.

"Ladies, I have some news for some of you that you may find disturbing. I truly am sorry if this disappoints you. Since Percy came here, the two of us had grown quite close to each other, and one thing led to another and-" Before Artemis could explain it properly, Atalanta felt the need to stitch her up. She'd figured it out since Portugal.

"YOU'RE HAVING A BABY!" She almost couldn't hide her laughter.

"No. No we're not." Artemis told them quickly.

"Maybe I should continue. Like she said, one thing led to another. I just proposed to Lady Artemis." Shocked gasps went up from literally everybody as Artemis showed them the ring that Percy had created for her.

"I should probably also tell you that during the time I was freed from my imprisonment in Tartarus. I was made a God and crowned the King of Asgard. Artemis is going to be my Queen." Percy told them as he walked over to Artemis and placed his hand in hers triumphantly.

"If you're a God, would you still be relaxed if I were to shoot you?" Phoebe asked him hopefully.

"Yes. But I'd shoot back." Percy told her with a warning.

"Any questions ladies? You're all seemingly stuck in shock." Artemis told them. Thalia pointed at the ring then fainted.

"Hmm." Percy hummed casually.

"Yeah, she keeps doing that." Artemis responded equally perplexed by her lieutenant.

**Line break.**

"Yes, this really is happening." Artemis told them all after the questions had leashed.

"But my lady, if you're getting married, what happens to the hunt!?" Thalia asked her once she'd regained consciousness.

"Her oaths will remain intact. I would never put her in the situation that she may lose her hunters." Percy told them immediately, holding onto Artemis' hand tighter than ever. He'd never force her to choose between them, because honestly, he knew that she would chose him.

"OUR hunters Percy. They've come to love you as much as I do." Artemis told him truthfully.

"Well in which case, if you ever do chose to review your oath," Percy stated to say very slowly, he knew for a fact that she would because of something Apollo had told him. That little foresight indirectly informed Percy that Artemis was going to break her vow for him. "I will make sure that measure are taken so that the hunters will remain." Percy told them, appeasing everyone.

"I don't think we have to worry about that anytime soon however. Girls, we'll be back, but there IS in fact another kingdom that needs it's King and Queen to visit every so often, and it would just not do if we were to ignore it on our first day ruling." Percy explained calmly but with a smile on show. Thalia rolled her eyes at this, "Go on then hotshots." She ushered them away quickly. Percy took Artemis hand and the next thing she knew they were standing in the throne room of Asgard.

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm remastering this so if you're new to this story and don't see an author's note like this, then you've gone past the point where I've remastered the chapters. Enjoy.**

**If you feel like supporting my other hobby, you can come and watch me play a load of games, often swearing like a sailor in the process. Check it out. RedThunder /channel/UCuR41yuScY68Z7r84rp0nZg **


	51. Chapter 51 - Asgardian Rulers

**Chapter 51 – Asgardian Rulers**

The throne room to Asgard had changed dramatically since Percy had last been here. It can't have been long for them though, because as Artemis had told him, what she went through in the last two months, could only have been a similar amount of time for his father and step mother. His past two years would have been gone within the blink of the eye on Asgard. Yet it had still changed so much. There was an air of uncertainty that floated through the halls, almost like there was no superiority looking over the kingdom. Then it hit him, it felt like that because there wasn't. His father had officially stepped down on Olympus, and since then he and Artemis hadn't yet settled themselves into their rule over the lands. They needed to reach their thrones and seal the act of passing down. But before they did that, Percy wanted to savour the moments of quiet that he was experiencing standing by Artemis' side.

"How does it feel to be a Queen?" He asked her quietly. He took her hand in his and slowly started walking to the perch of the throne room. The top of the spire that overlooked Asgard. The only place that was higher in the kingdom was the private quarters of the King and Queen. Even the maidens and servants had to have permission to perform their daily duties in those chambers.

"Not as good as it feels to be your soon to be wife." She responded quickly, her grip tightening around his hand as they came into view of the thrones. Percy did not see his throne immediately, instead his eyes were fixed on his fiance's which managed to emulate her beauty almost perfectly. The throne was right at home in the halls of Asgard and it sent Percy into warm embrace of the knowledge that this was real and that it was happening. He'd had the past two years to think about these moments and now that he was free, he was living them, and they were far better than anything he had expected them to be.

Percy finally set his sights on his own throne. It was a dark blackish gold that just spoke volumes about the raw power that it's owner possessed. The dark tint of gold seemed to flash around and produce small stark lightning bolts that seemed encapsulated within the black throne.

"They're beautiful." Percy breathed out, suddenly realizing that he was holding it in for quite some time. He felt the presence of two powerful beings come close. Suddenly standing next to the thrones were Odin and Frigg. Frigg no longer wore her crown but a tiara signaling royalty. Odin was stoic and calm and held a magnificent crown in his hands, truly worthy of a king.

"Father." Percy said almost speechless as the couple finally got to the thrones.

"Sit, my son." Odin's voice was uncharacteristically soft and caring. Frigg motioned for Artemis to come over and sit in her throne also. A silver crown appearing in her own hands moments later.

"My son." He went quiet before Percy realized that this was an official naming, "I Odin the Allfather, name you Perseus Jackson champion of Chaos and Queen Hylla. The eternal Knight of Nyx. Lord of Time and Ages. Bane of Ares. Savior of Olympus. Slayer of Gaea, Hydros and Tartarus. Dominator of Hell. Husband of Lady Artemis. Rise now as the King of Asgard. The ruler of Valhalla and the beacon of hope for demi-gods everywhere." Odin told him. With all of his titles that almost seemed comical, Odin seemed to be savoring each and every one of them. It seemed that everyone was thankful that he'd left out the part about Apollo. Artemis expected that the fates were extremely happy that they didn't have to attend this one. The crown was placed on his head and immediately he stood and embraced his father with tears coming down both of their cheeks. Neither one had been so proud in their lives. A moment of silence came between them before Percy sat back down, he reached out for Artemis' hand as Odin reappeared in her view, this time standing in front of her with an equally proud smile.

"Lady Artemis." Frigg started, catching her full attention, "I Frigg, wife of Odin, name you Lady Artemis, the Goddess of the Hunt, the moon, archery and chastity. The wife of Perseus. Queen of Asgard and the ever watchful eyes of Valhalla." With that she placed the delicate yet amazing silver crown on Artemis' head and she felt an explosion of power course through her. She was powerful before, even as an Olympian, but this was something completely new. She knew how Percy had felt when he was made Chaos' champion. But since then he'd gained even more power. She was lucky that she could even comprehend the power he had.

"Thank you, both of you." Artemis told them warmly as she held on tightly to Percy's hand.

"So what happens now?" Frigg asked. She wasn't asking Artemis or Odin, but more the new King of Asgard.

"We both still have things to see to I'm afraid. But before we do. I would love to invite you both to walk with me as I show my Queen around Asgard." Percy told them both. Artemis knew straightaway what type of King he was going to be. When he wasn't out fighting he was going to be a kind and compassionate leader. One that would be found talking and socializing with his subjects instead of ruling them with a vice like grip. He would be stern but only when the situation needed.

"We would be honored my King." Frigg told him straightaway as she took hold of Odin's arm.

"What's this? Now that I am not King, I do not get a say in what we do?" Odin asked with mock hurt and a large grin.

"Afraid not father. You had the authority before, but now it's evident that your wife is the driving force behind you. The real brains of the operation." Percy grinned and they both laughed. Artemis' couldn't help but notice just how similar they truly were.

"Perseus, let us not forget that it is I that will be the one steering you in the right direction." Artemis almost purred as she stood and did the exact same thing as Frigg, taking Percy's arm in her own and let herself be led away from the throne room.

"I'd truly not have it any other way." Percy replied as he leant down ever so slightly to kiss her soft lips. The scent of cinnamon played gently across his own. They all smiled blissfully as they made their way around Asgard. Percy had yet more surprises in store for Artemis, but he couldn't get to work until he had appeased all of the parties that mattered to the both of them. Olympus for Artemis. Admittedly, Percy had become close to a number of the Olympians, mainly his brother in crime, Apollo and Hermes. Artemis' hunters, for they mattered to them both greatly. The kingdom which they both now ruled over. Finally, Percy had to visit the Chaos' realm, for his patrons Chaos and Nyx. Possibly he would take a trip to the Amazons to visit Hylla as well.

Once all of that was said and done, Percy knew that his focus was to be on restoring the Titans and getting them to swear the death oath on Chaos' name to aid Olympus and forever be their allies, never doing anything which might cause friction between the two races. In doing that Percy hoped to bring back Artemis and Apollo's mother from imprisonment. It was something he needed to do, so as soon as he was free to see to Kronos' progress with Othrys, Leto was the first he would see to freeing.

But there was something else on his mind, something that he didn't want to tell anyone about. Yggdrasil and Baninir, they had both seemingly lost their sense of power. Perhaps it would return in time.

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm remastering this so if you're new to this story and don't see an author's note like this, then you've gone past the point where I've remastered the chapters. Enjoy.**

**If you feel like supporting my other hobby, you can come and watch me play a load of games, often swearing like a sailor in the process. Check it out. RedThunder /channel/UCuR41yuScY68Z7r84rp0nZg **


	52. Chapter 52 - Splitting Duties

**Chapter 52 – Splitting Duties**

Deciding that there had been enough commotion for one day, Percy led Artemis back to the royal chambers. They were going to spend the night in Asgard, then they would go to Chaos' realm and visit Chaos and the other allied Primordials. Percy walked into the master bedroom. A huge bed that flowed gracefully was the centerpiece that overlooked the long room. At the far end of the room, the wall broke off into a wide window that overlooked their kingdom completely. There were other items of furnishings but as it was, it appeared that as they were both war orientated Gods, that it was more combat effective pieces than books and desks. That didn't mean to say that their chambers were completely barbaric. On the far left side was a large oaken desk with a number of books and scrolls. The moment they were both inside they let out a breathe of relief.

"It feels good to be free." Percy sighed. He casually walked over to a mannequin that he pointed out, his hand only millimeters away from touching the actual statue. It morphed to form his body shape perfectly. He them proceeded to summon bits and pieces of his armor, but as it came it was clear that he still could not undo Tartarus' magic. The armor that appeared was nothing more than Chaotic platinum chains that hung around the mannequin casually. A stygian iron helmet also appeared.

"Hmm. Must speak to Chaos about that. She made them disappear but she could not restore them." He grunted casually. Quickly realizing something he spun around to Artemis. "That one there, get your hand as close to it without touching it as possible. It shall morph to your body perfectly. You can rest armor on it." He explained as he walked over. She nodded and done so. She turned back to face him.

"Well it's handy, but I'm not undressing in front of you. We aren't yet married Perseus and I'm still the God of chastity, so you, my fiancé, are going to have to wait." She said with seductive tone. She was confused when he just laughed at her attempt though.

"OK, a couple of things. Firstly, if I can outright resist Aphrodite's strongest attempt at charmspeak, then I resist yours. Second, you don't have to undress. You're a Goddess, and a Goddess Queen. You may not realize but you've got droves more power than you had before. If my armor was working I'd show you, but as it is you'll just have to try with something else until you're confident enough to do it with what you're wearing." Percy smiled brightly. She followed his words, but barely. With a snap of his fingers Artemis felt her clothes change slightly as Percy made sure that they were the perfect measurement on her body. In that moment she found herself getting hot in the cheeks with his eyes rolling over hey body. She noticed mortal clothes form underneath the Imperial gold amour that formed on top.

"OK, you've got clothes on underneath the armor, so give it a shot." He told her casually. She focused and was surprised to find that it came as naturally as flashing around. The golden armor appeared a moment later on the mannequin.

"It's simple really, just think about it and it'll happen. Just make sure you summon clothes under whatever you're planning on putting on your statue." Percy explained. With another snap of his fingers his clothes changed once more. He was wearing long thick track pants that looked warm, and a tight fitting short sleeve tee shirt. He quickly walked over to the big desk before sitting down. The desk was a new addition to the room it seemed.

"That's cheeky. Athena gave us quite a few gifts it seems. This is like a miniature library that can summon anything from the one in the palace." Percy commented casually. He was pretty happy with this actually. He turned his head slightly when he felt a pair of hands reach down and hug him from behind. He sat back and sighed.

"One day of freedom and I've got so much to do." Percy told her as he held onto her slender arms.

"Then forget it. Come on, we're both tired." She told him. He knew he couldn't argue, she truly was the driving force behind him. He noticed that she was wearing very little once again, like the time she'd teased him back in his tent.

"Yes ma'am." He told her with a renewed vigor as he quickly picked her up bridal style and lifted her over to the bed before gently putting her down. She looked at him expectantly, but knew that he wasn't going to give her what she wanted that easily.

He got into the bed next to her and held on tightly. "Percy, I'm not going anywhere." She told him reassuringly. She knew he was going to have nightmares about Tartarus. She could tell that it was going to happen for some time, and she knew that she needed to be there for him. Turning so that their faces were only inches apart she held onto him with a hand on his chest and a hand on his cheek. Their eyes locked for what seemed like and age.

"I love you Artemis." He told her, breaking the silence. She smiled at him lovingly before she rewarded him with her soft lips. Her tongued caressing the inside of his mouth ever so slightly.

"I know. I love you too Perseus." She responded once they'd stopping kissing each other. He smiled back at her before they both fell into a comfortable silence and slept for quite some time.

**Line Break.**

Morning came with an unusual disturbance. A strange sound woke the couple up as they looked around their room. The darkest corners of their room seemed to draw out the shadows and all mass in one place.

The shadows massed from the corner of the room and suddenly there was a new addition to them. A huge head protruded from the portal of shadows. It easily took up the entire room. The strange thing was that it was a dogs head. This must have been Hade's wedding gift. The firstborn of Cerberus.

"Hello there. What's your name I wonder?" Percy asked casually as he stood and walked over to the happy and content dog that just looked at his master in awe. If dogs could look on in awe. On the huge collar of the dog Percy noticed a small tag.

'His name is Batarius, but I like to call him Rufus. – Hades.'

"Hello Batarius." Percy said as he looked up with a smile. He noticed that there was something else in the portal. It overlooked the body and a second head. A two headed guard dog. That gave Percy a brilliant idea.

"Tell me that's not the beasts name?" Artemis sighed as she sat up, not wanting to leave the warmth of her covers, and certainly hadn't wanted to leave the comfort of Percy's body, but it seemed that he had other ideas.

"It says that Hades liked to call him Rufus. I kinda like that name more anyway. Batarius is a two headed son of Cerberus. He would be a magnificent guardian of the Hunt while we are both away." Percy told her as he looked back towards his Queen.

"You're telling them. As the Queen of Asgard I'm going back to sleep. It's only eight o clock." Artemis sighed as she retreated under the covers.

"Artemis." Percy said warningly. When he was met with no reply he knew that he'd have to take matters into his own hands.

"Rufus. I will summon you later. I promise that I'll have a treat for you as well." He said as he turned back to the two headed dog that was gargantuan in size. He was easily as big as Cerberus himself, if not bigger. He would make an excellent guard dog.

"Artemis." Percy said out loud. This time his voice was only that much sterner. She ignored him naturally.

"You leave me with little choice." He smirked mischievously.

"You better not be grinning Perseus." Artemis' voice sounded almost dangerous. Percy raised his hand lazily and the huge cover lifted into the air. "NO!" Artemis shrieked as the brisk morning air hit her. She cursed Percy in Greek.

"Oh that reminds me." Percy said quickly as he let the covers fall once more. He walked over and sat down next to the scowling Goddess.

"I'm not entirely certain, but I've got a strong feeling that you might form a third aspect." Percy told her seriously.

"How could that be?" She asked him wide eyed.

"Well you would be my Queen. The Queen of Asgard. Viking heaven. I think it would just be a natural thing that you would form an aspect that would reflect on your kingdom. I may be wrong but I think you would simply merge with your Greek aspect. Like how myself and Armageddon are. It would be different from you and Diana." Percy explained. Artemis shifted into Diana briefly as her name was mentioned before turning back again. They were the same person, they just looked different to simulate the different times. Percy expected that if this new aspect was a thing like his, then she would have one strong enough to form a secondary conscience as well.

'Did someone call me?' Armageddon asked casually from the depths of Percy's mind.

'No, but prepare yourself. We've got a long day ahead of us.' Percy responded.

"Put some clothes on Artemis. I'm going to try and split my aspects." Percy explained. She nodded and with a yawn she summoned some more suitable clothes to wear. A few moments later and Percy was tensed up and trying to split the consciousness's inside his mind. A few seconds later there was a bright flash of light that even Artemis had to shield her eyes from, a second later there was two Percy's, and though almost identical, it was easy to tell which was which.

Perseus had sea green eyes that often had flashes of lightning striking within them. Armageddon had purple eyes that looked almost like they had a continuously swirling black void inside them. He also had faint streaks of purple running through his hair.

"It worked." They both said in amazement.

"Let's make the most of this then." Armageddon said at once.

"Agreed. You go and restore Othrys with Kronos. But wait for me when we get the Titans, it may take the both of us to get close enough to reason with many of them." Percy shot back.

"Alright. Did you want me to do that thing with the mutt and the hunt?" Armageddon asked him quickly. Artemis was in shock, but she soon realized that this was what happens when two aspects have a separate consciousness. They literally had conversations all the time that nobody but Perseus and Armageddon respectively, could hear.

"No. I'll take him with me when I go back to grant Thalia, Atlanta and Phoebe as my generals." Percy told him. Armageddon considered this for a moment.

"Alright. Straight on to Othrys for me. Think I'll take the Leprechauns way." He grinned.

"Fine. But don't break it. We've only been the King for a day, and whilst it may be hilarious to leave Thor stranded for a while, we still need others to be free to come." Percy continued. The two of them slowly started walking towards the big window where they could see their kingdom.

"Shall I inform Heimdude of anything then?" Armageddon asked him, giving him a careful glance.

"You're calling him Heimdude as well? Yes. I wish for Thalia, Atalanta and Phoebe to be given access to the Bifrost. They can call upon Heimdallr whenever they need to attend to business within the kingdom." Percy quickly filled in.

"That makes sense. Especially if you're going to make them generals. Though Ragnar will not like it. Can I kill him?" Armageddon asked as casually as ever.

"He's already dead. That's how he's in Valhalla you fool. Plus you'd only make him fade and as much as you do not like him, he is a very powerful warrior, and he's earned his place in our armies. Besides, we need more generals because of Ares gift. Our numbers will only continue to grow now that we can claim every soul that follows our way of life." Percy looked out to the streets of his beautiful city.

"But Ragnar will be a problem. I shall deal with him before I go to the hunt. That should be everything." Percy nodded. Armageddon grinned before disappearing in a flash of light.

"That… Was really weird. So what's on today's agenda?" Artemis asked him.

"Well. Like Armageddon mentioned, one of my generals will probably try to see to it that there are no new generals that are not of Norse heritage. With the increased numbers in the army I've decided to bring in five experts. Four at the least. They will not have constant duties unless they deem it necessary." Percy sighed as he sat down again on his bed.

"OK, so first things first, make sure this Ragnar guy follows your command. Who are the generals?" Artemis draped her arms over Percy's shoulders, her face next to his.

"I'm offering Thalia, Atalanta and Phoebe all a place in my army along with my blessing. They will remain in the hunt but out of everyone, they mean the most to me, so I'm rewarding them so to speak. Aside from them, I'm offering Selene a place. Do you remember her? She fought alongside me at the battle of camp Jupiter. She is a daughter of Hemera, a very powerful warrior indeed, and she has a great tactical knowledge. My most elite warriors were led by Thor that day, but they all saw how capable the daughter of day was. They will welcome her easily." Percy continued.

"And finally I'm offering, key word, offering, I have no idea whether he'll accept or not, a position to Galo." Percy explained.

"Galo? The son of the two Primordials?" Artemis explained in surprise.

"Yes. He's incredible powerful, and our people respect power, but he is also unhinged and I sense his sanity dwindling ever further. He is also very busy with Athena at the moment, or he will be in the coming days." Percy turned to look at his future wife.

"Lets go and get breakfast in the town market. Everything is made fresh today, that's what happens in a heaven kingdom." Percy smiled. He needed to take his mind off of his 'grand scale' mode and focus on the smaller things. He stood and took Artemis hand. She smiled at him and flashed them both into the market square where everyone around immediately stopped and bowed.

"Stop!" He announced loudly.

"Do NOT under any circumstance bow to me. I may be your King, but I will see to it that I earn each and every one of your respects. Even then… Don't bow. You're my people, not my servants, as you were." He told them with one of his heart melting smiles. There was a moment of silence before a deafening applause roared into the air.

"People, I only wanted to come and get some breakfast, calm down." He laughed in his good nature and so did they. He was already becoming the King he wanted to be. Kind and caring and Artemis found herself believing in the impossible. She thought it was impossible for her to love him anymore than she already did, but here she was. Staring at her future husband with only an ever increasing affection for him.

**Line Break**

Othrys. "What a shit hole." Armageddon announced as he abruptly tripped over a fallen piece of debris and face planted the ground. "Ouch." He commented lazily. Kronos found himself sporting a humored grin at the sight before him.

"Stop smiling Titan, or I will smite your where you stand." Armageddon growled playfully.

"Sure, whatever you say. This is the grand kingdom of the titans. It has stooped low and since been un-repaired from the long wars we had with the Gods. It's about time that we see to it being restored, this time not in a bid of power." Kronos mused silently as he held his hands up. He was currently in his human form and the only thing that gave him away as not being mortal was his glowing golden eyes and the very short horns that sprouted from his forehead. No matter how hard he tried to hide them, they came back. Suddenly the entire palace was engulfed in flowing airwaves of golden energy that surrounded the entire thing. It took a long and arduous time but after a great effort on Kronos' part, the palace was restored to it's former glory.

"How did you do that?" Armageddon asked him curiously, "I thought Percy was going to make me repair it brick by brick for a few seconds there." He continued.

"In Tartarus I granted Perseus the title of Lord of Time and Ages, but he refused to take any power. Therefore I continue to be the incredibly powerful Titan King who's main domains are time and the ages. Thus the palace is restored." He explained.

"Huh, how about that. Well. Percy wants us to wait for him before we see to recruiting the Titans." Armageddon folded his arms with a bored expression. He noticed Kronos' raised eyebrow and elaborated, "We are separate at the moment, he's tending to business in Asgard before returning to the hunt. After that he'll be with us." He explained.

"You know exactly why he wants to wait. Why don't we just see to it that we recruit minor Titans for now. Once they can see that I am aiding Olympus, they will no doubt see the error of their ways also." Kronos explained.

"Name one." Armageddon turned to him with a raised eyebrow.

"My wife, Rhea. She will be vital in gaining the Titans as allies. They will see us both working towards the same cause and it will be evident that we have no interest in crossing Olympus again." Kronos explained.

"Your wife is NOT a minor Titan Kronos but you're not exactly wrong, I'll tell Percy what we're doing and I'll make them each swear on the death oath as he'd intented." Armageddon agreed. He closed his eyes and focused for a few seconds.

"Alright, show me the way." Armageddon explained. Kronos flashed a brief smiled and reached for Armageddon's shoulder where they immediately flashed to a different location.

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm remastering this so if you're new to this story and don't see an author's note like this, then you've gone past the point where I've remastered the chapters. Enjoy.**

**If you feel like supporting my other hobby, you can come and watch me play a load of games, often swearing like a sailor in the process. Check it out. RedThunder /channel/UCuR41yuScY68Z7r84rp0nZg **


	53. Chapter 53 - Generals

**Chapter 53 - Generals**

Artemis had let her curiosity get the better of her and within the blink of an eye, she had lost sight of Percy. She cursed her inability to lose track of the now ascended God. "What might you be looking for my lady?" A beautiful young woman asked her. She held a proud tone and respect that Artemis didn't think she would have from day one.

With a sigh she looked a the beautiful women standing in front of her. "Obviously I do not know my way around our city as well as my future husband does. I seem to have lost track of him." Artemis explained. The woman rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I know where he is. You can HEAR them if you try hard enough." The woman sighed. Artemis didn't understand to begin with, but as she listened closer sure enough the sounds of fighting came loud and clear to her trained ears.

"He's at it again? This is what happened when I left his side the last time I was visiting Asgard." Artemis exasperated. Surely he couldn't keep this up every day they were to live here? But then again, it was Percy in question.

"Come milady. I shall lead you to our King." The young woman told her as she took Artemis' arm in hers. Artemis couldn't help but smile at the kindness they were all showing her.

"Thank you. What is your name?" Artemis asked her temporary companion as they walked through the streets.

"But you already know my lady. Trust me on that." The young woman continued to beam at her until they walked into what Artemis would have assumed to be stables, but as it turned out, was some sort of godly fight club. In the center of a ring of men that were chanting and cheering was a humongous man and a slightly smaller but much more muscled man with amazing obsidian black wings that seemed to wander freely through second and third dimensions.

"Our king fights his most trusted generals to prove their worth on the battlefield. Plus, growing up Perseus was always…" The woman hesitated slightly, "And angry man. He had an insatiable lust for action. Until he was sent to mudguard. During that time we were kept updated on our future king. From being captured by a Goddess, to capturing said Goddesses' heart. Now months down the line you're to be our Queen." The young maiden explained as though it was just a casual conversation.

"And what, he still has the same lust for fighting that he used to?" Artemis asked her in pure shock.

"No milady. He has calmed down almost completely from what he used to be. I understand that we have you to thank for that. We are all Vikings by heart and blood, and we respect power, but we need a Queen that can keep our King in check. Lord Perseus is without a doubt one of the most powerful beings in the universe, his lust for fighting was quelled immediately when he met you." The maiden continued to explain.

"I guess we shall see how well I can perform my duties then." Artemis smiled.

"Perseus." She said loudly, the fight immediately stopped. The huge man looked brutally beaten and Percy was sweating slightly, but otherwise absolutely untouched.

"There are ladies present." She was initially addressing his toplessness, but soon found herself too engrossed in his rippling body to complain about it any further.

"That there are, but in my defense there weren't any ladies present when we began. Aside from this one." Percy pointed to his opponent and immediately the fighting grounds were turned upside down with the roar of laughter from the men. The huge fighter kneeled slowly.

"My lady. It is good that we have a King that jests so easily and comes down to fight with the men. It boosts morale greatly." He spoke with such respect that once again, Artemis was shocked by her people.

"Yes, he has a way with people it seems. He has even managed to get my father to like him." Artemis responded with a smile.

"My lord, is she referring to Greeks?" The big man asked, turning to Percy.

"She is indeed Ragnar, you know what that means do you not?" Percy turned with a grin. Ragnar stood up slowly and turned around to face each man in the barracks.

"We all know of the Greeks that birthed the Romans and in turn the Byzantines. Their Gods remained true and strong throughout the ages, like many of us. Our future Queen is Lady Artemis. Which means, that your future King SOMEHOW managed to get the proud and stubborn Zeus to not only like him, but agree to let him marry one of his maiden daughters. This is the King that you have pledged your eternities on!" Ragnar really knew how to get a crowd going, the men cheered at this with yet another uproar.

"Calm down men. I should take my leave, my Queen looks ready to hurt me for reasons I'm yet unaware of. Ragnar, remember what we spoke about, it's happening, and you will come to see my decision was made it good faith." Percy told him sternly.

"Yes my lord. I did not judge you when you made it, I was merely hesitant at first. I am often too proud to admit that I am wrong, and that was merely the case there. I look forwards to greeting your new generals." Ragnar nodded then bowed deeply to the both of them.

"Come my lady, if you have business in other realms we shall see you off." The maiden started to pull Artemis away.

"OK, but I still don't know your name?" Artemis prompted her.

"Yes you do." Percy told her, "You're the Queen, you know every one of your new subjects. It's just something that happens. Think about it for a moment and it will come to you." Percy explained. Artemis' face went blank for a few seconds.

"Oh, so I do. Thank you very much Jessica." Artemis said with a smile.

"Jessica isn't a very traditional name, you must be new age." Percy said with a frown. His head was tilted towards the Bifrost.

"Yes my lord. I am. I died in 1967." She explained.

"Ah. What did you do to earn passage to Valhalla?" He asked her. Before Percy's chariot that flew high in the sky people had to earn the right to be seen by Heimdallr.

"I died fighting my lord. I took down seven Veinyars before I fell." She explained.

"Ah, a warrior. I'm impressed, Veinyars are incredibly tough to kill." Percy nodded.

"Thank you my lord, it means a lot coming from someone such as yourself." She nodded.

"Well Jessica, it was a pleasure to speak with you today, but myself and my Queen have some business to attend to." Percy flicked his wrist and a fancy looked scroll appeared in each of his hands. "Please seek out my father and give him this one." He handed her one scroll.

"And seeing as you're a warrior I assume that you chose to fight for eternity?" He asked her casually.

"Of course my lord, it is our way." She answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Then please accept this gift for making sure Artemis didn't get lost for years in the kingdom." He gave her the other scroll.

"What is it my lord?" She looked confused as to why there was a second scroll.

"It is permission to leave Valhalla on my orders. You are to visit Olympus and ask for a God named Hephaestus. He owes me a favor after I inadvertently saved one of his forges. Tell him that I'm calling in that favor and that I wish for him to craft you a full set of armor and a weapon. Be careful though Jessica, the Gods of Olympus are incredibly proud and love formalities. So it's always Lord Hephaestus or whatever God you are speaking to." Percy nodded.

"Thank you my lord, I truly appreciate it, I shall go once I deliver this message to the Allfather." She nodded and bowed to them both.

"So where are we to go first?" Artemis followed Percy as he extended his still damaged wings. He would not be able to fly just yet.

"To your camp Artemis. I wish to introduce Batarius and speak privately to the three girls. Unless you are interested in hearing the propositions. Then we must visit Chaos' realm, for we still haven't done that. While there I will attempt to contact Selene and Galo. After that I must return to Armageddon. He has gone ahead with Kronos and they are attempting to gain alliance with Rhea." Percy explained.

"You're dealing with omnipotence very well." Artemis told him sarcastically.

"Thank you my love." He replied just as sarcastically which earned him a decent glare. They walked into a bright central room that overlooked many kingdoms. A tanned man sat in a throne in the center of the room they were in. A huge sword rested comfortably above the throne. He stood to greet them.

"My King and Queen." He kneeled before them.

"We aren't just yet Heimdallr. I appreciate how serious you take your duties and I would truly have no one else watching over my kingdom and the others, but I ask you that we remain on name basis." Percy spoke calmly and casually.

"As you wish lord Perseus." Heimdallr nodded.

"Not quite what I had meant, but that will have to do." Percy laughed. Artemis just smiled politely. This was a man that she actually respected, and she found herself having to call him a man mostly because of that fact that he had valiantly guarded this kingdom for longer than she had been alive.

"Where to my lord and lady?" He asked them.

"I would appreciate it if you could aim the Bifrost to take us close to the encampment filled with immortals. You pulled me from there before. Also, has Armageddon spoken to you yet?" Percy eyed the guardian wearily.

Heimdallr chuckled, "The psychopath? Yes. We exchanged some words. I trust I did not offend YOU my lord, but the fact that he is Greek, made it seem like a good idea. Or at least one that I can get away with." Heimdallr actually smiled.

"Do not fear. These are his people as much as mine, he would never harm them, or you. He respects you a great deal my friend. So jest as much as you like. But he spoke of the people I want to be granted access to the Bifrost yes?" Pecy turned serious once more.

"Yes my lord. I have identified the three that you would like. They are from the camp you wish to go now are they not?" Heimdallr asked.

"Yes they are. Thalia, Atalanta and Phoebe. Watch over me, I shall speak to all three of them privately once I get there. I will give them my blessing, you will know who it is. Thank you Heimdallr, when you're ready." Percy walked over to a big bridge that was ready to extend and held onto Artemis' arm tightly. Moments passed them before they were engulfed in a rainbow and were shot towards the earth. A second later they were standing in the hunter's camp. All around hunters were stunned before realizing what had happened.

"Ladies. I've decided to bring a new male to the hunt." Percy said bravely.

"Treachery!" Phoebe shouted, her bow drawn at Percy's face.

"I didn't say man, I said male." He explained quickly, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Elaborate." Thalia told him quickly, more fearful for Phoebe if she should incur the Norse's wrath.

"A wedding gift from Hades actually. The firstborn from Cerberus. Warning, he's massive. I've decided to keep him with you girls for when myself and Artemis aren't here. I know you're all very capable to defend yourselves but… This guy is just awesome." Percy laughed. They all eased off quickly and went back to their relaxed state.

"So where is he? I don't see any way for a child of Cerberus to hide, especially not out here." Thalia grinned.

"Yes, I shall summon him. Be warned, he's easily as big as Cerberus, and obviously a hellhound." Percy told them before gazing off into the distance.

"Batarius, come!" He ordered. A few seconds went past before the ground started to part and the two story hell hound bounded into view. Both of its heads appearing absolutely ecstatic.

"Hello boy." Percy grinned. The hellhound sat down, easily the length of the camp, and he whined happily as Percy pet one of his heads and scratching behind a humongous ear.

"It's name is Batarius?" Atalanta asked quickly with somewhat a sense of distaste.

"Yes, though Hades often called him Rufus, feel free to do the same. He answers to both names. Now, I actually have some business to attend to, so…" Percy started looking around, getting extremely side-tracked before looking at the sky. "Ah, there we go." He said as he grabbed a wooden chair that had fallen out of the sky.

"What the Hades?" Artemis questioned as she too looked towards the sky. A table came next that Percy caught and prevented from being smashed into oblivion before finally leaning over the table and catching another chair.

"There we go, much better. Thalia, come forwards." He announced. "Oh wait, hang on." He clicked his fingers and a fancy silver throne appeared right next to his shoddy wooden chair. Artemis came and sat down next to him, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek that most girls whistled at. Thalia sat down in the chair opposite them.

"Yes?" She asked him curiously.

"I have a proposition for you Thals." He started. She raised her eyebrow questioningly at Artemis who just shrugged but she donned a knowing smile.

"My armies grow, the people of my kingdom need leaders, they need generals. I need generals. Five to be exact. I am extending my offer to you. If you accept my offer, you'll be given access to the Bifrost, so that you can freely go to Asgard when you need to. I will also give you my blessing. See, I can do that as a God. You'll be an immense badass." Percy grinned wildly.

"Of course, I'd love to. I'd get a chance to best all of your sexist Vikings." Thalia smiled like that sentence was the best thing in the world.

"Actually Thalia, they're all very nice. The rumors and legends about the men of old are just that. There's no truth to them whatsoever." Artemis explained. Thalia's face fell somewhat.

"Oh well. Will I get wings?" She asked, her face once again just as hopeful. Percy sat back with a perplexed look on his face.

"Maybe." He said after a moment. He extended his hand and Thalia glowed lightning blue for a moment.

"You are hereby a general of my army and a leader of my people. Congratulations." Percy smiled. "Now if you please, go fetch Atalanta." Percy continued to make Atalanta and Phoebe both his generals and gave them his blessing which they both eagerly accepted. Funnily, they both asked about wings just as Thalia had. Percy now had to actually consider giving them wings. He wasn't certain that he could even do that, but he imaged that nothing was impossible for the power he had.

"Now that that is finished, onward to a place that only myself and Primordials can go." Percy smiled as he took Artemis' arm and the flashed out of the known realms and to the void.

**Line Break.**

The walls were black marble that shined magnificently. All of the shadows in the room gathered into one being. "Perseus!" Nyx shouted as she grabbed him in a hug that caused him great pain.

"OH, I'm so sorry!" She retracted herself quickly.

"It's ok, just my wings giving me some trouble." He admitted as he tugged at a lopsided feather.

"They're healing very slowly." He grumbled.

"Where is lady Chaos?" He asked casually.

"The throne room. She speaks with Aether, Hemera and Erebus. I was there until I recognized your aura. Let us go, they shall be waiting for us." Percy nodded and they all quickly navigated their way to the throne room.

"Perseus, finally you visit us." Chaos mused.

"Yes my lady. I apologize, after getting out of Tartarus it seems that I may have overlooked rest for a while. You know, getting crowned King was somewhat important. But now I am here. I have returned." Percy announced. Everyone looked unanimously happy with that revelation it seemed.

"That is indeed excellent news." Erebus commented in a complete deadpan. Artemis wasn't sure whether or not the God was often like this but she guessed that it was more than likely with the way nobody picked up on it.

"Indeed it is, my champion returns. He returns just to be crowned King of the Viking heavens then propose to Artemis the Goddess of the hunt, and didn't get turned into a jackalope. Truly, you continue to impress us." Chaos laughed lightly.

"Thank you lady Chaos. It is good to be back and see you all. I did come with some business to attend to though. Lady Hemera, might I be able to speak with Selene?" Percy asked, turning to the Goddess of the day.

"Of course Perseus. I shall fetch her at once, go about your business and I shall bring her to you." Hemera smiled as she flashed out of the palace.

"I am aware of your intentions Perseus, would you like me to fetch Galo?" Aether asked him. Percy thought about it briefly.

"No, it's not necessary Lord Aether. I am aware of his whereabouts and intend to go to Olympus anyway. Thank you though." Percy responded. Aether offered a smile and a nod before Artemis and Percy left the throne room.

"Where are we going now?" She asked curiously as they walked through corridors in the huge palace. They soon came to an exit and she found herself in the true vastness of the void. "My palace in this realm. I was granted one of those. I now have a palace on Earth, Chaos' realm, Olympus AND Asgard. Crazy." Percy laughed as they made their way through the city. Funnily enough all of the citizens of Chaos' realm were people and Gods that had faded, and not just from Greek culture, there were many that had been forgotten throughout the ages. Finally they arrived at Percy's palace before walking inside.

A few minutes later there came a knock at the door. "Come in." Percy shouted loud enough for them to hear. A few moments passed before Selene walked into the room that Percy and Artemis had chosen to lounge around in.

"You wished to speak with me my lord?" She asked him quickly. She wasn't too happy to be brought to Chaos' realm on short notice but she quickly got over it when she realized that it was Percy she was being brought to.

"Yes. With recent events the call for people is being sounded. I am the King of Asgard, and I offer you a place in my kingdom as a general of my armies. I also offer you my blessing." Percy explained. The conversation went a lot like it had with the other three.

"Will I get-" Selene began with an exited look on her face.

"Wings?" Percy cut in. Her face dropped slightly.

"Yeah, how did you know I was going to ask that?" She frowned.

"Because literally everyone else has asked me that. I'm still considering it. So that's it. If I decide to reward you with wings, I'll tell you. Thank you Selene." Percy sighed once he and Artemis were alone at last. He slumped down deeper into his chair and let his eyelids close. As it was, Artemis was curled up to him inside his still badly damaged wings.

"Wow, it's been a long day and we've only been up and about for a few hours." Artemis laughed.

"You mentioned that you wanted to visit Hylla at some point. We go to Olympus, find Athena and in turn Galo, offer him a position in your generals. Then go visit Hylla. I want to come with you when you recruit these Titans. I find myself wanting to spend as much time with you as possible Percy." Artemis told him. She suddenly straddled him, catching his attention fully.

"Artemis?" He questioned her, not entirely sure what was going on.

"Percy. I have decided that I want to break my vow for you. The hunters would understand, and like you said we can find some way to keep them around. We're getting married so it'll happen sooner or later." Artemis sounded more like she was pleading with Percy to agree with her rather than telling him.

"I know. What Apollo told me when I escaped Tartarus. It indirectly told me that you would be braking your view." Percy told her very cautiously.

"Did he give you a time frame?" She asked him with a tilted head.

"No. I don't need one, I will wait until you're ready." Percy responded. That was the right answer apparently as her lips locked with his for a few minutes.

"What did Apollo say?" Artemis tried desperately which just left Percy laughing.

"I can't tell you. Please just trust me, it almost made me as happy as the moment you agreed to marrying me." Percy smiled lovingly.

"Well, I guess if you won't tell me that I'll find out one day." She smiled back but eventually frowned.

"Percy, I didn't just tell you about my decision regarding my vow for no reason." She told him, the frown on her face made him feel uncomfortable.

"OK, so what's been eating you?" He asked her cautiously.

"I want a child Perseus." Those words rang through his mind. Alarms starting ringing in his ears.

"What like right now? Because if you're that desperate, then can we at least wait until we're in bed?" He asked her cheekily. She thumped his arm playfully.

"Not right now. But yes, soon. I want a child. And you're going to give me one whether you like it or not." She demanded.

"Yes ma'am." He laughed before kissing her again and pulling her into a tight embrace.

"You're my Queen now, that means that you're never escaping me." He whispered quietly.

"I'd have it no other way." She responded, running a circle into his chest with her finger.

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm remastering this so if you're new to this story and don't see an author's note like this, then you've gone past the point where I've remastered the chapters. Enjoy.**

**If you feel like supporting my other hobby, you can come and watch me play a load of games, often swearing like a sailor in the process. Check it out. RedThunder /channel/UCuR41yuScY68Z7r84rp0nZg **


	54. Chapter 54 - Trapped

**Chapter 54 - Trapped**

Percy had to be the one to flash them out of Chaos' realm because even major Gods of Olympus had very little power in the void and they could have ended up anywhere and if Artemis had on the off chance accidentally sent them to Asgard then the Bifrost would have obliterated the both of them because this place was the one realm beyond Heimdallr's watch.

They flashed down just outside the throne room. Many denizens of Olympus were always milling about the great heaven city. The two lovebirds decided to walk through Olympus to get to Athena's palace. They knew it was highly likely that she wasn't there but if you knock on a God's door, they will always answer the call. Then they could speak to her concerning Galo. Percy had recruited four out of the five generals that he wanted and that was about what he needed so even if Galo refused his offer, he'd still be much better off.

Eventually they managed to get to Athena's temple and Percy knocked loudly on the front door. It took a few moments before a flustered Athena answered the door, adjusting the collar on her blouse frantically.

"Hello? Yes?" She asked with brutal bluntness. Not even bothering to hide the fact that she was clearly busy and didn't like being disturbed. Percy grinned with a smug look of satisfaction.

"Hey Artemis, look what you've started. The other maiden daughter of Zeus is giving up her vow it seems." Percy grinned as he created a godlike cigar out of thin air. He could get away with stuff like that as the champion of Chaos.

Athena gave him a cold glare before clearing her throat. "I was merely conveying a sports project. One of my young children needed to get one up on an Apollo child and I saw fit to help them achieve that." Athena told them unsteadily.

"Yeah whatever. I'm betting five thousand drachma that it's Poseidon." Percy said with all of the seriousness that he could muster as he turned to look directly into Artemis' eyes, if just to reinforce the gravity of the situation.

"Wouldn't be surprised. If she was to break her vow for anyone I'd expect it to be Poseidon. They've had a very love hate relationship for centuries." Artemis explained, thinking that Percy was joking. He gave her a very estranged look.

"I'm not joking Artemis. Inherited knowledge of the universe and everything that's ever happened remember? That's right Athena, I know about that MRPH-" Percy was quickly silenced by Athena's hand but being the joker he was, he continued to talk like there was nothing stopping him. With a sigh Athena removed her hand. "-ICH begs the question, are you even still a maiden?" He asked her with a raised eyebrow. Artemis elbowed him in the ribs.

"That's very rude and personal." She hissed at him.

"Not if you'd heard my deductive reasoning but someone saw fit to silence me. It kinda took away the friendly edge I had purposely put on the conversation." He said as he threw his arms into the sky in defeat. He wouldn't be able to win against his bride to be.

"You apparently know everything, you tell me." Athena huffed with crossed arms.

"No, I said that I knew of everything that had happened. HAD. I can only remember the knowledge of the universe up until the point that I was made Chaos' champion, and you were indeed still at that point, but given your reaction I take it you're no longer said maiden." Percy smirked triumphantly.

Athena huffed, "You are lucky that you are no longer merely a demi-god Perseus." She told him with a glaring gaze.

"No you're right. I'm not a demi-god anymore. I'm the God king of Asgard and the Champion of Chaos. Much more prolific than a demi-god." Percy winked at the wisdom Goddess triumphantly yet again. The smugness was evidently rolling off of him because she only glared at him even harder.

"Is there a true reason that you're here?" Athena asked them, getting them back on track. Percy realigned himself and saw fit to tell Athena his trued purpose. "Yes, as a matter of fact there is. I have an army that is ever expanding with every death of a mortal Viking. There's more than you would think. And I need more generals to control my armies while I am away on business. I have already found my four others but I need to speak with Galo. Would you be so kind as to summon him for me?" Percy asked her politely. She raised an eyebrow at him briefly before shrugging and clicking her fingers. A topless madman appeared before them.

"Yes?" He asked them as casually as he could have in that situation. Percy turned to him.

"I need generals. You're a good fighter. No you can't have wings. Yes or no?" Percy asked him, keeping it short and to the point. He knew that anything other than a yes or no question for Galo may have sparked a long conversation about the ethics and philosophy of WHY he had an army.

"No. I'm afraid that I'm unstable to lead soldiers. And my research with Poseidon's lover is taxing." Galo smirked before disappearing before a sword impaled the spot where he had been stood. Percy doubled over with laughed while Artemis just looked at her sister with a disproving look.

"Really? Poseidon?" Was all she could say with a shake of her head. Athena sighed but it wasn't one of disproval towards her sister's reception of her recent love.

"He is different to what everyone else sees during meetings and such. Anyway, that is a private matter for another time. You have what you wanted Norse. Be gone now." Athena told them before she shut the door.

"Well that was certainly interesting. Onwards I guess." Artemis mumbled as they both continued about the day.

**Othrys.**

"Whoever is following me around with that bass drum can cut that shit out, right now!" Armageddon yelled loudly. He had gotten somewhat lost when following Kronos around the halls of the derelict Titan palace. He stopped when the bass drum stopped. Had that actually just worked? No matter. He quickly turned around to see if there was anyone behind him. Once he was satisfied he continued to stroll down the way he'd come.

Finally after what had seemed like hours he found Kronos sitting in an old crumpled throne. "There you are young one. Get lost did we?" Kronos mumbled slightly as he turned to face the God.

"Ever so slightly. So what did you need my help with anyway? As far as I understand half of the Titans are trapped in time. This is your domain so shouldn't you just, I don't know, un-freeze them?" Armageddon asked him incredulously. Kronos grumbled once again before standing.

"No, it is not that easy. It is their essence that is trapped in time. They were all tied directly to this palace. It is the Titan's version of Olympus. Even once this palace is restored, we shall have to reach each and every one of them and make them swear to the oath." Kronos explained. Armageddon sighed. There was far too little explosions mentioned in that sentence.

"If they refuse can I kill them?" He asked hopefully. Kronos eyed him wearily. "Even if I said no, I doubt I could stop you if I tried." Armageddon grinned before his face went blank and he faltered. Frozen on the spot. The Titan King seemed to notice this.

"Armageddon?" Kronos queried. Leaning out of his throne.

"Perseus had just left Artemis' camp. He freed a Titan of his own free will. But then…" Armageddon stopped again. Kronos was watching intently at this point. His focus solely on the outcome of what was happening.

"Which Titan?" Kronos pressed.

"Leto. He had just freed Leto but then the pulse happened. He is stuck and it's pulling me in. Kronos. Continue our work. Apollo will aide you further." Armageddon grunted before he hit the ground hard and faded through the floor.

**?**

"Oh look. You're finally here." Percy grunted. They were both floating in absolute darkness.

"What the fuck was that?" Armageddon groaned. The pain was unlike anything he'd ever experienced.

"I don't know. I truly don't. I cannot contact any Gods or even Chaos. We are very possibly outside the universe and… Wait, do you see that?" Perseus squinted his eyes towards a pinhead of light in the far distance.

"How could I not see that? It's the only source of light in this hellhole." Armageddon retorted angrily.

Suddenly they both felt themselves being pulled towards the light. "Oh for- NOT AGAIN!" Armageddon shouted angrily in angst as they were both sucked into the world below. A bright sun beamed in their eyes causing them to squint.

"We're falling." Armageddon noted.

"Yes, I realized." Perseus quipped.

"Why are we STILL falling?" Armageddon asked casually.

"Our wings are still broken." Armageddon just shrugged and disappeared in a flash. Percy knew where he had gone because immediately he felt so much stronger. He was whole once again.

'Use Yggdrasil and just fly.' Armageddon's voice was loud inside his mind.

"Gee, I would genius, but it's not on my wrist. Both Yggdrasil AND Baninir are FOR SOME REASON; stuck in stone in a field back in Asgard. I think it's something to do with what Hephaestus said." Percy responded. Armageddon appeared once again, this time his body just above Percy's.

"Well if that's the case, I'm using you to soften my landing." He grinned evilly.

"Like hell you are." Percy grunted as he tightening his body into an arrow and shot through the air towards what looked to be an island below them. One huge bang broke the silence that hung around the beautiful island. Then another signifying that Armageddon had arrived as well. A few moments had passed where neither one of them had felt like moving before they heard a voice that sounded sweeter than sugar.

"Impossible… There's never been two heroes… Not on Ogygia…"

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm remastering this so if you're new to this story and don't see an author's note like this, then you've gone past the point where I've remastered the chapters. Enjoy.**

**If you feel like supporting my other hobby, you can come and watch me play a load of games, often swearing like a sailor in the process. Check it out. RedThunder /channel/UCuR41yuScY68Z7r84rp0nZg **


	55. Chapter 55 - Leto

**Chapter 55 - Leto**

He accomplished so much today in in such a small amount of time while Armageddon was twatting around with Kronos on Othrys. What had they managed to achieve in this time? Armageddon had gotten lost and Kronos had rebuilt a grand total of three thrones. Dumbasses. Why did he think they could handle this on their own? That was something to think about fixing later, first he needed to ditch Artemis for an hour while he went to go and free a special Titan.

"Artemis. I need to reprimand a certain dumbass aspect and a Titan King." He explained as he grabbed her shoulder and flashed them both to the hunter's camp. By now there was no one that gave them strange looks when they appeared together, that's just what we did now.

"OK, how long will you be? I'm thinking of getting the girls to go on a new hunt. Maybe we'll track down Arion, that idiot horse." Artemis told him playfully. He just shrugged. He didn't care if they did or didn't but they may have to face the wrath of Poseidon if they did. Even worse, they would have to face the wrath of an angry daughter of Pluto who may well end up summoning an arhis of undead ghosts to her aid.

"Do what you will Artemis but think about the consequences if you ever actually do set your sights on rocket horse. Poseidon may be slightly annoyed and Hazel would be absolutely livid." He smiled at her before flashing away once again. The darkness that surrounded him was incredibly annoying. He tried to summon Yggdrasil and Baninir on a longshot but to his dismay, nothing new happened. He would need to pick up a new weapon somewhere, even if it was just a simple sword.

Being a God King he found that his power over absolutely everything had increased tenfold. He could sense immortals all around the world and in various different realms if he tried to sense them and home in on them. Leto. That was her name. A Titaness who was imprisoned along with her brethren when Zeus toppled Kronos. She was not a combatant nor did she fully support the Titans in their wars. She was the mother of his future wife and needed to be freed from her imprisonment.

He walked through the cave, silently. He had less and less trouble with monsters as time had gone by. He found himself thinking back on his life as he stalked the halls of that cave. He started out completely unaware of any of this world, running from what he thought was merely a pack of rabid dogs. Little did he know that actually they were steering him towards a Cyclops that was looking for a tasty half human snack. Strange things had been happening throughout his entire life. his mother always told him that if he ever found himself in a life or death situation, that he merely had to hold up his tattoo and shout for Odin. If only Percy had known the truth behind his so called 'mother'. She was a lovely woman, really she was, but she was the one who took care of him after his memories of Asgard had been temporarily blocked for his own safety.

He never saw the significance of it, he could have gotten around to prove his worth so much earlier in his life if they had never blocked his memories from him. She was never the religious type and he knew why. Because more of them were true rather than being false. She couldn't stick to just one set of beliefs knowing there were others out there, so she rejected them, all the way until she met his father. She knew who he was of course, but still she was defiant to the end. Percy had always thought that was why his father chose her to be the soul of the tree of life. Even long before she was born the roots of Yggdrasil were woven through her. And now a decade down the line, she had been watching over him constantly, even going so far as to reside part of her essence in his very own weapon, or that was what Hephaestus had done at least.

The cave opened up into what he could only describe as Christian hell. Honest to Gods, Hades had nothing on this place. He clicked his fingers and his black angelic wings sprouted from his back. He still had no armor because he haven't decided on what he wished it to be. Chaotic platinum perhaps, but made in such a way that reflects greatly not only on his Norse heritage and kingdoms but also that of his Greek aspect.

Standing on a floor of spikes and hot coals was one of the most beautiful women he'd ever seen. He used the term woman loosely because she was a Titan and in her true form. He had only ever seen a Titan using their true form once in his life. He of course know exactly what this was because of Chaos' knowledge. She must have easily been fifty feet tall. Around the same height as Gaea's gigantes.

His wings hadn't fully healed yet from having indestructible chaotic platinum threaded through them for two years but they were getting there. They would at least be able to protect his back somewhat. "Lady Leto I presume?" He announced loudly from where he was standing. Glancing around the cavern. What a shit hole. How long has she been down here?

"And who might you be? Obviously not a mortal. A demi-God is unlikely but you know me. Please explain yourself." She told him. Her small movements seemed to have caused huge amounts of discomfort.

"Of course my lady. But everything can be explained when you are no longer in pain. I have come to free you. Do you accept my help?" He projected his voice confidentially and truly.

"I would first at least know whom I am accepting the offer of aid from." She seemed weary of him. Almost as though the Gods would come and offer fake promises of freedom to the various Titans.

"My name is Perseus Jackson. I was once a demi-God but not of Greek origin. my father is Odin, the Allfather of Asgard. I am no longer a demi-God but now the God King of Asgard and Valhalla. The champion of Chaos. Do you accept his aid?" He asked her, unfolding his arms for effect. She seemed weary for an entire second before she said yes. Clicking his fingers lazily, she appeared at his side as a God sized woman.

"Come. Let us go into the mortal world and eat. They have some fine delicacies that I think you might like." He told her cheerfully before flashing us away yet again, this time to the city of Manhattan, right below Olympus. It didn't take him long to find a nice diner where they both walked straight into.

"Tell me everything." She explained quickly with wide eyes at the world around her. He did, he told her everything that had happened. He pressed a finger to her forehead and gave her all of the relevant memories and collective knowledge about what she wanted to know. She just stared at him with an estranged look on her face for quite some time.

"You and my daughter are in love?" Was the only thing she could ask.

"You know about me and Apollo partying in Portugal and the numerous other things. I left out my two years in Tartarus but you know literally everything else and that's what you can't believe?" He asked her with a bemused smile. "Yes, we are in love Leto, which is why I freed you first. You need to see your children my lady." He gave her another smile. She knew where the hunters camp was, and she could clearly see the sun beaming in the sky. Apollo was never too far away.

"Thank you Percy, thank you for everything!" She let a tear of joy fall down her face.

"Huh. You're the first being to naturally call me Percy." He frowned before the waitress came over.

"Yes, can we get our orders to go please?" He told her immediately. He felt a strange tugging in his gut.

"Percy, is something wrong?" Leto asked him with narrow eyes.

"Yes, I'm being summoned… Somewhere that I have no jurisdiction over. Leto, you must get to the hunters. Explain to Artemis that something is wrong. I will try to return as soon as possible. Get Apollo to seek out Armageddon." He told her with wide eyes.

"Who is Armageddon?" She asked.

"My Greek aspect. You know this, weren't you paying attention?" He asked her, his face starting to bead with sweat. The more he fought against it, the harder it became.

"Yes, but I was only really focusing on you and my daughter." She admitted with a shrug. The waitress came over again with their food and he clicked his fingers. She reappeared back behind the doors to the kitchen. Grabbing their food he stopped resisting the force behind him and found himself floating aimlessly in a dark void. Where the Hades was he now?

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm remastering this so if you're new to this story and don't see an author's note like this, then you've gone past the point where I've remastered the chapters. Enjoy.**

**If you feel like supporting his other hobby, you can come and watch me play a load of games, often swearing like a sailor in the process. Check it out. RedThunder /channel/UCuR41yuScY68Z7r84rp0nZg **


	56. Chapter 56 - Ogygia

**Chapter 56 - Ogygia**

"There's never been two heroes… Not on Ogygia." The sweet voice called out. Percy groaned as he got up out of the crater.

"That's probably because we aren't heroes sweet cheeks." Armageddon muttered as he too got up out of the crater that his body had caused.

"What do you mean? I'm always sent a hero. It's the Gods cruel way of punishing me. I'm always forced to face someone who can never truly stay here." The young girl explained with a sad frown.

"Well, like I said, we are not heroes." Armageddon carried on before looking around.

"Where are we?" Armageddon asked as he slowly walked over to Percy and fused straight into his body. Startling the young girl who looked incredibly frightened at them.

"Who are you? And what are you?" She queried quietly.

"I'm Percy Jackson. Son of Odin. I'm the King of Asgard. Future husband to Artemis. The other guy was my Greek aspect. Armageddon. He hasn't been given any domains yet." Percy explained. Though that was a lie. The fates had indeed given him a domain. It had happened in the company of just the fates and the big three Gods. Chaos and Odin knew from the start with their omnipotence.

Armageddon was the God of the Apocalypse.

"I see. So you're a God that's been sent to Ogygia by the other Gods? What purpose does this serve?" She asked, almost as if she was rambling to herself.

'She might be insane. Can you feel the barrier around this island? The immortality is held within. Think about how long she's been here alone, facing rejection constantly. Just saying in case she tries to stab you.' Armageddon told Percy inside their mind. Percy almost chuckled at that, but there was a bigger question at hand. Who had pulled them in?

"Heimdallr? Can you see us?" Percy shouted towards the sky. There was a response but it was numb and feeble. This place was under Heimdallr's gaze but it was weak, there was no way that the Bifrost could be opened up to this island.

"It is weak Heimdallr. We will find our own way out my friend!" He told the guardian of heaven before turning back to the island.

"Your name is Calypso is it not?" Percy asked her casually. There wasn't much he didn't know now because of the knowledge that Chaos had given him. She nodded weakly.

"It is." She confirmed quietly.

"We must break through this place. I was not taken here by my own choice. Something very powerful has brought me here." Percy continued to ramble. He clicked his fingers and the obsidian black wings sprouted from his back now fully repaired. They spread themselves out with a satisfying stretch before resting once again on his back and the high part of his legs.

"They're beautiful." Calypso told him casually.

"Yeah, but they have a mind of their own and it's gotten me into trouble before unfortunately." Percy sucked his teeth as he said that, still gazing off into the distance like a scorned child. Luke suddenly came to mind and Percy had to resist the chance to laugh out loud at the resounding memory of his wings slapping the Greek demi-God around inside the headquarters of the Amazons right after he had disposed of Otrera.

"Right, onto the bigger questions. Who or what could be powerful enough to force us into a domain? We can't even access the void at the moment." Percy asked as he suddenly took long strides away from the two smoldering craters of sand that had glazed over into glass from the heat of their impact.

'Can we not simply try to force our way out of here?' Armageddon's voice rang around inside Percy's head. Percy considered it. If Armageddon used up enough of his apocalyptic energy trying to escape the forced barrier on the island, then perhaps the end result would be less dramatic. But he quickly pushed that thought away. He could not tamper with things as volatile as that. Odin had suggestion letting the situation play out as it should and handle it accordingly. Chaos had been very busy recently, she hadn't been very responsive to anything. Percy wondered whether or not there had been other issues that he should be attending to. If that was the case then surely Chaos' supreme power could summon him to whatever cause was present, right?

**Line Break**

Artemis had just gotten back to her hunters as they were packing up the camp to move to a new location. Percy would be able to find them later. As she was thinking about her fiancé she couldn't help but marvel at how powerful he was and how many titles he had. He was not only the guardian of her hunt, but pretty much the God of the hunt alongside her. He was once a demi-god but had since ascended to God status. The King of Asgard and Valhalla, the champion of Chaos. The 'Eternal Knight' of Nyx herself. She couldn't even remember half of his other titles.

Thalia was sharpening her spear for the next time she was allowed to spar with Percy. She was determined to find some way to get the lightning through to hurt him. It was all in good fun, but as she was sharpening her spear, she heard something, Batarius had reared up like a cat ready to strike and was growling maliciously at a shadow striding towards the clearing that their camp was in. Artemis caught sight of this as well. She placed her hand on Batarius' huge mane and he calmed immediately. She had that effect on things recently. The shadows cleared revealing the Titaness Leto.

"Mother…" Artemis whispered coarsely. Leto nodded sadly, "Hello Artemis." The Titaness managed. She couldn't help but feel a pang of remorse because here she was on a social call when Perseus had been sucked into another realm.

"How?" Artemis' was being hardly articulate but that wasn't her fault, it was her mother's fault. The last she'd seen of her mother was when Zeus had imprisoned her falsely.

"Artemis we can go through the formalities later. We need to talk about Perseus. He was the one that came to me in my prison. He freed me first because of your involvement. I'm pleased that I have a son in law and hopefully some grandchildren, but right now Perseus is trapped. By who or what, I truly could not say, but he is and we need to do what we can to help them. I have not sworn the oath that your father wants me to just yet, so let us go to Olympus my daughter." LEto smiled once more as Artemis nodded and clicked her fingers. With her new droves of absolute power she effortlessly flashed herself and her mother into the throne room then summoned each of the Olympians.

"What is the meaning of this Artemis? And where has Perseus gone off to? We cannot sense his energy." Zeus frowned as he examined the floor gormlessly.

"He freed Leto first. She needs to swear the oath that Kronos swore. Perseus is trapped and we do not know where." Artemis told them. She did not feel anything past a frown coming on because of their direct involvement in being both the king and Queen of Asgard, she knew for a fact that he was alright.

"So be it. Leto, swear your loyalty to Olympus and that you will never rise against us." Zeus thundered. Leto nodded and swore it on the Styx. A moment passed before Poseidon leaned over.

"Brother, I can sense Perseus' energy. I looked at Ogygia on a hunch. That island has always been indifferent to us. He has been pulled into it and we've been blocked by something." Poseidon whispered.

"You are all dismissed." Zeus told them. Artemis stayed, Hades stayed and Poseidon had remained seated.

"Is there any way at all that we can communicate with him?" Hades pondered. Artemis nodded numbly.

"Heimdallr, I require your assistance." Artemis spoke out softly. A rainbow had penetrated the throne room and there stood the gleaming figure of the guardian of Asgard.

"Lady Artemis." Heimdallr kneeled straight away, "How may I be of use to you for today your highness?" He asked her again. There were very few people that Heimdallr genuinely liked to serve. Odin, Frigga, Perseus and Artemis. There were a select few others as well but not many.

"Have you been able to contact Percy?" She asked him straight away.

"Hardly." He scoffed as he gazed over towards the sky, "I managed to open a very feeble communication to that horrible little island. But I have been actively blocked from the island. Perseus told me that they would find their own way out of there. I could not open the Bifrost to them." Heimdallr told her with an angry tone to his voice.

"They?" Poseidon asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Aye. That walking disaster is with him as well." Heimdallr looked even more displaced as before.

"Who? Armageddon?" Heimdallr actually sucked his teeth at the mention of the Greek aspect of his king.

"Well at least we know that they are fine. Let us disperse. Perseus will get out by his own terms." Zeus told them and each of them left for their respective palaces. For Artemis though, she returned to the hunt, where her mother and brother were waiting. Apollo was actively being hunted down by Batarius for being male. Artemis' mind wandered over to where her future husband was. What could possibly be powerful enough to hold HIM there?

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm remastering this so if you're new to this story and don't see an author's note like this, then you've gone past the point where I've remastered the chapters. Enjoy.**

**If you feel like supporting his other hobby, you can come and watch me play a load of games, often swearing like a sailor in the process. Check it out. RedThunder /channel/UCuR41yuScY68Z7r84rp0nZg **


	57. Chapter 57 - The Horsemen Arrive

**Chapter 57 – The Horsemen Arrive**

"AH!" Percy shouted as he felt a sudden explosion of power somewhere overhead. Calypso looked up at him in surprise, unable to sense power like he could.

"What is it Percy?" She asked him absolutely oblivious of any danger presented to them. Percy was transfixed with the sky, his body went rigid in straight tension.

"Four beings… All at least as strong as... At least as strong as an insane demi-primordial I know." Percy grunted, "And I don't think they're friendly." Percy told her.

"HEIMDALLR! OPEN THE BIFROST RIGHT NOW!" Percy bellowed at the sky. The rainbow bridge opened up but it was weak, only one person could get through in time. "Go! Once you get to my kingdom ask Heimdallr to summon Artemis. Tell them what has happened. I think your home may be destroyed very soon." Percy explained to Calypso rapidly.

"But I cannot leave. My curse keeps me here!" Calypso told him. She was scared, and it was obvious.

"I am the King of Asgard, I lift your curse, now GO!" Percy was becoming desperate. She nodded weakly before disappearing along with the newly opened rainbow bridge. The God King glowed bright and split into two separate aspects. Both having specialty power in different areas of combat.

"What the fuck is that!?" Armageddon shouted in angst as he felt the unholy powers descending upon them. Percy was silent as he too looked towards the sky. Both Gods instinctively went to reach for Yggdrasil but it wasn't there. This was sure to be an incredibly painful battle if they were to fight without weapons.

Four blazing comets blasted into view above the island. "What the shit?" Armageddon started to laugh. Meteors were being used as a means of transport. Within seconds the four meteors hit the island, each blazing with a different color of fire. Out of those fires stepped four different beings each with incredible droves of power just rolling off of them in waves.

"Sorry, we don't have time for cold callers." Percy chuckled from across the island beach where the confrontation was about to go down. The four figures emerged, three men and one woman.

"We are the four horsemen of the apocalypse." One of them spoke up quickly. His skin was pale but muscled and his voice held a certain gravely tone. These guys were not to be taken lightly and both aspects of Percy knew that straight away.

"War." The one on the far left said loudly. The order continued to flow until they had all been anointed.

"Death." The man who had spoken first of all.

"Famine." The woman who looked equally as dangerous as the first two.

"Conquest." The final one spoke up. He seemed to be very Apollo like, and Percy knew that if they were ever normal beings, then 'Apollo' would have been the personality type for Conquest.

"Oh that's nice. What the fuck do you want? Are you the ones who pulled us here?" Armageddon asked them with brutally malicious tones.

"Yes. We have our orders. You two are the only ones who stand in our master's way." War explained. He was big, bigger than the rest of them, and had muscles that seemed endless in strength. These beings were chosen for their namesakes.

"You. Riders of the apocalypse. If you are who you say you are then you clearly know of who we are. Or did you jump into this fight blind?" Armageddon grinned for the first time since being pulled into Ogygia.

"We know that he is the son of Odin. A God, and recently the King of Asgard." Famine explained casually. She had two whips on her thighs, whereas Death had a scythe almost as large as Percy. War had two broad swords on his back and Conquest had a large war glaive, but also two hefty looking guns on his thighs. These beings were armed for bear.

"And you are his Greek aspect." Famine continued, though the way she said it made him sure that they didn't really know who he was. His smile broadened that much more.

"I am Armageddon, the God of the apocalypse." He told them. An eerie silence fell over them as the horsemen glanced at each other as if making a decision.

"We have decided that despite your domain being over our balance of all things, that you must not stand in the way of our master. The time has come, to release the apocalypse." Death told them. It was almost as if the pale rider was the judge, jury and the executioner but just as he lifted his scythe out of the ground two flashes appeared behind the Norse and Greek God.

"Am I too late to join the fight?" They heard the familiar voice of a certain insane primordial. Galo and Selene had found a way to get to Ogygia. There was a look of disdain on the Horsemen's faces.

"Hello brothers. It's been a long time hasn't it?" Galo asked them. His long red leather coat looked as brutally like blood as ever.

"What do you mean, brothers? Are they also children of Aether and Erebus?" Percy looked on with a serious look on his face.

"No, they are children of every Primordials power, birthed directly by Chaos. The horsemen are children of Chaos, but also siblings to each of us, or so it's said." Selene told them. She looked disgusted at the horsemen.

"Quite. We are not Gods, Titans or Primordials. We are simply the four horsemen, and our duties cannot wait any longer." Conquest looked angry at the intrusion of their private moment. The combined powers of ever Primordial? Percy highly doubted that they could take them on if that was true. But combined as one being, he and Armageddon made the second most powerful being in the universe, second only to Chaos herself. If Percy stayed as one being while fighting these guys though, they might awaken the dark power in Armageddon and force the apocalypse too early.

It was a risk that had to be taken. Percy clicked his fingers and they became one. Lightning clouds started to build up around the island. Selene glowed brighter than ever before and Galo was engulfed in black shadows that seemed to also give off light. Illuminating his multiple personalities, they all knew that the insane, significantly more powerful side of Galo was coming out to play.

"So what are we waiting for; the apocalypse?" Percy grinned as he charged head on straight into the horsemen of legend.

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm remastering this so if you're new to this story and don't see an author's note like this, then you've gone past the point where I've remastered the chapters. Enjoy.**

**If you feel like supporting his other hobby, you can come and watch me play a load of games, often swearing like a sailor in the process. Check it out. RedThunder /channel/UCuR41yuScY68Z7r84rp0nZg **


	58. Chapter 58 - Black Lightning

**Chapter 58 – Black Lightning**

The evened-out battle had begun, except it was anything but even. These horsemen, these long forgotten Primordial Gods of the apocalypse were all based at a power level around the Primordials themselves, which to other people might have seemed like a lot, but to Percy, it really wasn't. The son of Odin was leagues ahead of everyone else, his power multiplying every day. The only being strong enough to stop Percy was Armageddon when they were separated and Chaos itself.

Galo was having a fun time going toe to toe with War who towered over everyone, even Kronos in his mortal form. And Kronos was easily seven feet tall as a mortal. Percy chuckled as he easily ducked away from the dual scythes that Death was swinging in a flurry of blinding speeds. None of them were strong enough to even scratch Percy's skin however, let alone damage him to the point of releasing his control over Armageddon. A sudden thought had struck him; these horsemen had their direct domain of power residing in the one thing that everyone was trying to prevent. Armageddon's release.

These horsemen had specifically brought Percy here so that they could do their master's will through releasing the apocalypse. He tried to break away from the fight but it seemed that the horsemen could read his mind as Famine furiously whipped at Selene's neck and paralyzed her from the fight. Conquest quickly strode over to War and did the same with Galo, except Percy wasn't completely sure that Galo was even still alive. Immortal of course, but currently he looked pretty unable to help the fight.

Percy jumped and kicked Death in the face before backing away. Famine smirked, like she knew something that Percy didn't. "Something funny?" He asked her casually.

"Just that you figured out our plan. And you must have figured out that we were playing with you and your friends. I mean really? Four Primordials and you really think that we'd be driven back that easily? Pathetic. You're supposed to be mother's chosen." Famine sneered spitefully at Percy. He realized that they were all about to monologue, so he quickly kneeled.

'Why are you kneeling dumbass? Just fuck them up already!' Armageddon argued inside his mind. He had a plan of course. He would release Armageddon and pretend that he was unleashing the apocalypse, knowing full well that these horsemen would only watch as their 'master' plan unfolded perfectly. Little did they know that Percy planned to have Selene join in, and what was better than a lightning storm and ridiculous amounts of light? Only a rainbow bridge would be able to prosper from that. The connection to Asgard ever stronger with one of Percy's generals on Ogygia with them.

'We're going to fight. You me, and Selene. A thunder storm mixed with the powers of light. Heimdallr can open the Bifrost immediately, and we'll all escape.' Percy responded. There was a slight hesitation in Armageddon's response, but it was there.

'And if we fail?' A brief silence happened because Percy truly didn't know what to tell him.

"If you fail." Conquest began. Percy cursed himself for forgetting that they could read his mind empathetically. "Then we shall release the apocalypse as planned, and you two will be consumed within your own rage. It was a decent plan son of Odin, truly, it was. But you done goofed." Conquest grinned wickedly. Percy realized that this was his last chance to avert the impending doom on everything.

"You know. You remind me of a few Gods. You've got that Apollo attitude about you, and your personality just has Aether written all over it." Percy grinned as he stood once more and summoned an ethereal longsword. It was just a standard longsword with the exception being that it was made entirely from purple and black vapor. It was beautiful, a final gift from the big three Gods of the Olympian council. It had every element of combat that Percy was able to wield. An emblem that depicted Yggdrasil lay engraved on the hilt of the sword with the dead center of the blade made from folded lightning bolts. The personified rage of the seas was engraved on the tip of the blade and the hellfire of Hades was the base of the sword. The world trembled in awe at the destructive capabilities of this one sword. Just above the hilt was the word 'Triam'. It was a shame that only Percy could see the true details hidden beneath the shrouds of vapor that the creation brought with it. He couldn't just summon things out of nowhere to their full extent, not with that level of ease.

"Boy I wish we could just kill you right now, but the boss man says that we have to release Armageddon out of his little cage you've set up." Conquest sucked his teeth.

"Try as hard as you want, you'll not survive a fight against me." Percy told them all seriously. A very dark cloud had begun to stir across the island. He lazily lifted his sword to the sky to receive the lightning that he had brewed but instead of a white gold slash of energy. A black lightning bolt struck Percy dead on and engulfed him in this new energy. He'd never felt anything like it and it was alien to him until he felt the calming tone of Chaos' voice.

"Sorry I'm late Perseus, I got caught up having this armor made for you. It's Chaotic Platinum like your old set, except I think you'll enjoy this new set more. It was crafted by three different sources. Forged by Hephaestus. Tempered by Wayland, your Norse God of the forge and finally it was enchanted by me. This is THE most damage resistant set of armor in the universe, use it well my champion." Chaos voice erupted from the heavens. That lady spoilt Percy rotten. Looking around himself he noticed just how improved this set was. His wings fit elegantly into the armor pieces.

"Like a glove." Percy mused. This time, the Chaotic Platinum had been tempered and colored midnight black and had a reflective sheen to it, projecting an illuminating black light all around him. He looked more prepared for the role of Thanatos than the horsemen of Death did.

"Try and start the apocalypse now punks." Percy told them as the very power armor-esque helmet slid down over his face. The metal skull telling people of what was to come if they faced him.

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm remastering this so if you're new to this story and don't see an author's note like this, then you've gone past the point where I've remastered the chapters. Enjoy.**

**If you feel like supporting his other hobby, you can come and watch me play a load of games, often swearing like a sailor in the process. Check it out. RedThunder /channel/UCuR41yuScY68Z7r84rp0nZg **


	59. Chapter 59 - The Apocalypse

**Chapter 59 – The Apocalypse**

The battle fought was long and tough, but soon enough the four Primordial horsemen were starting to see some results. They had come armed for bear, but against Perseus Jackson, the son of Odin, it had not been enough. They were down to their last resort.

"Enough!" Death screamed in defiance, "WE ARE THE FOUR HORSEMEN OF THE APOCALYPSE, AND WE COMMAND IT TO REIGN JUDGEMENT UPON THE EARTH!" They all shouted in perfect synchronization.

'Huh, creepy shi- ARGH!' Armageddon screamed, his mind no longer his own. His true domain raging through his body. The apocalypse was nigh. Percy retracted his God killer sword and fell to his knees in the soft sand of Ogygia. His body unable to comprehend what his mind was going through. The body had shut down temporarily while the two colossal forces battled for dominance inside that head of theirs.

"Yes! Let him takeover Perseus. Let the apocalypse roam free!" The voice of one of the horsemen echoed through his mind. He no longer cared who it was, because they weren't even there anymore. All that remained was the brutally beaten body of Galo and the paralyzed form of Selene. Kneeling in the sand was a highly armored God. His body was still and his mind in uproar. Armageddon was rapidly gaining dominance and forcing Percy to remain the voice inside. Was this the end of his days all along? Was this what was to happen?

"Perseus, fight it!" Who's voice was that? A weak and feeble attempt to lift the head was made and soon the armor retracted, revealing the face. But it was not Perseus. Selene tried desperately to bring him back out.

"My name is not Perseus." He responded as he backhanded Hemera's daughter so hard that she crashed through Calypso's home. Ogygia was about to burn to the ground. With one last movement, Selene grabbed Galo and flashed out of there. The Gods had to be told. Armageddon was lose and the apocalypse was at their front door.

**Line Break**

"Rufus, bite him again!" Phoebe giggled as the gargantuan dog rapidly hunted down a terrified Apollo before clamping down on the God's behind.

"Artemis, call your guard dog off." Leto whispered quickly. Artemis pulled herself away from her distant gaze and snapped her fingers. Batarius quickly looked at her with both heads before diving into the ground and shadow walking away from them.

"What is wrong sis?" Apollo asked as he finally was granted a breather from being a God sized dog toy for the son of Cerberus.

"Perseus had been pulled onto Ogygia against his will. The problem is, what could possibly be strong enough to summon him somewhere against his will? He is the second most powerful being in the universe and I'm fairly certain that he is quickly going to overtake Chaos on that mantle. Only when she is fully awake would she be stronger than him." Artemis reasoned. Her logic was solid and Apollo sighed. It always hurt when he had to try this.

"I will look into it for you, but only to reassure you that everything is fine." He told her as he sat up and assumed a meditating pose. The sweat beads started to form from focusing that hard on such a small place. Suddenly his eyes snapped open and he jumped up.

"Olympus, now!" He demanded as his body turned into a ball of fire that went straight to the city of the Gods.

Once there Artemis looked around in horror. Selene was on her knees bleeding all over her left side. Galo was slumped against the marble floor of the throne room completely unconscious. What could possibly do this much damage to the two Primordials?

"It's Percy! He's out of control. That time has come already. Armageddon is on a rampage. Currently burning Ogygia down. He will not take long to escape that island and come here. A central hub of godly energies. He needs to fight for as long as he can. Maybe if we can access the void we can isolate him." Selene reasoned.

"Apollo heal her." Zeus ordered. The sun God nodded and splayed his hands before calmly working over her left side. His focus so intense that he didn't even bother making a joke or giving her a wink. He just healed her and carried on with focusing on Ogygia. The situation as bad.

"I can stop this." Artemis told them confidently. Inside she didn't feel as confident but she had a plan, and she hoped to hell that it worked. If she could get through to Perseus then she knew for a fact that she could calm him down. Take him back to Asgard and once there he would be back in power. Armageddon was severely limited in what he could do once in Asgard.

"Come Apollo. I'll need your help. Bring the sun chariot to my camp. Selene, you're needed as well." Artemis told her quickly. The daughter of day nodded and they all left for Artemis' camp.

"What's this plan of your then?" Apollo asked her quickly. The Maserati had been extended to have an extra row of seats.

"Selene. Get in and brace up. Thalia, Phoebe, Atalanta! I need you!" Artemis shouted towards the ground. A few seconds later they were all brought straight into the sun chariot.

"How?" Thalia began in shock, her face emulated Apollo's perfectly.

"You are four of Percy's five generals, and that makes me your Queen. Basically, Armageddon has been untimely pushed into his full apocalypse mode. My plan is simple. With Odin's assistance we're going to transport all of our armies into the void where Chaos can keep us contained. To avoid Armageddon actually causing any damage, he needs to fight off the negative energies that the horsemen had put into him. We will bring over our warriors whom if killed in the void will simply reform immediately in Valhalla. We can pull this off. Apollo, to Asgard. Heimdallr, open the Bifrost, we're coming in hot!" Artemis demanded from the front seat of the sun chariot. Apollo just shrugged before accelerating into the newly opened rainbow bridge.

The plan was simple. Isolate Armageddon in the void, have the five Viking armies fight until Amageddon was weak enough for Perseus to pull through with the reasoning voice of Artemis. She so desperately needed Perseus to pull through this one, for her. She needed to tell him the news.

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm remastering this so if you're new to this story and don't see an author's note like this, then you've gone past the point where I've remastered the chapters. Enjoy.**

**If you feel like supporting his other hobby, you can come and watch me play a load of games, often swearing like a sailor in the process. Check it out. RedThunder /channel/UCuR41yuScY68Z7r84rp0nZg **


	60. Chapter 60 - The Beginning Of The End

**Chapter 60 – The Beginning Of The End**

Artemis was deep in thought. Her people knew what the situation was, it was now her time to keep the armies in check and focused. Today they would fight their King, and today they would save his life.

"Heimdallr, lock the bifrost from everything until told otherwise. Selene, go and find Ragnar, tell him what is happening. You two are to rally the generals. Girls, follow Selene, she knows what to do. You'll be leading armies today, armies of men, do not let your deep seated hatred get in the way of what you must achieve today. Apollo, return to Olympus, tell them what is going on." Artemis demanded, with another quick nod she flashed into the halls of Valhalla. A moment later and someone that she never expected to see was kneeling in front of her.

"My lady." Thor said with respect.

"No need to bow, you are still royal blood and I guess now my brother in law. Where is your father?" Artemis asked quickly, rushing down the halls at full speed, she never expected it but Thor was right besides her striding with incredible ease. These Vikings had some extreme physical conditioning.

"He awaits you in the throne room. Be swift your highness. I shall lead your armies today, commanding the generals along the battlefield. I doubt I can stand against Perseus' might, but I will personally start the fight. I understand he needs to release himself of a certain type of energy?" Thor boomed, his hammer was a lot bigger than what the modern day mortals depicted it as, but he still held it effortlessly in one hand, a well-balanced sword in the other.

Indeed, only Chaos can allow us to proceed to her realm, that is where Armageddon has been taken to. Our fallen warriors will immediately find themselves reformed in the halls of Valhalla should they have an unfortunate experience on the battle field." Artemis told him. Thor chuckled before leaving. As Artemis swung around the corner of the hallway she was face to face with the Allfather.

"Artemis, calm yourself. The situation is not as bad as your expect. Perseus was prepared, he and Armageddon had been going over contingency plans, this will go much smoother than you expect. Lead the way our Queen, we shall follow you into battle today." Odin beamed. His staff turned into an immense lance and a shield formed around his arm.

"Odin, do not be foolish, you could be seriously harmed if you fight Perseus. Let Thor and Ragnar handle it." Frigga told him sternly.

"I am sorry my love, but since he was but a boy we have both eagerly awaited this day. He will prove a great challenge. To war Lady Artemis." Odin commented. They each nodded and flashed out.

**Line Break**

In the void, there was silence, but only because in the void, Chaos was in control, and while she could not directly help Perseus and Armageddon, she could isolate them. And inside that little isolated area, there was not silence at all. There was a scream of rage that would have echoed around the universe for all of time and eternity. A scream of rage and anguish, the apocalypse was delayed and that made it even angrier.

And then, once the screaming was done, there was an armored figure donned all in black chaotic platinum, accompanied by a set of angry black wings, whom stood in complete silence. The bubble of isolation easily visible to him. He extended his arm and formed a gun from his fingers, "Bang, bang." He spoke loudly. Immediately a black energy erupted from his extended finger and shot towards the barrier, shattering against it, yet no damage had been done.

Another internal power struggle had gone down before anything interesting had happened in the void. A bright light had erupted at the edge of the void. A loud sound of thunder cracking overhead was audible throughout the void.

"Brother!" A booming voice caught Armageddon's attention before a hammer smashed through his helmet and took him off his feet.

"I have no brother!" Armageddon answered with a fist striking out at the offender. He caught Thor in the jaw and dropped him like a sack of potatoes before picking him up by the foot and swinging him out of his line of sight. Another series of small crackling sounds caught the God of the Apocalypse's attention. Something seemed familiar. A silver chariot led by a beautiful woman. A huge golden horse with an elderly man on it and… Vikings? Vikings everywhere. What was going on?

"This is more like it!" Armageddon shouted, not caring who these people might be, all he cared about was destroying them, each and every person before him needed to die painfully. The Apocalypse wasn't fair, and neither was he. This was what judgment was about, if they fought against a God, then they were clearly stupid enough to throw away their lives.

"All archers; loose!" Artemis demanded, half of the army glowed a brilliant silver for a split second. Armageddon sized up the incoming volley of arrows, they had obviously been blessed by whoever the silver commander was. That could prove to be quite painful, he couldn't afford to be caught out by that, instead he decided to eradicate the problem at it's source, the little moonbeam herself. He covered the distance in a half second before he had his palm outstretched and facing the Goddess. A bubbling energy snaked it's way around his arm and into a building orb in his hand. Another second and she would be faded from all existence with no trace of who she is.

"No!" Odin shouted in defiance a lance came down with brutal speed and hit Armageddon in the arm, saving Artemis from an untimely fate. Perseus managed to break through for a very short amount of time, taking his helmet off and shouting, "Sorry in advance!" Before Armageddon came back, that purple streak in his otherwise raven hair was a clear indication of who was in control.

"Stop this at once Armageddon! I do not for a single moment believe that you would destroy your future wife!" Odin announced. He was creating time for the five armies to engulf Armageddon's position entirely.

"My… Wife?" Armageddon's voice was strained between his own enraged one and Perseus/Armageddon's normal state. It was working.

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm remastering this so if you're new to this story and don't see an author's note like this, then you've gone past the point where I've remastered the chapters. Enjoy.**

**If you feel like supporting his other hobby, you can come and watch me play a load of games, often swearing like a sailor in the process. Check it out. RedThunder /channel/UCuR41yuScY68Z7r84rp0nZg **


	61. Chapter 61 - The End Of The End

**Chapter 61 – The End Of The End**

**The Void **

"You cannot expect me to believe that you would destroy your loved ones!" Odin's wrath was building. He had tried desperately to get through to Perseus and calm Armageddon down, but the simple fact remained that with all of the chaos around them, the God of the Apocalypse was just being pushed further into an insatiable blood lust. Now it was Artemis' turn to bring him back to who he needed to be.

"Percy listen to me!" She shouted; her chariot rose high into the air, beckoning the God to join her on even ground. Slowly but surely the God rose above the ground. The powerful midnight black wings shone throughout the void. The empowering black armor covered his body completely save for the helmet that Perseus had savagely ripped off in an attempt to get through on his own terms.

"My name is not Percy." Armageddon's voice came out as nothing more than a simple whisper at this point. He was shocked beyond belief that someone could be so powerful, that someone could have such a magnificent power over an individual, but here he was, shocked by her beauty and soothing voice. He'd heard it for all of his immortal life, and at the important part of his mortal life as well. When the darkness covered his eyes and the blood lust came back, there was always a constant ring of soothing that couldn't quite take over, something that remained constant and refused to give up. Could it have been this very silver eyed Goddess before him.

"Aphrodite? No that's not right, what was her name?" Armageddon uttered in a confused flurry. Artemis pouted briefly before realizing that the Armageddon before her was simply not the annoying Greek aspect of her soon to be husband, but a very confused God that knew nothing of what he used to be. This was a man that was trying to match her very own beauty to what he knew of the Gods, and even in the state that he didn't know who she was, he thought that she was as beautiful as the Goddess of love.

"Athena? No, not nearly as annoying. Silver, think of silver, comeon!" He argued with himself, racking his brains, making himself seem far more insane that even Galo had managed. Artemis looked on in hope, hope that her fiancé could break through the hold that had been put over him. Suddenly the weary eyed God looked up.

"Artemis…" The champion of Chaos whispered before the purple streak faded from his hair and the black armored figure fell from the sky. Without grace he smashed right into the ground and created a crater of impressive size.

Artemis let out a breath that she didn't know she had been holding. Finally she had been able to break through to him. Honestly she expected that it was going to take her an incredible amount of persuading and soothing him through the anger before he finally calmed himself. She never knew that he was capable of erasing immortals from existence. That had put an entirely new edge on things, but what had she been expecting? He was after all, the God of the Apocalypse.

The four riders would not have taken such an interest in him if he was not as truly powerful as he had shown himself to be today. With a sigh, Artemis dropped gracefully from her chariot and came to a stop right above the precipice of the crater that Perseus' defeated body lay in. The armor had recalled itself and revealed a strikingly handsome King of Asgard. His raven hair was swept back and his eyes were dim and weary but somehow still glowed with an incredible sea green tinge to them.

With a sigh Artemis decided to investigate him more thoroughly. As she got closer she could see the physical heat rising from his skin before it rescinded then rose again. He was venting all of that anger and frustration that had come along with him when he was forced into this state of array. The Apocalypse was a taxing thing, even to a God, but mankind was not yet ready to be judged, not until they were on even ground with their Gods and heavens.

Artemis knew that this was just the start of things though. The Fallen Angel would never get a break in his immortal life until they ripped out the trouble at it's source. The Four Horsemen, they were their next objective and after that they would finally trace the being responsible for all of this carnage. Who could possibly have such a hatred that they would want Perseus to destroy their world?

"Perseus, can you hear me?" Artemis' voice was incredibly timid, but given the situation she had a right to be. He was barely able to lift his head. He been fighting them all physically for quite some time, and then he had been fighting mentally. Not just against Armageddon but against the rising tide of anger that threatened to consume him completely. They all knew that if Perseus gave into the rage, that there would simply be no stopping him. Chaos could not interfere and while Odin had once been at least on par with his son, the question remained in the worried minds of the inhabitants of Asgard; could he bring himself to destroy his son for the sake of the universe? Many believed that Odin would rather throw his life away and claim that he'd tried, claim that there was nothing he could do against the near unstoppable power that his son possessed.

And nobody would be able to say anything different, because after all was said and done, Perseus Jackson, the son of Odin, had achieved many things in his thus far short life, but he had also gained incredible power, and everyone was aware that power changed people. If it were not for a certain silver eyed Goddess to be the soothing voice to calm down the infinite rage that welled inside of his mind, then there was a very real threat that Percy could have gone on to destroy everything that they had strived towards.

"Artemis…" Percy whispered as he pulled the Goddess into a tight hug. "I'm here." She whispered back as she embraced the man she had come to love. The man that opened her eyes. The Greek aspect of his had changed him vastly, she did not any longer claim him to be perfect, but he was still a better man than many, and after all was said and done, after all he had done for her, she still loved him all the same.

"I love you." He told her with all of his heart and passion put into those single words. That also helped her a lot.

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm remastering this so if you're new to this story and don't see an author's note like this, then you've gone past the point where I've remastered the chapters. Enjoy.**

**If you feel like supporting his other hobby, you can come and watch me play a load of games, often swearing like a sailor in the process. Check it out. RedThunder /channel/UCuR41yuScY68Z7r84rp0nZg **


	62. Chapter 62 - The Surge

**Chapter 62 – The Surge**

"Enough! He needs his rest, please leave us for now." Artemis' voice carried over the still silence that had suddenly engulfed the entire endless space of the void. This was where immortals went to burn out, the armies didn't need to be told twice. With a wave of his hand Odin sent them all back save for the generals and himself.

"Perhaps you should keep him here for now. I know that Lady Nyx would ensure he recovers without another provocation from those horsemen." Odin reasoned. Standing from the crater, holding Percy in her arms Artemis rose effortlessly.

"Perhaps you are right. I shall however assign a security detail if Lady Nyx permits it." Artemis sighed as she looked into the defeated eyes of her soon to be husband.

**Olympus**

"What's wrong with you brother? You haven't been the same since Perseus switched things up on Ogygia." Hermes reasoned quietly as he walked through the pavilion with Apollo.

"I don't know, I'm just being selfish about this entire thing because through everything that has happened the one thing that I'm most sad about is the very real threat that I may no longer be allowed to organize Percy's bachelor party."

Hermes chocked on his drink, "He's actually letting you organize that?" He asked wide eyed in disbelief.

"Well not exactly, but we're going to be brothers in law, he can't say no." Apollo grinned mischievously.

"You do realize that because of our father's sexual inhibitions that Perseus is about to become brother in law to about half of Greek mythology?" Hermes prodded with a huge grin.

"True, but even after all of that, I'm the one he's closest to."

"Ah true enough, but have you thought that perhaps there is someone in Asgard that might want the job of organizing this?" Hermes thought quickly.

Apollo looked distant for a moment, "No, no there isn't." He replied flatly.

"How could you possibly-"

"I'm the God of truth."

"No you're n-"

"No I'm not, but I had my fingers crossed."

"Who i-"

"Aletheia."

"…"

Apollo slowly grinned, having achieved annoying Hermes to a high degree.

"Right so anyway, ignoring the last bit. Is there actually anyone in Asgard that would efficiently replace you in that regard?" Hermes tried bringing the conversation back on track. Apollo seemed to actually consider this for a moment.

"I don't think so, but if there is then I'll step down for them." He admitted with a small shrug. At this point the Olympian brothers had circumnavigated a decent chunk of the main street of Olympus.

"I wonder what's happening right now?" Apollo asked nobody in particular as he looked off into the distance. He'd witnessed the gleaming outer walls of Valhalla first hand when he had crashed the highly inactive sun chariot through the Bifrost.

There was a comfortable silence as the two godly brothers each pondered how the battle might have been coming along, "What does it feel like knowing that your sister is no longer marginally stronger than you but magnificently stronger than you?" Hermes asked at last, never taking his eyes away from the midnight sky above them.

"She's the Goddess of hunting and a lot of other combat related things, I'm not bothered." Apollo shrugged honestly.

"Uh-huh? Combat related, like virginity for instance?" Hermes grinned before they both found themselves needing to return to their godly duties before someone screamed at them for slacking for too long.

**The Void**

Nyx stared down at Percy's slowly rising chest, watching it fall then repeat the cycle with a steady rhythm. Artemis was by his side for every second that he was spending on his recovery, but Nyx was worried. A champion of Chaos should never take this long to recover from something non-fatal.

There was definitely something else going on here. Nyx slowly paced the room to check her guards. The illuminating black walls were a comfort to her in these troubling times. She knew that Percy took some warmth from the idea that within these walls laid Nyx's own domain. He was never that far away from his family, be it blood or power.

As the Goddess of shadows slowly found herself facing the outbound window she glanced at the guard detail posted on the balconies. There was very little that she had to be worried about in the void, but she knew the basics of what started the war below their homes. She knew of the horsemen, of course she did. She knew of their immense strength, that it had taken three blows from one of them to take her husband's son out of the fight. Galo was stronger than a primordial, yet they had taken him down like a mere child's plaything.

They were Primordial's themselves, or damn near, and could freely come through the void, that was the only reason that Nyx had posted sentries. Not for protecting Percy, but for alerting the rest of them. There was really very little the Gods could do to prevent something from happening should the horsemen ride against Perseus once more, but they were damn sure not going to make it easy for them.

"Lady Nyx, if I may be so bold as to question you about something?" Artemis asked her, ignoring the fact that her current statement was in fact a question in itself. Nyx much preferred Artemis to be talking rather than wallowing in a supposed awkward silence.

"Of course Lady Artemis." Nyx nodded her head respectfully.

Truthfully neither party knew who held the hierarchy here. On the one hand Nyx was a primordial and was as ancient as the day Chaos bloomed everything from a single thought. On the other hand, Artemis was a Goddess ascended from being an Olympian into being the Queen of the heavens. Soon to be married to Chaos' chosen. There was a very real bleeding effect which was causing Artemis to slowly adopt some incredibly power.

"Just how strong are your shadow warriors?" She asked, training her eyes on the fluid movements of the faintest shapes of darkness that every so often flittered past the open balcony.

"Stronger than any demi-god or monster. Why do you ask?" Nyx tilted her head, genuinely curious as to see what the younger goddess could possibly be enquiring for.

"I need to take my mind off of this situation for now. Would you allow me to fight with them? I would go to my own kingdom, but I dare not leave Percy's side just yet. There is something wrong. He's never healed this slowly before." Artemis admitted with a serious frown.

"He will be fine young Goddess. He is experiencing his surge. In theory, when a chosen of Chaos becomes powerful enough, they experience a surge that takes a fairly long time to undergo. His power will fluctuate before it gets back on track. I swear on the Styx that he will soon recover." Nyx smiled softly.

"Aren't you above the river Styx's promises?"

"It was for your benefit, not my own, don't over-think it. You can of course fight with my shadow warriors while you are in the void. There are other matters I must attend to for now. If anything happens that you are unsure about then please inform me, otherwise I shall return in a few days." Nyx told her before leaving in a flash of black that took many of the surrounding shadows with her.

"A surge." Artemis hummed as she looked back at the man she'd fallen in love with. No longer could she claim him to be perfect, but he didn't try to be perfect. Of course; he definitely had his moments where he would drown out the background noise of almost anything because of just how amazing he was to her, but she didn't mind him not being perfect anymore, he was just Percy, and that was enough for her.

**?**

Chaos knew that it was terrible timing, but with her mind in slumber, there was actually so very little she could do. She was already fully taxed with keeping his powers dulled down so that he didn't accidentally erase anyone from existence. Forcing his surge was the only other thing she could have done to prevent him from becoming overwhelmed with anger and rage to the point that the Apocalypse had caused irreversible damage.

"Hmm." The sleeping face made from the vast galaxies formed a soft smile. The eyes formed out of a million burning suns still remained tightly shut in the endless expanses of space. Chaos had saved her champion and Percy Jackson remained her favorite subject, and no riders of the Apocalypse were about to change that.

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm remastering this so if you're new to this story and don't see an author's note like this, then you've gone past the point where I've remastered the chapters. Enjoy.**

**If you feel like supporting his other hobby, you can come and watch me play a load of games, often swearing like a sailor in the process. Check it out. RedThunder /channel/UCuR41yuScY68Z7r84rp0nZg **


	63. Chapter 63 - The Security Detail

**Chapter 63 – The Security Detail**

Chaos knew the risk. She could not be expected to have let him continue his endless rampage though. None could defy her either, for her choice was still the clearest path of action. Forcing Percy's surge this early and when he was this weak in terms of how powerful he was yet to become.

In truth Chaos had always expected for his surge to come in a few million years time. If he was to pull through then she doubted that his surge would have worked for anything apart from keeping him out of his blood rage.

The main risk present with this entire situation was that at the very worst, the surge could overwhelm him and burn his soul out of existence. But seeing as he was now comatose in Nyx's palace, that could safely be crossed off the list.

The next worst thing that was still a very real possibility is that the surge would require his godly force for him to continue living. He would become mortal. There were a whole range of things that could effect him after this ordeal was finally over. He could simply remain the way he is as well. The one thought that stuck in Chaos' mind however was the Titan path. What if Perseus became a Titan because of his surge? In his current state it would surely be beneficial, but he would either lose his claim to Asgard altogether or he would become the Norse Titan of everything.

There were too many questions that Chaos didn't have answers for, and she hated that fact. She was the creator of the universe, and yet there was something that she didn't know. The end result to Percy's surge.

Knowing that she could do nothing more, Artemis had left the Void to go and tell everyone that the immediate threat was over. They had prevented Armageddon from doing irreparable damage. Few knew the truth, they had prevented it for now, but what if the horsemen rode once again against Perseus and released the apocalypse a second time? Percy was adaptable, Artemis doubted that they would be able to do the same thing twice to him, but she didn't disregard it completely.

She flashed into her palace on Olympus before changing her clothes into something a bit more casual before leaving for the throne room. It had been such a long time since she'd needed to force her attention to the small details of Olympus. She needed to focus on other things so that her mind was not in constant worry for Percy's life. He was so much stronger than many gave him credit for, she knew that he would get through this, he had to.

Artemis walked into the throne room to a less than rare sight. Her father and uncles were sat together in deep discussion. They looked towards her with a strange respect that she hadn't previously known from these three Gods. It suddenly clicked to her that she was technically above them, or on par with her father at least.

"What news do you bring us Artemis?" Zeus asked her with a comforting smile. Artemis strode forwards as she usually would, though this time, she did not have to bow, she merely nodded her head respectfully.

"We prevented Armageddon from destroying the universe. At the moment, there is currently still the possibility that the riders can try to bring him back to his carnage. He lies in a sound mental state because of a surge that only a chosen of Chaos will ever receive. I will find out the instant he revives." She explained quickly.

"Very well. I will inform the other council members of this." Zeus told her with one final soft smile before Artemis disappeared again. She had a lot on her plate, and things were only adding up more with Percy's recent escapades.

Another moment of warmth that signified her transition between Olympus, and her own kingdom. It was here that she was the most powerful, and it was here that she was the most connected to Perseus' state.

Walking through the grand halls of Valhalla, she noticed an anomaly. Something that wasn't meant to be there. A beautiful young girl who hung her head, hoping to avoid the powerful gaze of the hunting Goddess.

"What is your name?" Artemis asked softly as she walked over to the girl. With a raise of her picture perfect hair, Artemis recognized her immediately.

"Calypso." She told her. So that's what happened. Percy had forced her off of Ogygia before the fighting had begun. Artemis couldn't take her back to Olympus, not with her father's watchful gaze, nor could she exactly take the girl to one of the demi-god camps. With a sigh, Artemis took Calypso by the hand and led her away. It took only a few minutes before they were at Artemis' and Percy's royal rooms.

"Lady Artemis?" Calypso asked hesitantly.

"I cannot return you to Ogygia, not that you'd probably want to go back there, because it has been destroyed by Percy and Armageddon in their attempt to leave it. I cannot take you to Olympus because I fear they would just banish you to the underworld instead." Artemis sat down on the edge of her bed, reviewing the options she had.

"I can't exactly leave you to the demi-god camps either, so instead you're going to reside here. Though, I do apologize, but you're going to have to serve me, because this is Valhalla, the Viking heaven." Calypso looked up slowly, starting to see where the Goddess was coming from.

"None who live can reside in these walls. Though I can make a special exception for a servant of sorts. What do you say?" When Artemis had finished, she could see the immense grin on display from Calypso, this was the best thing she could have hoped for.

**The Void**

Nyx looked on with worry at the sight before her. Percy lay un-moving from the place he had been for the past few days. His chest slowly rising and falling as it always was. But every one of Nyx's shadow warriors lay dead in a pile around the room. There were no other Primordials around so they weren't under attack. But what the hell had happened here? It was then that she noticed the ever so subtle ebb and flow of black vapors that seemed to just flow outwards from Percy's still body. His surge was progressing much faster than she had expected it to.

In but a few days he had subconsciously wiped out his own security detail. This was worrying but still pretty awesome. "Did you know of this?" Nyx spoke up when she felt the signature energy of Chaos appear next to her.

"I knew that it was him that killed these shadows. But I didn't know before this how his surge was to come out and truth be told, I still don't know. It remains a mystery, even to me. We can only hope." Chaos explained with a sigh. That was that, Percy was yet again, gaining more power. One could only hope that he was still in control of his mind.

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm remastering this so if you're new to this story and don't see an author's note like this, then you've gone past the point where I've remastered the chapters. Enjoy.**

**If you feel like supporting his other hobby, you can come and watch me play a load of games, often swearing like a sailor in the process. Check it out. RedThunder /channel/UCuR41yuScY68Z7r84rp0nZg **


	64. Chapter 64 - Leo Gets Lucky

**Chapter 64 – Leo Gets Lucky**

Artemis sat in the wooden throne that sat at the end of her chambers. The view from the open plan balcony stretched comfortably over her entire kingdom. She couldn't face her citizens alone just yet, it didn't feel right without Percy at her side. She had been doing an inventory of everything the two of them had been given as wedding presents. The dragon egg her father had given her still lay comfortably atop the sapphire pillow that Percy had placed it on.

A dragon's egg that was attuned to the mixture of their blood. Meaning that when Artemis could finally corner Percy about a baby, the dragon's egg would burst to life and start cooking in time with their own baby.

She sighed before willing a crystal sphere into her hands. Something Hephaestus had given her; it was a hand held looking glass that could zoom in on anything Artemis could ever want to see. She had to keep her thoughts off of Percy for another few hours at least. Yet every time she tried to focus on something in the mortal world, one name continued to invade her thoughts and she found herself staring at the image of her fiancés' slowly rising chest. Slowly rising _bare _chest. She had noticed it before but had never faced any justification for finding his naked body appealing, and now that it wouldn't be frowned upon, she found herself unable to tear her vision aware from him.

There was a knock on the door to her royal bedroom that made Artemis jump slightly. It wasn't much, but it was enough for the focus on the crystal to change.

"Calypso you made me jump." Artemis admitted when she placed the crystal back in it's holder and opened the door. Had she stayed watching the ball, she might have found it somewhat amusing. A child of Hephaestus was tinkering with a floating war ship when he got an unexpected visitor from a certain Roman.

**Bunker 9**

Leo the lady killer was hanging upside down by his foot on the giant warship that had just about fit inside the newly refurbished Bunker 9. Even after his discovery of it, the other Hephaestus kids had let him keep it exclusively because he was a damned hero to both demi-god camps. Hephaestus had enchanted it to increase in space according to his needs.

Leo examined the Archimedes' sphere that he'd salvaged from Rome. It held power that he could utilize to finally make a difference to his ship. When they'd finally gotten to Greece and freed Percy and Kronos from Tartarus, Apollo had brought them back to Camp Half Blood, yet he never came back. It was Dionysus that had kept everyone informed of the events happening in the heavens. It had seemed that they had been forgotten about, but it was not so. Zeus had visited each of the heroes individually and promised that they would be brought back to Olympus at an appropriate time. They had freed Percy Jackson, the King of Asgard, that required a certain reward.

In Leo's eyes that spelled '_Argo III'_ but seeing as how Zeus hadn't pulled them all to Olympus yet, he'd retreated to his bunker and decided to build the damn thing himself. Not that there weren't any added benefits of such a task. Reyna had seen to it that he was still feeding himself. He may have opted to forgetting to do so on the count that it kept her visiting him, but honestly he could just magic something up from the Argo II's current kitchen.

There was a faint knock on the door but Leo was still hanging upside down holding onto the Archimedes sphere, trying to unlock it's varying secrets. "Come in!" He yelled from his restraints.

Reyna walked into the hangar like room and put her hands on her hips at the mess around her. "I'd have gotten the door for you but I'm a little tied up at the moment." Leo chuckled softly as he looked down into her brown eyes that were only a couple of feet away from his at the moment.

The Roman demi-gods had been accepted and celebrated by the Greeks just as easily as the Greek heroes were. Given accommodation by Chiron until they could find themselves a way home. Though for some, integration was easier than others. Nico was still barely on the scene of things, so Hazel opted for sleeping in the Hades cabin, not caring about the different aspects of her father at all.

Frank and Clarisse had got into a legendary fight. Clarisse had lost spectacularly before Frank had helped her off her ass and that was the end of their quarrels.

"Funny. You know what I'm going to ask you, don't you?" Reyna began with a somewhat mischievous smile on show for the son of Hephaestus. Ever since the Argo II reached Greece, she had been making things very difficult for him.

"For a date? Sounds good to me, I mean if you want dinner then I can probably cook something up now." He grinned as he lit himself on fire. The rope that held him aloft burned feverishly before releasing it's grip on the son of Hephaestus. Leo flipped and landed on his feet mere inched from Reyna. As he stood he found himself mere breaths distance from her lips. She seemed to have acknowledged this as well because the look in her eyes was one of pure gold to Leo.

Without a seconds hesitation he softly kissed her on the lips. They both broke apart with a disappointed expression. "I've been waiting for that since Greece." Reyna whispered in his ear ever so softly before she started walking away, leaving a confused smith child standing behind.

"I'll be back." Reyna called out over her shoulder before leaving the bunker completely.

**Elsewhere,** Percy's body bolted upright. He feverishly took in his surroundings. Nearly the entire room was draped in shadows that moved with fluidity. Either Nyx was tormenting him or this WAS Nyx.

"Percy!" He heard a familiar voice call out. He was right, Nyx materialized out of the shadows and wrapped him in a tight hug.

"What happened?" He choked out, feeling vastly different from what he remembered last.

"Those horsemen forced Armageddon to fight out his anguish and rage. If it wasn't for Artemis, you may well have destroyed everything." Nyx looked like she was trying to scold him but couldn't find it in herself.

"Artemis! Where is she!?" He suddenly looked alert. Black swirling mist had gathered behind him in a magnificent display of pure power.

"She's safe of course, she was the one who pulled you back into the man you are, but in all fairness Chaos did force your surge a couple of million years early." Nyx reasoned, making a strange display with her hands.

"She what?" Percy deadpanned. That wasn't good, whatever this surge was.

"Pretty much everything that you have come to know as power has now changed. You're going to have to rediscover what you can do, because I guarantee while you're now even stronger than before, you won't know how to use any of that power." Nyx told him.

"Right, learn new powers. Got it, now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to offer my naked body to my wife as a peace offering." Percy grinned before he was engulfed in black smoke. When it cleared, he was nowhere in sight. An immortal stronger than everyone bar Chaos was on the loose, and he was about as mature as Apollo on a good day.

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm remastering this so if you're new to this story and don't see an author's note like this, then you've gone past the point where I've remastered the chapters. Enjoy.**

**If you feel like supporting his other hobby, you can come and watch me play a load of games, often swearing like a sailor in the process. Check it out. RedThunder /channel/UCuR41yuScY68Z7r84rp0nZg **


	65. Chapter 65 - Awoken

**Chapter 65 - Awoken**

Percy broke physics. Experimenting with his new power, he accidentally broke gravity when he visited Olympus. He walked through the streets and much to the dissatisfaction of just about everyone, there was no gravity left. He of course was having no problems strolling in his own bubble.

"What's going on!?" He heard Apollo cry out in confusion somewhere to his far right. He considered saying hello but frankly Apollo wasn't the twin he was interested in.

"Oh, I should probably inform the Olympians that I'm not at threat of murdering them." Percy thought to himself. He absent minded clicked his fingers and a few seconds later the general gravity had returned to Olympus.

He walked through the streets and up to the throne room. Nobody was paying him any attention which he thought odd. Not even Apollo glanced his way. That was incredibly strange. He'd never known Apollo to pass up an opportunity to take Percy drinking.

As he finally got to the throne room he knew that something was off. Zeus was standing there talking to Poseidon in dismay of the recent gravity loss, and neither of them had noticed Percy walk in. Could they not sense his energy or something?

"Zeus!" Percy shouted, trying to get the thunder God's attention. Nothing. Without further delay, Percy punched one of the marble columns in the corner of the room, turning it into dust. This got their attention.

"Who dares to disrupt my throne room!" The thunderous God bellowed. Percy just raised his eyebrow but realized that as he watched Zeus and Poseidon become battle ready and look around, that they couldn't actually see him. Was he invisible? He could see his own body perfectly. From the shadows he caught a flicker of movement and just like that Nyx had unveiled him.

"Hi." He said casually. The Gods quickly lowered their weapons.

"Perseus?" Zeus asked uncertainly. He knew all too well the problems that Armageddon could cause them, especially upon Olympus.

"Indeed. To prevent me from wiping out everything in the universe, Chaos had forced my surge. I have lost all of my previous powers and now I have some new ones, but I don't know what they are yet. Chaos won't tell me. Sorry about the gravity… That was me. And the column, though I just punched that to try and get your attention. I didn't realize that I was invisible though." Percy reasoned.

"Well." Zeus breathed a sigh of relief, "It's good to have you back Perseus. Though I fear my own daughters wrath if I do not send you to her immediately." Zeus smiled good naturedly as he clicked his fingers. Percy was suddenly engulfed in a white light.

"What was that?" Percy asked calmly. Zeus smiled even wider. "A blessing for each member of this council. You can discover them as you go along but if you ever find yourself in need of some guidance. Don't hesitate to speak to myself or Hestia." Zeus gave the King of Asgard one last smile before he disappeared in a thunder clap.

"My lord." Poseidon bowed low, before coming closer. "We watched your battle from here. Unfortunately none of us would have made any difference to your fight, nor would our forces be revived. You almost wiped your own father from existence. Almost. What of you master weapons?" There was a silence as Percy thought to himself of what had happened to his weapons.

He clenched his hands together and concentrated for a few seconds. A bright purple light had erupted from within before a dull black light died out from within. Poseidon sent him a careful glance before continuing to watch his hands.

Percy opened up his palm to reveal a chunk of liquid metal bubbling happily in his palm. There was no heat coming from it, it was just as it was. A few seconds later Percy let it make it's way across his arm and up his shoulder.

"It doesn't know what it wants to become just yet." Percy chuckled.

"What is it?" Poseidon asked him casually. He'd gotten past the weird things by now.

"A temporary weapon until I can see about getting Yggdrasil and Baninir back. Though, unfortunately this one will not be able to change form, it will reflect just who I am. It also won't be silver but I'm sure that Artemis can forgive me on that one." Percy laughed once more. The metal faded from view and Percy let his arm fall to his side.

"And don't call me my lord, it's just personal preference. I'm equal to Gods, Kings and regular mortals. It is only Chaos that should be regarded as such without hesitation." Percy explain with a smile.

"Of course Percy. You really should get going though. I fear my niece just as much as Zeus does." Poseidon made sure that it would not be his fault, for after that was said he turned into a seabreeze and disappeared.

"Right after one thing." Percy muttered as he made his way over to the hearth at the center of the fire.

"Where the last Goddess stands." He muttered to himself. Just then the fires blazed and a less known Olympian emerged. The eldest of the Gods, she emerged and smiled warmly at Perseus.

"I know what you will ask of me. I cannot give you a definite answer. You must just let it shape itself. It will be how you are seen for the rest of eternity however, so make sure they're the right color." She almost giggled at herself.

"Yes of course. I genuinely don't really know what's going to happen once I go near them again. They might just remain the same." Percy mused as he willingly sat down on the fire.

"Huh, so it's true." He grinned.

"Yes, my brother had asked each of us to bless you on your return. We were all aware of this. Unfortunately though…" Hestia hesitated.

"What?"

"Dionysus could not resolve the mental issue with Armageddon. He is an entirely new aspect and as such he has a God sized insanity. It is something that Dionysus cannot resolve." Hestia smiled sadly at Percy.

"What does that mean exactly?"

"It means that ever so slowly Armageddon will deteriorate. You will eventually be overburdened with the rage and anguish that he naturally builds up. It is not his fault, but ever millennia, you will be repeating the same cycle over and over again. His insanity will slowly takeover, unless…" Hestia hesitated once again.

"Unless what lady Hestia? I truly wish to hear this." Percy reasoned casually.

"Being the King of Asgard AND the Chaos' chosen you are naturally powerful enough to split your aspects and have no negative effects, however if you were to force yourself to be permanently fused in mentality you would share the burden of his insanity. Instead of having gather armies to fight yourself, you would simply have a much smaller bout of insanity to deal with." She told him with warmth in her heart. This approach would also save lives in the long run.

"I can deal with that if necessary, but you make it sound like there will be negative effects." Percy asked in confusion.

"Oh there are. You may find that seeing as is an aspect, he will be strong enough to takeover for small amounts of time. This could either be good or bad because he is clearly the stronger of the two of you. Do not take this decision lightly." She warned him.

"See I would think it through lady Hestia." Percy began. His eyes flashed black before turning purple. A purple streak ran through his hair.

"But we already decided that this is the best way to go. I do not want to hurt anybody for I am at my core; still Percy Jackson." Armageddon explained.

"Idiots. The pair of you, but I suppose that this is the best way. Now go, your wife needs you." Hestia scolded the two of them. Armageddon smirked before they were gone. A few wisps of obsidian black smoke left behind was the only trace that they had been there in the first place.

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm remastering this so if you're new to this story and don't see an author's note like this, then you've gone past the point where I've remastered the chapters. Enjoy.**

**If you feel like supporting his other hobby, you can come and watch me play a load of games, often swearing like a sailor in the process. Check it out. RedThunder /channel/UCuR41yuScY68Z7r84rp0nZg **


	66. Chapter 66 - Back In Black

**Chapter 66 – Back In Black**

Chaos sat in her throne, eyes closed and just focusing. Forcing Percy into his surge had taken so much out of her, but it was something that she believed was necessary. It was necessary but at the same time had its consequences. Chaos was pushed further into slumber and at this point was only just strong enough to make herself a physical manifestation.

Sitting in her throne she felt stronger, she reached out and felt the power of the Gods. She could feel Odin's ambient wrath sitting comfortably at a feasting table in a white gold kingdom, filled with Vikings. She could feel Artemis and her growing worry for her fiancé's state.

She could feel Zeus throwing a thunderbolt to the mortal world, seemingly arguing with his daughter, Thalia grace whom had gotten very powerful in her own right due to becoming one of Perseus' generals.

She could feel her sons and daughters in their Primordial elements, but the one thing that she couldn't feel worried her the most. She knew that Percy had awoken, but because of the surge his new power was going haywire and he wasn't even able to control it. Worst of all he was subconsciously hiding it. He would appear as a mere mortal to almost anybody, except for those who knew his face personally.

He was dipping into dangerous waters going around on his own with the Horsemen still after him. They had shown themselves to be a lot stronger than anyone had given them credit for. They had mentioned serving a higher purpose, there was only one that could have been able to outright manipulate her apocalypse children but it was impossible, the incarceration that she had created for him was ever lasting, unbreakable by all.

Slowly she reached out and felt the presence of the one being in the universe constructed of pure evil. 'Hello sister' she heard the deep voice vibrate through her entire being. Evil at his core, he had somehow managed to find a way around his restraints and manipulate some of her strongest sons and daughter.

'Abaddon.' She responded to the voice. Her anger grew, she made a promise to never let him surface again. He had corrupted and eroded her universe once before and she'd had to sacrifice so much to put him in a place that he could not come back from.

'The surge of your champion has broken my bonds. You placed me in the black hole in hopes that I would forever be locked away, but evil cannot be stopped, I will see your champion soon, sister.' The voice responded before going cold.

Chaos opened her eyes. They were covered in wisps of pure purple energy. It was Abaddon, and he was slowly climbing out of the personal hell that she had put him in. There was no way for her to help Percy any more than she already had. Perhaps if he could control his power he would have a chance to fight back. Only a being with an incorruptible heart could prevail against evil in its purest form.

Meanwhile, Percy breached multiple dimensions and found himself suddenly plummeting towards the busy streets of Asgard. He was surrounded in pure black smoke that seemed to be trailing off of his body with minimal effort.

"Stop! You're breaching my kingdom!" He heard a familiar voice call out to him. It was the voice that he'd fallen in love with. Seeing his chance to make one hell of an entrance he surrounded himself in the black smoke entirely and rocketed straight into the ground, causing a decent sized crater in the middle of the street.

That had hurt, he wasn't sure why, but his natural healing abilities were acting up and he had actually put himself through stone with that little entrance. The dust and smoke slowly cleared, giving Artemis a clear view of who it was.

"Percy!" She shouted in what could only have been an odd mixture of anger, sadness, relief and affection. She was at his side in an instant and pulling him into her arms.

"Hello moonshine." He grinned through tired eyes. Artemis shook her head in disproval before whispering something to her handmaiden. The girl looked oddly familiar to Percy for some reason.

"Calypso, send word that Perseus has returned." Artemis whispered. Just then Percy was glowing a strange mixture of purple and black before his hair changed and his eyes were no longer sea green a vibrant purple.

"And me, I'm back as well." Armageddon grinned childishly. Artemis sighed before smiling sadly at her mix fiancé. Soon enough they were in their bedroom and Artemis was putting his tired body on a long sofa that overlooked the entire kingdom's northern side.

"It's beautiful." She heard him whisper.

"You've been back for five minutes and already I'm patching up your wounds." Artemis sighed happily. She was glad he was back and didn't care what she had to do.

"Actually I've been back for thirty five minutes. I woke up in Nyx's realm, subconsciously killed all of her shadow warriors because Chaos has forced my purge meaning that I have to rediscover my power. I then went to Olympus and accidentally stopped gravity, found out that I was invisible and undetectable to the Gods and broke a pillar in the throne room. Spoke with Zeus and Poseidon, then Hestia then crashed into our kingdom. I'm back, surprise." Percy grinned. When he said surprise he created a shower of confetti that faded from view after a few seconds.

"You… Are an incredibly special man." She sighed with another smile before curling up into his arms on the more than sizeable sofa.

"And you're THE most special woman to me." He responded, turning the situation to his advantage. Artemis' grip on him tightened at the compliment. They stayed that way for who knows how long, it didn't matter to either of them thought because they were finally back in each other's arms.

"Percy?" She whispered slowly.

"Artemis?" He responded easily.

"I want a child."

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm remastering this so if you're new to this story and don't see an author's note like this, then you've gone past the point where I've remastered the chapters. Enjoy.**

**If you feel like supporting his other hobby, you can come and watch me play a load of games, often swearing like a sailor in the process. Check it out. RedThunder /channel/UCuR41yuScY68Z7r84rp0nZg **


	67. Chapter 67 - The Rest That Follows

**Chapter 67 – The Rest That Follows**

"He's been silent for days, and for once I think I understand why. We're Vikings Artemis, you've had me resting for too long. I need to feel a rush, the adrenaline from a good fight." Perseus told her as he got up defiantly from their huge bed.

Artemis pouted slightly, she still thought that he should be resting, and they didn't know how Percy was going to naturally regain his power, they just seemed to come and go. Just yesterday in their walk through the city he had accidentally turned Ragnar's axe into jelly and created a living, breathing horse made entirely out of diamonds. He was then taken over by Armageddon who had proceeded to name it 'Butt Stallion'.

"What if it isn't that? What if he'd just changing as much as you? Who knows, maybe you'll both become serious… Hmm, I don't like the sound of that, I-" Artemis was working herself into a state, so Percy did the one thing that he knew he could do without making the situation any worse. He took her hands in his and brought his face close enough to push his lips into hers. She melted into them as the kiss elongated itself into something heavier.

A slight flash from the edge of the room broke them apart. "Apollo? How the hell did you get into Valhalla? You're not a Viking OR Dead." Percy questioned with a raised eyebrow. Apollo seemed to have only just noticed them.

He took his sunglasses off and looked around in confusion. "That's funny, I swear I was just in Madrid… Percy? Arty? Did you summon me?" He asked them seriously. It was never a good situation when APOLLO was the serious one.

There was a moment of understanding from Percy before he answered the sun god, "Possibly. I'm not in control of my powers at the moment and we also don't know WHAT my powers are. We know that Armageddon still holds the domain of the apocalypse because he gained that through our raw power." Percy told him with a slight smile.

It didn't matter that they were about to be married, it was still awkward to be caught kissing by her brother. "Oh right, well, do you have enough control to send me back? It would seem that I'm pretty powerless here because of the higher entities around here. Your dad and step mother, you and Arty." Apollo pointed out.

"He can't, I can." Artemis told him quickly, sensing a haiku around the corner. She clicked her fingers and Apollo had time for one last grin of his pearly whites before he left in a blaze of gold.

"Right, where were we?" Artemis asked, pulling Percy by the back of the neck, but this time she was interrupted by something that even she had no power over.

"Have I come at a bad time?" A decidedly female voice asked out with a feigned innocence. Percy sighed before looking over at Chaos.

"You know full well that it's a bad time… Milady?" Percy smiled, bowing at Chaos.

"I told you to stop bowing. You are my champion, not a mortal. Not that they would be able to comprehend my existence but hey ho. I didn't come to chat, I actually came to ask you a favor Perseus." Chaos told him evenly. He preferred it when people were straightforward and Chaos respected that.

"Ask of me what you will and I will do everything in my power to accomplish it." He told her with a shrug. It was true after all.

"I believe that I've figured out what ails us all." She told him. Her eyes glowed a vibrant purple as vapors left them and slowly floated over to Percy's own sea green orbs. Within moments he understood what must be done. Chaos had given him all of her updated knowledge, something that helped him to greatly understand what he needed to do.

"I cannot speak for him for he is by technicality, a god, but I will summon him." Percy spoke softly as he focused for a second. Heimdallr stepped through the door to their bedroom and bowed to each and every god in the room.

"I thought I told you to stop doing that." Percy scowled.

"Ha, now you know how that feels." Chaos laughed immaturely.

"Sire?" Heimdallr asked curiously.

"There is a rising threat my old friend. Something which could prove to be fatal even to Chaos in her weakened state. The other sibling of creation, the opposite if you will. His name is Abaddon, he is the one who sent the horsemen after me." Percy worded it carefully, he didn't want it to seem like he was insinuating weakness in Heimdallr, or a failure to watch over the kingdoms.

"After all is said and done I will be the right hand of Chaos. The one that strikes out at her enemies, but she will need a left, someone to defend her from Abaddon. I could only think of one so devoted, the choice is entirely up to you. Fear not old friend, once this last conflict is dealt with I would welcome you back to guard the realms once more." Percy explained.

It took no hesitation as Artemis had expected, "I would be honored to guard you with my every fiber of existence." Heimdallr spoke true before kneeling in front of Chaos.

"To the Lady of whom we all stem from. I will serve you until we have defeated these evils or until you relinquish me of my duties, this I swear on the Allfather." Heimdallr announced. There was a great power in his words. Chaos smiled and nodded before Heimdallr walked out of the door. It was then that Percy noticed that his presence had left the realm. He used doorways as a form of teleportation.

"Right, now that our business is done, there are a few things I should remind you of. Kronos is still waiting for Armageddon to return, you no longer require the aid of the titans to fell Armageddon but you did make a promise, so you should get back to freeing the titans when you can. Artemis you need to figure out what you're doing with the hunt, refreshing your oath to be down a slightly different path or disbanding it and incorporating it into your new role as queen of Asgard." Chaos almost whispered. It was a truly tragic thing but given the option to start over from scratch, Artemis would still go straight for Percy, knowing what she knew now.

"Anything else we've missed?"

"Umm… Yeah, ignore that dragon egg for now, it won't do any good to stare at it and hope that it hatches. It will happen when it happens. Other than that I don't think that there's anything else that you need to be doing." Chaos told them wistfully.

"Don't thing. Aren't you omnipotent?" Percy raised an eyebrow.

"Aren't you?" Chaos replied with an equally raised eyebrow. Since giving him her knowledge for the second time, he was as good as omnipotent.

"Fair play. We'll get right to that, enjoy your guardian." Percy smirked before grabbing Artemis by the hand and flashing them away.

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm remastering this so if you're new to this story and don't see an author's note like this, then you've gone past the point where I've remastered the chapters. Enjoy.**

**If you feel like supporting his other hobby, you can come and watch me play a load of games, often swearing like a sailor in the process. Check it out. RedThunder /channel/UCuR41yuScY68Z7r84rp0nZg **


	68. Chapter 68 - Being Summoned

**Chapter 68 – Being Summoned**

_What if I say I'm not like the others?_

Percy's powers were flaring once again, and this time he was hearing the things that he heard when he first became a God, when he was first introduced to these incredible magnitudes of power. All he could hear was a random mortal's music, and it was blaring through his head. Thankfully the music wasn't terrible. He focused for a second before it came to him, the Foo Fighters, whoever they were.

_What if I say that I'm not just another one? _

It wouldn't stop, and the worst part was that when Gods had headaches it either meant that there was a terrible stupid reason behind it, I.E. Percy not being able to hold himself above the mortal realm, or in Zeus' case, a brain child being born.

"What shall we do about the hunt? I must return to them soon either way." Artemis sighed. Percy thought about this for a moment.

"Well I-" Percy was cut shot, or rather his voice was cut short as he disappeared from sight.

"Percy?" Artemis looked around in confusion. Where did he go now?

'I'm fine, but… back on Earth. I think I'm heading towards the Greek camps. Can't be sure, Kronos has somehow gained my attention. I'll see you later.' He responded, his calming voice coming through straight into her head. She merely nodded, knowing that he'd understand.

"So… The hunters." Artemis told herself before deciding that nothing would be solved by sitting around thinking about it. She organized herself and flashed into the heated streets of her kingdom below. The child of Hephaestus would have loved it here, Valdez, that was the one. The heated streets was actually a stretch of the city in which only blacksmiths resided. They played their crafts from the first break of day well on into the night. They kept the people supplied with weaponry and armaments.

"Wayland? Are you here Wayland?" Artemis asked quickly as she strode through the huge building at the heart of the heated streets. A tall man with bulking muscles much like Hephaestus appeared out of a back room. Billowing steam followed him quickly. Wayland was the Norse God of the forges, he had co-operated with Hephaestus to create Artemis a suit of armour. The idea came from when Chaos had asked them to create one for Perseus, only this time Chaos wasn't involved.

Wayland nodded with a polite smile before turning back to something that wasn't very fitting for a Viking forgery. A mac sat on an old wooden desk in the corner. On it was some sort of design program.

He noticed Artemis giving it a weary eye and chuckled. "It does not sit there on a normal day milady. It is merely for when women come to get sized for armor. There is a scanner built into the top. The moment you enter, it gathers your measurements, and I create the armor. Hephaestus has already told me what needs to be done however and took the liberty of shaping the suit for me. I have incorporated the best of each of your cultures into it." He smiled before pulling on a rope that lifted high into the shadowed ceiling. A moment later a suit of impeccable silver armor slowly dropped down.

"That is incredible." She whispered, her breath caught at the beauty of the creation before her.

"Isn't it just? Unlike lord Perseus, yours will change according to what age you wish to appear as. In your Olympian form, it will grow to whatever size you wish. In your Asgardian form it will do the same. In your mortal form, it will attempt to accustom itself but it's limited to what it can do." Wayland told her with a slight jolt of sadness hidden within his voice.

The armour itself was much like her own, but she could immediately tell that it was lighter and tougher. Every inch of the silver was inscribed with a part of her aspects. The right shoulder and a strip along the ribs were adorned with pieces about her Greek aspect, the left was much the same except it was meant for Diana. The center piece was a greatly detailed piece about her rule over Asgard, and what was highly expected for her to become the Norse aspect.

"Thank you Wayland, it is beautiful." She nodded before it vanished, she had sent it to her room in the tower. "I must be going however, there is much to do, the integration of our kingdoms was not seamless by any means. Thank you." She bowed to the God of the forges before leaving.

"Give my regards to Hephaestus milady." He called out to her. She waved back in response. She would if she crossed paths with him any time soon, but she knew that the chances of the two forge Gods meeting in a regular circumstance were slim to none.

**Line Break**

Percy fell into reality miles above ground. Whatever was going on below them was strange to say the least. It looked like Kronos had for whatever reason, appeared inside the Greek camp. It then occurred to Percy that once he had sworn an oath on the Styx, allying himself with the Gods, that the barrier around the camp would not affect him. This was sure to start a fearsome argument.

He plummeted towards the ground, he tried to pull his wings into reality but almost shed a tear when he found himself lacking wings permanently. The surge had forced him to start as a mortal and work his way up when he was comatose. He supposedly came out better than before but still could not control the vast majority of his power. Save for literally two things, he could teleport, and he could now fly like superman, which caused a trail of pure obsidian black smoke to follow him.

He was wearing shin high leather boots that looked good considering the fact that he was also wearing leather trousers to match. A crisp white shirt had been his choice of top for that day as well, but rolled up at the elbows. He almost looked like a pirate, a Godly chaotic pirate.

He was still slowly falling towards the camp, he'd have to change that. With a forward thrust his lower half was engulfed in that very same pure black smoke as he rocketed straight towards the camp.

"What the hell?" Luke looked up and shielded his eyes against Apollo so that he could get a better view of what was hurtling towards them. Like they didn't have enough problems. The campers who hadn't been part of the Seven, didn't believe that Kronos was NOT trying to destroy absolutely everything. It was bad enough that he'd effortlessly waltzed straight through the camp borders. His actions alone were not provocative, neither were his words. Even Chiron had been sent word of the unfolding events on Olympus.

Will Solace was bravely holding a nocked arrow mere inches away from the Titan lord's face. "Look son of Apollo, I came with no army, and by the ancient laws I cannot attack you unless attacked first. What would I gain from walking straight into a demi God camp if I wanted to kill you all?" Kronos asked wearily. Will was still having none of it.

"Luke defeated you once, he can do it again." Will spat. Just then the other campers seemed to have noticed the black meteor that was soon to be crashing on their location. Just before it took a chunk out of the earth, the air displaced and the black smoke billowed outwards in every direction. When it cleared, there stood the King of Asgard, or so they thought.

"Sup?" The figure asked, seated on a diamond horse that seemed be alive. The horse neighed as if horrified by the fleshy things around it. It was then that Annabeth noticed a purple streak in the God's hair.

"That isn't Percy, it's his Greek aspect." Annabeth whispered to Luke who seemed to nod in agreement.

The horse didn't like all of these people, OR being summoned randomly to another realm, it's actually quite nauseating.

"Easy Butt Stallion." Armageddon patted the rough diamond mane and the horse complied.

"Butt Stallion?" Luke asked before hunching over and cracking up with laughter.

"What?" Armageddon asked as Kronos raised an eyebrow.

"You're an idiot. Is the King coming?" Kronos looked around.

"I'm here." Percy said, the purple light faded and so did the streak in his hair. His eye flashed like lightning before turning sea green. A number of the female campers were suddenly weak at the knees.

"You have permanently fused? You could have achieved so much as separate beings, but I suppose one of Chaos' creations fused with your darker personality could only have ended badly." Kronos admitted. Only the Gods, the titan and Chiron understood what was being said by now.

"We're also complete again, I cannot have continued to go around like that. I was separating two pieces of a puzzle. It's better this way, trust me. So, you called? What are we doing here Kronos? And has Artemis' cabin been remastered? I'm sure that-" Percy was about to continue, but to his utmost surprise, a silver armored feminine figure appeared a second later with a hand clasped firmly over his mouth.

"They don't know yet." Artemis whispered dangerously.

"Lady Artemis!" The female campers and Chiron all kneeled. The boys reluctantly bowed, holding themselves in hopes of safety. A moment passed where the two most powerful beings seemed to just challenge each other.

"Can we tell them, or nah?"

"You wish to tell them? It hasn't even happened yet. Only the hunt, Olympus and Othrys know." Artemis explained almost silently. To anyone else it just looked like there was one hell of a fight about to happen.

"You say that like it's a small group of people." Percy chuckled.

"Fine, do what you will." She was about to flash away, and she would have succeeded but somehow Percy felt her Godly essence dispersing to another location, and before she could achieve it he pulled her back. Funnily enough she reappear with his hand around her waist.

There were hushed gasps everywhere. "Well, gotta tell them now." Percy grinned. Artemis thumped his chest, hard.

"Don't worry people, I'm not dead yet because in actual fact, the two of us are about to get married." He told them. A number of people fainted. To which Kronos laughed heartily at. Armageddon made an appeared solely to laugh as well.

"Hmm, not quite how I'd planned it but whatever. Listen up because I'm only saying this once. A lot has transpired. I was thrown into Tartarus for two years, with the help of Kronos I escaped. Kronos is now an ally to Olympus and we've been tasked with freeing the titans who will swear to aid Olympus and not betray it. What else? Oh yeah, I asked Artemis to marry me, I was crowned the king of Asgard, she's now a Queen and I think that about covers it." Percy grinned. Artemis sighed and face palmed at the stupidity of her fiancé.

"You forgot the part where I turned into a total badass and held off like a bazillion warriors." Armageddon interrupted.

"Until Artemis beat you single handed." Percy responded. Armageddon was silenced and hopefully humbled by that. People were still slack jawed and nobody could say anything.

"Percy, there's one more thing that I think they need to know." Artemis told him quietly.

"Hmm?"

"Have you seen your weapons recently?"

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm remastering this so if you're new to this story and don't see an author's note like this, then you've gone past the point where I've remastered the chapters. Enjoy.**

**If you feel like supporting his other hobby, you can come and watch me play a load of games, often swearing like a sailor in the process. Check it out. RedThunder /channel/UCuR41yuScY68Z7r84rp0nZg **


	69. Chapter 69 - Anomaly

**Chapter 69 - Anomaly**

"Oh for-" Percy cursed as he felt the familiar pull from a higher purpose. Chaos was summoning him, and it always seemed to be for really ridiculous reasons.

"I have to go, there is other business to attend to right now. Kronos, we shall free the titans very soon, this I promise, but it can in fact wait until I finish my duties to Chaos." He nodded to the titan king before increasing his grip on Artemis' waist line and shooting into the sky like a pure black firework.

"I'll look at the egg soon but you know as well as I do that there won't be any new developments because we haven't done anything." Percy pointed out as they flew through Zeus' domain with better efficiency than Zeus could probably uphold.

"But Percy! I want a child, I NEED a child, NOW!" Artemis argued. Percy seemed to be considering this for a moment.

"Hmm. Hmm… K, bye!" Percy told her before forcing her back into the kingdom of Asgard. He got a good chuckle at that.

It didn't take long before Percy was walking through the majestic halls of Chaos' never ending fortress. He naturally knew his way around but it still took a lot to conceive all of it. As he walked into the grand throne room he was greeted by a rather strange sight. Ares was looking rather intimidated by Aether and Erebus. Chaos sat sideways in her black throne with a bored look.

"Oh, look, Percy is here, we can get on with it now." She said as he made his way towards them. In between them all was a table with a constantly shifting war map. Of what? The entire galaxy. When Gods and immortals fought, it was always on a scale that could be big enough for mass destruction. At the heart of the galaxy was not a black hole like most mortal scientists had theorized, but instead there were twelve perfectly formed black holes that acted as a permanent prison. The war map depicted this perfectly. A sphere of which was impenetrable from both the inside and outside.

"I assume that's…" Percy quickly went silent as his question was already answered.

"Yes. My brother, Abaddon. He rests in eternal imprisonment for the sake of everything that I have strived towards. He, like myself, cannot be defeated by any being. To rid existence of such a being, it would require so much power that we would both die, erased from existence permanently, and without my subconscious keeping everything in flow, everything that has ever existed or ever could exist will just vanish. There will be nothing, no sky or stars, nothing to even contemplate, not even a darkness covering the canvas of reality, it will all be gone." Chaos told him rather darkly.

"And is that what Abaddon's goals are?" Ares asked. It was rather brave of him to be asking questions considering that he was the lowest in rank of all of these Gods.

"No, he would gain nothing from that, my brother strives towards my throne. He wishes to take up the mantle of creator, instead he would create and destroy. This cannot be allowed to happen." Chaos responded evenly.

"So what is our first step milady?" Percy looked over to where Chaos was now strutting towards them.

She sighed briefly before looking over the war map and formulating a plan. "You need to solve any outstanding issues and tie up loose ends with your personal life first Perseus. Your duties cannot be allowed to be affected by anything. Secondly you need to release the titans that will ally with Olympus. With Abaddon commanding the four horsemen, they will surely gather armies in which to distract you from them. When you have enough of a defense against any invading forces, I will separate the horsemen and you will fight them all one at a time and you will kill them all one at a time. This SHOULD be the last step in ending Abaddon's return. He cannot influence anyone outside his prison, not any other than his own flesh and blood." Chaos continued.

"Dude, ew." Percy said with a wrinkled nose at the prospect of Chaos having four children with her brother. She noticed this though and gave him an estranged look.

"Use your inherited knowledge Perseus." She told him with a sigh. He focused and found the information coming to him instantly. Abaddon was not her brother in those terms, but rather a second aspect of Chaos, much like what the Greeks were to Romans. The four horsemen were exactly like the other Primordial sons and daughters of Chaos, except for the fact that they were formed by a union of power between both Chaos and Abaddon. Why they were created Percy didn't know, it seemed that Chaos was shielding certain things from his knowledge.

"Moving on, we have a plan, now we need to stick to it. Erebus and I will gather our own forces to fight back against anyone who might try to breach the Void. Ares is already orchestrating with your earthly defenses, all you need to do Percy is free those titans. Only you and Kronos together can achieve that. Good luck." Aether bowed, actually bowed to Percy and that shocked him deep. Erebus nodded respectfully before both of the Primordials left. Ares reluctantly kneeled before Percy before hearing a sigh come from the immortal guardian.

"Ares, neither of us want you to do that, get up and retain the dignity that wasn't lost in Aphrodite's dungeon. Go now, there is much to be done." He waved. Ares nodded in a respectful way before leaving the Void.

"You've done very well Percy. I think it's time that I'm honest with you." Percy raised an eyebrow at her before she beckoned him over. They walked through a hallway behind Chaos' throne that led to a small but well lit chamber. Inside was something that he would never have guessed. An armor stand was in the middle and a plethora of weapons on all of the walls.

"You need something… Different for what you're about to face. The suit of armor I gave you is fine for what it serves to do, but there are a great many people that need someone to look up to. They need an ideal of hope in their darkest hour. That's why I'm FORCING you to use this instead." She explained as the two of them slowly walked towards the magnificent piece in the middle.

"I have chosen a champion, and now I have chosen an heir. Perseus Jackson, king of Asgard, I announce you the prince of the universe." Chaos told him. Her eyes turned into a misty purple before returning to their natural black.

"You are what people will turn to when they face unbeatable odds. You are their light at the end of the tunnel. You are the prince of the universe." As her voice became quieter, it became clearer to Percy that she was leaving, but he was caught up in the beauty of the piece of work before him.

It was nothing like his previous gifts from Chaos, this one was an entirely new view on things. It's color could only be described as that of raw lightning. Something so magnificently bright that he could make Nyx fade if he wasn't careful. The shoulder plates held intricate designs along the sides that depicted power and defiance.

"It is magnificent is it not?" Percy asked the new arrival to the room. Someone he'd not met yet. The aura of the person felt strange, it was… Unique. Not a demi-God, not a mortal, not a God, yet here he was, completely aware of where he was. Percy turned around to find himself looking at the new arrival.

"If you say so boss." The tall man answered him. He clearly wasn't one for armor as it were. He was tall, easily nearing the seven foot mark. He had short messy black hair and challenging brown eyes. He was lean and well-built but the thing that struck Percy the most was his 'I don't give a fuck' attitude, that and the fact that the way he carried himself seemed to suggest that he could easily back up any statement that he made.

"Who are you?" Percy asked as he let his stare bore into the weapons that he had yet to analyze The man shifted briefly before speaking again.

"Ten. I'm not here to serve you, I'm here to aid you. Like you, I serve Chaos, but as you are her Champion, I will give my life to save your own if it comes to it." He answered clearly. Percy was yet again taken aback by the honesty of this man before her.

"Like that would ever happen." Percy heard another voice, one of his own generals in fact.

"Selene." Percy nodded.

"Lover." Ten nodded. Selene rolled her eyes quickly.

"This is Tenacious. He is an anomaly that I expect only Chaos herself knows about. He is not a human or a God but he was named after his incredible ability to be stubborn in the face of death." Selene informed her King.

"That's actually really impressive." Percy admitted honestly, he'd never met someone so defiant that the creator of the universe would personally name him Tenacious.

"Yeah well, I kinda lied about the servitude bit as well. Chaos has told me that I am to aid you with whatever you deem necessary. Her FINAL gifts to her champion is the armor of the prince of the universe, and a Champion." Ten admitted. He hated the fact that he was no longer serving under the omnipotent ruler of the universe but now another.

"Hmm, fair enough. If I have been granted a champion I would see you fight first."

"I know the perfect place. If you can take us to Corus, I can show you." Ten told him quickly. Selene just gave him a complacent look before sighing and disappearing in a flash of light.

"Then let's go. I will be judging you the moment that we get there. Bear in mind that if you are my champion, you'll pretty much JUST be fighting alongside me for everything. We've got to free some titans, and then kill some horsemen." Percy told him casually. He stretched out his hand on instinct and managed to get the armor in front of him to form over his body. Like always, it was a perfect fit. He looked at the weapons on the wall as well before turning back to Ten.

"You want any of these?"

"I already have my weapons." He replied with a smile as he held his hands up. Percy wasn't sure how to take that, but none the less shrugged and went back to the wall before picking up two immaculate swords that were identical in almost every way.

"To Corus." Percy grinned, clicking his fingers they both disappeared in a flash of black sparks. Two of the most defiant beings to have ever existed had simultaneously been transported to the planet Corus FAR away from anything that either one of them were used to. Corus was a gladiator planet, fit for those who held extreme strengths and endurances, one of Ten's favorite places to be sent on missions. Percy would soon see why.

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm remastering this so if you're new to this story and don't see an author's note like this, then you've gone past the point where I've remastered the chapters. Enjoy.**

**If you feel like supporting his other hobby, you can come and watch me play a load of games, often swearing like a sailor in the process. Check it out. RedThunder /channel/UCuR41yuScY68Z7r84rp0nZg **


	70. Chapter 70 - Delegating Duties

**Chapter 70 – Delegating Duties**

"He's left me once again, empty handed." Kronos muttered casually. As he was still in the Greek camp, he'd curbed his appearance once again to be a bit friendlier. He stood at an impressive six feet, not as tall as Percy but still quite intimidating to the smaller campers.

His burning, charred skin had been swapped out for that of a cool tan that covered smooth skin. His eyes were still that of a blood red but they were also less menacing. His horns had been given a through downsizing as well.

Chiron cantered nervously around the Titan of time. Never had anyone expected one man to accomplish so much in the name of war and peace, but here he was, standing in front of his father whom was one person that could have destroyed him without so much as a bat of the eye lid.

"Do you know exactly where he has gone?" Chiron asked the Titan curiously. He never took his eyes off of his oldest enemy, the being that for so long had wanted nothing more than to destroy.

"No. When I cannot sense him it means that he's either in his own kingdom of Asgard or he is off elsewhere in the void." Kronos responded with a sigh. Seeing that he had no more reason to be in the Greek camp, he vanished through the ground in a puff of flames and golden smoke. He went back to Othrys where he would sit on his throne and wait for Percy to come back to restore the Titans with him.

**Line Break**

"He is a god." Chaos sat in her throne, made of complete darkness, which in turn sat in complete darkness. The only source of light anywhere near her was that of her misty purple eyes that opened and closed every so often.

"He is the Prince of the universe." She continued, speaking only to herself.

"He could have become a mortal through the purge." Her soft voice held regret, she never wanted him to have to experience the purge so soon, but with Armageddon unstable and unable to be recalled, she was forced to put him through it when Artemis landed a fearsome blow, it gave her enough time to encase Percy in it.

Chaos tilted her head to the side as she considered other things, "He could have become a Titan… But that wouldn't matter, he was always going to be linked with Artemis somehow, though as a Titan I feel that his rather powerful nature would have only increased his drive for fighting and lusting." Chaos continued.

'The boy will kneel before me as I destroy everything that he holds dear.' A dark and blood curdling voice echoed around her.

"No, he will not. He is my champion, my chosen prince, he will ascend to be greater than anything you could ever imagine." Chaos responded calmly.

'You should have sent the other one if you wished to have any chance of stopping me. HE wouldn't give up in any circumstances.' The voice taunted her, continued to try and make her doubt herself on what it knew about her plans. It hadn't worked for quite a simple reason.

"Perseus is stronger than the anomaly. The lad is to become Perseus' own right hand because such if the way that we work. He is my right hand and in turn when it becomes his turn to rule as the creator, Tenacious shall become his right hand. You underestimate my champion, and that shall be your downfall." Chaos responded, the smallest hint of anger in her voice.

'He will not become strong enough to assume the mantle if you make the sacrifice to stop me.' Abaddon's anger was clear and strong, but his reasoning was not, and his voice had stopped it's attempts. Chaos smiled at her victory, this was the first step, Abaddon knew that he was at a disadvantage.

**Line Break**

"That was a lot less fun than you made it out to be. I mean, I'm up for a good fight all the time, but that just wasn't even fair, they were about as strong as the average Titan." Percy wasn't impressed by what Ten had been showcasing while they were on Corus, fighting.

"Fine, they were weak, like Titans and Gods, but it was still fun. What would you have me do while you attend to your duties?" Ten turned around and went from a joking casual attitude to a far more serious one.

"Free the Titans with Kronos. Explain everything to him. I've got a lot to do even without the Titan problem. You can come straight to Asgard when you're ready to report in." Percy told him. Ten nodded before leaving his new master's side.

"Hmm…" Percy left the void in a burst of pure black sparks that filled the air with a coppery taste. A second later he was standing in front of a horribly obnoxious golden temple, dead set in the center of Olympus. He thought for a few moments of the best way to wind up Apollo.

"Aether." He spoke to no one in particular, but much to his joy, the Primordial appeared next to him. Partners in crime, they both formulated a plan to thoroughly get at Apollo in the greatest way to initiate a prank war.

After it was all agreed they had begun. Once the door to a divine's temple had been knocked on, they would be compelled to flash within and open said door. Before Apollo got the chance to flash in however, Percy had used that same energy that he did when he first came to Olympus after regaining consciousness from his purge. He'd turned off the gravity inside Apollo's temple.

Aether summoned Apollo and then they heard the shouts of dismay. The two broke down into laughter and more so when Apollo finally managed to float towards the front door and open it, shutting off Percy's magic.

"This means war Asgardian!" Apollo shouted before shutting the door on the King of the Viking heavens. Percy really needed that, it was a nice change of pace from the usual duties that he found himself completing these days.

'Should have punched him in the crotch, that would have been far more entertaining.' Armageddon commented casually.

"No, we save that one for our most hated enemies, speaking of which." Percy grinned before flashing towards a very specific spot in the world where he knew a huge battle was minutes away from being incited. With him there, things were sure to be turned into a bloodbath, even worse if it was Armageddon participating.

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm remastering this so if you're new to this story and don't see an author's note like this, then you've gone past the point where I've remastered the chapters. Enjoy.**

**If you feel like supporting his other hobby, you can come and watch me play a load of games, often swearing like a sailor in the process. Check it out. RedThunder /channel/UCuR41yuScY68Z7r84rp0nZg **


	71. Chapter 71 - Ten Vs Death

**Chapter 71 – Ten Vs Death**

Percy ran full speed towards the edge of Olympus, giving no thought as to whether or not the mortals below would see his next series of actions. He jumped high and let his body become an arrow as he dove towards the ground far below the clouds of Olympus. Within seconds he was flying at terminal velocity, his body was a perfectly aerodynamic arrow that would cause some serious damage unless he averted his course.

Right before impact he pushed on, becoming submerged by the shadows that had pooled around his point of impact, within the next second he had burst through a wall in the throne room of Othrys to see the scene unfolding before him. He knew it, he knew that the Horsemen would not be able to resist his new champion. Chaos had told him that Tenacious was an anomaly, and that was surely something that the Horsemen would seek to either align themselves with or eliminate all together.

Percy had studied Ten very carefully while they were on Corus, the gladiator planet that the man had specifically requested so that he could prove his worth to the Son of Odin. Percy had witnessed the anomaly be battered and beaten time and again, yet it seemed as though he never actually took any damage from the fights he was in.

He didn't use any form of weapon, instead choosing to use his fists to fight everything around him, Percy was very impressed by the man, but he could also see that he was arrogant and head strong and that attitude of his could easily be his downfall. Or perhaps not, time would tell.

After the dust and smoke had cleared the air from Percy's explosive entrance, he could clearly see exactly what was happening, Ten and Kronos had come back to Othrys to start planning the freeing of the Titans when Death had come looking.

"Son of Odin." Death snarled, twirling the large scythe in his hands menacingly.

"There are other titles that would have been more appropriate, son of Abaddon." Percy shot back, holding the gaze as he made his entrance known.

"Did you just call this dickhead a son of Abaddon?" Ten asked incredulously, there was a hint of anger on his expression as he turned to Percy.

"The Horsemen are children of Abaddon and Chaos through power." Percy explained quickly. He tried to pull his weapon into existence but it still refused to do anything but bubble around his arm, oh well, it clearly just needed a bit longer to form.

"This guy isn't a true son of Abaddon." Ten pointed with a growing anger in his voice.

"Oh, and you are?" Death shot back sarcastically as he looked towards Tenacious.

Ten made a deep grunting sound from within his chest before his entire body was engulfed in a blaze of fire that was charring the marble floor of Kronos' throne room.

"I assumed that Chaos already knew about that. It makes sense as to why she keeps calling me an anomaly, I thought she was just joking about that. I am a true son of Abaddon." Ten said no more, instead he strutted forwards like he owned the place and firmly planted his fist in Death's face.

The sonic boom made them all realize that the moment Ten's fist had hit Death's face, it had also broken the sound barrier and launched the Horsemen hundreds of miles away.

"Nice." Percy whistled.

"He packs quite a punch, tell me son of Odin, can you match that?" Kronos grinned wickedly.

"You're about to find out if you keep that up." Percy scowled at the Titan.

"I jest. Have you come to assist with the Titans release?" He asked at last.

"He's coming back." Ten told them but his words had fallen on deaf ears.

"Maybe, not like I've got a whole shed load of other duties to attend to right now." Percy muttered casually.

"He's almost here." Ten said again, this time he didn't bother taking is gaze away from the hole in the wall.

"Perhaps I can get some minor Titans to help you out?" Kronos proposed.

"Scythe." Percy pointed, finally taking in the returning threat.

Death in his true form had finally reached the throne room once again, this time with his scythe outstretched and aimed at Ten's neckline.

"Gauntlets of Ire." Ten's voice reached their ears and the next moment there was a loud explosion.

"Ouch." Ten coughed, "Didn't think it was going to hurt that much." He said again, the dust in the air was starting to become a real annoyance to the immortals.

"What the fuck was that!?" Kronos demanding in total agony. Percy looked around to see Kronos clutching his head, cradled on the floor. Ten had been thrown backwards into the wall before slamming against the floor. There was a new addition to him though, there sat two perfectly crafted black gauntlets on his wrists.

Death was lying against the wall, no sign of life coming from him anymore, ironically. "Ten, what did you just do?" Percy asked, analyzing the damage and just how that was possible.

"Just as that scythe came down I pulled my 'weapons' into reality. The Gauntlets of Ire once belonged to Satan himself before I stole them and killed the Devil with my own hands. They magnify my power by the anger in my soul. In my case, they become an incredibly volatile pair of wrist bands. So when Death struck them, his life force exploded which is why I was launched straight into that wall." He groaned, getting up from the floor.

"Next time you do that, please give Kronos a warning. It looks like he suffered a little bit from that." Percy warned, pointing at Kronos who was groaning on the floor.

"You look like you're still good boss man." Ten dusted himself off, looking around for anything else he managed to damage.

"That's because I'm almost as powerful as Chaos, that kind of thing could not damage me now that I'm complete with Armageddon again." Percy told him with a small smirk.

"Someone summon me?" Armageddon took over, the purple streak appeared in Percy's hair. The sheer power that emanated from Armageddon had sent a shockwave that had actually made Tenacious feel nauseous.

"No, they didn't, but we need to keep track of things. Kronos get up." Percy clicked his fingers. "We will continue to free the Titans but at the same time keep an eye out for the Horsemen. If one appears, we take them down. Let's get to it, we've got a lot of ground to cover." Percy grinned, knowing that his adventure was about to get awesome.

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm remastering this so if you're new to this story and don't see an author's note like this, then you've gone past the point where I've remastered the chapters. Enjoy.**

**If you feel like supporting his other hobby, you can come and watch me play a load of games, often swearing like a sailor in the process. Check it out. RedThunder /channel/UCuR41yuScY68Z7r84rp0nZg **


	72. Chapter 72 - Race To Tartarus

**Chapter 72 – Race To Tartarus**

Percy watched in amusement from his chariot. This was the first time that he'd actually had a chance to see it. A wedding gift from Ares, the chariot watched over any who were in battle, and right now, Ten was having a rather hard time freeing a particular Titan.

Selene had answered the son of Abaddon when he'd called for her but so far she'd done the same thing as Percy, she had sat back and watched in amusement as Tenacious struggled to comprehend a plan.

"Why are you even bothering? I definitely wouldn't." Selene shrugged casually.

"Wait, isn't he your brother or something?" Ten was caught off guard by that. Back on the chariot Percy had been overseeing this and numerous other things while he was in a good position to do so. Kronos was finally speaking with Leto whom had been freed much earlier, between them they would free the Titans who were in no way guarded by any of Abaddon's lesser forces.

With a mere thought, Percy had suddenly appeared at the gaping mouth of Tartarus, "So are we going down there or what?" He asked them casually.

Ten gave him an estranged look and Selene had straightened up in his presence which he believed to be entirely unnecessary. "This Selene is the daughter of a primordial. The OTHER Selene is that Titan's sister, both children of Hyperion." Percy informed him casually.

"Right. So let's get this over with." Selene commented, getting up and walking over to where Ten was peering over the edge that would lead to a sheer drop towards Tartarus.

"What's the hold up? You're powerful enough to erase Tartarus itself from existence completely, you can't be feeling stage fright." Percy asked, looking at Tenacious who was still not convinced that going down there was the best idea.

"I know right?" Selene chuckled, "If he couldn't fly then I'd have pushed him off the edge ages ago." She sighed.

"I'm just wondering whether or not I'll accidentally kill anything upon my entry. There might be demi-gods that do not belong down there. Tartarus is still bitter about his loss at your hands Perseus." Tenacious explained before he himself had let out a loud laugh.

"Last one to reach the bottom has to listen to all of Apollo's favourite haikus." Percy bellowed before he jumped over the edge, his body had narrowed into an arrow that was bolting down the dark passages with blinding speed, his legs had turned into a jet of pure darkness that trailed in his wake.

Percy had thought it was a good idea until he saw Ten go faster than he had believed possible, even for someone that was the son of Abaddon. He passed Percy like it was nothing at all. The next thing to approach him was Selene, a brightness that would offend the eyes of most, fast approaching him.

"Oh no, I'm not going to be the one encouraging the sun god." Percy laughed again before he let out a burst of power that had propelled him forwards even faster, the most surprising thing was that even at his utmost power, his fastest speed that he could muster, he was still not as fast as Tenacious, he was still recovering somewhat but that didn't change the fact that Chaos' 'anomaly' was actually capable of faster speeds than he was. He wasn't happy about that, perhaps he would actually train himself once he was back in Asgard.

As Percy's thoughts travelled back to his kingdom he realized that he had overlooked one incredibly important thing; Artemis. His last moment with her was of him forcing her back to Asgard once he'd cut off her demand for a child, and now here he was, plunging head first into Tartarus yet again, she was sure to kill him this time.

**Asgard**

Ragnar walked through the endless meadows that sat below Valhalla, this was where the general of the armies had been allowed to train. Very few were allowed this privilege and he was proud to have been granted such an honour.

It was in these lush green fields that he held such gruelling personal sessions, it was here that day after day he continued to build the legend that he was, Ragnar was a god among men yet he wasn't comparable to a man when one considered his gods. He needed to improve, he always needed to better himself.

Despite becoming accomplished enough to be both formally and informally recognized within Odin's court alongside that of both of his sons, Thor and Perseus, he still felt like he needed to overcome one final barrier; he was still just a man, and he intended to achieve Godhood one way or another.

"Ragnar." He was brought out of his personal musings when the queen had come striding over, not even phased by the intense obstacles that were lain from the beginning of the meadow, she circumnavigated them with such ease that it must have been second nature. He wasted her with pride and respect, this was a queen that he would happily follow into battle.

"Yes my lady?" He asked, kneeling in front of her as she finally caught up to him.

"Do you know the whereabouts of my husband? He seems to be up to something but his control over his powers are returning and I cannot seem to find him anywhere.

"Aye, I received word half an hour ago of his whereabouts. If I inform you, you must first promise over Odin that you will not destroy me." He told her quickly, holding his hands up to defend himself against what he honestly expected was her inevitable wrath.

"No." She glared, almost growling at the way he had worded it.

"Fine, worth a shot. He has ventured into Tartarus to free Helios with his champion, Tenacious." Ragnar told her quickly.

She was surprised to say the least yet she wasn't angry with him or at all. "Oh well that isn't as bad as I-" She quickly stopped, her face had gone pale. "What was that last word?" She asked, a deadly edge to her voice.

"Tenacious, milady." Ragnar wasn't sure of the significance.

"I may have misheard your sentence, but when you said that… WORD, you meant it as an adjective, yes?" She glared at him, daring him to disagree.

"No, it is the man's name. I know nothing of hi-" Once again Ragnar had been cut off.

"No." Artemis' eyes had glazed over with what Ragnar could only ever describe as pure unadulterated fury.

"No?" He was confused, what was wrong with that name? Had she met the man previously? He knew of the tales of Artemis in Greek mythology, she hated men of all kinds, perhaps she had already met King Perseus' champion.

"No." She continued, still in her own little world.

"What is wrong Lady Artemis?" He asked, trying to bring her back to the present.

"No." She said once more, this time Ragnar let silence reign for a moment where they both just stood in the green meadows.

"Milady?" He tried once again, this time she seemed to snap out of it and looked around in confusion, she glanced back at Ragnar before nodding at him and quickly making her way back towards the city, not another word had come from her.

Ragnar let out a breath that he didn't realize he'd been holding, that was far too tense for him, and he'd been in more than a few immortality threatening moments.

Artemis had met that man once before, a hundred years ago, but back then she'd believed him to be a… She didn't know what she thought he was, but now it was evident that he was something else entirely. That man was bad news, especially seeing as he was completely indestructible, though if he was serving Percy directly, he'd probably need it.

It just meant that Artemis now had two punching bags instead of one when those idiots finally emerged from Tartarus.

Without thinking she wandered over to a scarcely populated area of the fields surrounding the palace. The sun shone down beautifully. Her gaze fell upon a marvelous stone with two black diamonds each the size of her body, jutting out from within. Nobody knew how to crack those black diamonds save for Percy as it was HIS weapons that resided within. He'd been far too busy to see about freeing them right now but it was the first thing on his mind when he returned, that much Artemis did know.

She had a sneaking suspicion as to why she could feel two strong aura's blitzing around from within the black diamonds as well, but that was something that was only going to be confirmed once Percy returned... Percy.

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm remastering this so if you're new to this story and don't see an author's note like this, then you've gone past the point where I've remastered the chapters. Enjoy.**

**If you feel like supporting his other hobby, you can come and watch me play a load of games, often swearing like a sailor in the process. Check it out. RedThunder /channel/UCuR41yuScY68Z7r84rp0nZg **


	73. Chapter 73 - Emotions

**Chapter 73 – Emotions **

**A/N: Hot damn this story needs some lovin'**

Percy flipped and let his feet land softly against the hard jagged bloodied rocks that littered the grounds of Tartarus. He wasn't excited to be back in this literal hell hole, especially after spending two long years of silence stuck in this decrepit pit with literally one ally who wasn't in a much better situation than he himself had been in.

Selene gracefully floated the last few feet before she touched down against the ground, taking in the sights. This was the first time that she'd personally seen Tartarus in all of it's infamous glory. The stench in the air was foul, the ground felt like shattered glass underneath her feet and there was an abundance of mutilated bodies in sight. Bodies that she had no doubts had all belonged to demi-gods who had unjustly been sent to Tartarus.

Ten's body slammed into the ground at an incredible speed, shaking the grounds all around them. There was such an impact that a cloud of dust and dirt had been thrown up all around his point of entry. Once it had cleared, Percy couldn't help but laugh at the sorry state that his champion had found himself in. He'd hit the ground so hard that his body had created a large crater around him. Most other people would have been shredded into nothing more than bloody ribbons from that. It just went to show that Percy had picked a solid champion, one who had been fist fighting against Death not that long ago.

"Ah, go on without me, I'm probably going to die of laughter!" Percy cackled to himself, clutching his own ribs as the laughter continued to send shakes throughout the skeletal frame in his body. He found such a huge sense of amusement in seeing his idiot champion doing idiot things. "Ah man. This must be what Artemis feels like on a daily basis." He muttered, wiping a joyous tear away from his eye as Tenacious climbed out of his self made crater with a groggy look on his face. Indestructible or not, it was still quite a disorientating feeling slamming your body into Tartarus at a hundred miles a second.

"Dating you, yes, more than likely." Selene agreed before she strutted forwards, eager to leave this terrible place as soon as they could, after all, Tartarus was still in control and blocking immortals from flashing out which meant that even Gods and most primordials would have to exit through the doors of death just like everyone else. Tartarus was still strong enough to do this despite Percy taking him down quite a few rungs on the ego ladder at the battle for New Rome where he'd fought off three primordials and had been sent here in the first place.

Percy was no longer listening to either of them however as he'd been busy discovering more and more of his powers as the newly reformed Prince of the Universe. Aside from gaining an incredibly awesome title that was reminiscent of the old Highlander films he'd once seen. Though, he didn't quite mind getting the chance to fight against the Horsemen again, this time possibly quoting the famous 'there can be only one!' speech.

"Percy!" Selene shouted, getting his attention to wander back from his self amusing mind and into their current situation. "Weren't you listening to a word I just said?" She asked him incredulously. How could someone with that much power have such a short attention span!?

"Nah, I was listening to Ozzy Osbourne inside my mind. He's got some serious truth in his lyrics you know. I wonder if he's a clear sighted mortal. He seems like the kind of guy that's seen some serious shit during his life." Percy rambled, much to the incredible annoyance of Selene who didn't even want to be there in the first palce.

"Right?" Ten grinned in agreement. He'd been a huge fan of the mortals music for quite some time anyway, so to see his patron do the same was frankly 'awesome' as he would have phrased it.

"You're both idiots, I can't see why Artemis is dating you," She said, pointing at Percy, "And I can't believe I've slept with you." She pointed at Ten, which made both men laugh, though for different reasons.

"You loved it." Ten remarked with a smirk.

"It was one time." Selene stomped her foot immaturely.

"Yeah, one time, consecutively, for twelve years." Ten's smirk and Selene's silence only served to further prove his point.

"Guys, your CLEARLY still ongoing love affair is NONE of my interest, you'd do well to remember just how little I give a shit about that sort of thing when I've willingly jumped into Tartarus alongside you to free a pair of Titans, now lets go before they fade from age because you two can't keep your urge to increase the sexual tension between you." Percy ranted before stalking on towards where he knew a prison like building was located. He wore a mischievious grin on his face as he walked away, knowing that his little 'speech' was just going to egg them both on towards each other. He knew exactly how these things worked.

It did serve to spark a thought in his head though, it was just a small thought about Artemis, a small but very specific thought. It wasn't about how much undying love he had for her, it was more along the lines of how long it had been since he'd been in her arms trying to recover. A matter of days at most, yet here he was, in Tartarus with some of the most powerful people in the universe watching his back, and he was somewhat emotionally lost because SHE wasn't.

That was it, he nailed down what it was that he was thinking about.

He missed her, he missed HIS silver Goddess, the one who both loved and hated him the most in the entire cosmos. The one who he had just realized the gravity of his emotions for her. He couldn't live without her. He momentarily send Chaos a small thanks, a basic prayer in which the primordial of creation was greatly appreciated for her efforts in stopping Armageddon from destroying the soon to be Queen of Asgard. HIS Queen. With that fresh in his mind, he continued his march towards what could only have been the one known as Helios.

Gods how much he wanted to just leave Tartarus then and there and find Artemis. The things that he planned to do as soon as he saw her...

**A/N: Sup? I'm back, here you go. I'm remastering most of this story, but that'll take me a while, so have this here chapter. **

**If you feel like supporting my other hobby, you can come and watch me play a load of games, often swearing like a sailor in the process. Check it out, RedThunder /channel/UCuR41yuScY68Z7r84rp0nZg **


	74. Chapter 74 - Rematch

**Chapter 74 – Rematch**

**A/N: Hey, who remembers Galo? Also, completely unrelated note, who's played Castlevania? **

A hop, skip and jump later and the three unlikely coalition of Chaos' forces were outside a prison like building that contained only four cells inside the old decrepit walls. This was where Percy had spent most of his time when incarcerated down here. Except, unlike everyone else that was unlucky enough to find themselves imprisoned here, he had indestructible chains run through his body and wings. That was a pain in the ass.

"Why'd we stop?" Tenacious raised an eyebrow at his patron. The Champion of Chaos just stared at the building for a moment, his vision blurred ever so slightly for a few seconds. It hadn't affected him at first but the longer he spent down here, the more his old memories of Tartarus were becoming a refreshed reminder at the back of his mind.

"Hello darkness my old friend." He whispered, barely audible to anyone. Neither of his companions made a comment about it though as he continued towards the building and savagely axe kicked the door off its hinges, sending it flying down the hallway. Four cells, two monsters and two Titans. They were here to offer the Titans a release. At the very edges of his mind, something was happening, it was causing Percy to lose focus as he tried his absolute best to drown it out.

"Helios and Selene!" He boomed, getting their attention as they both shuffled to the edge of their cells. How in Hades had these two been put in this building? It didn't seem like they'd been put here recently and Percy himself had been kept here a lot. He was surprised that he'd never noticed them before.

"Helios, it's that Germanic kid." Selene told her brother as she looked on from the confines of her cell. Helios muttered something to himself but it was too quiet for anyone else to hear.

"Norse actually, but you're pretty close." Percy shot back quickly, placing one hand on the bars that held the Titan of the moon in place. Effortlessly he ripped them all away from their concrete holdings, sending a fair few chunks of stone flying with it. He as casually as ever just chucked away the ten foot frame of celestial bars that had incarcerated the OTHER Selene.

"I'd ask how you managed to get down here but truly I don't care. I'm systematically freeing the Titans all on account for the fact that I offer you freedom if you swear on the Styx never to conspire or rise against Olympus." Percy told them, sounding bored by the tone of his voice. He walked over to Helios' cell and ripped that one open just as easily as the first.

"Sounds fair." He shrugged, seeing no way that he'd even want to rise against Olympus. It had been a long time since he'd seen the mortal world, times had changed.

"Excellent, now I'm going to leave this place, too many terrible memories." He shivered involuntarily before leaving the four of them behind in confusion.

Selene, the daughter of Hemera, couldn't work out what was wrong with Percy but she knew for a fact that there was something not quite right with him.

"My lord-" She said, quickly catching up with him, needing to speak her mind in private. Ten hung back with the two Titans, openly flirting with Selene right in front of Helios who didn't seem to care about it.

"Please stop calling me that." He interrupted her immediately. He HATED it when people did that. It wasn't that long ago that he was actually just a demi-god, albeit a unique one but still just a demi-god now here he was with demi-primordials praising him.

"Fine, whatever. I need to ask you something about Galo." She continued, unsure of how Percy would react. The last he'd seen of the insane primordial, he'd been face down in a pile of sand stained with his own blood on Ogygia before Armageddon had destroyed it in a fit of insane rage.

"Well, he may or may not actually be in the process of discovering his own true identity, something that we REALLY can't be dealing with right now." Selene looked serious. Percy tried to think of how bad it could be but was incredibly aggravated to find that he lacked any and all knowledge related to Galo's origins.

"I don't know what it is..." He shrugged, sure of himself that whatever it was, he'd be able to handle it anyway.

"Ah." Selene looked caught off guard by this, now she was stuck with explaining 'Galo' to the son of Odin.

"Well,-" She began, unsure of her ability to even put it in words, "He may or may not actually be the son of Dracula and Nyx, not Aether and Erebus..." Her words caused Percy to just stop entirely. His face was shadowed and Selene couldn't see what his reaction was. She desperately hoped that he didn't flip out because of this.

"You're trying to tell me that Galo isn't actually a byproduct of Erebus and Aether having a child through a union of power, but rather he's the biological son of Vlad the Dragon and Nyx?" His words were slow and carefully structured. Selene knew that there could very well be a wrong answer to his question, or at least a wrong way of phrasing it. Up until now he'd shown absolutely no ill will to his friends, she only hoped that it would keep true in this situation.

"Actually, his name is Alucard, being half primordial and half... Yeah, he's immortal and his power grew so quickly that it turned him insane. That's why he's been under the watchful gaze of his 'fathers' all this time." Selene explained. That made so much more sense to Percy than the whole Aether and Erebus thing, though it wasn't a bad cover up, especially as far as explaining his insanity went.

"I'm sorry, can you run that by me again? Armageddon has ended his campaign of silence and he's been playing careless whisper for the past ten minutes." Percy announced. In truth he thought he'd heard what Selene was trying to tell him, something about Galo being called Alucard.

"What, how did he get a saxophone in there?" She harbored a small grin, at least she was getting some entertainment from this.

Selene's question went unanswered as a voice called out to the rag tag group of immortals. "I heard you bested Death!" It called out. Percy groaned internally, they didn't have time for this. They did, but he really didn't have the patience to deal with this. An armored giant fell from the black swirling nothing that acted as a skyline above them.

He must have easily been ten feet tall. "I'll take care of this, I'm eager to add another Horseman to my curriculum of kills." Ten grinned happily as he stepped forwards, closing the distance between himself and the iron giant.

"You sure? He IS a Horseman regardless of your somewhat victory over Death, who, by the way, has already recovered from the battering you gave him on Othrys." Percy concluded.

Ten shrugged, carefree as always, "I'll deal with Death when I see him and yeah, I totally got this, look at the size of him, he's no doubt slow and stupid." It took approximately half a second before Ten was proven wrong. "He's not slow!" They heard his voice quickly fade as his body was propelled miles away from them. Without any warning whatsoever, a figure dashed through War's body, the hulking Horseman exploded outwards in a flurry of black vapors that all seemed to fly around in confusion.

"So, the reason that I was telling you about Galo-" Selene began as the figure that had destroyed War with ease stood up, showing his face to the light.

The outfit was different and the sense of power and authority had changed but the face remained the same. "Is because he's down here." Percy finished Selene's sentence.

"Son of a bitch I got you this ti-OH." Ten uttered as he skidded to a halt, only a few feet short of socking Galo, or rather, Alucard, directly in the face. "Hello." He said, rather unsure of himself as he analyzed the streams of malicious looking vapors that were one by one all disappearing in varying directions.

"Hello, oddity." He nodded his head curtly.

"Doesn't seem like Galo. What happened to the insanity?" Percy asked, stepping closer to the once insane demi-primordial.

"The insanity washed away when the mental shield blocking my memories did. It's a pleasure to finally meet you now that I'm not being held behind that insidious barrier." His mannerisms were so refined that Percy wasn't even certain that this was all really happening.

"OK... So, why have you come all the way down here? I assume it's something to do with something or other that would make you want something from me." Percy reasoned, his 'reasoning' not really making any sense at all but it didn't matter. He'd gone through a lot and it was very mentally tasking on him, they couldn't ask a lot more of him.

"How astute. Yes, I'd like a rematch, you've grown considerably in power since you beat me down in Alaska but since then, I've unlocked everything I once was. I desire a friendly rematch and it really cannot wait until we get out. Down here the playing field is entirely even." Alucard announced, drawing two long identical swords out of seemingly thin air. Percy grinned, he liked this new and refined Alucard a lot more than the old one.

A strange feeling evolved around his hands, the sight that fell before him filled him with joy. In his hands were two identical axes, one black with a silver blade and one silver with a black blade. They weren't the same ones, but rather a mirror image of Yggdrasil and Baninir, his, now, twin axes.

"Then we shall fight, first until submission." Alucard announced with a wild smile. Percy seemed to mirror it, having no willpower to turn down such a fight especially after the return of his prized weapons. He couldn't wait to test out both Alucard's and his own power limits.

"I'll take the two Titans and your idiot Champion out of this place, will you be alright on your own?" Selene asked, pulled on Tenacious' sleeve to get him moving.

Percy's eyes never left the gaze of his opponent, "I'm not alone, I have Alucard." Was all he finished with before both of them sped forwards, an amazing scale of force was being unleashed inside Tartarus and it was deadly for ANYONE to be down there right now.

**A/N: Sup? I'm back, here you go. I'm remastering most of this story, but that'll take me a while, so have this here chapter. **

**If you feel like supporting my other hobby, you can come and watch me play a load of games, often swearing like a sailor in the process. Check it out, RedThunder /channel/UCuR41yuScY68Z7r84rp0nZg **


	75. Chapter 75 - Spirit Forms

**Chapter 75 – Spirit Forms**

**A/N: Hello ladies and gentlemen. If you're reading this then I'm proud to say that I've finally done it. I have remastered the past 74 chapters to eliminate any errors in both grammar and continuity to the best of my ability. I've also added a load of new content spread throughout. **

**It's not completely vital though, so if you didn't want to re-read this whole story, no worries, just enjoy this new chapter. I've got a LOT planned from here on out, so I hope you guys enjoy. Don't forget to leave a review for me ;)**

Plumes of smoke rose high into the cavernous plains of Tartarus as two friends stood apart from one another, each with an almost feral grin on show. They each had incredible droves of power but very little options in the way of testing their combat prowess. This was a chance for them to both let loose a little bit, to finally stretch their legs and get a good workout in to things.

Percy had more in the way of getting a good fight than Alucard did though, as the son of Odin now had his own Champion, a man that he highly suspected was by far the truest definition of immortal that he'd ever seen. Percy wasn't even sure what would happen if Ten was to be struck down by his God killing sword gifted by the Big Three as a secret present after he'd proposed to Artemis. He badly needed to find that sword as he believed it was lost to him the moment that Armageddon had gone rampant from Ogygia.

Alucard moved so fast that there was almost no margin between him leaving his spot and striking out at Percy with one of his swords. Fortunately, this was what the son of Odin trained for, this exact thing was exactly what he lived for. His instinctive response was to raised his axe in defense before swinging his other arm around, effectively sending a blade edge against Alucard's now exposed chest. The son of Nyx flipped over from his failed attack and landed a few feet behind Percy before the battle continued. It was harder on Percy from the get go because where Alucard had remembered everything that he had once been, Percy was having to singularly discover each and ever one of his power, and so far all he'd really figured out was how to create things in his hands, fly using vapor trails and summon imperfect copies of his master weapons, which on the grand scale of things, was practically nothing compared to what he should have been able to achieve.

"I'm glad that we are fortunate enough to have this battle here in Tartarus where there is nothing to prohibit us from having a highly fulfilling fight!" Alucard's mannerisms were dropping ever so slightly, starting to reveal a cornerstone of that insanity, just a tiny group of scraps that hadn't quite been chipped away with everything else, but Percy highly expected it to be nothing more than a similar feeling to what he himself tended to experience whenever the thrill of the fight blasted through his veins. It was something special, something undeniably euphoric to fighters like them.

"Indeed, so how about we skip this warm-up and go all out? I've got a lot to do back in my kingdom and Tartarus isn't exactly my favorite place. So how about it?" Percy asked the question and though his words had clearly stated one thing, his tone had an underlying suggestion. It was a true show of dominance, it was the unspoken invitation that the next move was to draw blood and whoever was the driving force behind it was to be the victor of their little bout.

Far above them, the two Titans accompanied by Selene and the son of Abaddon could literally feel the shock-wave that had erupted from beneath them when Alucard and Percy had clashed, or more realistically, when Alucard had struck out with a decent amount of his strength and Percy had effortlessly blocked it. Such details had only been noted by Ten and the daughter of Hemera. Helios and Selene, the Titaness not Percy's general were oblivious as to who was doing what because both fighters were moving too fast for them to see. The four of them had moved through the doors of Death, into the small passage that led to the outside world, only a crack left in the doors that kept them ajar, it was only small but they knew it would be enough for both Percy AND Alucard to exit from.

"That was awful, why did we decide to jump into Tartarus?" The demi-primordial asked as she rubbed her knees, looking towards Ten for a solid answer.

He gazed at her for a second with a completely emotionless face. It always annoyed her that he was who he was. She could never get close to him, not in the way that she wanted to. It was only ever going to be limited to sex for her, but that was the least of her worries right now.

He shrugged casually, "I don't know. I jumped in because Percy asked me to free the Titans, and I sensed the night and day of Titans locked in Tartarus, so I know why I jumped in. No idea why you decided to come with me though." He responded evenly, giving a solid response to her.

"Why DID you save us?" Helios came over, his eyes slightly alight as he was regenerating lost power now that he was safely out of the crushing confines of the pit.

"Things have changed, that's why. I need you to swear a death oath on Chaos' name or I'll drag you right back in there and make sure you stay there for eternity." Ten told the two Titans with a joyous smile on his face the entire time.

"What's this death oath for?" Selene piped up, unhappy that they'd been freed under the pretense that they were to agree to whatever this stranger wanted, seemingly despite how outlandish it could have been.

"That you will be allies to the Gods. Kronos himself has sworn to this, as has Rhea and Leto. I believe that Atlas has also just sworn to keep to this as well and we're currently working on a way to free him from his punishment. You get to thank the man who ripped those iron bars away from your cages for this. He has united Olympus and Othrys against the threat that he has actually already dealt with, but he made a deal to Kronos to free the Titans if they would swear on an oath, so here we are." Ten splayed his hands, pointing to the night sky that was casually gazing down upon them. They were in an arid desert with a very small temple behind them. That was where they had come from but there were no signs of civilization anywhere around them.

"Fine, those are terms that I can happy live by if it means freedom from Tartarus' wild tortures." Helios kneeled before Ten explained exactly what the Chaos' death oath was. A few seconds had passed after both Titans had sworn on the creator to abide by Percy's quoted words before the doors of death exploded outwards, Alucard's motionless body slammed against the ground and rolled to a stop in the midst of the immortals gathered there.

"So... I guess the boss won." Ten muttered before looking up to see a grinning son of Odin striding out, wiping some dust from his shoulders as he cleared the doors of death and rejoined them all in the mortal world once again, this time with two Titan allies to add to the roster.

"Hmm, better do something about these doors." He grunted before slamming his palms together. Every single piece of debris from the old doors that Percy had effectively turned into a thousand shards of concrete, all wove themselves back together before closing once again, this time fully.

"Well that's cool. Ten can you do me a favor and take Alucard here back to Chaos' realm, I would be highly grateful if you could find someone to heal him. Selene please make sure that Helios and the other Selene safely get to Othrys. Inform Kronos of what you've achieved and then return to whatever you wish to do. I shall be in Asgard should you need me." He told them both before rocketing into the air, his legs shrouded by a thick plume of black smoke and vapor that propelled him forwards. A few seconds later and his body had vanished, instead he flew high over Asgard but he was coming to a brutal emergency landing as the moment he entered his kingdom, his powers shut down as if someone had hit an off switch.

"Geronimo!" He shouted out, alerting anyone that was standing in his impact zone. His body crashed into soft grass and skidded a number of feet before coming to a complete stop. He casually looked to his left to see the stone that held his weapons. "Fancy the chances of that, I was planning on getting these out." He hummed softly.

"So you weren't planning on landing right at my feet then?" That voice, the same voice that he longed for with every fiber of his being. He shot up, a soppy smile all over his face as he picked up his love and brought her over to the sunshine. As it was, it looked like she'd been reading a book in the shade that overlooked the rear side of the kingdom. She might have been watching his weapons while she'd been out there. "Percy, what have you even been doing?" She asked, wrapping her arms around his neck, adjusting to him being there in an instant. It felt right, like a piece of a puzzle had finally been put into place.

"Tartarus, freeing two Titans, Helios and Selene. It was an enriching experience." He laughed softly before carefully putting Artemis on the ground. The grass was soft to the touch and almost the same shade of emerald green as Percy's eyes were. It emulated good health all around. "Hello." She said, pulling him into a kiss that they both enjoyed more than they'd like to admit. For her it was him returning, for him it was him mentally immortalizing the taste of her lips in his mind. Something that would usually be far too soppy for a Viking King to admit to, but he didn't care.

"It feels good to be back." He admitted before letting his face fall into the crook of her neck, hugging her from behind. It was days like this that Artemis adored, minus her future husband fighting throughout Tartarus but she could forgive that. The Hunt had Thalia watching over and Batarius guarding it, so they were safe. The Olympian council could solve their problems without her constantly needing to be there. There was nothing to stop them from enjoying a few days together.

Percy's Champion, Ten, a man that she hated with a passion, had agreed to undertake the heavy lifting of freeing the Titans with Kronos. Everything was being seen to without the need for their constant supervision.

"Well, I should probably figure out why Yggdrasil and Baninir are in such bad moods." Percy sighed, standing up from his perch above Artemis before walking over to the boulder with the two black diamonds. The bright flash of light alerted Percy to an immortal presence coming close to them. A woman was leaning against the boulder with her arms folded, chewing some gum, looking expectantly at him.

"Well?" She asked, shrugging towards him in a rhetorical manner.

"Well what? Who are you?" He asked her incredulously. He had no idea who she was or what she wanted.

"Wait, you don't remember me?" She asked in mock hurt. Of course he didn't remember her, why would he? It wasn't like he'd saved her life as a child before being sent to the mortal world with his memories erased.

"No, I don't. You're leaning against my boulder looking at me like I owe you money." He pointed out before returning his gaze to the two black diamonds. They looked to be quite strong, they had to be in order to encase his two master weapons.

"It doesn't really matter if you remember me or not. My name is Sjöfn, I'm a rather minor Goddess but none the less I'm the one who can crack these hardcore diamonds here." She admitted like it was no big deal.

"Why do I need help cracking these?" Artemis just watched silently from her comfortable position on the ground. She'd already met this Goddess and she'd already explained how this was going to go down. Artemis had never have guessed that this was going to happen with Percy's weapons though, it was completely unheard of, and the worst part was that there was entirely solid logic behind it.

"You need me because I'm the Goddess of love and these two weapons in here done this by choice because they both feel as though you've lost your love for them. Once they're completely satisfied with what you have to say to them, the diamonds will break and you will have your weapons back." She told him quickly. She didn't have time for his King to be dense but admittedly, this was the first time she'd ever had to do this.

"Talk to them... You want me to talk to my weapons?" He raised a single eyebrow at her.

Sjöfn could only sigh at her king before clicking her fingers. One of his axes glowed brilliantly from within the black diamond and the next moment there was a woman standing in front of him wearing a silver dress. She almost looked similar to Artemis with the small exception that her hair was tied up differently and was raven like his.

"Um... Hello?" He began as he looked at the five foot woman before him. "Really? That's what you say to the spirit of your best axe?" The woman crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"What?" He deadpanned. Artemis couldn't believe that the Norse love Goddess had actually been right the whole time.

"Have you forgotten my name already? You can't appreciate me that much if you've not even bothered to remember my name." She humped.

"Yggdrasil. You have to be Yggdrasil, you've always had a rebellious hum about you." Percy folded his own arms, looking completely different from the woman in front of him. She reluctantly gave him a one eyed gaze from the corner of her eyes.

"Well, perhaps you aren't all that bad of a master to have after all." She admitted.

"I don't really know what's going on but Hephaestus mentioned the spirit of Yggdrasil now residing inside my axe. So you must be her. I don't know where you've gotten the idea that I don't appreciate you, I'd be dead if not for you." He pointed out with a smile. This seemed to do wonders for the somewhat feisty spirit of Yggdrasil.

"Hey, what about me!?" Another figure burst from the adjacent diamond. Another small woman, though her hair was short and she looked kind of like Thalia a little bit... Oh Gods. "Oh no." Percy muttered very quietly.

"Percy?" Artemis asked, her face already adorning a rapidly increasing smile as she was figuring it all out.

"Well if you're Yggdrasil, then you're Baninir, there's no doubt about that. Hephaestus told me that Baninir has held a fragment of my soul since I've had it. So that's..." Percy took in a gulp before announcing the one thing that Artemis was no doubt going to tease him over for a long time. "That's what I'd look like as a woman." He pointed to the ecstatic woman in front of him. She was the same height as Yggdrasil but with short hair and finely refined facial features. The striking thing was that she was undoubtedly beautiful with her intense lightning blue gaze. It must have been the lightning in his being that picked Baninir's eye color.

"That's right, my name's Ban!" She jumped with glee.

"They've both felt neglect my King. So you need to assure them that this is not the case, then you'll have them back." Sjöfn told him before disappearing. Her work there was done, the rest was going to be down to Percy to acomplish.

"And you felt unloved as well?" Percy asked quickly, trying his best to wrap his mind around it. Artemis placed a hand on his shoulder, reminding him that while she found all of this incredibly funny, she would still be there by his side no matter how hard or how weird of a situation he was in. He took a strange sense of comfort from knowing that.

"Well, when master stopped using me I felt left out." She announced, looking towards her feet unhappily.

Percy sighed, he could tell that these two were going to be a handful.

"Baninir, you've been with me for such a long time, and now so have you Yggdrasil. How could I not love my weapons? You've been by my side through everything, now knock this foolishness off and understand my words." The sheer authority that Percy commanded caused Artemis to fan her collar breifly. Baninir frantically shouted a sentence before she dispersed into the air, her diamond cracking. Yggdrasil smirked smugly before she did the same.

"Finally that's over. That was just wierd." Percy muttered to himself briefly pulling hi axes out of the remains of the black diamonds that had once sat in the afternoon sunlight.

He decided to use the very last of his available power to ensure that they would never be out of his reach again. Instead of having Yggdrasil as a watch and Baninir constantly sitting on his belt, he concentrated as hard as he could. His entire body was engulfed in a black aura as he used his most powerful creationary links to turn these two axes into binds for his wrists.

After the air had cleared and Artemis could clearly see Percy once again, she noticed that the axes were gone but he had two simple identical tattoos on the undersides of his wrists. Just simple symbols of an axe. She had no doubts that he could now summon his weapons whenever he so chose.

"Now, there's something that I've been wanting to do ever since I've set my eyes upon you." Percy started, staring deep into Artemis' eyes with an incredibly arousing look as he took charge. There wasn't a single thing that was not getting the Queen of Asgard worked up into an unrelenting state right now.

The two of them flashed to their royal bedroom, Artemis had landed on their huge bed, while Percy remained standing for a few moments.

"Wha-what are you doing?" She can't have noticed it herself but she was already grasping at her own shirt, unsure of what she wanted to do with it clearly. Surely he could have only meant one thing by that?

Without any further context he removed his own tattered shirt to reveal his almost impossibly lean body underneath.

"Kiss you. That's all I've wanted to do since I met you MY lady." He announced before crawling over the end of the bed and giving Artemis an innocent peck on the lips. His challenging gaze never once leaving his now smug face.

"Oh no you don't, get over here you chiselled bastard. I've waited long enough for you!" She demanded before pulling Percy further into the bed. The whole room suddenly turning into something else entirely.

**A/N: Do they, don't they? You'll only find out if you review and come back next time, or maybe I'll keep it a secret for a while, who knows but me? ;) **

**If you feel like supporting my other hobby, you can come and watch me play a load of games, often swearing like a sailor in the process. Check it out, RedThunder /channel/UCuR41yuScY68Z7r84rp0nZg **


	76. Chapter 76 - The Sky Court

**Chapter 76 – The Sky Court**

**A/N: You guys shouldn't trust anyone. Especially me. Also, any Nanatsu No Taizai fans here?**

Percy woke up to the sight of the sun bearing down through the end of his balcony. There was a mess of auburn hair sprawled out all across his chest. Artemis' sleeping form slowly rose and fell in perfect rhythm with Percy's breathing.

She looked so utterly peaceful when her eyes were closed and her arms were firmly wrapped around his body. They'd had quite the... Eventful night. He wasn't surprised that she was still asleep. He casually let his gaze fall towards the dragon egg that sat on the sapphire pedestal to the side of their room. He was watching it intently. How were they supposed to know exactly when it would activate if they were to have children? Oh well, it was just one of those things that he'd have to keep an eye on in the coming years.

Percy didn't have to fulfill any extra duties today, but he did have one specific thing on his to do list, and he would be damned if he didn't achieve it. He had to retrieve his gift to Artemis for their wedding. He'd already been bored half to death from listening to the Olympians as they all vowed to do something or other about their wedding. The one he was dreading the most wasn't the fact that Aphrodite was orchestrating pretty much every materialistic thing there, or the fact that he'd willingly allowed Apollo to organize a bachelor party for him. It was the fact that he was literally being married by Hera herself.

Percy decided to let Artemis sleep a little bit longer, she really needed the extra rest after the previous night. He silently slipped out from underneath her, covering his love up with the covers before walking over to the mannequin that had once held his armor. On it was the black armor that Chaos had given him back on Ogygia, it was pretty banged up but otherwise in alright condition. It wasn't really his style anymore though, besides, if he ever went AWOL again, it'd be a lot easier for everyone to reign him in without him being covered in indestructible metal.

Instead he donned a similar outfit to the one he'd been wearing yesterday. Soft black trousers that hugged his legs nicely, fitting straight down into some leather boots that came up to his shins. He had a nice crisp white shirt that stuck to his upper body, revealing all of the deep lines around his muscles. He knew for a fact that people were going to stare, but he took solace in the fact that he had eyes for no one else but Artemis, and she knew this full well. Percy disappeared in a wisp of smoke, desperately hoping that he was going in the right direction. When he reappeared, he was in a hugely built up city that was lit only with what looked like laps containing stars and moons inside. It was very reminiscent of the ideas and concepts that Chaos had about building an entirely new realm for citizens of ascended warriors. He rather liked that idea, a city for Chaos to have others to live with. An entire realm where her power rested, where she could be completely out of her slumber.

None of that really mattered right now as Percy began walking through the streets towards a large palace comprised entirely of what looked like black marble, the same deep color as the diamonds that had encased Baninir and Yggdrasil. He felt eyes watching him everywhere and a malicious intent in the air. Perhaps he'd be given a bit of exercise, especially after coming her uninvited. He knew the risks but he also cared very little about risks. He knew that if he pulled this off then Artemis was no doubt going to be extremely happy.

"Perseus Jackson. The King of Asgard I presume?" A deep voice boomed behind him. Almost straight away, every pair of eyes that had been lingering on him had left the streets, all fearful of the one who was calling him out. Percy turned, his face as stoic as ever as he analyzed the Primordial standing in front of him.

"I have to admit, I didn't think you would really be here." Percy admitted with a small shrug before he stepped forwards a little bit. The man before him wore a white suit and had long hair very similar to that of Zeus'. There were key similarities between this man and the King of the Gods.

"That plus the fact that you're a resident of the Void, not by choice. Not after your wife and sons betrayed you..." Percy paused for a moment as he decided on the best way to approach this God.

"Ouranos... You must know the full extent of who I am and what I have done. I changed Kronos for the better, I am freeing your children and making allies of them. The same cannot be said for your wife who chose the wrong side of a war against me." Percy continued, watching the Primordial of the Sky intently. It was entirely possible that he was appearing to Percy in the same way that Chaos did, and it was possible that he was able to do so merely because of the fact that Percy was now currently wandering through the streets of the Sky Court.

"I am aware of your actions and while I cannot say either way how I feel about your past, I am not going to allow you to continue with your future intentions, whatever they may be. " Ouranos was making assumptions based on the fact that Percy had appeared in the Sky Court. He wasn't actually wrong, Percy's intentions were fully to violate Ouranos' rule over this city and it's denizens. There was something here that he greatly needed to retrieve. The peak of his gifts to Artemis.

"Well then, if you intend to defeat me and throw me out of this court of stars, then I'm going make you work for it." Percy grinned, gripping at the air before both of his axes appeared before him. They had reached the final make in their personal evolutions. Both were gleaming platinum with sparks dancing along the edges. Both blades were finely etched with details of his past. Percy felt the slightest weight on his shoulder.

"How's it going stud?" He looked to his left to notice that a tiny version of Yggdrasil was casually lounging on his shoulder, inspecting her nails.

"Stud? Aren't you supposed to be the spirit of my mother? You know how that's wrong on like, EVERY level?" Percy asked her rhetorically before casting his gaze back to Ouranos who stood with a single brow raised. He'd never seen this before and that was quite a statement considering that he was the God of the Sky and his gaze watched everything underneath it, despite his mind being subjected to the Void. He'd been cast away and forced to fade but there was always going to be small scraps of him left over, there always was with beings that held THIS magnitude of power.

"No, I'm THE spirit of Yggdrasil. For me to gain conscious my tree needed a soul. Odin saw to it that your mother's soul was given to my tree but that's as far as it goes. I'm not your mother." Yggdrasil explained.

"Fine, but what are you doing on my shoulder?" The conversation went on much to the bemusement of Ouranos who gladly allowed Percy to continue his ranting to his own little, nymph of sorts?

"Hey, stop picking on me, why don't you yell at her for once." Yggdrasil stomped, digging her tiny heel into Percy's shoulder as she pointing to his other side. Both Percy's and Ouranos' gaze changed over to the other tiny woman sitting on the son of Odin's shoulders.

"Baninir, now what are YOU doing here?" He asked exasperated.

"I couldn't let master love Iggy more than Ban!" The little girl huffed. Percy kind of understood what she was saying.

"I told you to stop calling my Iggy you wench!" Yggdrasil raged. It was only ever going to be Percy that could ever find himself in a situation like this.

"Give me a sec." Percy sighed to Ouranos who chuckled somewhat. He was more that willing to allow this to play out and give him a few minutes of entertainment before he was forced to fight against the King of Asgard. He placed both of his hands on his walking cane and watched intently.

"How are you a representation of my soul?" Percy asked, sending his sea green gaze towards Baninir who squirmed uncomfortably for a few seconds before answering him.

"Well, I'm... Kind of not. I'm more a surface representation of something else. Do you want me to assume the true form of your soul?" She asked timidly.

Percy raised an eyebrow at Yggdrasil, wondering what she was on about. The more mature of the two simply shrugged. "I want to be called something different. Yggdrasil is a mouthful." She moaned tirelessly.

"Fine, you can be called Elaine." Percy blurted out randomly, hoping to shut up at least one of his quarreling weapon's spirits.

"Yes Baninir, I do want you to become the true form of my soul. Woah, that was one heck of a weird thing to say to a tiny woman sitting on my shoulder." All of this was starting to give him a true headache. Baninir glowed white briefly before disappearing.

"Hmm." Yggdrasil hummed. That had been unexpected, even to her.

When the representation of Percy's soul returned, it was totally different. There stood a slightly taller figure but still tiny in accordance to Percy's shoulders. It was a man this time, wearing tight red leather clothes with spiky white hair and pointy canines sticking out in a lazy grin.

"Surely you can't complain about me now. Well HELLO Elaine." He almost sang his words melodically as he cast his red eyed gaze towards Yggdrasil who huffed at him before vanishing in a golden flash.

"Later." Baninir waved before doing the same.

Moments of silence had passed where Percy just stood there before unleashing one hell of an exasperated sigh.

"You have no idea how much of a handful they've already been, and I've only had them for a day." The son of Odin rubbed his head, soothing the oncoming headache that Baninir and Yggdrasil had caused him, or as they were seemingly preferring to be called, Ban and Elaine.

"Quite." Ouranos mused.

"Is there absolutely no way that we can come to an agreement? Because I would really rather avoid adding more titles to my already extensive list of accolades regarding the defeat of Primordials." Percy was still on edge. Ouranos was not someone to underestimate. It had taken five Titans at the height of their power to bring their father down.

"You are free to walk among my people but you would not have come here with the intentions of leaving empty handed. I will not allow you to take what you want." Ouranos boomed. He'd made an attempt to regain the domination of the conversation.

"I have enough power that I did not have to ask you for what I want but I came here in hopes of finding some sort of agreement. If there anything you would have in return for the thing I seek?" Percy watched as Ouranos' eyebrow raised ever so slightly.

"Yes, in fact there is and it means that we do not have to come to blows. I understand that you are raising the Titans as allies to Olympus. There is one who never fell to the Gods and she invades my Sky Court constantly in a bid for power due to me fading. I cannot fight her personally because she in below me in many levels. I wish for you to get her to stop. This is MY Court and I will not allow it to be taken over by a power hungry Titaness who things she can invade due to lack of my presence here." Ouranos' eyes took on a hue of power not unlike Percy's whenever he was flexing it.

"And how would I go about finding this individual and getting her to stop? It doesn't sound like she's going to willingly swear herself to the Olympians if she's willing to wage war on Ouranos himself." Percy reasoned.

The Primordial of the sky stroked his beard for a moment before seemingly finding a compromise. "You need the help of your soon to be wife, your soon to be mother in law and... Hecate." Ouranos squinted for a second and he struggled to remember the names. "Yes, that's right. Artemis, Hecate and Leto, that should do it." He deemed his choice final.

"Fine. I'll see to it that I stop this invasion but in return, I want a soul that has risen to your court. I need only the soul, I can do the rest from there." Percy reasoned, challenging Ouranos to argue. The God merely looked confused by Percy's reasons for being there in the first place.

"What on creation would you want a soul for? A soul has no value to one such as yourself." Percy just shrugged for a moment. "It's a wedding gift for my wife. Trust me, I know what I'm doing. Back onto the subject at hand, who am I even tracking down?" Percy looked on eagerly, someone that would require himself, Artemis, Leto AND Hecate to either convince to back down or force to back down was someone that he greatly wanted to engage combat with.

"Her name is Asteria, the sister of Leto and the mother of Hecate." Ouranos explained casually.

"Ah, shit." Percy cursed his luck before snapping his fingers and leaving Ouranos' sky court. He had a lot of work to do. The only thing he worried about was explaining to his soon to be wife WHY he was helping Ouranos with this. He wondered how he was going to explain having enough passive power to temporarily bring the faded Primordial back from the Void.

This WAS a pretty big problem for Percy. He only hoped that Artemis would eventually see why he was going through all of this trouble when he presented her with the soul. The soul of Zoe Nightshade.

**A/N: How'd you like that? ;) Guess what guys, this chapter marks the 600,000 words milestone for my account. I've written 600,000 words over all of my stories xD That's not including ones that I've pulled down for not liking, so who knows how much I've actually written.**

**If you feel like supporting my other hobby, you can come and watch me play a load of games, often swearing like a sailor in the process. Check it out, RedThunder /channel/UCuR41yuScY68Z7r84rp0nZg **


	77. Chapter 77 - Ballroom Blitz

**Chapter 77 – Ballroom Blitz**

He didn't want to involve Artemis in this, she wasn't VITAL to taking down Asteria after all. He'd asked Leto if she would help him after he'd told her of what his task was. He didn't explain the fine details of WHY he was doing this but she knew better than to ask such things of people like him.

After convincing Leto to help him to either persuade or defeat her own sister, Percy had gone straight through a highly disorientating experience where he'd locked onto Hecate's rather strange aura. Her origin of energy wasn't quite the same as POWER that the Gods and most other immortals alike were accustomed to using. Hecate's was that of raw magic, which to Percy, who could actually tell the difference, was somewhat confusing at first before he realized exactly what it was all about. Convincing Hecate to join him in his mission hadn't been difficult, it seemed that the Goddess of magic had a rather large hatred for her mother after all was said and done.

"So what exactly is your plan for this?" She asked him, eager to hear what kind of plan a mind like his was capable of conceiving for this specific situation. He took a moment to stroke the strong stubble that had grown over his face. "If I suppress almost all of my power, then can you make me appear mortal in the eyes of your mother?" He asked, looking up at her with his piercing sea green eyes.

"That shouldn't be a problem, providing that you manage to bring it down to the level of a minor God, but why would you want to appear mortal?" Hecate cocked her head to the side. She was starting to notice a lot of different details about him here and there, things that she couldn't help but find quite cute. It was a shame that he was already taken, though Hecate didn't believe that there could be anyone else more capable than himself to be the one to take Artemis' hand in marriage.

"Well, if I appear mortal then your mother won't suspect me of being there. I'll have Leto try and talk her down from her continuous assaults on Ouranos' Sky Court. If she won't listen to reason, then I'll take things into my own hands." Percy responded evenly.

"How do you even know where she is? If she's assaulting the Sky Court then what makes you think she'll even be on Earth?" Hecate asked, resting her hands on her hips. This was something that irked her. Her mother wasn't bound by the necessity to remain on the Earth. She could be anywhere near the stars.

"I can sense her. She's in Italy, about to attend some kind of grand ball. I don't know why, probably to recruit the three reasonably strong beings there. So make me appear mortal and I'll become a waiter for the event. Let's go, I'll bring Leto as well." Percy grinned before snapping his hands, having the Titaness appear right next to them with a confused look on her face.

"Oh, it's you. Are we going right now? I was just seeing Apollo, he wanted to show me hi 'haiku', I think he called it." Leto told them with a completely neutral expression on her face. Percy wanted to laugh at that but frankly he'd done her a service.

"Trust me milady, I've done you a huge favor by pulling you out. Anyway, we're going from my kingdom to Italy, we'll be going to a ball. That is where Asteria is. It seems to be high class and invite only. Hmm, I can solve that." Percy started mumbling to himself as he stroked his chin once again. Using the 'sight' granted to him by Odin, something that none yet knew about except the two of them and undoubtedly Chaos, he saw the venue, he tensed his hand up, a bright purple light coming from within before two golden tickets emerged. The next part was the fun part, everyone was wearing extravagant clothing, so he turned Hecate and Leto into the best looking women to be attending this ball. Truly they'd be the envy of many. Leto had a long sparkling red dress whereas Hecate was wearing a sleek black dress that cut off at the knee. Percy himself was wearing a waiter's tuxedo. Hecate felt the need to fan her neck because he looked amazing.

"Hmm, that'll do. Use your tickets to walk in like normal people, no need to arouse too much suspicion. OK Hecate, I'm bringing my power down, turn me mortal in the eyes of the immortals." Percy grinned before placing his hand on both of their shoulders. Powers or not, he could take them there undetected by even the strongest of beings.

The whole place was one of extravagant beauty. It was a shame that Artemis had to miss this. Perhaps he'd take her to one where there wasn't a possibility of him fighting a Titan. Leto and Hecate walked hand in hand towards the entrance where their ticket, and amazing bodies, had been inspected, though only one of those things was official, the other was pretty much a crass attempt to rubberneck by everyone around. Percy went around the back, seamlessly blending in with the other waiters, it was a good thing that the theme for the staff was a 'faceless' masquerade type thing. Donning his uniquely silver mask he entered the building, getting his way through the kitchen before picking up a large tray willed with champagne glasses.

His stage was set, now was his time to be patient and see if Leto and Hecate could pull through with their plan. They weren't suppressing their power so Percy assumed that Asteria could come to them. He did his rounds, very effectively getting the mortals to ignore him altogether. What were the other three powers that he could feel though? They didn't seem to have a moral alignment to them so he wasn't sure whether or not the girls were in danger.

It hadn't taken long for Asteria to find and confront her sister and daughter. "Just what would the likes of you two be doing at a ball like this?" She asked maliciously through narrowed eyes as she took in their appearances.

"We've come as a favor to our friend, the King of Asgard. He wants you to stop assaulting Ouranos' Court or he'll be forced to take matters into his own hands, trust me, that's something that you can't handle." Hecate spoke first, making it known exactly what they were doing.

"Hmm, usually that might be the case but I've been given allegiance by the Four Horsemen and they want me to carry on fighting against Ouranos, so I think I'll stick it out." Asteria grinned stupidly like she was drunk on power.

"You're a fool to think that you can take on the Percy." Leto told her quickly, things were dive bombing south. She could see Percy behind his silver mask even among the hundreds of others all cloistering around them.

The Son of Odin heard what Asteria had said. The Four Horsemen were backing her, what did they want with Ouranos' Sky Court? Perhaps they wanted ascended souls to fight with them against Percy. Were they amazing an army of powerful beings to fight him? That would have been a clever move but it wasn't something he could let them achieve.

"I've got the Four Horsemen, I like my chances. This little chat is over, you should leave before my friends get the wrong idea about you and decide to eliminate you." Asteria told them with a mild giggle. She really was becoming insane from the power she was getting. They'd done all they could, now it was time for Percy to step forwards.

"Actually Asteria, it's the three Horsemen, seeing as War died trying to kill me in Tartarus." He announced, pulling his mask off. He was engulfed in a bright blue light that cracked around the room with the ferocity of a tempest before it all died down and he was revealed once again as the ever alluring King of Asgard. It was with his black boots and smooth trousers topped by the crisp white shirt that billowed around because of the tremendous pressure he was unleashing. With a snap of his fingers every fire alarm in the building sounded off and the mortals all began to evacuate.

"First I guess I have to deal with you." He sighed before the tattoos on his wrists burned bright. The next moment both of his axes had appeared in his hands.

"No, you can't!" She screamed before a strong bolt of lightning hit her head on.

"I can, and I did. Now rest in Tartarus you annoying little Titan. Ladies, I thank you for your efforts. You can't say we didn't try to solve this diplomatically but now you should leave. I have unfinished business with these Horsemen." He grinned, revealing that almost feral look. They had no chance to argue before they were both swept away by his indomitable power. They were safe, back in the kingdom of Asgard. He no longer cared whether or not they told Artemis, it was beyond his power now and only he knew of his true reasons for saving Ouranos' kingdom. That soul would be his to reform by the end of the day. Three figures stepped out of the shadows. The entire hall had been evacuated. The water rained down on them, soaking through his clothes within seconds but he didn't mind. To fight in the rain or dark he was at home with, to fight in the light he was often irked by.

'Oh, we doing this now? Rock on.' Armageddon made his presence known. There was a solemn flash by his side before Galo, or Alucard, walked forwards, brandishing his twin swords.

"Two against three, I like these odds." Alucard announced with a smile as he stood tall next to Percy.

"Man, you idiots can't count. It's three against three." A voice echoed around the hall before Ten was thrown out of the floor.

"I have so many questions about how you just did that but it can wait. You're right on time, both of you. Ten, take down Famine. Galo-" He began laying out his plan before Alucard interrupted.

"Alucard." He shot in quickly.

"Alucard," Percy corrected himself almost straight away, "-kill Conquest. The reaper is mine." And with that, all three of them pushed forwards. It was absolutely no surprise to Percy that Conquest was immediately blasted through a wall, quickly followed by Alucard who was chasing up on his opponent. The next second Ten was thrown through the ceiling. Famine braced her body against the surrounding gravity before she too bounded after the anomaly. So they could both fly, Percy already knew that Ten was going to try to seduce her instead of kill her. It was just, his sort of thing.

That left Percy and Death to fight it out in the now torrential ballroom.

**A/N: Hey guys, how's this one? I want to play a little game. If any of you can guess what 'Don' stands for, then I will respond to your review with a personal message. I'll tell you whatever you want to know about this story. Can be ANYTHING. Get guessing ;)**


	78. Chapter 78 - WHAT THE FU-!

**Chapter 78 – WHAT THE FU-!**

An explosion threw Percy against the ground, he had only a split second to react before the second bolt of black lightning had rained down upon him in an attempt to erase his life entirely. How had this all happened to him? There was blood all over him, it wasn't his of course but it still wasn't pleasant.

He was getting tired, making mistakes and so far the only thing that had kept him alive was his overwhelming skill with his twin axes who had remained behind when he'd been stripped of everything. One moment he was fighting against Death, Alucard bravely took Conquest on head to head and Ten was... Well, Ten was being Ten and there was no guarantee that he'd actually fight Famine rather than simply fuck her instead but Percy didn't care about that, what he'd cared about was the fact that halfway through his fight with Death, he'd finally fallen into the delicate trap laid out by the Horsemen.

His power was sealed away almost entirely and to make things just that much worse, Artemis had appeared out of nowhere with a face like concrete, incredibly angry with Percy for hiding something from her. Because of her unexpected appearance, she too was engulfed in the trap that had been intended to take the Son of Odin out of the picture long enough for the Four Horsemen, which was now three, possibly two if either Ten or Alucard succeeded, to finally finish their plan and release Abaddon, the avatar of complete destruction.

"Artemis?" Percy asked quietly, floating amid sheer nothingness. He could feel that despite most of their senses being dulled by being surrounded by a void like space, that they were both actually moving somewhere.

"I'm not talking to you right now Perseus." Artemis huffed, folding her arms and turning away from him. He was the single source of light anywhere near them.

The manifestation of Yggdrasil appeared on Percy's shoulder after a small flash of light. With a lazy yawn she looked around, having not really been paying that much attention even during the fight with Death. "You're not just going to let her be angry with you, are you?" She asked in an innocent tone, perhaps the first time that he'd ever heard her sound like that.

Artemis was silently moving alongside him with her arms folded and a heavy scowl on her face. Percy was far more relaxed with his current situation, probably because if they ever did resurface somewhere, he could fly, so there would be no issue with him falling to his death from whatever weird kind of gravity tunnel they were currently in. He remained with his legs in front of his and his arms comfortably around the back of his head almost like he was in a hammock on a day of rest.

"Don't listen to that doofus." Ban told him after appearing in a blaze of red flames. Yggdrasil sighed with a roll of her eyes from where she was sat on Percy's left shoulder. Ban folded his arms and gazed up at the two of them from Percy's leg. "She's tryin' to lead you down the path of righteousness, I'm gonna lead you down the path that rocks!" He announced before donning a hugely mischievous grin.

"Oh come off it!" Yggdrasil told him with an even heavier sigh than before. Percy suspected that the two of them had probably been arguing whenever they weren't manifested as something other than his axes.

"You come off it!" Ban responded immaturely.

"You."

"You."

"You."

"You infinity." Ban was barely holding back his laughter at the increasingly enraged Yggdrasil that was proving to be very easy to get a rise out of.

"Listen up big guy, I got three good reasons why you gotta take this chance and woo your woman." Ban continued to give off a toothy grin while a scroll appeared in his hands.

"Excuse me?" Artemis demanded as she turned her body back to face Percy and his arguing axes. Percy simply shrugged, he was innocent in this random tirade. Ban had chosen to ignore Artemis as there was literally NOTHING that she could do to hurt him.

"Number one; look at her, she's all torn up and needs some lovin'." Ban actually let out a small laugh which was mostly caused at Artemis' rising aggravation this time, not Yggdrasil's.

"Number two; look what I can do." He laughed before flipping over his head and doing one handed handstand pushups. "Ha ha, ha!"

"What has that gotta do with anything?" Percy asked with a confused look on his face.

"No, no, he's got a point." Yggdrasil frowned as she pointed down at the red leather idiot.

"Listen guys, we've probably got a long way to go and Artemis needs to be told the situation so you know, be gone, or ugh, however I get rid of you guys." Percy told them casually.

"That'll work." Ban nodded before they both disappeared, leaving just himself and the still pretty angry Artemis behind.

Artemis continued to look at him expectantly. He quietly let off a small sigh. "I went to Ouranos' Sky Court to retrieve a soul, really don't want to tell you why because then that will ruin my plans. Ouranos asked me to stop Asteria from assaulting his Court in exchange for giving me the soul I want. I brought your mother and Hecate to a big old party, Asteria is now dead, and that brings me to the point where you showed up trying to hunt me down, you got too close, I fell into Death's trap and now, correct me if you know more but I'm sure we're currently being sent to the past." Percy explained in one huge breath. Artemis wasn't surprised by any of this which made Percy suspicious as to why.

"So Chaos gave me a wedding present, something in which I can better keep you under control with. I have the same power as you do Percy and I know why you were in Ouranos' Court now." Artemis softened before pushing herself towards Percy and grabbing his face to give him a kiss.

"I really do appreciate that you would have gone to such lengths to do that, I really do Percy but you fell head first into a trap that was designed to obliterate Chaos. We are now both ridiculously weakened and being sent back to a time that we don't even know. How are we supposed to get ourselves out of this mess?" She asked him, finally resting her head in the crook of his neck. He was glad that she wasn't angry with him any-more but DAMN! Chaos had given Artemis the same power as Percy so that she could control him better? That was just... A savage untrust.

'Am I the only person worried about the fact that Artemis is now way ahead of us in strength because of the power we'd set aside for that secret project?' Armageddon's voice was heard clearly inside Percy's mind.

"I can heard the idiot. You better explain what it was you were trying to do that required you to LOSE power." Artemis' expression was one of complete neutrality and that somewhat scared Percy.

"Er, well, you see, what it was-SHIT!" Before Percy could actually even think of something the two of them were thrown into the light. The light of day. They were actually in a huge open desert with very little surrounding them except for the huge city behind them.

Huge city behind them.

As soon as Artemis saw it, her mouth had dropped. "Please tell me that's not what I think it is." Percy moaned as it all clicked in. He had finally been able to tell where they were and WHEN they were.

"Yeah... That's Troy Percy, that's Troy." She whispered.

"Fuck, alright, if you've got any power left then change your appearance and hide all of your power. The you from the past will recognize such an extravagant beauty-OW!" Percy shouted after Artemis had punched him in the arm. Gods he'd forgotten what it was like to be hit by someone with his level of strength.

"This is no time to joke around. We need to get ourselves some shelter and figure out what's going on." Artemis hissed at him before pulled him towards the only forest in sight. Of course she'd want a forest.

One of their previous conversations had for some reason entered his mind. "You want a baby? Fine, I'll give you a baby." He muttered at himself.

"What was that?" She demanded with a slightly red face.

"You heard what I said, come on." He told her with every ounce of dominance that he had left in him. Artemis watched his back as he walked away, the most alpha man she'd ever met and after everything was said and done, she loved it.


End file.
